Arrêtes-moi
by FlowerByFloweer
Summary: Elle agent du FBI reconnu. Lui terroriste recherché par les forces de l'ordre. Elle ignore qui il est réellement. Il ne connaît pas son secret le plus douloureux. Ils n'ont rien en commun, et pourtant, ils partagent une histoire d'amour passionnée. Leur amour est interdit par la loi. Leurs sentiments sont-ils plus forts que les mensonges ? Résumé entier sur la présentation !
1. Arrêtes-moi

**Arrêtes-moi !**

**Petite Intro**

Me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, je sais, vous allez me dire que après avoir arrêté la dernier I'm a vampire, j'en publie une autre. Oui mais une autre qui me tiens beaucoup à cœur et dont je suis sûr de ne pas abandonner car je l'aime trop. Cette histoire est inspirée d'une autre fiction où seul le fait qu'Edward est un terroriste le montre. Je n'ai fait aucun plagiat. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Je tiens aussi à vous dire que je ferais en sorte à ce que les publications soient régulières, l'histoire comporte déjà 5 chapitres écrits, mais je préfère n'en publier qu'un seul par semaine, voulant m'assurer que l'histoire vous plait et aussi je souhaite m'avancer dans cette écriture ce qui vous permettra de ne pas trop attendre.

**Résumé **

Elle agent du FBI reconnu. Lui terroriste recherché par les forces de l'ordre. Elle ignore qui il est réellement. Il ne connaît pas son secret le plus douloureux. Ils n'ont rien en commun, et pourtant, ils partagent une histoire d'amour passionnée où la distance n'est pas un problème pour s'aimer. Elle habite à Washington. Lui vit à Las Vegas. Leur amour est pourtant interdit par la loi. Jusqu'où ira-t-il ? Que fera la jeune femme lorsqu'elle découvrira le vrai visage de cet homme ? Se fiera-t-elle à son amour pour lui ou à ses obligations en tant qu'agent fédéral ?

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, je me suis juste permise de m'amuser avec et de rajouter mes propres personnages. Le personnage principal reste Isabelle Swan en tant qu'agent du FBI. _

**ALL HUMAN**

**RATED T : Pas de lémon et présence très prononcé. Il cependant possible que je change le rated suivant le cours de l'histoire.**

**PUBLICATION : Environ 1 fois par semaine**

**PLAGIAT : NON TOLÉRÉ ! Il s'agit simplement du respect de mon travail c'est tout !**

**REVIEWS : Allez-y, je n'attends que votre avis ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse, maintenant place au chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, pour vous emmener à lire la suite ! bonne lecture ! **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Première enquête

**HEY !**

**Comme promis, le tout premier chapitre est en ligne, je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre ! De plus, il est écrit depuis un moment alors autant vous le faire partager ! Pour les personnes qui me suivent déjà, j'espère que ma nouvelle histoire vous plaira et bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Je tiens aussi à répondre à v os reviews qui m'ont fait légèrement sourire : **

**love-lov-Edward : **Merci pour ton commentaire, merci de suivre mon histoire et de l'avoir ajouté dans tes favoris ! Voilà le premier chapitre, n'hésites pas à dire ce que tu en penses, ton avis me sera utile pour savoir si il est nécessaire que je continue. Même si je ne pense pas vouloir abandonner cette histoire. En tout cas bonne lecture !

**Luckygirl2000 : **Merci pour ton commentaire, merci pour avoir choisis de suivre mon histoire et de l'avoir ajouté dans tes favoris ! Je suis contente que mon résumé te tente et pour répondre à ta question, oui leur histoire risque d'être compliquée mais pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin dans ma réponse car sinon cela ne sert à rien d'attendre la suite :) Bonne lecture !

**Je remercie aussi les autres lecteurs qui me suivent et qu'ils m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris : Lyly8649, Lukygirl2000, christous57, et xoambrexo.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Première enquête**

**- Tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois qu'on se voit on fait l'amour ?** M'exclamais-je alors que je me trouvais sur le dos, entièrement nue, seulement recouverte d'un drap blanc et le bras d'Edward derrière mon dos.

Il resserra son étreinte contre lui et je l'entendis rire silencieusement ce qui me fit sourire. J'aimais l'entendre rire et c'était l'une des raisons qui confirmait les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui.

**- C'est pour que nos corps aient le temps de se retrouver.** Me répondit-il simplement en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

J'acquiesçais de quelques hochements de tête pour lui montrer qu'il était loin d'avoir tord. Edward vivait à Las Vegas alors que moi j'habitais dans la grande capitale des États-Unis, Washington. Il était donc pour nous très difficile de se voir. Lui ayant plus de possibilité pour se déplacer, je lui laissais le loisir de venir me rejoindre en avion. Ce qui n'était pas un problème pour lui surtout lorsque l'on possède un jet privé. Et cela se passait chaque week-end depuis six mois de relation.

Six mois. Cela peut paraître court pour certaine personne de ne plus être capable de se quitter – bien que les obligations nous ramenaient à la raison - mais nous ignorons totalement ce que pouvait bien penser les autres de notre couple. Nous vivions comme nous le voulions et même si la distance était parfois dure à supporter, les sentiments restaient là et c'était toujours bon de nous retrouver après une semaine de séparation.

**- Le week-end est vraiment passé vite.** Marmonnais-je en me rendant compte que Edward allait me quitter dès ce soir pour rentrer chez lui.

**- Viens avec moi à Vegas.** Chuchota-t-il en faisant quelques caresses sur mon dos.** La semaine prochaine.** Continua-t-il sans arrêter son geste.

Réalisant à ses paroles, je posais mes mains sur son torse pour que ma tête puisse s'y appuyer. Mon regard croisa le sien de façon joueuse. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il m'offrit son magnifique sourire en coin qui me faisait tant d'effet.

**- Hum ... Et quels arguments es-tu prêt à faire pour que j'accepte ?** Lui demandais-je en souriant.

**- Je te ferais une visite personnalisée de Vegas, nous passerons des journées interminables rien que toi et moi ….**

**- Ça m'a l'air intéressant.** Le coupais-je alors qu'il cherchait d'autres idées à propos de son programme.

**- Je te ferais l'amour comme ce qu'un homme fait à la femme qu'il aime.** Continua-t-il en ne me quittant pas du regard.

**- J'avoue que je suis de plus en plus tentée …** Dis-je en ne coupant pas notre contact visuel.

Il semblait avoir fini avec ses arguments pour me convaincre et il suffit qu'il me fasse un sourire charmeur pour que je me jette sur ses lèvres afin d'entamer un baiser endiablé où nos langues se bataillèrent sensuellement. Sa main se trouvait sur ma joue tandis que les miennes étaient aplaties sur son torse parfaitement musclé.

**- Je suis partante pour Vegas …** Enchaînais-je alors que nos lèvres se frôlèrent avec douceur. **Mais …**

**- Mais ?** M'interrogea-t-il, se préparant à entendre l'obstacle qu'il fallait franchir avant qu'il puisse m'emmener avec lui.

**- Il va falloir que je demande à mon patron pour prendre une semaine …**

**- Il est obligé d'accepter.** Répondit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Même si Edward connaissait mon métier, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il ne comprenait pas que je n'avais pas la possibilité de prendre des vacances comme bon me le semblait bien que j'en avais terriblement besoin et que d'avoir cette semaine me ferait le plus grand bien. Mais en tant qu'agent fédéral, cela était plus compliqué bien que je gardais les week-end pour me reposer. Malgré qu'ils soient eux aussi gâchés par un appel me disant que je dois enquêter sur un nouveau meurtre. Je soupirais alors que je me remettais sur le dos, contemplant mon plafond blanc.

De toute façon tu auras ma réponse à partir de lundi. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurais encore une enquête à résoudre et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la possibilité de parler à mon patron. Répliquais-je en posant mes deux mains sur mon ventre.

Pour ma cause, il ne répondit rien. Je pensais sérieusement que je l'avais vexé. Et bien que Edward ne soit pas de ce genre là, je savais parfaitement que son caractère était loin d'être parfait – le mien non plus d'ailleurs – et qu'il me faisait rapidement comprendre lorsqu'il était énervé. Sauf que là il n'avait pas à l'être. Lui même m'avait proposé de venir la semaine prochaine car il savait très bien que je devais tout d'abord en parler à mon patron. Évidemment pour lui c'était plus facile. En tant que propriétaire d'un casino de Las Vegas, il pouvait prendre des décisions tout seul. Mais il était comme ça et je ne pouvais pas le changer car j'aimais comme il était et j'étais tout de même contente qu'il se soit améliorée depuis le premier jour de notre relation.

**- J'espère qu'il sera d'accord car je ne pourrais pas passer le week-end sans toi et encore moins la semaine.** Dit-il après plusieurs minutes de réflexion.

**- Je pense que ce sera bon mais je préfère lui en parler.** Répondis-je en croisant son regard d'un vert intense.

Et comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il m'embrassa avec férocité mélangeant passion et douceur à la fois. Ce baiser était généralement celui que nous échangeons lorsque nous allons bientôt nous quitter. Sa main passa sur ma joue alors que je fermais les yeux pour rendre ce moment mémorable. Je poussais quelques gémissements de plaisirs lorsqu'il intensifiait notre baiser en laissant nos langues se caresser tout en rapprochant mon visage du sien. Cet homme embrassait magnifiquement bien. Ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes et il ne se gêna pas pour y passer son doigt, qui elles restaient gonflées. Je profitais de ce moment pour reprendre ma respiration ce qu'il fit lui aussi de son côté si j'en jugeais par son haleine fraîche qui caressait doucement mon visage. Je déposais un dernier baiser chaste avant de le quitter difficilement car il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il était tout de même temps qu'il rentre chez lui bien que je voulais le garder éternellement avec moi. Je soupirais en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres. _Je vais devoir attendre une nouvelle semaine. _Pensais-je.

**- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?** Lui proposais-je comme à chaque fois qu'il devait partir même si je savais pertinemment que sa réponse allait être négative.

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, j'ai mon chauffeur qui dois déjà m'attendre ainsi que mon garde du corps.** Me répondit-il alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler son jean bleu signé Hugo Boss.

**- Je crois que je comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu possèdes un garde du corps.** Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir à mon tour enfilé des sous-vêtements, un débardeur blancs propres suivit d'un shorty gris. Je n'avais pas besoin de me faire belle alors que je n'allais pas sortir. **Ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais besoin.** Continuais-je alors que je sentais son regard sur moi et qu'il se trouvais toujours torse nu.

Avant de me répondre, il s'approcha de moi et entoura ma taille à l'aide de ses mains pour me rapprocher de lui d'une façon protectrice et surtout posséssive. Je me laissais faire et attendais patiemment qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à dire. J'eus le loisir de permettre à mes doigts de se balader sur son torse nu, parcourant ses pectoraux tellement bien dessinés sans oublier de passer par sa tablette de chocolat.

**- Tu serais sûrement rassurée de savoir que ton homme est en sécurité.** Murmura-t-il alors qu'il déposait des baisers papillons au creux de ma clavicule gauche.

Je détestais quand il faisait cela ! Bien sûr tout cela était de l'ironisme. Bien sûr que j'aimais lorsque ses lèvres humides touchaient ma peau, lui laissant le plaisir de voir que mon corps était incapable de lui résister.

**- T'es un homme, tu devrais savoir te battre.** Lui répondis-je alors que ma voix de plus en plus faible puisque rien ne semblait l'arrêter dans son élan.

**- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, je sais me battre et surtout me défendre. Mais j'ai toujours aimé avoir un garde du corps, il me porte compagnie surtout lorsque je suis seul dans le jet et qu'en conséquent je suis loin de toi.** Déclara-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre car il me fit plusieurs baisers chastes en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je fermais évidemment les yeux, ce qui était immédiat lorsqu'il m'embrassait.

**- Hum … Je te manque tant que cela ?** Lui demandais-je entre deux baisers tout en souriant.

**- Chaque minute loin de toi me rend dingue. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas prendre un avion tous les soirs pour venir te rejoindre.** Me répondit-il tandis que je sentais mes joues s'empourprer.

Sa réaction face à mes rougeurs fut immédiate. Il déposa un baiser sur chaque côté de mes joues, un autre sur mon nez pour finir par mes lèvres qui n'attendaient que les siennes. Cette fois-ci mes mains voyagèrent dans sa chevelure indomptable comme j'aimais le faire. Il m'avait avoué un mois après le début de notre relation qu'il n'y avait que moi qui avait le droit de toucher ses cheveux et qu'il ne laissait personne le faire. J'avais été touché sur le coup – bien que ce ne soit pas une déclaration d'amour – mais je ne lui avais pas montrer alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

**- Allez, je ne vais pas te retenir ici plus longtemps même si je serais extrêmement contente que tu rates ton avion mais comme cela n'est pas possible, j'ai juste le droit de pouvoir espérer que tu restes avec moi encore plus longtemps.** Annonçais-je en passant ma main sur sa joue qui piquait légèrement suite à sa barbe naissante.

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa à nouveau avant de me dire qu'il m'aimait comme un fou et que lui aussi voulait rester avec moi. Au moins, il partageais lui aussi mon opinion et j'en était contente. Nous nous étions embrassés une dernière fois avant que je me décide à le laisser partir. Je soupirais alors qu'il venait à peine de fermer la porte de mon appartement. Je détestais lorsqu'il partait et je détestais ressentir ce même pincement au cœur lorsque la scène se jouait des centaines de fois sous mes yeux. Je soupirais de nouveau.

Pour éviter d'aller lui courir après, je parcourais mon appartement à la recherche d'une petite tâche à faire. Mais aucune pièce n'avait un défaut que je pouvais arranger. En clair j'étais prête à passer une soirée ennuyante. Je pouvais toujours cuisiner mais ayant déjà manger cela ne servait à rien. Regarder la télé ? Pourquoi pas … Malheureusement pour moi, les programmes avaient beaux être intéressants, je ne trouvais pas le plaisir de d'y regarder. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller me coucher espérant que je trouverais vite le sommeil ce qui m'évitera d'avoir des poches sous les yeux lorsque je me rendrais à mon bureau. Je pris donc le temps de m'installer confortablement sur mon matelas – après avoir retirer mon soutien-gorge et enfiler ma chemise préférée qui lui appartenait – pour ensuite recouvrir mon corps de ma couverture et de poser ma tête sur l'oreiller d'Edward qui portait toujours son odeur. Je n'étais pas croyante mais Dieu qu'il me manquait déjà.

Ma nuit fut courte. Trop courte. Mon réveil était déjà en train de sonner alors que j'avais l'impression de n'avoir dormi que trois heures. Je donnais un coup violent sur la touche de l'appareil afin qu'il se taise avec sa sonnerie stridente qui était souvent signe de mauvaise humeur. Je lâchais un long soupir suivit d'un bâillement avant de passer mes mains dans les cheveux bien que je les avais attaché la veille. Je me levais du lit et partais dans la cuisine afin de me préparer un café pour être prête à affronter la journée d'aujourd'hui. Bien que pour une femme, voir des corps et courir après des criminels tous les jours n'était pas génial, j'aimais mon métier. De plus, mon équipe était pour moi une deuxième famille – bien que la mienne soit toujours de ce monde – à qui je tenais beaucoup.

En attendant que mon café ait le temps de refroidir, je passais sous la douche pour finir par me maquiller légèrement d'un trait d'eye-liner sur les paupières ainsi qu'une touche de mascara. Inutile d'abuser sur le maquillage si c'est pour qu'il coule suite aux efforts que je pouvais faire lors de mes enquêtes. J'étais pourtant quelqu'un de très féminine et dès que j'avais un petit moment pour me faire belle, je le faisais. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui plaisait Edward. C'est en sortant de la salle de bain et je m'empressais de boire le café d'une traite et partis pour une longue et interminable journée.

**- Bella, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit.** Commenta Derek, du nom agent Morgan, mon meilleur ami entre autre, d'un air inquiet.

**- Impossible de m'endormir hier soir. La nuit a été très courte.** Lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux alors que je prenais place sur mon fauteuil, mon croissant à la main.

J'avais pour habitude de terminer mon déjeuner au travail car j'aimais arriver à l'heure et je pouvais régler mon réveil à plus tard. De plus, chaque matin je me rendais dans une petite pâtisserie française qui faisait de magnifiques croissants et autres petits gâteaux, qui était devenue ma première destination avant de me rendre au bureau.

Derek. Un ami de longue date qui me connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il était le seul à réussir à me déchiffrer, même Edward était loin de l'égaliser. Il lisait sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Même si je savais parfaitement mentir, il était impossible d'être malhonnête avec mon ami. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je lui devais tellement tout. Sans lui je ne serais plus sur cette Terre aujourd'hui et je lui en étais entièrement reconnaissante. Même si je portais désormais ce secret au fond de moi et que je faisais tout pour ne pas le montrer, je restais une personne méfiants. Je l'avais été lorsque j'avais rencontré Edward et il lui a fallu un sacré moment pour qu'il arrive à me séduire.

**- Et j'ai quelque …**

**- Il n'y a pas le temps de discuter, plusieurs corps brûlés ont été retrouvé dans un entrepôt qui a explosé la nuit dernière.** Intervint gentiment mon patron, agent Adams.

Nous ne perdîmes pas de temps à réagir. Nous étions déjà prêts pour commencer une nouvelle journée. _Des corps brûlés … _L'enquête risque d'être dure surtout lorsque l'on doit retrouver des pièces à convictions nous servant pour avancer dans un endroit qui a été ravagé par le feu.

**- Laisses-moi conduire !** Insistais-je en prenant les clés de la Chevrolet.

**- Je te préviens si tu conduis comme la dernière fois et que tu évites un camion alors qu'il est à quelques centimètres de nous je te le ferais payer !** Me menaça Mike, agent Newton, en riant.

**- Et moi j'espère que je ne vomirais pas une fois sur place.** Commenta Angéla, agent Weber.

Je me mis à rire face à leurs exagérations. Bon, j'avoue, il m'arrivait d'avoir quelques écarts de conduites. Mais j'aimais la vitesse et qu'en tant que flic je pouvais profiter de cet avantage rien qu'en déclenchant les gyrophares. Et à chaque fois que l'on partait en mission c'était le même cinéma. Cette fois-ci, vu que nous étions assez pressés, nous nous étions pas bataillés plus longtemps. Nous pouvions être de vrais gamins quand nous agissions ainsi mais cela mettait une bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe.

**- Mon dieu. Je me demande qui a bien pu mettre un feu à cet entrepôt.** Ajouta Angéla alors que nous étions tous en train de nous préparer sur le terrain de la scène de crime.

**- On se demande tous la même chose Ange.** Répondis-je, plus sérieuse.

Lorsque j'étais sur une scène de crime ou que j'interrogeais des suspects, j'étais différente qu'à l'extérieure. Je me forgeais un masque me rendant froide vis-à-vis des autres. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire sortir mes sentiments durant une enquête sinon on se faisait facilement avoir. Il fallait avoir la maîtrise de nos deux visages pour réussir dans ce métier.

**- Je sens que cette enquête va être plus longue que la précédente.** Intervint Derek en se plaçant à mes côtés.

**- Avec toutes ces cendres …** S'exclama Mike en se mettant à la droite d'Angéla qui elle se trouvait à la mienne.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Je soupirais me donnant le courage d'affronter ce qui nous attendait à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment. Je commençais à marcher sur les quelques décombres qui se trouvaient en dehors de l'entrepôt suite à l'explosion, suivit de très près pas Derek alors que Angéla bouclait le périmètre de sécurité et que Mike commençait à préparer l'appareil photo, nous servant pour la suite de l'enquête. J'ouvrais la porte avec beaucoup de précautions, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle tombe. Heureusement pour moi, elle resta à sa place ce qui me permit d'entrer à l'intérieur. A peine ais-je eu le temps de faire un pas, qu'une odeur nauséabonde me força à porter ma main sur mon nez. Je la maintenais jusqu'à arriver devant le premier corps. J'enfilais ma paire de gant blanc afin d'éviter de poser mes empreintes partout en me forçant à ne pas respirer ce qui était loin d'être évident puisque c'est ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. ²

**- Alors, qu'as-tu à nous dire Tyler ?** Demandais-je en me penchant afin d'apercevoir ce qu'il était prêt à me montrer.

Le corps de cet homme a été brûlé avec précision. Cependant, j'arrive à voir quelques traces de lutte sur quelques membres de son corps. Je ne peux pas dire comme il a été tué sans une autopsie. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que chaque victime ici présente ont subit le même traitement. Me répondit-il avec beaucoup de professionnalisme.

J'acquiesçais en faisant quelques hochements de tête. Tyler nous laissa ensuite faire le tour de l'entrepôt tandis que Mike prenait soin de photographier ce qui était susceptible de nous intéresser.

**- On ne risque pas de trouver ce qui nous intéresse, il y a beaucoup de dégâts.** S'exclama Derek en tentant de fouiller les décombres.

Je ne pus que constater qu'il avait raison. Nous ne trouverons rien dans cet endroit sans que nous ayons fait le grand nettoyage. Au sol, tout n'était que bout de verre et de ferraille présents servant pour les quelques fenêtres accrochées au mur de fer. Je soupirais.

**- Je crois que tu as raison Morgan. Il faut emmener les corps à la morgue et faire ce qu'il faut dans cet entrepôt avant de continuer.** Intervint le patron en se plaçant à mes côtés. **Nous avons à faire à un professionnel du crime.** Constata-t-il, nous laissant presque sans voix.

Lorsque je pensais à lui, je ne cessais de me rappeler que je devais lui demander de me laisser la semaine prochaine comme congé. Et même si j'étais persuadée qu'il serait d'accord, ce n'était pas le moment de le faire. Je m'occuperais de ceci au bureau, là où ma vie privée ne risque pas d'être exposée aux yeux de tous.

Avant de quitter les lieux, nous attendîmes que les corps soient installés dans le camion pour les transporter à la morgue et que Mike ait fini ce qu'il avait à faire pour reprendre le chemin vers notre bureau. Pour le moment, l'enquête n'avançait pas, nous n'avons rien. Sans l'identité des victimes et le nettoyage de l'entrepôt nous étions complètement largués et c'était bel et bien la première fois que cela nous arrivait. Le tueur avait bien misé sur _« ne laisser aucune trace suspecte »._

**- Hum … Patron ? Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.** Osais-je en m'approchant de son bureau où il était confortablement installé.

**- Je vous écoute Swan.** Me répondit-il en braquant son regard sur moi.

**- Voilà, euh … J'aimerais être en congé la semaine prochaine car je suis invitée chez mon petit ami à Las Vegas.** Dis-je honnêtement en espérant de tout cœur qu'il allait accepter.

**- Il me semble que vous n'avez jamais pris de vacances n'est-ce pas ? Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord car vous êtes un très bon agent mais vous savez que ce n'est pas à moi de le demander mais au directeur lui-même.** Me répondit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Merde. Quelle idiote. Le directeur était évidemment la seule personne qui pouvait m'autoriser ma semaine de congé. Malheureusement, il était bien le seul que je désirais voir en ce moment. Il était un très bon directeur certes, mais la raison était que s'il ne me faisait pas ses avances à longueur de journée, je me serais rendue dans son bureau sans hésitation. _Penses à tes vacances ! Sans son accord tu ne pourras pas aller à Vegas. _Pensais-je en tentant de me donner du courage et en espérant que je réussirais à repousser ses avances pour la millième fois depuis que j'étais arrivée ici.

**- Entrez !** S'écria monsieur Black alors que je venais de frapper trois coups à la porte donnant à son bureau. **Agent Swan, quelle surprise. Que me vaut cet honneur ?** Me demanda-t-il en se levant subitement de son bureau, délaissant le dossier dont il s'occupait.

**- Je suis venue vous demander si je peux prendre mes vacances la semaine prochaine.** Déclarais-je en m'approchant de son bureau.

**- Des vacances ? Et pourquoi voulez-vous prendre des vacances ?** Questionna-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

**- Eh bien parce que j'en ai besoin et que je dois me rendre à Vegas pour rejoindre mon petit-ami.** Lui répondis-je en m'appuyant sur le dernier mot, espérant qu'il n'essaye pas de me convaincre de sortir avec lui.

Il me jaugea durant plusieurs minutes, cherchant à analyser la situation. Je tapais légèrement du pied, attendant qu'il me dise si je pouvais avoir la possibilité de voir mon homme la semaine prochaine ou non.

**- De toute façon je ne peux pas vous les refuser, vous les méritez bien. Mais j'ai juste une petite question Agent Swan. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi hein ?**

**- Parce que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et je suis très heureuse avec lui.** Répondis-je clairement ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre.

**- Mais il ne vous connaît pas comme je vous connais. Je vous vois tous les jours et je sais exactement comment vous rendre heureuse. Je suis plus fort à ce jeu que lui vous savez.** Insista-t-il en appuyant ses fesses sur le bord de son bureau.

**- Écoutez monsieur Black, je vous apprécie en tant que directeur mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis intéressée par vos avances. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de me laisser ma semaine et maintenant il faut que je retourne travailler.**

**- Un jour vous comprendrez Swan. En tout cas, j'exige que vous restez toujours joignable par vos équipiers.** M'expliqua-t-il en allant pas plus loin dans ses avances. **Et puis appelez-moi Jacob.** Termina-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

Je ne répondis rien pour sa cause. Bon, le mieux dans tout cela était que j'avais mes vacances. Je pouvais désormais le dire à Edward qui se fera une joie de m'appeler ce soir – comme à chaque fois – pour me parler de notre semaine en amoureux. Nous n'étions que lundi et j'avais déjà hâte de la passer avec lui. Pour le mettre au courant, je me précipitais aux toilettes, sortais mon téléphone et composais un message.

_La semaine prochaine est pour nous. J'ai eu mes vacances ! J'ai vraiment envie de te voir rapidement, je t'aime . Bee._

Je souris rien qu'en pensant à notre soirée d'hier soir lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de venir avec lui ainsi que son programme. Nous allions enfin avoir une semaine rien que nous deux. Peut-être allais-je avoir l'occasion de rencontrer sa famille ? Ce qui m'étonnerait car Edward parlait souvent d'eux négativement que positivement surtout en ce qui concernait son père. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était qu'il était quelqu'un de froid et qu'il n'aimait pas faire entrer d'étrangère au sein de sa famille. Je l'avais tout d'abord mal prit mais il m'avait rapidement consolé en disant qu'il se foutait de l'avis de ce dernier. Je soupirais en souriant de plus bel lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma main droite.

_Je suis content de pouvoir passer une semaine avec la femme que j'aime. Je t'appelle ce soir, je t'aime. Edward. _

Je souris rien qu'à le vue de son message. J'avais envie de l'appeler tout de suite mais j'avais une enquête à résoudre avant la fin de la semaine si je ne voulais pas que ma semaine de congé soit annulée. J'avais vraiment envie d'aller à Vegas et de le rejoindre. Je n'avais donc pas le droit à l'erreur.

**- Alors Swan, as-tu réussis à avoir ta semaine ?** Intervint l'agent Newton alors que je m'installais à mon bureau pour commencer à travailler.

**- Bien sûr Newton, ce n'était pas compliqué.** Lui répondis-je en souriant.

**- Tu m'emmènera un jeton de casino.** Exigea-t-il d'un air amusé.

Je me mis à rire silencieusement. Mike était ce genre d'homme qui aimait rester dans sa ville. Bien qu'il venait de l'état de Washington, le seul voyage qu'il ait fait dans sa vie était pour venir vivre dans la capitale pour rejoindre l'équipe. En fait, je le connaissais depuis que j'étais jeune. Nous avions eu le même parcours scolaire puisque nous vivions dans la même ville, Forks. Je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec lui et bien qu'il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de sortir avec moi, je ne me voyais pas avoir une relation avec lui, il n'était qu'un simple ami pour moi. Heureusement, après l'avoir suffisamment repoussé, il avait fini par se consoler dans les bras d'une certaine Jessica mais leur histoire n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois. Nous étions devenus assez proche depuis et nous partagions tous nos secrets surtout lorsque cela concernait nos amours.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en ramènerais un. Mais n'empêche, il faudra qu'un jour tu puisses trouver le temps de t'y rendre.** Dis-je en allumant mon ordinateur de bureau.

Il ne me répondit rien. Un simple sourire sembla lui suffire. Je fis de même et me concentra sur l'enquête. Nous aurions plus de temps pour discuter plus tard.

**- Tiens Bella, j'ai pensé à toi.** Intervint l'agent Morgan en posant un café devant moi.

**- Tu arrives au bon moment camarade.** Fis-je d'un sourire en m'emparant du gobelet pour le porter à ma bouche, laissant le goût de la caféine faire son effet sur mon corps.

**- Tu vas au rendez-vous ce soir ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Je pense y aller oui.** Lui répondis-je simplement.

L'agent Morgan, Derek, était un véritable ami pour moi. Je l'appréciais énormément surtout depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je le connaissais que depuis deux ans maintenant et nous partagions une grande amitié. Il était constamment à mes petits soins et n'avait pas pour autant cessé depuis que je lui avais dit que j'étais avec Edward. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'ait pas fait de recherche sur lui pour s'assurer que c'était un bon gars. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'avait assuré. Mais je lui faisais confiance et il le savait.

**- Bien. L'entrepôt a été entièrement nettoyé, nous avons plus qu'à retourner sur les lieux pour commencer à chercher des indices qui pourraient nous aider.** S'exclama notre patron en ce plaçant au milieu de la salle. **Swan et Morgan allez en chambre froide pour récolter ce qu'à pu trouver Tyler et ensuite vous irez chez les familles des victimes. Newton et Weber, venez avec moi, il est temps de relever la moindre petite empreinte.** Ordonna-t-il.

Je ne perdais pas de temps pour me lever de mon bureau et embarquer mon ami au passage. Il était temps d'être en contact avec les morts. Mais ce n'était pas le pire des choses de ce que je devais faire. C'était la rencontre avec la famille de la victime. Je n'étais pas sensible, loin de là, je n'aimais tout simplement pas annoncer la mort de quelqu'un et devoir faire face au chagrin des autres. Je n'étais pas non plus sans cœur, j'étais touchée par ce que pouvait ressentir ces personnes mais c'était aussi la meilleure façon pour eux de nous faire croire qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec cette histoire de meurtre.

**- Alors Tyler du nouveau ?** S'exclama Derek tandis que moi je comptais le nombre de corps qui se trouvaient sur les tables.

**- Eh bien ... Il n'y a pas grand chose. Mise à part le fait qu'ils sont tous morts de deux balles dans la poitrine après avoir été brûlés. Lui expliqua-t-il.**

**- Quinze.** Affirmais-je en finissant de compter.

**- Commença quinze ?**

**- Il y a quinze corps. Nous devons donc allés voir quinze familles différentes. Je sens que nous allons nous amuser …** Soupirais-je en regardant Derek.

**- Aucune enquête n'est amusante Bella.** Confirma-t-il.

**- Merci je ne suis pas stupide.** Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après cette brève discussion, nous étions maintenant en route pour la première famille. Le nom n'était autre que Kent qui vivait dans l'un des quartiers chics et sécurisés de Washington, Georgetown. Heureusement pour nous, cet endroit n'était pas très loin de notre lieu de travail et avec les gyrophares nous étions rapidement arrivés à destination. Lorsque nous traversâmes la rue, nous passâmes devant des centaines de villas hors de prix qui ressemblaient plus à la Maison Blanche. Tandis que Derek prenait soin de conduire, moi je cherchais le numéro qui correspondait à la famille Kent.

**- Je crois que c'est là.** M'exclamais-je en voyant le numéro cent cinquante quatre sur une grande porte en marbre.

Mon coéquipier acquiesça et se gara sur le trottoir, juste en face de la propriété familiale. Je préparais mon arme en la chargeant à bloc et sortis de la voiture, suivit de Derek. Nous marchâmes en silence, essayant chacun de notre côté à annoncer la mort d'une victime.

**- Si ça se trouve ils nous ont vu par la fenêtre et sont partis de l'autre côté de la maison.** Dis-je suite au calme qui régnait dans le quartier.

**- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si négative quand on fait ce genre de mission ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Je ne suis pas négative. Je suis tout simplement réaliste. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est la première fois que cela nous arrive ?** Répondis-je en levant un sourcil.

**- Bien sûr que non. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que nous aurons la réponse dès lors que nous serons entrés dans cette maison.** Déclara-t-il en montant les escaliers qui nous séparait de la porte.** Bon tu sonnes ?** Continua-t-il en me montrant le bouton à l'aide de sa tête. **Ne défonces pas la porte par contre.** Me taquina-t-il.

Je souris en appuyant dessus. Un horrible son, ressemblant plus à une sonnerie de téléphone, retentit au sein de la maison ce qui me fit légèrement rire. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, mon masque de flic était de retour et aucune trace de hilarité n'était présente.

**- Je peux vous aider ?** Nous demanda la jeune femme qui semblait être une employée de la famille si j'en jugeais par son tablier blanc et ses vieux vêtements légèrement usés.

**- Êtes-vous madame Kent ?** L'interrogea Derek, voulant tout simplement s'assurer que nous parlions à la bonne personne.

**- Elle est actuellement très occupée, désirez-vous lui faire passer un message ?** Proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix angélique.

Derek et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris. N'avait-elle pas vu que nous portions une plaque sur notre ceinture ? Probablement pas non. Ce qui n'était pas non plus quelque chose de grave mise à part que cela nous aurait permit de perdre moins de temps et de passer rapidement à la prochaine famille.

**- En fait non. Nous sommes venus ici pour lui parler de son fils.** Dis-je en montrant ma deuxième plaque, celle où ma photo se trouvait, suivit de Derek.

La jeune femme commença alors à paniquer et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Était-elle au courant de quelque chose ? Où avait-elle tout simplement peur de la police ? Mais bon. Tout le monde avait peur de la police alors ce n'était pas la meilleure excuse qu'il fallait aborder.

**- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?** Insistais-je en espérant qu'elle nous laisse entrer dans cette immense villa pour que l'on puisse effectuer notre travail.

**- Euh je vais aller prévenir ma patronne.** Nous répondit-elle en s'éclipsant, laissant cependant la porte ouverte.

**- Génial.** Grognais-je. **Il manquerait plus qu'elle aide sa patronne à s'enfuir.** Enchaînais-je en regardant mon coéquipier qui semblait être tout à fait d'accord avec moi.

Nous attendîmes plusieurs minutes essayant de ne pas nous énerver. Je soupirais d'agacement. Frustrée par l'attente interminable, j'entrais sans hésiter à l'intérieur, suivit de Derek. Au moment même, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, descendis les marches de l'immense escalier blanc, en ne manquant pas de prendre son temps comme si elle faisait attention à ne pas tomber.

**- Enfin vous voilà.** M'exclamais en la regardant. **Étant donné que cela fait plusieurs minutes que nous vous attendions, nous espérons que vous n'avez pas prit le temps de cacher ce qui pourrait nous intéresser.** Continuais-je sans prendre le temps de la saluer comme elle aurait dû l'espérer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Derek se pincer la lèvre inférieure, retenant sans doute un fou rire. De mon côté, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir fait de l'humour dans mes paroles.

**- Mademoiselle, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, j'étais en train de passer un coup de fil important. Vous pouvez maintenant me dire la raison de votre venue.** Me répondit-elle sans pour autant s'énerver.

**- Nous sommes ici pour votre fils.** Commença Derek.

**- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?** Lui coupa la vieille dame.

**- Disons qu'il ne peut plus faire grand chose puisque nous avons trouvé son corps dans un entrepôt à l'extérieur de la ville.** Continua-t-il en restant neutre face aux émotions qui pouvaient se lire sur le visage madame Kent. **Mais il n'était pas la seule victime. Savez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile ?** L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Valait mieux pour elle qu'elle soit honnête, aucun mensonge ne passera la barrière Derek.

**- Je ne sais rien monsieur l'agent. Mon fils à trente cinq ans et je ne m'occupe plus de sa vie maintenant. Je sais juste qu'il ne vient plus me voir depuis plus d'un an, sauf un jour par mois car je lui demande de venir. Il me semble qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle bande d'amis qui ne sont pas des gens de confiance pour moi.** Déclara-t-elle en toute honnêteté.

**- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?** Lui demandais-je cherchant toujours à en savoir plus.

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication logique à ce que je pense. Vous savez nous les mamans on devine toujours ce qui n'est pas bon pour nos enfants. Malheureusement j'ai déjà essayé de le mettre en garde mais il ne m'a pas écouté. J'ai eu le droit à « Je pense être assez grand pour choisir mes fréquentations mamans ! ».** Répondit-elle.

Je regardais mon coéquipier qui ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si nous nous fiions à ses paroles, elle ne savait rien. Du moins elle ne pouvait pas nous dire ce qui était susceptible de nous intéresser et pourquoi nous aider à avancer l'enquête.

**- Bien, nous vous remercions pour avoir répondu à nos question, encore toutes nos condoléances madame.** S'exclama Derek alors que nous quittons la villa.

Durant tout l'après-midi, nous ne cessâmes d'aller rencontrer les familles des différentes victimes. Aucune d'elle n'avait les réponses que nous cherchions. De toute ma carrière, je n'avais jamais réalisé une enquête aussi longue avec autant de victimes. Derek, lui, avait l'habitude, il appartenait à l'équipe depuis longtemps. Alors que nous étions dans la voiture pour retourner au bureau et continuer notre enquête, je laissais échapper un bâillement. J'entendis mon ami rire tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.

**- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?** Lui demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**- Je t'imagine déjà en train de t'écrouler dans ton lit.** Répondit-il d'un sourire moqueur.

**- Et alors ? Et qui te dis que j'irais me coucher dès que je serais chez moi, hein ?**

**- Parce que je te connais Bella.**

Il avait raison. J'étais en partie totalement fatiguée par cette journée bien que nous n'ayons pas fait grand chose. A croire tous ces trajets m'avaient achevé alors que je n'avais fait aucun effort. Me coucher était sans doute ma seule issue pour me reposer. Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas estimer le nombre d'heure qui me restait pour que je puisse y remédier. Dans un travail comme le mien, il n'y avait pas d'heure. C'était sans doute la contrainte de ce métier mais c'est ce que j'aimais faire. Je crois que si mon père ne serait pas chef de police de Forks, je ne me serais jamais intéressée à un job comme celui-ci.

Après être passé au bureau et avoir transmis toutes les informations que nous avions pu récolter durant notre petit tour, j'étais maintenant en route pour rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir me reposer dans mon petit appartement. Enfin petit, je pouvais plutôt dire qu'il avait une taille raisonnable, ni trop grand ni trop petit, parfait pour une personne vivant seule. Même si j'étais avec Edward, je vivais la plupart du temps sans lui ce qui ne servait à rien à ce que je cherche un endroit plus grand. J'étais très bien où j'étais et c'est ce qui m'importait. D'ailleurs, l'homme dont je suis littéralement folle, ne s'en plaint pas et j'en suis fière. Car il était clair qu'il gagnait sa vie bien mieux que moi et il avait une meilleure possibilité pour s'acheter un appartement de la taille d'un château bien que j'exagère. Une fois ma voiture garée dans le parking sous-terrain du lieu de résidence, j'entrais dans l'ascenseur, appuyais sur le numéro cinq de mon étage et arrivais devant ma porte pour enfin entrer à l'intérieur et passer ma soirée seule. Ayant une terrible envie de me détendre, je filais dans ma salle de bain et commençais à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. En attendant que l'eau ait atteint sa limite, je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour me déshabiller et enrouler mon d'une simple serviette blanche. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon sur le haut de mon crâne.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, mon bain était enfin prêt et j'étais sur le point de me mettre à l'intérieur. A peine ai-je eu le temps de m'installer que quelqu'un semblerait avoir la fabuleuse idée de m'appeler. Je soupirais lourdement en me retirant de ma baignoire.

**- Merde, Merde, Merde !** Criais-je alors que je courais jusqu'au salon, ma serviette autour de moi, espérant pouvoir attraper le téléphone à temps.

Le pire était que ce n'était pas mon portable mais mon fixe. Si cela aurait été le cas je ne me serais pas amusée à sortir de mon coin de détente.

**- Allô ?** Dis-je un peu agacée une fois l'appareil collé contre mon oreille.

**- Oh toi tu es énervée …** Devina mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Edward, la personne qui me manquait le plus en ce moment.

**- Edward ? T'étais obligée de m'appeler sur mon fixe ?** **Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai un portable ?** Ironisais-je en me dirigeant de nouveau vers la salle de bain pour me remettre dans ma baignoire, par chance, l'eau était encore chaude.

**- Je l'ai fait mais tu ne répondais pas.** Se défendit-il avec une pointe d'excuse dans sa voix ce qui me fit craquer et donc oublier la raison de mon agacement.

Cependant, surprise de sa réponse, j'attrapais mon téléphone à l'aide de ma main libre et compris pourquoi je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de lui répondre puisqu'il n'avait plus de batterie.

**- Ah euh … Je viens de voir qu'il n'a plus de batterie. Désolée mon cœur de m'être énervée sur toi c'est juste que …**

**- Ce n'est pas grave chérie, l'important est que j'ai réussis à te joindre pour entendre ta voix.** Me coupa-t-il alors que j'étais en train de préparer mon discours pour m'excuser. **Que faisais-tu avant que je ne t'appelle ?** Me demanda-t-il ensuite, semblant comprendre que j'étais occupée.

**- Je suis dans mon bain, toute nue avec pleine de mousse.** Dis-je sensuellement en me mordant ma lèvre inférieure.** Et tu sais ce qu'il me faudrait ?** Lui demandais-je de la même façon alors que je l'entendais grogner à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Je crois savoir mais je préfère l'entendre venant de toi.** Répondit-il avec beaucoup de sensualité.

Je souriais en continuant à me mordre la lèvre. J'aimais quand il entrait avec moi dans mon délire car lui seul était doué pour cela. En plus de l'être au lit, cet homme excellait dans tous les domaines et j'étais fière de faire partie de sa vie.

**- Hum … si tu veux savoir, il s'agit d'un homme, particulièrement beau et surtout sexy qui me manque terriblement et qui aurait parfaitement sa place dans ce bain à mes côtés …**

**- Oh, intéressant … Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ?** Dit-il alors que je devinais qu'il devait avoir ce fichu sourire en coin dont il était impossible pour moi d'admirer.

**- C'est cet homme qui se trouve à l'autre bout du fil.** Lui répondis-je en m'imaginant avec lui.

**- Je me demande toujours qui cela peut bien être …** Rigola-t-il alors que sa voix provoquait plusieurs frissons sur tout mon épiderme.

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que cela atteigne mon cou. J'avais tout de même un téléphone à la main, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le laisser tomber dans l'eau alors que j'étais en pleine conversation avec le plus merveilleux des hommes. _Et c'est la seule raison ? _Je ne voulais pas non plus en acheter un autre. Celui-ci m'allait très bien.

**- Ça fait à peine une journée que l'on ne s'est pas vu et tu me manques déjà …** Affirmais-je d'une petite voix.

**- Pareil de mon côté. Ta présence me manque. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu viennes ce week-end.** Me dit-il d'un doux ténor ce qui provoqua quelques rougeurs sur mes pauvres joues.** Et j'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser car je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle tu es en train de rougir.** Continua-t-il en rigolant.

**- Si c'est pour que tu te moques tu peux tout de suite oublier. Mais j'ai tout de même envie d'être en contact avec tes lèvres et …**

J'étais sur le point de continuer mon autre petit discours que je fus interrompu par quelqu'un qui venait de donner trois coups à ma porte au lieu de se servir de la sonnerie faite pour ce genre d'action. Je soupirais d'agacement en réalisant que ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de me détendre dans un bain.

**- J'arrive !** Hurlais-je, espérant que la personne m'ait suffisamment entendu pour ne pas recommencer à frapper.

** - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Me demanda Edward, d'une voix où toute trace de sensualité avait disparu.

**- Il y a quelqu'un derrière ma porte. J'espère que cet idiot a une bonne raison de me retirer de mon bain et en conséquent de couper ma conversation avec mon mec.** Lui répondis-je en retirant le bouchon servant à vider la baignoire. **Je vais devoir te laisser mon cœur, il faut que je me rince. Bisous, je t'aime.** Continuais-je en me dépêchant.

**- Je t'aime aussi. Rappelle-moi dès que tu es de nouveau disponible.** Répliqua-t-il.

Je souriais comme une enfant avant de raccrocher et de poser le téléphone sur la commode la plus proche. Je me rinçais avec beaucoup de rapidité avant de m'emparer de ma serviette et de l'enrouler autour de mon corps. Sachant pertinemment que Edward n'apprécierais pas que je me présente de cette façon à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, la seule excuse que je pouvais me dire était que je n'allais pas le faire attendre des heures derrière la porte. Je pris cependant le temps d'aller enfiler des sous-vêtements propre de couleur gris avec quelques petites fleurs rose fuchsia, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu de fantaisie. Je retirais la serviette blanche, l'étendais sur l'étendage de la salle de bain et refermais un peignoir autour de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas non plus me présenter à moitié nu devant cette personne.

** - Aaaah !** Hurlais-je, juste après avoir ouvert la porte, réalisant de qui il s'agissait.

Je ne perdais pas de temps à me jeter dans ses bras et heureusement pour moi il eu le bon réflexe de me rattraper à l'aide de ses main qui se trouvaient sur mes fesses, me permettant de ne pas tomber. Mes lèvres partirent directement à la rencontre des siennes, comme si cette sensation de les sentir contre les miennes était une drogue vital pour ma survie. C'était la première fois que je réagissais ainsi lorsque je le voyais mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il me prenait par surprise. Cette réaction me fit comprendre à quel point j'étais déjà accroc à cet homme et il était impossible que je me passe aussi facilement de sa présence.

**- Je t'ai si manqué que ça.** Commenta-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres à l'aide des siennes.

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point.** Répondis-je en déposant un baiser chaste sur sa magnifique bouche

**- Pourtant, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était hier …** Dit-il en continuant à me tenir fermement la taille tout en avançant un peu plus dans l'appartement, lui permettant de refermer la porte à l'aide de son pied.

Au lieu de répondre à sa réplique, la seule que je pus lui donner était mes petits doigts qui prenait soin de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, qui recouvrait parfaitement ses pectoraux, impatiente de pouvoir de les admirer et de toucher sa peau si douce.

**- Comment cela se fait-il que tu ouvres la porte en peignoir, tu sais que te voir dans cette tenue me rend totalement dingue ?** Me demanda-t-il en réagissant à mon unique vêtement – sans compter les sous-vêtements - qui n'était pas très appropriée si cela n'avait pas été lui derrière la porte.

**- Parce que je savais déjà que c'était toi.** Chuchotais-je alors que j'étais en train de retirer le quatrième bouton.

Je voyais très bien qu'il jouait avec moi et qu'il me faisait croire qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit rien qu'en me posant des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas envie de répondre surtout lorsque j'étais particulièrement excitée de me retrouver dans ses bras, parfaitement perchée à cette hauteur, là où il me montrait tout simplement que je n'appartenais qu'à lui seul.

**- Ah oui ? Et si cela n'avait pas été moi ?** Répliqua-t-il en déposant une pluie de baisers au creux de mon cou, me forçant à le pencher sur le côté pour qu'il puisse les intensifier.

**- La ferme et embrasse-moi.** Ordonnais-je dans un murmure, suffisamment audible pour qu'il ait la possibilité d'entendre ma requête.

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux …** Dit-il en me remontant légèrement contre lui, tout en marchant jusqu'au milieu du salon, me déposant sur le mini bar, ses lèvres accrochées aux miennes.

Je sentais que mon corps montait en température jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit anormale pour un corps humain. Chaque passage de ses mains sur mes cuisses, de ses lèvres sur les miennes ou au creux de mon cou, de son corps pressé contre le mien faisait que tout mon être se donnait entièrement à lui et qu'il avait donc la possibilité de me faire ce qu'il voulait de ma petite personne. Enfin à quelques exceptions près.

**- Faites attention à ma vaisselle monsieur Cullen …** Dis-je sensuellement alors que je l'entendis pousser les quelques assiettes qui s'y trouvaient sans pour autant se fracasser au sol.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela mademoiselle Swan.** Me rassura-t-il, à sa manière, me faisant légèrement rire.

Ayant sa chemise entière à ma merci, je m'empressais de terminer mon travail sur les derniers boutons pour avoir une vue parfaite sur son torse si bien sculpté. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer un jour que je serais avec un homme pareil ? Je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre pourquoi m'avait-il choisi, moi agent du FBI, loin d'être l'une de ses femmes ayant cette taille de guêpe, poitrine entièrement refaite jusqu'à faire exploser le soutien-gorge, des lèvres pulpeuses qui elles aussi ont passé le stade de la chirurgie esthétique ainsi qu'un métier et une vie beaucoup plus simple que la mienne. Et je pouvais me passer de certains détails. Je ne lui avais jamais posé la question car je ne pensais pas à cela dès que je le voyais. Mais maintenant que c'était dans ma tête, il faudrait que je pense à lui demander

Tandis que mes mains passaient et repassaient sur chaque partie de son torse, Edward commença à dégager le haut de mon peignoir, lui laissant le loisir de déposer ses lèves humides près de la naissance de ma poitrine, me poussant à soupirer de plaisir. Je me cambrais sur le bois du bar en plaçant mes mains ainsi que ma tête en arrière, lui permettant d'avoir une meilleure emprise sur mon corps qu'il trouvait fragile, si je me fiais à ses propres mots. Ses mains fortes passèrent sur ma taille, me forçant à me rapprocher de lui de manière possessive. Et moi bah, je me laissais faire comme une véritable marionnette, incapable de faire la moindre réaction dès lors qu'il touchait mes points sensibles qu'il connaissait par cœur.

**- Heureusement que tu as mis des sous-vêtements …** Commenta-t-il soudainement, d'un sourire en coin alors qu'il avait désormais dénoué le nœud de mon peignoir, ce qui découvrait totalement ma poitrine.

Voyant que je n'étais plus capable de répondre quoi que ce soit, il prit mon visage en coupe et entama un baiser endiablé, laissant nos langues se toucher, se batailler, se tortiller ensemble. Je reprenais peu à peu possession de mon corps et profitais de cet instant pour passer ma main droite dans ses cheveux désordonnés, voulant à tout prix intensifier notre baiser.

**- Tu me rends complètement dingue Bella.** Déclara-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres contre mon oreille droite, faisant réagir mon corps par de simple frisson ce qui n'échappa pas à mon Apollon.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre puisqu'il me porta de nouveau contre lui, me transportant jusque dans notre chambre, laissant le peignoir sur le bar afin continuer ce moment intime si sensuel et intense à la fois. Voilà comment se passer la plupart de nos retrouvailles. Il était rare que nous ne fassions pas l'amour, c'était une façon pour nous de _« permettre à nos deux corps de se retrouver ». _

* * *

**Coucou chers lecteurs ! **

**Je me suis dépêchée à poster ce premier chapitre, qui pour le moment garde une longueur raisonnable. Les autres seront un peu plus longs, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que vous avez aimé surtout et que vous avez désormais hâte de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis par reviews car j'ai de mon côté hâte de le lire et de savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**LE CHAPITRE 2 SERA EN LIGNE MERCREDI PROCHAIN ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Voyage

**Hey chers lecteurs ! **

**Comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 dont je me suis empressée de poster directement. Je m'étais laissée un délais et je l'ai respecté, vous avez maintenant la suite pour vous, vous pouvez maintenant la jugez en donnant votre avis ! Avant de vous laisser lire, j'aimerais répondre à vos reviews :**

**Lilya77 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que pour toi, l'histoire est prometteuse ! Eh bien la voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. En ce qui concerne le couple Edward & Bella, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre étant donné que tu ne me posais pas la question mais je préfère te dire que tu seras par la suite une fois que le mensonge sera découvert. Bonne lecture !

**love-lov-Edward : **Voilà qui est un bon commentaire est vraiment très bien développé ! Merci en tout cas je suis prête à entendre les erreurs qui me seront utiles et je pourrais sans doute les corriger dans le premier chapitre. C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider, et je prendrais ton aide avec plaisir ! Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne me fatigue pas, si tu vois dans mes deux autres histoires (La Rose Noire & Je te promet) les chapitres sont plus longs ! Bon, d'accord, ça me prend du temps mais c'est une petite habitude, je te rassure ce chapitre n'est pas plus long que le précédent :) ! Oui je sais pour le coup du suspens, j'allais en mettre dans les autres chapitres, mais comme pour le moment c'est le début mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y en aura ! :) ! Merci pour ta gentille remarque et me dire que j'écris car c'est toujours agréable de lire ce genre de phrase quand on passe son temps à écrire. Allez bonne lecture et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

**RebelRihanna : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'avoue que ton avis m'a beaucoup manqué ! Oh ! T'as osé ?! Il me semble que tu m'avais déjà fait ce coup-là ! MDRR je suis contente que ma nouvelle histoire te plaise ! Oui, je voulais changer pour une fois ! Et t'as vu pas de Lémon HAHA ! Enfin, je ne vais pas dans les détails :) ! Aah enfin une personne qui me parle de l'enquête, eh oui, je voulais qu'il y est une bonne entente tout de même ! Eh bien pour terminer, la voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! RAB !

**canada02 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ais découvert mon histoire et surtout qu'elle te plaise car je mets tout mon coeur pour que ce soit le cas ! J'espère que la suite te plaira d'avantage, bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : canada02; ClaralexCullen; ; CarinaLopes17; EvELyNe9122; liliieflo1207.**

**Eh voilà, maintenant, je vous laisse lire la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Voyage **

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis cette fameuse nuit et Edward n'avait pas renouvelé sa surprise. Je n'avais pas été déçu sur ce fait-là mais plutôt lorsque je m'étais réveillée seule et qu'il m'avait laissé uniquement un mot pour me dire qu'il avait eu l'obligation de rentrer chez lui en n'oubliant de me dire les trois mots magiques. Il avait même essayé de m'appeler le soir même ainsi que les jours suivants mais que j'avais ignoré pour lui montrer que je lui en voulais. Un simple baiser ne lui aurait pas été fatal, or ce n'est pas ce qu'il a fait et mon but était qu'il comprenne même si je savais pertinemment que c'était déjà le cas. Je m'étais moi-même surprise d'avoir tenue plus de trois jours sans lui parler. Les seules choses dont j'avais été incapable de contrôler étaient mes pensées où je ne voyais que son visage d'ange qui me faisait craqué en un simple regard. Évidemment, à force de persévérance venant de sa part, j'avais finis par accepter de lui parler et lui expliquer la raison de mon comportement. De plus, il était dur de pas avouer que sa voix m'avait terriblement manqué.

Heureusement pour moi, ma petite semaine avant de partir le rejoindre avait été particulièrement chargé, j'avais donc aussi cette excuse pour laquelle le téléphone n'était pas la solution pour me détendre. L'enquête n'avait pas vraiment avancé, aucunes empreintes, aucun indices n'avaient été laissé ou oublié dans cet entrepôt qui commençait à être notre principale destination ces derniers temps. Nous étions sûr d'une seule chose : Plusieurs personnes étaient dans le coup. Ce qui n'était pas très rassurant surtout lorsque l'on se dit que l'on doit arrêter plus d'une dizaine de personne et que l'on a toujours pas trouvé leurs identités et donc leurs visages. Nous travaillons d'arrache pied pour trouver les meurtriers mais nous n'avions rien. Ils nous arrivaient même de rester au bureau jusqu'à dix heures du soir. Cela ne dépassait jamais cette heure-ci car le patron voulait tout de même nous gardait en forme pour le lendemain ce qui n'était pas de tout refus. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais totalement épuisée lorsque je rentrais chez moi.

Aujourd'hui, monsieur Black avait accepté de me laisser mon vendredi pour que je puisse préparer tranquillement ma valise et prendre l'avion suffisamment tôt pour ne pas arriver trop tard à Las Vegas, près de mon homme. C'était lui même qui m'avait proposé et je m'étais donc sentie dans le droit d'accepter. _Un jour en plus c'est toujours cela de bien. _J'étais donc actuellement en train de ranger mes principaux vêtements et sous-vêtements dont j'aurais besoin pour la semaine ainsi que tout que tous mes produits de beautés. Une fois mon seul bagage prêt, je filais sous la douche profitant du temps qu'il me restait pour me faire un gommage sur tout mon corps passant par le gel douche parfumé au caramel. Mes cheveux eurent le droit au même traitement avec en plus un shampoing fait pour faire ressortir les reflets bruns. Une fois toute propre, j'enroulais une serviette blanche autour de ma taille, filais rapidement dans ma chambre, appuyais le bouton de mon roll-on électrique, permettant à la cire épilatoire de chauffer pour pouvoir avoir la peau encore plus douce même si cela signifiait souffrir jusqu'aux larmes. _Il faut souffrir pour être belle et pour continuer de plaire à la personne que l'on aime. _Cette phrase concernait vraiment les femmes, les hommes eux n'avaient pas besoin de passer la phase de l'épilation ou de se maquiller pour se sentir belle aux yeux des autres. Si on était souvent en retard c'était pour une bonne raison, il y avait toujours une raison derrière cela bien que je pouvais avouer que certaine pouvait dormir dans la salle de bain si elle le pouvait. _Bref , tu t'emballes là ..._Levant les yeux au ciel, j'appliquais la cire sur chaque partie de mes jambes ainsi que les bras, retirant bandes après bandes en hurlant comme une petite fille qui venait de tomber de son vélo. La douleur était bien pire qu'une simple chute car il s'agissait de plusieurs poils que j'arrachais. Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et j'étais presque sur le point de pleurer. _Allez, courage Bee !_ Certes je me plaignais, mais j'étais bien contente de ne pas devoir recommencer la séance une semaine après comme cela était le cas avec le rasoir. Une fois après avoir correctement hydratés mes pauvres membres, je passais un coup de pince à épiler autour de mes sourcils pour finir par l'hydrater à son tour suivit d'un peu de fond de teint, d'un trait de crayon noir sur les parties inférieurs de mes yeux. J'en passais ensuite sur le côté haut en estompant l'intensité, mettant en valeur leurs couleurs chocolats. Je passais une touche de gloss, me séchais les cheveux en les frottant durement avec ma serviette qui était perchée sur mon crâne et enfilais des sous-vêtements propres blancs unis suivit d'une robe jaune à fine brettelles, son col V mettait parfaitement en valeur ma petite poitrine et la ceinture s'occupait de le faire du côté de mes formes et donc mes hanches. Edward ne devrait pas être trop jaloux face aux regards des hommes sur moi – ce qu'il me disait à chaque fois que je me promenais avec lui ce qui l'agaçait particulièrement, ce que je comprenais – puisque le tissu de la robe s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Je mis ensuite des collants transparents de la couleur de ma peau – l'enfiler aurait été plus simple si j'avais pensé à le faire avant – en faisant attention à ne pas l'éfiler, ce qui n'était pas la tâche la plus simple. Pour finir dans ma préparation, je mis du vernis à ongle de couleur bronze en n'oubliant pas de placer un petit autocollant en forme de papillon sur mes deux index. Une fois que tout cela était sec, je pris mon téléphone en main pour composer un message.

_Je suis prête pour prendre l'avion mon amour, vraiment hâte de te retrouver à Vegas, à tout à l'heure, je t'aime. Bee._

_Je n'attends que toi pour me sentir comblé. Trois heures sans te parler, je sens que cela va être dur pour moi. N'oublies pas de m'appeler lorsque tu seras arrivée, moi je t'attendrais à l'aéroport. Je t'aime. Ed'_

Je souriais face à son message et commençais déjà m'imaginer ma semaine avec lui. Notre première semaine ensemble. Je ne faisais que d'y penser et de devoir la passer chez lui m'excitais encore plus surtout que c'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. J'étais déjà allée à Vegas mais c'était uniquement pour une de mes enquêtes, j'avais donc une chambre d'hôtel et à l'époque je ne connaissais pas encore Edward. C'était à ce moment-là que nous avions eu notre première rencontre, où au début je n'étais pas prête à partager de nouveau ma vie avec un homme surtout après m'être sortie d'une histoire douloureuse dans les deux sens.

_**Flash-Back - 10 mois plus tôt … -**_

_**- Je suis contente que cette enquête soit enfin terminée !** M'exclamais-je alors que nous venions tout juste de sortir du grand bâtiment du FBI._

_**- Et moi donc ! On va pouvoir enfin se rejoindre au The St Regis ce soir pour fêter notre victoire.** M'assura Derek avec un sourire glorieux sur le visage. _

_Je me mis à rire. Nous venions tout juste de boucler une affaire assez complexe dont toute l'équipe voulait à tout prix en finir rapidement pour pouvoir respirer. Il s'agissait d'un criminel qui s'était amusé à faire subir des agressions sexuelles sur une jeune adolescente ayant à peine la majorité dont son corps a été retrouvé carbonisé dans le New Washington High School, par un jeune étudiant qui la connaissait en tant qu'amie. L'histoire en elle-même était plutôt simple pour des agents fédéraux comme nous mais lorsque l'on rajoute le fait que cette jeune fille n'était pas du lycée, sans papier donc fausse identité, l'enquête devenait vite compliquée. _

_Je marchais donc en compagnie de mon collègue en direction de notre voiture respective pour que je puisse me préparer pour la soirée. Je n'allais tout de même pas me pointer à ce bar réputé en queue de cheval, arme sur la ceinture avec mon insigne ainsi que des baskets noires. Il fallait de toute façon que je me douche et que je fasse nécessaire avant de sortir. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je venais de foncer dans quelque chose de dur. Cette chose, n'était autre qu'un homme, aux yeux d'un vert particulièrement envoûtant, une chevelure couleur bronze, mâchoire parfaitement carrée avec des dents blanches et très bien alignées passant par son nez droit. Et parlons de ses lèvres, il semblait me parler mais sa beauté si attirante ne pouvais me permettre de me comporter normalement. Heureusement, une bonne claque mentale me remis sur le droit chemin et je pus lui répondre sans le faire attendre. _

_**- Oui ça va merci. Je n'ai pas regardé où je marchais.** Répondis-je tandis que je récupérais mes clés de voiture suivit de mon téléphone qui par chance avait survécu au choc._

_**- Heureusement que je vous ai rattrapé à temps.** Dit-il alors qu'il m'aidait, frôlant ma main au passage, ne laissant pas le reste de ma peau totalement inerte, comme si je venais de recevoir un courant électrique plutôt agréable. _

_Je lui offris un magnifique sourire avant de me relever. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester ainsi éternellement bien que c'est ce que j'aurais envie de faire en compagnie de ce dieu vivant. Même dieu ne pouvait pas être aussi beau que cet homme. Il devait le savoir. Il était obligé de savoir qu'il plaisait à toutes ces femmes, qui je le rappelle sont bien plus belles que moi, cela se voyait sur lui, son visage et son sourire en coin si désirable. Mon dieu ! Je suis en train de me perdre dans ma propre observation. _

_**- Merci.** Dis-je simplement en reprenant mon téléphone qu'il m'avait tendu pour que je puisse le passer dans ma poche de droite._

_**- Mon nom est Edward.** Se présenta-t-il en n'oubliant de le faire aussi avec sa main pour que je puisse la serrer contre moi.** Edward Cullen.** Précisa-t-il en continuant de sourire. _

_**- Eh bien enchantée Edward.** Répétais-je en m'en emparant tout en savourant le toucher de sa peau si douce contre la mienne.** Je vais devoir y aller.** Enchaînais-je en lâchant sa main avec regret. _

_**- Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous vous appelez.** Insista-t-il en me rattrapant par le bras, me forçant à me retourner. **J'aimerais pouvoir avoir un moyen de penser à vous. **Continua-t-il de son sourire envoûtant. _

_**- Laissez faire le hasard.** Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour._

_C'était la seule réponse que je pouvais lui livrer sur ce que je suis. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais qu'il fasse des recherches sur mon nom qui indiquera sûrement mon métier ce qui n'est pas très attirant chez une femme. Encore un homme qui est agent fédéral cela passe mieux. Et puis, il y avait peu de chance que l'on se croise à nouveau. Washington est une ville suffisamment grande pour que l'on se retrouve dans le même bar ce soir. _

_Le soir-même je m'étais rendue dans le fameux bar où nous nous retrouvions avec toute mon équipe après la résolution d'une enquête, c'était histoire de nous féliciter. Tout le monde était là et c'était généralement dans ce genre d'endroit et d'ambiance que nous évitions le sujet __**travail. **__Évidemment, après avoir trinquer à notre soirée, tous les hommes étaient partis danser avec des jeunes demoiselles tandis que Angéla et moi-même étions restées à notre table, discutant de chaque garçon présent dans la salle. Même si nous n'étions pas très amies, j'étais plutôt contente d'avoir une femme en tant coéquipière. Cela me permettait de me sentir moins seule parmi tous ces hommes. Angéla était quelqu'un de trop réservé et c'était généralement le genre de personne avec qui on n'ose pas abordé un sujet de conversation. Et puis étant une fille de pasteur, elle voulait se faire passer pour la fille sage et montrer aux autres que ses parents n'avaient rien loupé dans son éducation et qu'elle était prête à attendre le mariage pour sa première fois. Mais croyez-moi, j'étais la seule à savoir qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec son amour de jeunesse. Comment ? Il a suffit qu'elle abuse un peu trop sur l'alcool pour qu'elle me délivre tout. Je n'avais rien fait sur ce coup-là, j'avais juste profité de ce moment pour en savoir plus. Qui ne se serait pas laissé tenté hein ? _

_**- Que diriez-vous si je vous invitez à danser jolie demoiselle ?** S'exclama un homme dont la voix m'était familière._

_Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis Edward, l'Apollon de tout à l'heure, qui m'offrait un sourire parfaitement craquant. Il me regarda intensément et j'étais persuadée que c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Je lui souriais à mon tour en me levant pour m'emparer de sa main si douce. _

**_- Ce serait avec plaisir._**

_Nous nous trouvions désormais au milieu de la piste, ses mains sur ma taille, les miennes autour de sa nuque, nos yeux ne voulant pas se détacher une seule fois, nous étions dans notre bulle. Et mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il était doué en danse ! _

_**- Alors dites-moi, soit vous me suivez ou soit c'est du pur hasard ?** Lui demandais-je en essayant de parler assez fort pour qu'il puisse m'entendre malgré le son la musique._

**_- Ce n'est que du pur hasard. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir mais dès que je vous ai vu assise à cette table, je n'ai pas hésité à venir pour vous proposer une danse._**

**_- Pourquoi moi monsieur Cullen, vous aurait très bien pu le faire à ma collègue ? _**

_**- Parce que c'est vous la plus belle.** Me répondit-il.** Dites-moi votre nom.** Demanda-t-il ensuite en me penchant en arrière, nos regards toujours liés._

_Je me sentais soudainement observée et n'aimant pas être dans le centre d'attention de tout le monde, j'étais mal à l'aise ce qui se rattrapa vite avec mes rougeurs. Même avec le peu de lumière, j'étais certaine qu'il les voyait très bien et j'avais maintenant envie de me cacher dans les toilettes le temps que mon teint d'origine revienne. _

_**- Isabella Swan.** Lui répondis-je alors qu'il me relevait doucement pour me plaquer contre son torse dont j'étais certaine que sa musculature devait être parfaite et agréable à toucher._

_**- Alors Isabella, comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi belle soit encore célibataire ?** Demanda-t-il juste à l'entrée de mon oreille gauche, faisant frissonner ma peau au passage._

_**- Qui vous dit que je le suis ?** Dis-je, curieuse d'entendre son argument. _

**_- Une femme comme vous serait accompagnée à l'heure qu'il est. _**

**_- Mais je suis accompagnée. _**

**_- Ah oui et par qui ?_**

**_- A votre avis, qui est la personne avec qui je danse ? _**

_J'eus le droit à un simple sourire. Un simple sourire qui faisait autant d'effet que son foutu sourire en coin. Mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagissait ainsi ? Cela devrait être illégal ! De plus, j'étais certaine qu'il le voyait, il avait probablement vu mes rougeurs alors pourquoi pas les multiples réactions de mon pauvre corps ? Une réponse ? Je n'en ai pas et je crois que cela ne sera jamais le cas. Tout ce que je savais était que j'étais attirée par lui, comme un aimant et c'était déjà très agréable d'être aussi proche d'un homme comme lui alors je m'en plaignais pas. _

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_« L'avion numéro huit-cent cinquante mille six-cent soixante de la compagnie Virgin en direction de Las Vegas est maintenant prêt pour vous accueillir. Les voyageurs sont priés de prendre la porte C pour monter à bord. »_

**- Merci madame.** Dis-je alors que je pris mon billet en main et le rangeais dans mon sac à main.

**- Passez un agréable voyage mademoiselle.** Répondit-elle d'un sourire agréable à regarder.

Je hochais ma tête en guise de réponse, m'emparais de mon unique valise et partais en direction de la fameuse porte C. Je passais entre les deux portes qui captais les métaux, les forces de l'ordre commençais à renifler mon sac, cherchant la moindre trace de drogue ou d'arme. Étant du FBI, j'avais toujours mon arme sur moi. Afin que l'on ne me prenne pas pour un de ces terroriste, j'étais contrainte de montrer ma plaque que les hommes de la sécurité regardèrent avec beaucoup d'attention. Je sortais le billet de ma valise avant de la déposer sur le porte-bagage et le montrait au contrôleur aérien qui me le rendis aussitôt. Je coupais mon téléphone le mettant en mode avion car de toute façon il était impossible pour moi de l'utiliser durant ce type de transport lorsque l'on voyage et entrais à l'intérieur de l'appareil, présentait une nouvelle fois mon titre de transport à l'hôtesse de l'air qui m'indiqua ma place. Je le gardais dans ma main, n'ayant plus ma valise pour le ranger. Je m'y installais en soupirant. La dernière fois que j'avais pris l'avion c'était pour me rendre à Seattle, pour voir mon père et j'avais oublié à quel point c'était contrôlé surtout depuis le fameux intentât du onze septembre. Heureusement que je n'étais pas à New York ce jour-là et que j'étais restée sagement à Washington même si le lendemain du drame j'avais eu pour obligation de me rendre sur les lieux pour commencer une nouvelle enquête presque interminable.

_« Mesdames et messieurs, vous êtes à bord de l'appareil numéro huit-cent cinquante mille six-cent soixante à destination de Las Vegas. Nous espérons que vous êtes confortablement installés et prêts à passer un agréable voyage au sein de notre avion »._

Je soupirais de nouveau en calant ma tête contre le siège tout en regardant par les fenêtre. Mon occupation fut d'observer la sécurité – qui était aussi présente autour des avions – avec beaucoup d'attention et de curiosité. Quand j'étais petite, j'étais intéressée par ce travail mais mes parents, en priori mon père, m'avait dit que nous pouvions facilement nous faire tuer car les terroristes passent principalement par les voyages aériens avant de commencer leurs missions. J'en avais pris peur mais aujourd'hui, je reconnais aussi que ce job est la même chose que le mien sauf qu'ils ne s'occupent pas des meurtres et autres agressions que je pouvais bien rencontrer.

**- Hum … Mademoiselle, je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ?** Me demanda un jeune homme, qui semblait avoir moins de trente ans, plutôt charmant, habillé d'un simple pull-over rouge et d'un jean Levis. Il portait des lunettes bordaient de noirs qui ne lui allait pas tellement mais qui avait effet de faire ressortir la couleur bleu de ses yeux.

**- Pourquoi vous me le demandez, si vous avez réservé cette place c'est que vous pouvez vous y installer.** Répondis-je un peu surprise de sa demande.

**- C'est vrai. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.** Dit-il en s'installant à mes côtés en me montrant un sourire amical.

_« Mesdames messieurs, l'avion numéro huit-cent cinquante mille six-cent soixante est sur le point de décoller. Nous vous rappelons que pour votre sécurité, il est impératif que vous mettiez votre ceinture de sécurité. Pensez aussi à couper votre téléphone. Si vous avez besoin du moindre renseignement, nos hôtesses sont là pour vous servir et rendre votre voyage des plus agréables. »_

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois me rendant que je n'avais rien pris pour m'occuper durant les heures que j'allais restée dans l'avion. Généralement, les hôtesses distribuaient des magazines pour s'occuper un minimum, j'espère pouvoir en obtenir un. En tout cas, mon voisin semblait avoir une terrible envie de me parler mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre surtout si je me fiais à son regard qu'il posait régulièrement sur moi. _J'en connais un qu'il l'aurait rapidement remit à sa place. _Mais il n'était pas là. De toute façon, s'il voulait me draguer, je pense qu'il aurait déjà commencé et je l'aurais probablement vu.

**- Alors vous habitez à Las Vegas, la fameuse capitale du jeu ?** Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je posais mon regard sur lui, sans trop m'attarder sur son physique, afin de pouvoir lui répondre. _Peut-être que ce sera lui mon occupation. _Espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas trop collant et qu'il garde les bonnes manières. Certes, il ne sait pas forcément que je suis en couple, mais c'est tout de même une question de respect.

**- Non. J'habite à Washington.** Répondis-je sans vraiment lui donner des détails sur la raison de mon voyage, voulant voir ce qu'il avait l'intention de me faire.

**- Eh bien moi c'est le cas. Je suis venu dans la capitale pour une affaire importante. Je travaille en tant que producteur de son et franchement si vous désirez visiter ma boîte pendant votre séjour je vous accueille à bras ouvert, surtout pour une femme aussi séduisante que vous.** Expliqua-t-il en me racontant la moitié de sa vie.

S'il pouvait aussi me raconter comment a-t-il fait ses premiers pas sur sa première bicyclette et comment cela s'est passé lorsqu'il a perdu sa première dent, je vous garantie qu'il me l'aurait dit. J'en étais presque persuadée. Et c'était justement ce genre de chose qui m'ennuyait particulièrement.

**- Tenez, voici ma carte.** Enchaîna-t-il, voyant que je ne réagissais pas face à son compliment.

**- Merci. Mais je ne pense pas avoir le temps de venir vous voir.** M'exclamais-je en m'emparant de ses coordonnées pour les mettre sur la petite table afin de permettre à nous les voyageurs de manger.

**- Et que faites-vous dans la vie ?**

**- Je ne préfère pas vous le dire. Je reste dans le secret professionnel.** Répliquais-je.

Il hocha la tête signe de compréhension. Inutile de préciser que j'étais agent fédéral. Je soupirais mentalement espérant qu'il ne me repose pas de question sur ma vie privée. Edward. Mon dieu que cet homme me manquait. J'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait surtout entendre sa voix. Dans tous les cas, je voulais le voir et le sentir contre moi . Me plonger dans cette couleur émeraude qu'était ses yeux, embrasser ses lèvres si douces, sentir ses bras possessifs autour de ma taille. Et je n'avais pas dit la totalité car tout en lui me manquait. Cette semaine allait être géniale et j'avais particulièrement hâte de la commencer. Pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas puisque je me trouvais dans l'avion et que tout pouvait arriver. Je n'avais pas peur de voyager en avion, je me déplaçais souvent avec mon équipe en jet privé de l'agence et j'étais loin de faire des crises de paniques mais cela n'empêchait en rien à ce qu'un accident se produise.

**- A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?** Me demanda-t-il soudainement en me faisant presque sursauter.

_Je l'avais oublié celui-là … _

**- Est-ce que cela vous regarde ?** Dis-je en m'énervant légèrement.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que je lui raconte comment se passe mes ébats intimes avec mon homme si ? Mon dieu, faites que ce voyage se termine vite, je sens que j'aurais plus de mal à supporter mon voisin.

**- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.** Répondit-il en se sentant presque mal de m'avoir mis sur les nerfs.

**- Ce n'est rien.** Répondis-je simplement en me concentrant de nouveau sur l'extérieur. **Excusez-moi madame, pourrais-je avoir un magazine s'il vous plaît ?** Demandais-je ensuite en voyant l'hôtesse passer devant nous, trouvant l'occasion de ne pas parler avec mon voisin.

**- Oui bien sûr mademoiselle, et heureusement pour vous, vous avez le choix entre Closer, Elle ou bien tout simplement le journal quotidien le Washington Time.** Proposa-t-elle en me montrant les trois magazines différents.

Sachant pertinemment que dans tout ce qui était magazine People rien n'était vrai ou alors je me foutais totalement de la vie des stars et n'avais aucunement envie de m'en occuper, la mienne me prenait suffisamment de temps. En ce qui concerne la revue de mode, il était préférable pour moi que je ne prenne pas en note ce qui était tendance, je voulais garder un maximum d'argent sur ma carte bleue pour vivre. Je n'étais pas une grande dépensière, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mode, j'étais la première à faire le tour des magasins. J'obtenais donc pour le journal, une bonne pêche aux informations ne me fera pas de mal bien que j'étais en partie au courant que ce qui se passait au sein de la capitale puisque je devais moi-même gérer la plus grande partie de ces problème.

**- Eh bien je vais vous prendre le journal s'il vous plaît.** Dis-je en tendant ma main pour m'emparer de la presse.

- Voilà mademoiselle, passez un bon voyage.

Je la remerciais d'un simple sourire et commençais à feuilleter les pages cherchant un sujet intéressant à lire. Je m'arrêtais à la quatrième page et je ne fus pas très surprise de voir que l'article portait sur mon enquête - que nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à boucler – et j'eus la curiosité de le lire voulant voir si tout ce qu'il disait était vrai.

**- N'importe quoi.** Fis-je en soupirant, me désintéressant rapidement de l'article.

Les gens racontent vraiment n'importe quoi. A quoi cela sert-il d'écrire un article si on ne connaît pas la vérité ? De plus, à part mettre que le meurtrier court toujours et que l'enquête est loin d'être terminée, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant qui puisse réellement informer les habitants puisque nous étions obligés – et heureusement – de garder le secret professionnel, nous ne devions pas divulguer d'informations aux journalistes sur une enquête tant que rien n'est sûr. Résultat, ils disaient que des conneries.

Après avoir cherché et lu une page entièrement consacrée sur l'utilisation de l'huile de palme, je refermais le journal et le posais sur la petite table, là où la carte de visite de mon cher voisin s'y trouvait. Au moins, je pouvais simuler que je l'avais malencontreusement oublier puisque de toute façon, je n'aurais pas la possibilité de lui rendre visite car avec un petit-ami jaloux et possessif, je préférais faire attention à ce que ce dernier ne commette pas de meurtre. Je profitais donc de la dernière heure qui me restais à me reposer. Même si je ne faisais pas énormément de geste en étant assise dans un avion, cela pouvait s'avérer être fatiguant. Mais ayant peur de ne pas me réveiller à temps, je ne trouvais pas la force de m'endormir. Ma seule préoccupation fut alors l'observation du coucher de soleil qui restait resplendissent.

**- C'est beau hein ?** Me demanda soudainement mon voisin, me faisant presque sursauter.

_Je l'avais encore oublié celui-là. Ne peut-il pas me laisser tranquille ? _

**- Très beau.** Murmurais-je sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

**- C'est vraiment beau ce que la nature peut nous offrir.** Cita-t-il alors que je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

**- Vous avez raison.** Répondis-je simplement en m'imaginant avec mon homme à admirer ces instants unique que chaque couple rêve de partager.

**- Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?** Me demanda-t-il en s'intéressant de nouveau à moi.

**- Isabella et vous ?** Répondis-je.

**- Démétri. Ravis de faire votre connaissance.** Dit-il d'un sourire triomphant, sûrement content d'avoir pu obtenir quelques informations sur moi.

Même s'il m'agaçait, nous avions passé toute l'heure à discuter et je remarquais qu'il était quelqu'un d'assez superficiel et qui ne faisait que travailler, travailler et travailler ce qui n'était pas fait pour moi. Il n'avait tout simplement pas de vie de social et ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressais chez un homme. _De toute façon j'étais déjà prise. _Mais si cela n'aurait pas été le cas, je ne me serais sûrement pas retournée pour lui. Bien qu'il était plutôt sympa, je savais qu'il était attiré par moi – simple déduction – et son sourire charmeur ne pouvait que le confirmer. Il avait plusieurs fois de me toucher mais je l'avais repousser sans pour autant préciser que j'avais quelqu'un qui m'attendait. J'aurais très bien pu lui dire, mais je préférais attendre encore un peu. Non en fait, je voulais qu'il voit mon homme pour qu'il puisse se mettre clairement dans la tête que nous deux ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, je disais ça mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que cela l'empêche d'avoir ce qu'il veut.

_« Mesdames, messieurs, nous arrivons à Las Vegas. Afin que atterrissage soit plus agréable pour vous et pour votre sécurité, nous vous rappelons qu'il est obligatoire de mettre la ceinture de sécurité. Sinon, la compagnie Virgin vous souhaite une agréable voyage dans la capitale du jeu. »._

Je soupirais de bonheur. J'allais enfin le revoir après des jours passés sans lui. Je souriais rien qu'à la pensée de le sentir contre moi et d'entre sa voix encore une fois. Une semaine, la première fois que nous nous verrons aussi longtemps. De plus, ne connaissant pas Las Vegas, il allait devoir agir en véritable guide s'il veut que je revienne. Ce qui n'allait pas m'empêcher de le faire mais je pouvais toujours me servir de ce petit chantage pour qu'il fasse ce que je veux. Je pense clairement qu'il préférait cela plutôt qu'une grève du sexe. Bien que j'utiliserais cette pratique pour des raisons plus valables.

**- Eh bien j'étais contente moi aussi de vous rencontrer et j'espère que vous arriverez à finaliser votre projet.** Dis-je en saluant Démétri après avoir récupérer ma valise.

**- Moi aussi Isabella et j'espère que j'aurais la chance de vous revoir.**

Finalement, je n'aurais pas la chance de voir sa tête lorsqu'il verra Edward. Mais peu importe, c'était moi qui allait le faire et je sentais déjà ma conscience sauter comme une puce. Et c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'en avais l'occasion.

**- Je suis arrivée.** Dis-je toute contente une fois qu'Edward ait décroché son téléphone.

**- Et moi je t'attends, comme promis.** Répondit-il de son doux ténor.

**- Sauf que je ne te vois pas.** Fis-je en mordillant ma lèvre, me retenant de ne pas fondre sur place.

**- Dommage parce que moi je te vois.** Rit-il alors que je tournais en rond comme une idiote, tentant de l'apercevoir. **D'ailleurs, j'aime beaucoup ta tenue et tu es encore plus belle quand tu me cherches.** Me taquina-t-il.

**- Si tu me vois tu dois sûrement voir ça.** Me défendis-je en lui tirant la langue alors que je l'entendis rire encore plus fort.

Je m'arrêtais net dès que je l'apercevais, simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean noir signé comme toujours par Hugo Boss, sa marque favorite. Il me souriait amoureusement tandis que je raccrochais tout en me rapprochant de lui. Mais lorsque je vis deux filles ou plutôt deux pimbêches blondes se mettre devant lui, j'écarquillais des yeux et étais prête à intervenir pour montrer à ces deux femmes de dégager. Elles semblaient bien lui parler ces garces en revanche je fus contente que Edward tentait tant bien que mal de les faire partir, ce qui me rassura un minimum. Je fonçais alors droit sur lui et n'hésitais pas à me jeter sur ses lèvres une fois à la bonne hauteur, histoire de marquer mon territoire. Je sentis Edward sourire sur l'emprise de mes lèvres, aimant sans doute me voir jalouse et énervée à la fois. J'avais de bonne raison d'être jalouse, moi.

**- Non mais tu ne te gênes pas toi, tu pourrais aller t'en chercher un autre !** S'emporta une blonde à forte poitrine – refaite – qui me jaugeait d'un regard hautain.

_Je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté moi … _

**- Cet homme comme tu vois est le mien. Alors pour te répondre blondasse, c'est toi qui devrait aller t'en chercher un autre ailleurs et qui soit libre.** Lui répondis-je en me retirant des bras d'Edward, qui lui semblait apprécier la scène.

_Il pourrait au moins dire quelque chose, histoire de marqué sa présence … _

**- Je ne m'appelle pas blondasse mais Stacy. Et puis de toute façon je suis sûr qu'il est plus attiré par moi que par une femme comme toi.** Se défendit-elle en me cherchant de sa voix de pétasse. **Surtout que j'ai plus d'atouts que toi pour le satisfaire.** Continua-t-elle en faisant sortir sa poitrine de son débardeur blanc bien trop moulant à mon goût.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux sans être réellement surprise de ses paroles. Elle ne m'avait pas blessé, loin de là, il m'en faudrait plus pour que cela arrive, sauf si c'est Edward qui me le dit. Je savais parfaitement que ce dernier avait une réputation de coureur de jupon et bien que cela ne me plaisait pas spécialement, je ne pouvais changer son passé. Je ne devrais même pas faire confiance à un homme comme lui mais j'en étais amoureuse et la confiance y régnait alors je devais faire avec.

**- Tu pourrais me défendre toi !** Remarquais-je en tapant le torse d'Edward qui semblerait être sur le point d'intervenir au moment même où je m'étais retournée pour le regarder.

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, il me prit violemment par la taille – sans me faire mal – me plaquant contre lui pour m'embrasser avec férocité. Bien que j'aurais préféré qu'il me défende autrement, dans cette étreinte, je ne pouvais rien dire et n'avais aucunement envie d'intervenir. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque voulant intensifier notre baiser. Il pressa mon corps contre son torse de façon protectrice. Lorsqu'il arrêta de m'embrasser, il regarda les deux femmes d'un air bien décidé.

**- La femme que vous voyez là est ma copine, elle a tout pour me satisfaire et pour me rendre heureux. J'aime sa simplicité, son caractère, son corps, bref tout chez elle me plaît. Toi en revanche Stacy, ce n'est pas le cas, ton corps refait n'est pas ce qui m'attire chez une femme. Maintenant j'aimerais ne plus vous voir dans mon champs de vision alors partez.** Dit-il fermement tout en me tenant toujours contre lui.

Le seule chose que je puisse faire était d'afficher un sourire triomphant et contente de ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Les pauvres, elle n'avait plus rien à répliquer. Ou du moins bien fait pour leurs têtes de garces. Edward m'appartenait et moi je lui appartenais. La jalousie était donc là au bon moment.

**- Bonjour mon amour.** Chuchota-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres aux miennes, oubliant totalement ce qui venait de se passer.

**- Bonjour mon homme.** Répondis-je en caressant ma bouche contre la sienne sans pour autant aller plus loin.

**- Te voilà enfin.** Dit-il d'un sourire en coin qui me faisait tant craquer.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers chastes sur mes lèvres tandis que j'y répondais parfaitement tout en souriant et fermant les yeux, voulant apprécier ce moment.

**- Et j'aime te voir jalouse.** Continua-t-il en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille droite.

Je souriais rien qu'à la sensation que j'avais ressentis. Je fermais les yeux en inspirant l'odeur de son parfum si envoûtant. Mon dieu que j'aimais cette odeur. En fait, j'aimais tout chez lui et son odeur en faisait partit. Il me serra plus fermement contre lui, en caressant la peau de ma nuque à l'aide de son nez. Il déposa quelques baisers me forçant à pencher ma tête sur le côté, appréciant le contact.

**- Ta peau est tellement douce ...** Chuchota-t-il. Et** je sens que tu as mis mon parfum ... **Continua-t-il en relevant la tête pour que nos regards se croisent.

**- Ah ouai et c'est le lequel ? **Souris-je tout en me mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il décrocha un sourire en coin ce qui me faisait littéralement craquer en plus de ses prunelles vertes. Nous restâmes comme cela quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me réponde. Lui seul pouvait se permettre de rompre ce moment, moi, j'en était tout bonnement incapable.

**- Loverdose de Diesel. **Répondit-il en n'oubliant pas de donner le nom du fabriquant.

**- Hum ... T'es trop fort mon chéri. **Dis-je en frôlant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était ces fameuses retrouvailles que j'aimais avoir avec lui. Vu qu'on ne se voyait uniquement les week-end, cela se passait en douceur. Alors je profitais de chaque instant au maximum, de plus, j'aimais cet homme. Je l'aimais parce qu'il me faisait vivre des moments magnifiques, qu'il m'avait accepté tel que j'étais, la femme flic. Mon métier n'était pas simple, il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec moi. Il m'avait pourtant signifier qu'il n'avait jamais été ce genre d'homme et moi bah je le trouvais parfait. Je l'aimais et chaque jour une petite bulle venait se rajouter aux sentiments que je ressentais pour lui.

* * *

**Eh voilà le nouveau chapitre que je publie ce fameux Mercredi. D'ailleurs c'est ce que je ferais, je publierais tous les mercredis ! Je l'ai mis en avance car la semaine pro ce ne sera possible. **

**Sinon, en revenant au chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Trop long ? Trop court ? De doute façon, il est un tout petit peu plus long que le premier chapitre, donc cela ne risque pas de vous gêner, sauf pour ceux qui aiment les très longs chapitres. J'ai fait tout de même l'effort de rajouter un passage pour le rallonger un minimum. Comment avez-vous trouver le voyage ? Le fait que j'ai mis Démétri à ce moment-là ne vous gêne pas ? Ah oui et la p'tite crise de jalousie vous plaît-elle ? Je vous rassure ce n'est qu'une petite pour moi :) ! **

**Sinon, dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, je veux tout savoir dans vos reviews, même ce qui vous a dérangé, après tout ce n'est que le début de l'histoire et c'est maintenant qu'il faut me dire ce qui ne va pas ou même après mais allez-y ! Et puis comme je le dis souvent, j'ai envie de voir New Reviews for Arrêtes-moi, ce qui me fait toujours sourire ! :)**

**Bref, je vous laisse tranquille, hein :)**

**Passez de bonnes vacances et je publierais sûrement plutôt car je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine ! **

**XO XO ! **

**F.B.F**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Las Vegas

**HEY MES CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout neuf ! J'avoue, il était déjà prêt depuis longtemps mais comme je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine je tenais à le mettre en ligne avant ce week-end pour éviter de vous faire attendre. Cependant, je respecterais cette fois-ci mes délais afin que je puisse continuer les autres chapitres, ce qui vous permettra de les lire rapidement. Seulement une semaine entre chaque chapitre ce n'est pas bien grave ! Je tiens tout de même à continuer à les écrire sans vous faire attendre des années pour lire la suite. C'est ma nouvelle organisation et je crois que j'aurais dû faire la même chose pour mes deux autres histoires. Bref, revenons, avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens d'abord à répondre à vos reviews : **

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS DE M'AVOIR LAISSE DES COMMENTAIRES TROP CHOUX ! JE N'AI PAS ARRÊTE DE SOURIRE ! **

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras me maudire plus tard car pour le moment ce n'est que le début, je n'ai pas encore mis de suspens mais ça va venir, donc pour le moment garde tes envies meurtrières :) ! Je te rassure, il m'arrive d'être beaucoup plus sadique ça, alors prépares-toi ! C'est touchant de pouvoir lire que mon style d'écriture te plaît, j'aimerais pouvoir lire ce genre de commentaire tous les jours et en tout cas cela m'a permit de te compter parmi mes lectrices :) ! Oui, Ma Bella est féminine et je suis fière qu'elle le soit, ça change, en effet. J'avais vraiment envie de faire comprendre ce changement et au moins c'est bien passé à ce que je vois ! Eh ouai c'est ce qu'il faut dans une intrigue, ça passe mieux. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantage car les choses risquent de changer dans peu de temps. N'hésite pas à donner ton avis, un comme celui-là j'adore :) ! En tout cas, reste à fond et collée à mon histoire, je te garde volontiers en tant que lectrice ! Oh oui il y a des secrets à découvrir, la suite dans les prochains chapitres ! Allez bonne lecture !

**mimi94r :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Craquante ? Vraiment ? Même ce mot me touche ! Bon au moins, la longueur des chapitres est bonne, je vais donc la conserver alors :) ! Eh ouai, les retrouvailles chez moi ça se passe bien, même avec une petite crise de jalousie, l'important est que ça fini bien :) ! Je t'en prie, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise aussi, passe une agréable lecture pour ce chapitre et n'hésité à redonner ton avis !

**RebelRihanna :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, comme je te le dis souvent, ce n'est que le début, rien d'important ne se passe. Je pose d'abord les base avant d'avancer dans le plus important mélangeant les problèmes. Oui Ma Bella a son caractère, personne ne touche à son mec et moi je serais pareil à sa place. En tout cas, bonne lecture pour la suite et surtout n'hésite pas à redonner ton avis !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : fanbella & virginie17. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Las Vegas**

Las Vegas. La fameuse capitale du jeu. Et je ne pouvais que le confirmer avec tous ces casinos à chaque coin de rue. C'était l'endroit où tu étais sûr de revenir chez toi complètement fauché. Je ne m'y étais pas encore promenée car le soir même de mon arrivée, Edward c'était pressé de m'emmener manger dans un restaurant particulièrement chic et apprécié par la haute société. D'ailleurs nous venions tout juste d'en sortir et je n'étais pas prête de manger ne serai-ce qu'une biscotte le lendemain. Edward n'avait fait que de mettre en garde les hommes qui osaient poser un regard sur moi ce qui me faisait légèrement rire jusqu'au point de m'agacer. Je lui avais même fait la remarque lui disant que je me foutais d'eux et que c'était lui qui m'importait. Mais monsieur et sa jalousie ne faisait qu'un. Du coup, je n'insistais pas plus longtemps.

**- Waouh ! Attends c'est vraiment chez toi ?** M'exclamais-je en étant émerveillée par la décoration de son appartement.

Le lieu était vraiment à couper le souffle. Les murs étaient tous peints d'une couleur crème, le rendant sûrement lumineux dès les premiers rayons du soleil, le sol était recouvert d'un lino gris métal et ne parlons pas des meubles. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et je me demandais pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu la même idée de le faire chez moi. Un bon relooking ne lui fera pas de mal.

**- C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?** Lui demandais-je en me retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Au lieu d'une réponse simple, j'eus le droit à ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne pus que lâcher un gémissement de surprise pour finir par fondre dans ses bras, totalement à sa merci.

**- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour vous résister mademoiselle Swan …** Dit-il avec une pointe de désire tout en me poussant contre la table, me forçant à m'y adosser.

**- Dois-je me sentir coupable monsieur Cullen ?** Lui demandais-je en commençant mon petit jeu de séduction.

**- Oh oui, c'est de votre faute. Vous n'auriez jamais dû mettre cette robe.** Grogna-t-il alors que je quittais ma chaussure pour toucher son érection à l'aide de mon pied. **Et en plus c'est que vous me cherchez.** Constata-t-il en déposant ses lèvres au creux de mon cou.** Votre peau est si douce …** Murmura-t-il en me mordant légèrement, me faisant gémir au passage.** Votre première nuit ici risque d'être longue, mademoiselle Swan.** Déclara-t-il en m'embrassant avec férocité, ne me laissant pas le loisir de répondre.

**- J'ai hâte de la commencer alors, monsieur Cullen.** Répondis-je en posant mes mains sur le bas de son ventre alors que son regard noir de désire me détaillait avec envie.

Oh oui j'avais hâte. Maintenant qu'il m'avait excité, avec sa façon de prononcer mon nom et de me toucher, il était obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Même s'il était aux environs de minuit passé, rien n'allait nous arrêter et j'étais prête à partager ma nuit avec lui.

**- Eh bien, il est temps de la commencer alors.** Dit-il tandis que je m'attaquais à mon activité favorite, sa chemise, désormais devenue un obstacle.

Il me prit dans ses bras, ne me permettant pas de commencer de déboutonner, pour me porter jusque dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, il ne m'avait pas déshabillé avant de se retrouver au lit et je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse dans la minute qui suit. Il posa délicatement sur son lit en commençant par m'embrasser, laissant nos langues se batailler, toucher, danser durant de longue minute, jusqu'à que notre respiration soit définitivement coupée. Notre nuit, longue comme le disait-il, venait de commencer.

Un simple rayon de soleil me coupa de mon sommeil. Je refermais les yeux aussitôt ne voulant pas être réveillée tout de suite. Bien que je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mon corps tout entier n'était pas encore pour se lever. Étant allongée sur le ventre, je m'aidais de mes mains pour me relever légèrement, en se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver Edward. Je soupirais en reposant ma tête contre les oreillers. Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire, cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être fatiguée après la nuit que nous venions de passer. Mon dieu, je n'avais jamais passé une telle nuit depuis que j'étais avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour la décrire : Explosive. Le faire trois fois en une seule soirée ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes et je peux dire que j'avais aimé ce petit changement. Cependant, elle nous avait bien achevée, en priori moi puisque je n'avais toujours pas la force de bouger de ce lit. Pourtant, une envie urgente me fis comprendre qu'il fallait que je me lève si je ne voulais pas le faire sur moi, ce qui aurait été totalement honteux. Je ne me voyais pas dire à Edward que je l'avais fait au lit. Je me levais de nouveau en n'oubliant pas de m'étirer durant une bonne minute avant d'enfiler des sous-vêtements noirs et ma chemise préférée qui lui appartenait. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'entendais la voix de mon copain mais n'y fis pas attention, pensant qu'il était au téléphone puisqu'il n'y avait personne qui lui répondait.

**- Aaaah !** Criais-je en apercevant, un homme sortant de la salle de bain, qui pour moi était totalement inconnu.

Le seul réflexe que je pus avoir était de me recouvrir à l'aide de la chemise la moindre partie de mon corps. Ce qui marcha uniquement pour ma poitrine. Au moins c'était déjà ça.

**- Mais qui êtes-vous ?** Lui demandais-je en étant presque agacée qu'il reste ici comme un idiot ne voyant pas que j'étais mal à l'aise d'être limite nue devant lui.

_Bien sûr que non, c'est un homme, il ne faut pas oublier …_

**- Et est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de me reluquer de cette façon, s'il vous plaît !** M'énervais-je en maintenant toujours la chemise contre mon corps.

**- Hum … Désolé, je suis Emmett, le frère d'Edward.** Me répondit-il presque amusé par mon agacement. **Tu dois être Bella, c'est bien ça ?** Dit-il d'un sourire amical.

**- Oui c'est bien moi. Est-ce que vous pouvez …** Demandais-je en faisant quelques gestes de ma main pour lui inciter à partir.

**- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.** S'exclama-t-il sans avoir l'intention de me laisser tranquille.

**- Je m'en fous pour le moment j'aimerais que vous retourniez dans le salon pour que je puisse me laver toute seule.** Insistais-je.

Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'il avait enfin comprit ce que je voulais. _Limite il se propose de se doucher avec moi … _Il n'en était pas question. Avec Edward encore … Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Bon peut-être que je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi. _Et pourquoi pas ? _Mais le fait qu'un homme et encore pire que ce soit le frère de mon copain qui me regarde jusqu'à s'arrêter à ma poitrine, non, ce n'était pas acceptable. Même s'il n'était pas allé jusque là, je me disais que j'avais agis pour une bonne raison. _N'empêche, j'aurais bien aimé que Edward intervienne. Juste pour le voir, c'est tout … _

Une fois être allée aux toilettes, m'être lavée avec le gel douche de mon homme – ayant remarqué que j'avais oublié le mien en étant nue et mouillée dans la douche – et séchée, j'étais maintenant prête pour retourner dans la chambre afin de m'habiller. Je tenais fermement la serviette autour de moi, ne voulant absolument pas qu'elle tombe. _Il manquerait plus que l'on me voit nue … _Je me précipitais donc pour aller me préparer pour la journée. Cependant, j'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir vu Edward pour le moment. J'aurais au moins voulu apercevoir son visage en me réveillant, mais non. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule habitante dans cet immense appartement.

**- Ah tu es là.** Dis-je alors que je vis Edward dans la pièce, venait de se retourner pour me regarder amoureusement.

**- Tu as rencontré mon frère. D'après lui tu as un sale caractère.** Dit-il en souriant, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Au lieu de répondre, je baissais la tête trouvant une incroyable importance à mes pieds. _Un sale caractère, moi ? Ça_ c'était la meilleure ! Et puis de toute façon on en a tous un …

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, je l'aime ton mauvais caractère.** Ma taquina-t-il en relevant mon menton à l'aide de son index afin que mes yeux rencontrent les siens.

**- Hey ! Je n'ai pas un sale caractère !** Me défendis-je en tapant son torse, ce qui le fit rire d'avantage.** As-tu l'attention de te moquer de moi toute la journée ?**

**- C'est à voir. Mais pour le moment je veux juste passer ma journée avec mon petit démon. Prépares-toi, j'ai une surprise.**

**- Tu sais que …**

**- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprises mais je suis persuadée que celle-ci te plaira.** Me coupa-t-il en ne me laissant pas le choix.

**- Hum … D'accord, si tu insiste. Mais il y a intérêt à ce que ça me plaise sinon …** Acceptais-je en passant le bout de mes doigts sur le haut de son torse malheureusement recouvert par sa chemise bleue ciel.

Il arqua un sourcil en souriant, se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais bien lui faire si je n'étais pas satisfaite par sa _surprise. _Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique du genre « rien ne me fait peur » mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas cette parole qu'il souhaitait dire. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il me rapprocha de lui en passant ses mains sur ma taille, permettant à ma serviette de rester sagement autour de mon corps.

**- Et qu'à tu l'intention de me faire ?** Me demanda-t-il en caressant mon nez à l'aide du sien.

**- C'est une surprise. **Fis-je en me retirant de ses bras, afin de le narguer bien comme il faut.

Je l'entendis grogner tandis que je riais aux éclats. Je savais qu'il avait horreur que je lui fasse cela mais j'aimais tellement le faire que je m'en laissais le loisir. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était clair que j'étais nue, n'ayant pas eu le temps de la récupérer. _De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu nue. _Cependant, je ne savais pas ce qu'il préparait dans sa tête, cet homme est toujours en train de comploter avant de se venger. Etant toujours en train de rire, j'enfilais rapidement mes sous-vêtements, m'attendant à ce qu'il m'attrape par derrière. _Il était capable de tout, j'en faisais plusieurs fois l'expérience et pourtant j'aimais ça. _

**- Viens par-là toi !** S'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant par la taille pour me faire basculer sur le lit en n'oubliant pas de se placer au-dessus de moi, ne me laissant pas la chance de partir.

Je riais aux éclats tout en essayant de me débattre pour échapper à sa petite punition. Il savait parfaitement que je pouvais me défendre, je n'étais pas flic pour rien. Si on n'a pas les notions de défense, on ne peut pas s'en sortir. Il savait tout ça puisqu'il me maîtrisait parfaitement bien. Pourtant, je pouvais très bien le mettre au sol mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je ne voulais pas utiliser mon masque de flic quand j'étais avec lui. Je voulais faire la part des choses. Être la Bella qu'il connaissait en sa compagnie et être la Bella froide sur le terrain.

**- Tu te rends compte que je ne peux plus bouger ?** Lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il venait de placer mes mains au-dessus de ma tête.

**- C'est pour que tu puisses te laisser faire …** Répondit-il d'un sourire joueur.

**- Ah oui ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre puisque tes mains sont sur les miennes ?**

**- Bien vu.** Dit-il en m'embrassant. **Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de les utiliser.** Précisa-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau tandis que je soupirais de bonheur.

_Finalement, je n'étais pas si mal dans cette position … _

**- Eh merde !** S'énerva-t-il lorsque quelqu'un eu la meilleure idée de couper notre moment intime en venant s'inviter chez lui.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de soupirer violemment, montrant clairement son agacement. Le mien aussi d'ailleurs. C'était notre semaine ! Même si elle ne venait que de commencer, je tenais à ce qu'elle soit respectée. Est-ce qu'Edward a mis au courant son entourage ? Parce que moi je l'ai fait de mon côté. Apparemment non mais j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit le cas … J'attendis alors qu'il parte de la chambre pour pouvoir lâcher un long soupire. Je laissais mes mains là où il les avais laissé avant de réaliser que je devrais peut-être m'habiller. Et ma surprise alors ? _Je croyais que tu détestais les surprises ? _C'est vrai mais je voulais quand même savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. En tout cas, j'espère que son invité surprise a une bonne excuse pour venir … Vraiment une bonne …

Je me levais du lit tout en me précipitant sur ma valise pour chercher une tenue. Je profitais du fait que je ne la trouvais pas pour ranger les autres vêtements dans le dressing à côté des vêtements d'Edward. _Je pense que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse. _Et puis c'était plus facile pour s'habiller. Je réussis à dénicher une robe rouge avec des petites fleurs blanches, possédant un col V ainsi qu'un jupon s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse. J'étais à Las Vegas, il faisait chaud alors pourquoi ne pas profiter du soleil ? _De toute façon je mets ce que je veux. _Pour finir dans ma préparation, je mis uniquement une couche de maquillage et attacha mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche. Je me parfumais ensuite de mon Chanel numéro cinq au creux de mon cou ainsi que sur mes poignets. J'étais maintenant prête pour me montrer et aussi me présenter à la fameuse personne qui semblait intéresser Edward vu que ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu.

**- Mais comment cela peut être possible ?** Demanda Edward tandis que j'arrivais dans le salon, bizarrement gênée, ne voulant pas intervenir dans leur conversation.

**- Je ne sais pas grand chose, le mieux est que tu lui parles.** Lui répondit une femme dont je ne voyais toujours pas le visage.

Lorsque Edward me vit, il me fit signe de la main pour que je me mette à ses côtés pour ensuite passer un bras sur ma taille. Si je me fiais au regard de la jeune blonde en face de moi, je pouvais constater qu'elle n'était pas au courant de mon existence. Ou alors elle était tout simplement surprise. Son regard hautain semblait vouloir me mettre mal à l'aise ce qui ne marcha pas. Il m'en fallait plus pour que cela arrive, des gens comme elle j'en voyais tous les jours, ce n'est pas cette blondasse qui allait tout changer !

**- Edward, tu me présentes ?** Dit-elle d'un sourire faussement amical, m'étant particulièrement visée.

**- Bien sûr. Voici Bella. Pas besoin de te dire qui elle représente pour moi, je pense que tu l'as compris.** Déclara-t-il en renforçant sa prise sur moi.

**- As-tu l'intention de l'emmener avec nous ?** S'exclama-t-elle en n'espérant qu'une chose : qu'il dise non.

Et là s'il le disait, je ne pourrais m'empêcher d'être vexée. Après tout, je ne savais pas où il allait et étant sa petite-amie, j'avais le droit d'être un minimum au courant. Cependant, cette blondasse ne semblait pas prête à me supporter. Pourtant, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de méchant, sauf si nécessaire, mais je pense sérieusement qu'il y avait pire que moi. En fait je crois que c'était plutôt elle qui jouait se rôle. Mais si c'était ce qui l'amusait, je n'étais pas prête à entrer dans son jeu. _Moi en tout cas j'ai passé mon stade de gaminerie. _

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de te rencontrer.** Fis-je en faisant signe de ma présence alors que mon petit ami ne put s'empêcher de rire à ma réaction.

C'est là que je me rendais compte que j'avais tout de même un mauvais caractère. Mais pour de bonne raison ! Je ne supporte pas que l'on parle de moi alors que je suis présente. Et puis je suis comme ça et Edward semble pas dérangé par mon côté démon alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi je changerais. Et puis il faut savoir se révolter sinon on ne s'en sort jamais.

**- C'est à moi que tu parles ?** S'étonna-t-elle.** Fais gaffe petite, je pourrais très bien t'attirer des ennuis si tu continue à te comporter comme tel.** Me menaça-t-elle d'un sourire voulant dire que c'était elle qui tenait les rennes.

**- Serais-tu en train de me menacer ? Avant d'en arriver là, assures-toi à qui tu t'adresses, si tu ne veux pas à ton tour t'attirer de gros problèmes.** M'énervais-je en lui faisant perdre son sourire de blondasse.

**- Tu devrais l'écouter Rosalie.** Lui conseilla Edward, qui lui était le seul à savoir mon métier.

Comment osait-elle menacer un agent fédéral ? Elle ne savait pas mon métier certes mais depuis quand menace-t-on quelqu'un ? Cette question ne devrait même pas se poser puisque la plupart des meurtres j'élucidais sont liés à des menaces.

**- Pourquoi tu l'as défend ? Je te rappelle que je suis ta belle-sœur ! De plus, tu ferais mieux de me dire ce qu'elle est, je pense que c'est mieux pour nous tous. **

**- Et je te rappelle qu'elle est ma petite-amie. Je ne te défends pas certes, mais au moins je te donne un conseil que tu ne devrais pas prendre à la légère.** Dit-il tout en évitant la dernière remarque de sa dite belle-soeur.

Cette dite Rosalie ne répondit rien et j'en étais soulagée. Je respectais le fait qu'Edward n'en rajoute pas plus sur ce que je faisais dans la vie. Bien que je ne savais pas pourquoi il l'avait fait, je le remerciais mentalement pour ce geste.

**- Bien. Bella, je dois aller vois mon frère à l'hôpital, que dirais-tu de te promener dans Vegas et je te rejoins juste après ?** Me proposa-t-il tandis que j'avalais chaque parole avec difficulté.

**- Et … Et ma surprise ?** Répondis-je en pénétrant dans son regard émeraude.

**- Ah tu l'acceptes finalement.** Dit-il en souriant.** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me rattrape ce soir.** Continua-t-il en caressant ma joue pour ensuite m'embrasser.

**- D'accord. Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas me perdre.** Répliquais-je, déçue qu'il me laisse seule dans son appart.

C'était notre semaine merde ! Elle venait tout juste de commencer et il fallait que quelqu'un vienne la gâcher ! Je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de voir son frère, la famille c'est important. Mais je n'étais pas venue le rejoindre pour me retrouver seule, autant rentrer à Washington et continuer à enquêtes. Au moins, je serais sûr d'avoir une occupation durable. Et puis, rien ne l'empêcher de m'emmener avec lui, j'étais loin d'être un fardeau !

**- Ne m'en veut pas.** Chuchota-t-il.

_Bien sûr que si je t'en veux ! _

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit d'aller voir ton frère.** Mentis-je en évitant de croiser son regard.

_Si tu veux être douée en mensonge ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il faut s'y prendre ! _De toute façon, je ne sais pas mentir … _Rien ne t'empêche de faire quelques efforts ! _

**- Allez file, je t'attendrais de toute façon.** Continuais-je en le repoussant sans avoir envie de le vexer à son tour.

**- Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule, je te laisse ma carte bleue sur le bar pour que tu puisses faire les magasins, je t'appellerais dès que je serais de retour.**

**- Edward, je ne vais pas …**

**- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !**

**- Mais je … Bon d'accord je vais l'utiliser !** Cédais-je voyant que j'avais perdue d'avance dans cette bataille alors qu'il se mit à rire.

**- A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.** Dit-il en m'embrassant d'un long baiser, voulant sans doute se faire pardonner avant ce soir.

Je lui répondis d'un simple sourire avant de soupirer une fois que la porte soit fermée. _Il aurait pu au moins me déposer dans un centre commercial … _Comment je fais moi pour le trouver ? Avec un GPS ? En sachant que ces trucs-là sont efficaces une fois sur deux, j'étais sûr de me perdre. De plus je ne connaissais pas le nom de ce fameux endroit. _J'aurais dû me renseigner un minimum sur cette ville ! _La seule raison était que Edward était censé être mon _guide _je n'avais pas besoin d'une visite touristique via le web. Si j'avais eu la prédiction que je me retrouverais seule aujourd'hui, croyez-moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Ou alors je ne serais pas venue, ce serait au choix.

_Hum … Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me donner le nom du centre commercial ? __**Bee.**_

J'envoyais ce texto à Edward qui était le mieux placer pour me répondre. Il ne m'avait pas laissé l'accompagné certes, mais rien ne me disait que je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler par message. Il était mon mec et je faisais encore ce que je veux.

_C'est le Las Vegas Strip. Fais-toi plaisir mon amour et arrête de m'en vouloir. __**Ed.**_

_Merci ! Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop chauffer ta carte bleue et je ne t'en veux pas …__** Bee**_

_Je sais quand tu m'en veux chérie et je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas. __**Ed.**_

_Bon d'accord, je t'en veux ! Tu as intérêt à trouver quelque chose de valable pour que ce ne soit plus le cas ! __**Bee.**_

_Je serais à la perfection alors, je vais tout faire pour retrouver mon petit démon. __**Ed.**_

_Je ne suis pas un démon. Bref, cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer et j'espère que ma semaine ne se passera pas comme ça sinon je ne suis pas prête d'en reprendre une. __**Bee. **_

_Message reçu ! Tu ne seras pas déçue !__** Ed.**_

Je ne lui répondis pas. Notre conversation venait de s'achever et j'en étais un minimum contente. Pour le moment, je ne voulais même l'entendre dire qu'il était désolé. Généralement j'étais tout le temps comme ça, lorsque j'étais vexée à cause de lui, je ne lui parlais pas pendant des heures avant de rendre compte qu'il me manquait et que de toute évidence je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir éternellement. Sauf si la raison est grave. Mais le plus souvent ce n'était pas le cas.

**- Bonjour monsieur, pouvez-vous m'emmener au …** Demandais-je après avoir passé plus de dix minutes à essayer d'arrêter un taxis. **Las Vegas Strip s'il vous plaît.** Continuais-je après avoir regardé sur mon papier où le nom du centre commercial était soigneusement écrit.

**- Eh bien montez.** M'indiqua-t-il tandis que je prenais place à l'arrière de la voiture.

Durant le trajet, le chauffeur ne cessait de me reluquer à l'aide de son rétroviseur et cela m'énervais au plus haut point. Le sang froid, je devais garder le sang froid. Je devais arrêter de tout le temps m'énerver. _Sauf que les gens ici semblerait s'amuser à le faire ! _Je n'étais pas un démon comme le prétendait Edward. J'étais juste comme tout le monde, j'avais le droit aussi de m'énerver et de dire ce qu'il ne me plaisait pas. Heureusement que je n'étais pas comme ça lorsque j'enquêtais. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'emporter mais cela était rare. Lorsque cela m'arrivait, c'était pour de bonne raison et même mes coéquipiers étaient de mon côté.

**- Voilà mademoiselle, cela vous fera vingt cinq dollars s'il vous plaît.**

**- Tenez, le compte est bon.** Dis-je en lui donnant l'argent. **Merci beaucoup monsieur, au revoir.** Continuais-je en sortant de l'habitacle, faisant en sorte de ne pas oublier mon sac à main où se trouvait la fameuse carte d'Edward.

Je soupirais un bon coup avant de commencer à regarder dans les vitrines qui m'intéressaient. La seule chose qui me bloquait était le prix. Tout était beaucoup trop cher ici. Edward avait-il fait exprès de me donner cet endroit pour me faire dépenser cher ? En tout cas c'était très malin. Mais maintenant que j'y étais je ne pouvais pas reculer d'autant plus je ne voulais pas reprendre un taxi pour repartir d'ici. _J'allais forcément trouver quelque chose de raisonnable … _

Les quelques heures que je passais dans cette immense rue s'étaient écroulées à grande vitesse. Aucun magasin ne possédait de vêtement à moins de deux-cents dollars j'avais donc été contrainte de dépasser le budget que je m'étais fixée – bien qu'Edward n'y fasse sûrement pas attention – pour me prendre les robes qui avaient réussis à attirer mon attention. Étant donné que j'aurais préféré faire mon shopping en sa compagnie, je lui avais envoyé une photo de chaque tenue que j'essayais, attendant son accord pour pouvoir l'acheter. Sauf que la plupart du temps il disait qu'elle m'allait super bien. Cependant, il m'était plutôt très utile dans ma sélection. Les seules choses que je ne lui avais pas montré était l'achat de nouveau sous-vêtements. Il les verra ce soir, moi aussi j'avais prévu ma surprise. _Tiens tu l'as déjà pardonné ? _Pas tout à fait, je voulais juste me sentir moins seule dans cet endroit rempli de couple. _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé lui tenir la main et le sentir contre moi … _

Désormais, j'étais en marche pour retourner au coin de rue où le taxis m'avait déposé pour m'en dénicher un autre. Je me sentais étrangement suivit et cela ne me rassurait pas du tout. Qui pouvait bien me suivre ? _Il n'y a personne derrière moi … _Je continuais donc à marcher tout en jetant quelques regards derrières mon épaule. _Il y a forcément quelqu'un … _Aucun doute, c'était un homme, assez barraqué, grand et qui ressemblait plus à un garde du corps qu'à quelqu'un de dangereux. Cependant, si je n'étais pas flic, je n'irais sûrement pas me frotter à lui. Voulant m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de cette personnei, je commençais à accélérer le rythme de mes pas jusqu'à tourner à l'intérieur d'un cul de sac ayant bien envie de le coincer, juste histoire de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

**- J'en étais sûr ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi est-ce que vous me suivez ?**! M'emportais-je alors que l'homme venait à peine d'entrer dans notre lieu de _rendez-vous._

Je sortais mon arme de mon sac et le pointais vers lui. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, j'étais flic certes, mais j'avais aussi des limites. Il n'était coupable de rien et sans preuve je ne pouvais pas le faire. Et puis, il était préférable d'être avec son coéquipier durant ces moments-là, il fallait un témoin en quelque sorte.

**- Je ne peux pas vous dire mademoiselle. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Tout ce que je sais c'est que l'on m'a ordonné de vous suivre.** Déclara-t-il en levant les mains en l'air.

**- Et qu'avez-vous retenu sur moi ?**

**- Euh … Que vous êtes armée …** Répondit-il.

**- C'est tout ? Il n'y a rien d'autre, eh bien votre patron risque d'être content ! Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas qu'il aille se faire voir ?** M'exclamais-je en souriant.** Allez partez d'ici, je ne veux plus vous revoir !** Continuais-je en le poussant hors de la rue**. Oh et attendez !** M'écriais-je avant de braquer mon téléphone vers lui et de le prendre en photo. **Maintenant c'est bon, vous pouvez partir !** Terminais-je d'un sourire triomphant.

J'attendis qu'il reparte bredouille pour pouvoir continuer ma route. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'on me suivait ? Étai-ce en rapport avec l'enquête ? Dans ce cas-là, devrais-je appeler Derek, histoire de me _rassurer _un peu. Après tout, j'avais la photo, il pouvait toujours me faire une analyse et m'indiquer son identité. J'avais le droit de le savoir et ce n'était pas mon ami qui allait me dire le contraire. Je composais donc rapidement le numéro de mon ami pour qu'il puisse me rendre un service mais aussi prendre de ses nouvelles. J'étais suffisamment proche de lui pour me le permettre et puis comme je le disais souvent, à cet homme, je lui devais tellement que l'appeler tous les deux jours était une façon de le remercier. Il m'avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là et grâce à lui j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir remonter la pente avec facilité. Il était tout simplement un ami en or, une personne dont je ne pourrais jamais tourner le dos.

**- Oui Derek, c'est Bella.** Dis-je une fois qu'il ai répondu à mon appel.

**- Je sais Bee, ton nom s'affiche sur mon écran.** Rigola-t-il.** Tu as besoin d'aide ?** Continua-t-il alors que je venais tout juste d'entrer dans le taxi.

**- Entre autre oui. Je t'envoie une photo d'un homme, il faudrait que tu me dises son identité. Cet idiot s'est permit de me suivre alors j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui.**

En même temps que je lui parlais, je lui envoyais la fameuse photo. Dans des téléphones comme celui-ci, smartphone entre autre, il était plus facile de faire plusieurs actions en même temps. Au moins, je pouvais appeler et envoyer une image en même temps. Au début, je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre d'appareil, les trouvant beaucoup trop gros et encombrant mais Jacob, le patron, avait exigé que l'on s'en procure un pour améliorer nos échanges lors de nos enquêtes. Du coup je me retrouvais avec un téléphone de haute qualité dans les mains. J'avais été contrainte d'abandonner mon petit téléphone coulissant pour cette chose, bien plus grande que ma main.

**- C'est bon je l'ai reçu. Dis j'ai une question, comment as-tu réussis à le prendre ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- On va dire que je l'ai piégé. Je l'ai surpris en train de me suivre alors je l'ai attendu dans un cul de sac.** Expliquais-je tandis que je payais le taxi pour ensuite rejoindre la chaussée.

**- Quand je dis que tu as cette âme de flic dans le sang.** Dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

**- N'oublies pas de qui je suis la fille !** M'exclamais-je en entrant dans l'appartement qui était désormais ouvert, Edward devait sûrement être rentré.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne l'avais pas oublié !** Répliqua-t-il. **Sinon, il y a des chances que l'on ait besoin de toi cette semaine, tu es l'agent la plus qualifié pour nous aider dans que nous avons trouvé et le patron a eu l'idée de te contacter mais il voulait te laisser profiter de tes vacances.**

**- Il a bien fait ! Je sais que je suis l'agent le plus qualifié mais Derek, comprends-le je ne peux pas revenir à Washington alors que je viens tout juste d'arriver à Vegas et puis c'est ma seule semaine de vacance depuis deux ans.**

**- Oui et tu en as bien besoin. Mais il y a une à laquelle je pense … As-tu l'intention de repousser ton rendez-vous avec Madame Hills ?**

Merde. Question piège. Madame Hills était ma psychologue et était censée m'aider à raconter ma mauvaise expérience du passé. Seul Derek savait que j'étais suivi puisque c'était lui-même qui me l'avait proposé durant mes périodes sombres. Elle était très douée dans son métier et ses tentatives pour me faire tout recracher n'était pas mauvaises. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas prête à le faire. Pourtant, je me rendais dans son bureau chaque semaine, histoire de voir s'il y avait une amélioration mais rien ne changeait. Je reste renfermée et pour moi c'était mieux que de tout raconter. Je sais que cela m'enlèvera un poids et que cela me fera du bien mais je n'étais pas prête à le faire. Du moins pas pour le moment. Même Edward n'était pas au courant alors pourquoi me délivrer auprès d'une simple psy ?

Avant que je ne puisse le répondre, Edward vint à ma rencontre et m'embrassa d'un baiser voulant dire qu'il était désolé. Heureusement pour lui, j'étais au téléphone. Il ne s'attarda pas sur mes lèvres, voyant parfaitement que j'en avais besoin pour parler. Il s'éclipsa alors sur le canapé et se mit à regarder un match de base-ball sur la télévision.

**- Je sais oui. Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller. J'irais dans deux semaines. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose.** Répondis-je alors que mes yeux commençaient sérieusement à me piquer.

**- Tu sais que c'est important pour toi Bella. Est-ce que Edward est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Non. Il ne sait rien.** Dis-je d'une petite voix.

_Edward allait sûrement m'interroger ..._

**- J'ai déjà même pas la force d'en parler à cette psy … Madame Hills alors comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?**

**- Tu vas y arriver, tu formes un couple avec lui alors tu devrais y arriver. Plus vite se sera, plus vite tu te sentiras mieux et au moins tu n'auras pas besoin de continuer ces rendez-vous.**

**- Tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas … Ecoute Derek, on en reparle plus tard parce que sinon je vais pleurer et j'ai pas envie de pleurer maintenant d'accord ?** Chuchotais-je ne voulant que mon copain entende ces derniers mots.

**- D'accord, Bella. Je te transmets les résultats de l'identification dès demain je pense.** Répondit-il amicalement.

**- Oui. Merci encore.**

Même si j'adorais Derek, j'étais contente que cette conversation se termine. Je l'aurais probablement continué si Edward n'était pas dans les parages, mais là j'en avais trop fait. Il risquait de savoir que j'étais quelqu'un particulièrement traumatisée par un passé bien trop récent. J'avais souffert durant des mois avant de m'en libérer. Maintenant, j'étais avec un homme bien qui ne me faisait rien alors pourquoi ne me lançais-je pas dans les confidences ? _Il avait le droit de savoir … _Mais comment risque-t-il de réagir ? J'avais besoin de savoir, de m'assurer, qu'il m'aimait vraiment avant de lui avouer. Mais plus j'attendais, plus je risquais de le perdre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas un mensonge, c'était juste une façon de me protéger.

**- Chérie, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?** Me demanda soudainement Edward alors qu'il se trouvait devant moi.

Il a tellement été silencieux que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Traduction, il n'avait pas échappé à mes pleurs. De toute façon, il l'aurait su rien qu'en me regardant. Mais là ce qu'il attendait c'était une explication. Quelle meilleure excuse pouvais-je lui sortir sans trop aller dans les détails ?

**- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.** Insista-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe pour avoir plus de facilité à essuyer mes larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

**- Il n'y a rien, ne t'en fais pas.** Le rassurais-je alors qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

_Évidemment puisque je suis en train de pleurer devant lui … _

**- Bella, je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien et tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Nous sommes ensemble et mon rôle est de te soutenir alors vas-y raconte moi.** M'encouragea-t-il sans perdre patience.

**- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien.** Répétais-je en me tournant dos à lui.

Je savais qu'il allait mal le prendre. Je savais qu'il risquait de s'énerver, je le connaissais par cœur. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me crie dessus ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être n'attendais-je que ça pour tout lui révéler ? Ce serait sans doute une bonne chose pour me pousser à le faire.

**- Bella je suis quoi pour toi ?** S'emporta-t-il légèrement, essayant de contrôler sa colère.

**- Mon petit-ami.** Murmurais-je alors que je continuais à pleurer silencieusement.

**- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien me dire ?** S'impatienta-t-il.

J'étais contente à l'heure actuelle de ne pas devoir faire face à son regard qui devait être noir de colère. Je savais que j'en aurais vite peur et je ne voulais pas de cela pour m'encourager. _J'ai encore besoin de temps … _De plus, les mauvais souvenirs risquaient de refaire surface, et je ne voulais pas y repenser. Cela faisait trop mal.

**- Parce que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour le faire.** Répondis-je en me retournant. **S'il te plaît, arrête de me regarder comme ça, je finirais par te le dire mais pour le moment je n'en suis pas capable alors comprends-le.** Le suppliais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard devint soudainement vert tendre. Je m'autorisais à respirer de nouveau, comprenant que la colère venait de passer. _Au moins il connaissait la définition du mot patience … _Je me promettais de le faire dans la semaine. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps et lui non plus. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il pense autre chose de moi. Que je n'étais pas honnête avec lui depuis le début à cause du temps que je risque de mettre pour lui dire. J'avais au moins besoin de cette nuit avant d'en arriver là.

**- D'accord. J'attendrais dans ce cas-là.** Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi pour m'entraîner dans une étreinte rassurante.

Son odeur masculine me permit de me sentir bien. Elle me rassurait, me rappelait la présence de cet homme auprès de moi et que j'avais eu bien raison de ne pas obéir à mes résistance face à lui lors de notre rencontre. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec lui à cause de mon passé mais maintenant que je l'avais, j'étais heureuse.

**- Tu veux rester tranquille ce soir ?** Me proposa-t-il.

**- Oui je préfère. Mais je veux être avec toi et seulement toi. Alors préviens toute ta famille et tes amis que tu n'es pas disponible.** Ordonnais-je en le regardant. **J'ai envie d'être avec mon homme.** Continuais-je en passant mes mains sur sa chemise.

**- Je suis entièrement à toi ce soir.** Répondit-il en prenant mes deux mains dans les siennes afin de les porter à sa bouche et d'y déposer un doux baiser.

Pour une fois ce soir il n'allait rien se passer. Nous n'allions pas nous retrouver nu dans le lit et c'est mieux ainsi. Nous étions en couple certes, mais nous n'étions pas obligés de faire l'amour tous les soirs même si c'était le cas en temps normal. Pour nous il était impossible de limiter le sexe et j'étais contente que ce soir nous changions les règles.

Il trafiqua quelque chose sur son téléphone avant de se comporter comme un parfait petit-ami - ce qu'il était déjà à mes yeux - avant de me traîner vers le canapé tout en me proposant plusieurs films. Ayant cette fameuse âme de flic, je n'étais pas branchée film à l'eau de rose. Ce genre de film était bien trop mou et long à venir. J'avais essayé d'en regarder un, histoire d'être comme toutes ces autres filles dites _normales _mais je n'avais pas tarder à m'endormir. Même si cette soirée promettait d'être calme, un film d'action restait le bienvenu. L'amour aussi pouvait y triompher mais d'une différente manière. Edward aussi était comme moi et lorsqu'il me proposa _Le Transporteur _de _Corey Yuen_ j'acceptais sans hésitation d'autant plus que je n'avais pas eu la chance d'aller le voir au cinéma ou de me procurer le dvd. Il vint ensuite me rejoindre sur le sofa, passa sa main derrière mes épaules pour rejoindre ma taille, m'incitant à me coller contre lui. Je profitais de cet instant pour poser ma tête contre son épaule. Il embrassa mes cheveux d'un geste romantique ce qui me fit sourire. Je finissais par m'endormir sans vraiment regarder le film. Son odeur masculine me rassura de nouveau, me prouvant sans doute qu'il resterait là une fois la révélation faite. J'espérais tout de même ne pas me tromper.

* * *

**Eh oui, je sais c'est déjà la fin ! En tout cas, vous pouvez estimez heureux qu'il n'y est pas de suspens, enfin sauf sur le passé douloureux de notre chère Bee. Mais ne me maudissez pas pour ça hein Miss G ? :) ! N'empêche, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus, que la longueur reste la bonne pour vous et que le caractère de ma petite Bee vous plaît. (Ouai, je sais j'aime bien ce surnom). A votre avis, pourquoi Bee a été suivit ? Avez-vous une petite idée derrière la tête, en tout cas si oui, moi je veux tout savoir ! Mais vraiment tout ! Sinon, sa première rencontre avec Emmett vous plaît-elle ? Et celle avec Rosalie ? J'avoue que la garder en tant que femme hautaine n'est pas nouveau mais elle seule peut entrer dans ce rôle surtout pour la suite des événements que je ne peux bien sûr pas vous communiquer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de très bonne vacances et j'espère pouvoir lire votre avis très vite ! **

**XO XO XO !**

**F.B.F**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Révélation

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je n'ai pas respecté ma parole puisque je le poste avant de partir en vacance. C'est comme un petit cadeau. Mais ça sera le dernier car le chapitre suivant est prêt mais cette fois-ci sera publié après mes vacances. Mais comme j'adore lire vos avis si gentilles, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Vous êtes tellement touchants en me disant que ma rédaction est bonne et surtout de dire que vous aimez mon histoire. Alors voilà pourquoi ce chapitre est comme un cadeau pour vous remercier encore et encore ! Grâce à vous, mon histoire continue d'être publiée, c'est vous qui la fait avancé ! Quand je pense que j'avais hésité à la mettre sur Fanfiction et bien maintenant j'en suis fière. Laissez-moi d'abord répondre à vos reviews avant de vous laisser lire : **

**mimi la souris : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh bien tout ce que je peux te dire c'est bonne lecture car tu pourras obtenir quelques réponses. Oui Edward est génial :) !

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je sens que tu va devenir ma lectrice préférée si tu continues à me poster des avis de ce type ! J'adore tout simplement. J'ai quand même relu deux fois pour encore plus sourire :) ! Oui je sais, j'ai été rapide mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas écris en une nuit hein, il était déjà prêt depuis longtemps. Eh bien tu vois, je ne m'étais pas réellement rendue compte que j'avais mis autant suspens, en tout cas, tant que ça te plaît c'est déjà un point positif ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps pour lire ce chapitre en tout cas ! Ah je suis contente que tu ne veuilles pas me maudire, c'est déjà rassurant de mon côté, je peux donc continuer alors :) ! A propos de Rosalie, hum ... Je peux te dire que tu n'es pas loin mais je ne t'en dis pas plus. Pour le type qui l'a suivit, non plus, je ne peux rien te dire, tu dois penser que cela ne sert à rien que je te réponde dans ce cas-là mais j'avais envie de te narguer :) ! Oui le passé de Bella est douloureux, je suis la seule pour te le confirmer car je suis la seule à le savoir. Dis-moi toutes tes hypothèses ma petite ! Je veux tout savoir tu m'en as déjà dit pas mal, au moins tu as lu mon mot de la fin pour le faire :D ! Mon talent d'auteur ? Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai un talent ? En tout cas c'est vraiment gentil de ta part ! Je suis presque touchée ! Ah oui, je tenais à ce moment entre Bee et Em, je voulais changer un peu :) ! Très bonnes vacances à toi aussi et bonne lecture ! Surtout continue à écrire de tels avis, je les adore !

**twilight0507 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah pour toi c'est Edward qui fait suivre notre Bee ? Bonne hypothèse, cependant je te dis pas si tu as raison ! Allez bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu lises aussi cette histoire en plus de La Rose Noire et Je te promets ! Merci de suivre aussi celle-ci ! Que c'est gentil de dire que tu adores mes chapitres. Tu veux savoir la suite ? La voici ! Bonne lecture !

**love-lov-Edward : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu viens de faire une bonne remarque, au moins tu l'as remarqué car c'était mon but de vous faire douter dans son métier. A savoir si notre Edward est sincère à propos de son job, ça je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, tu le sauras tôt au tard de toute manière. Je peux comprendre que l'action est un peu longue à venir car ce n'est que le début. Mais elle va arriver ne t'en fais pas ! La suite ? Eh bien la voici !

**twilight0507 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah tu crois ? Edward qui la fait suivre ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ? Si tu as une hypothèse, vas-y dis-là moi, je serais ravis de la connaître :) ! Je suis contente que tu adores ma fiction et je te laisse donc lire la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Prometteur ? Voilà quelque chose qui me fait plaisir :) ! Hum ... Je sais et j'adore jouer sur le suspens, c'est une façon pour moi d'avouer un petit secret sans trop le faire pour vous inciter à continuer de lire la suite, parce que faut bien savoir quel est ce véritable secret non ? :) ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la fameuse phrase "je sais ce qu'elle/il va dire", je me la pose aussi quand je lis et je trouve que c'est ça qui est bon quand on lit une histoire et je vois que j'ai réussis à le faire de ton côté :) ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu fasses désormais partie de mes lecteurs et je te souhaites une bonne lecture !

**RebelRihanna : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je crois que la scène de Bee à moitié nue devant Emmett a marqué tout le monde ! Je ne pense pas qu'Edward ait rit, il est jaloux, il ne faut pas oublier. Bon après il a bien réagit lorsqu'il a su par le biais d'Emmett. Mais bon, ce n'est que ton hypothèse et j'aime lire les hypothèse donc ça passe ! On a tous un secret et Bee en a un effectivement. D'ailleurs, une histoire sans secret n'a pas de but, du moins c'est de cette façon que j'y vois :) ! Ah bah oui, Bee est flic il ne faut pas oublier ! Avoir un flingue est légal pour elle. Maintenant, à savoir pourquoi il la suit, la suite dans un instant ... Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : xmariiiie; mimi la souris; chanelll; Grazie; twilightlove1402.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Révélation **

Dimanche. Premier réveil en douce depuis mon arrivée. Bien que la veille il s'était bien passé, le fait de m'être retrouvée presque nue devant le frère de mon copain en faisait partit. Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais les yeux ouverts que j'étais forcément réveillée. Et je pense ne pas être la seule à ce sujet. Et puis, là au moins, Edward n'était pas partit et me réveiller contre lui n'avait rien de plus beau. Je l'observais durant plusieurs minutes en souriant. J'avais toujours l'impression de rêver quand je me retrouvais dans les bras d'un type pareil. Je veux plutôt dire d'un dieu vivant. Je ne savais pas s'il pensait la même chose à propos de moi et parfois j'aimerais vraiment être dans sa tête juste pour savoir. Je soupirais de bonheur.

**- Ça fait un moment que tu m'observes ?** Murmura-t-il soudainement d'une voix fatiguée, ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage.

**- Bonjour mon chéri.** M'exclamais-je en embrassant ses lèvres.

Je n'eus pas la chance de me retirer de ses lèvres qu'il prit mon visage en coupe pour intensifier notre baiser, me forçant à rester immobile alors que je me trouvais à moitié sur lui. Mes mains quant à elles, étaient à plats sur son torse dénudé, touchant sa peau douce. Contrairement à lui et pour la première fois depuis les trois derniers mois – car j'avais préféré attendre ce même nombre de mois avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui – je ne me retrouvais pas nue mais en nuisette qui elle restait tout de même sexy.

**- Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu dors.** Murmurais-je en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes, mon regard accroché au sien qui était si captivant.

**- Et toi tu es encore plus belle.** Répondit-il en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

Même si je trouvais son geste particulièrement doux, il ne servait à rien puisque de toute manière j'avais pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux d'un élastique ce qui n'était presque plus le cas à présent. J'avais l'impression que quand je dormais, je me livrais une véritable bataille. Comment pouvait-il me trouver belle dans cette situation ?

**- Comment est-ce que tu peux me trouver belle alors que je suis toute décoiffée ?** Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

**- Pour moi, que tu sois maquillée, décoiffée, tu restes la plus belle à mes yeux.** Déclara-t-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez tout en plaçant ses mains sur mes reins.

Je ne savais peut-être pas quoi dire après cette révélation mais mon corps savait quoi faire puisque je me sentais mes joues chauffer preuve que je rougissais comme une idiote. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'homme en face de moi si j'en jugeais à son sourire à la fois moqueur et heureux de me voir dans cette situation. Ne voulant pas qu'il les voit encore plus longtemps, je cachais mes joues à l'aide de mes mains et me roulais sur le côté pour me remettre à ma place initiale afin de placer ma tête sur mon oreiller. Ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. J'adorais son rire mais parfois cela pouvait être vexant. Pour le lui faire comprendre, la seule solution était de bouder. Ce n'était pas de mon âge certes, mais même entre adulte nous pouvions nous comporter comme des enfants. Il s'arrêta rapidement de rire et s'approcha pour tenter de se faire pardonner.

**- Chérie, j'adore te voir rougir. Tu es tellement belle.** Chuchota-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille.

Son souffle venait caresser ma peau ce qui me fit sourire. Mais ça, il ne le voyait pas puisque de toute façon mon visage était caché.

**- Et je te trouve encore plus belle quand tu boudes.** Continua-t-il en déposant quelques baisers papillons sur mon épaule.

**- Arrête.** Marmonnais-je, ma bouche toujours présente sur l'oreiller.

**- Tu veux que j'arrête de m'excuser ? Très bien alors j'arrête.** Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi, provoquant un grand vide.

**- Non continue !** Fis-je en restant dans la même position tandis qu'il riait en revenant à mes côtés.

**- Tu vois, tu ne peux pas te passer de moi …** Commenta-t-il en recommençant sa petite action ce qui me fit légèrement frissonner de plaisir.

Ne voulant pas avouer que c'était vrai, je me contentais de subir ses quelques baisers ce qui me forçais à tourner ma tête sur le côté, lui permettant d'avoir un meilleur angle pour continuer. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent à ma joue puis à mon nez, maintenant visible. Je souriais en sentant son odeur ainsi que sa respiration sur mon visage. Sa main droite se plaça sur ma hanche droite, me forçant à me rapprocher de lui. _Moi qui avait prévu de ne plus lui parler, c'est foutu …_ De toute manière, j'aurais été incapable de tenir une heure. Il arrivait toujours à ce que je cède avec sa voix de velours et son regard envoûtant._ Un jour j'arriverais à résister._ Je m'en fais la promesse. Une promesse dont j'espérais pouvoir tenir un jour._ Au moins un jour._ C'était tout ce que je demandais.

**- Avoue-le.** Murmura-t-il tandis que j'ouvris les yeux pour lui répondre.

**- De quoi ?** Demandais-je bien que je savais parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

**- Que ...**

**- Que je t'aime ?** Le coupais-je en fonçant sur ses lèvres, le prenant par surprise.

Nous restions plus d'une heure dans le lit à nous embrasser, parler, chercher jusqu'à même nous chamailler. Hum … Que c'est bon d'être en vacance. Nous n'étions pas aller plus loin dans nos caresses ce qui nous allait bien. Un couple ne vivait pas que de sexe. Et bien que ce n'était que la première fois que nous avions passé une nuit sans faire l'amour, nous étions capable de prouver nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre d'une autre manière.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjeuner** ? Me demanda-t-il alors que nos deux estomacs venaient de commencer à crier famine alors que je m'étais assis, le dos contre le mur.

**- Hum … Un café s'il te plaît.**

**- J'en étais sûr. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander. Non, tu sais quoi, je vais te préparer un vrai petit-déjeuner, sans caféine, tu me fais confiance ?** Dit-il en n'acceptant pas mon choix.

Il avait raison, j'avais pour habitude d'abuser de la caféine pour tenir le coup lors de mes enquêtes. Elle me permettait de garder la tête et d'être en forme surtout lorsqu'il nous arrivait de la prolonger durant la nuit, ce qui était chose rare mais possible. Ce qui fait que j'en étais maintenant accro. Si Edward avait l'intention de me faire une cure de caféine, j'étais prête à la subir. De toute façon, lorsque je retournerais chez moi, mes mauvaises habitudes seront de retour. Cette semaine allait me permettre de reposer mon pauvre cœur qui lui en était aussi victime.

**- J'attends avec impatience mon chéri.** Répondis-je en attendant que ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes.

Heureusement, je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps. Nos langues se cherchèrent avant de se trouver pour commencer une bataille endiablée. Edward profita de cette étreinte pour se placer entre mes cuisses, me forçant à glisser entièrement sur le matelas. Au moins, cela lui montrait que j'étais totalement sous son emprise dont j'étais incapable de résister.

**- Très bien. Alors je vais te préparer ça.** Répliqua-t-il en touchant le bout de mon nez à l'aide du sien, ce qui me fit sourire.

Ce geste devenait presque quotidien maintenant.

**- Reste ici.** Dit-il ensuite en souriant à son tour.

Il me laissa seule ce qui procura un grand vide. Même si Edward voulait que je reste sur ce lit à l'attendre, vu que je commençais à m'ennuyer, je décidais d'aller le rejoindre et de l'observer préparer le déjeuner. Je savais qu'il allait réagir face à ma présence mais je m'en foutais. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine qui se trouvait dans le salon de façon américaine. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas qu'il m'entende jusqu'à me retrouver derrière lui. J'encerclais sa taille en posant ma tête sur son dos. Ce qui était dommage dans tout ça, était qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Il aurait très bien pu avoir peur que je le prenne de nouveau par surprise mais non, rien. _En même temps c'est un homme._ Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport ? _Tu sais parfaitement qu'une grande majorité d'homme n'ont jamais peur et Edward en fait partit._ Merci, je connais l'homme avec qui je suis en couple !

**- Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester au lit ?** Réagit-il en se retournant pour enlacer ma taille à son tour.

**- Je sais mais il s'avère que je n'en avais pas envie.** Répondis-je en souriant.

**- Tu vois, quand je te dis tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.** Fit-il en caressant ma joue en m'offrant son foutu sourire en coin que j'adorais.

**- Hum … Pour ma défense je vais dire que mon intention est de profiter de mon homme un maximum de temps.** Répondis-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Il resserra son emprise, me rappelant sa possessivité. Edward l'était un peu trop. Et même si j'arrivais à le supporter, cela pouvait m'agacer au point de me dire s'il me faisait vraiment confiance. Normalement c'était le cas, puisqu'un couple ne peut pas survivre sans la confiance. De mon côté, c'était le cas aussi. Et entre les deux, j'étais la mieux placée à être jalouse car il était connu pour être ce genre d'homme à passer ses nuits avec une femme différente. Moi je ne faisais pas partie de ces femmes-là à Washington alors pourquoi autant de jalousie ? Pour le moment, aucune crise de jalousie n'avait éclaté et j'espérais que cela n'arrive jamais. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui bien que cela pouvait renforcer les liens du couples. Il y a certaine disputes qui ne sont pas faite pour ça.

**- Tu veux m'aider à préparer le …**

Il fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone ce qui eu un effet négatif de mon côté. Je me retirais de ses bras, m'attendant à ce qu'il décroche et m'annonce ensuite que je vais devoir rester seule pendant la journée car il a une affaire urgente à traiter. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un directeur de casino avait autant de chose à faire ? Certes il devait gérer les cambriolages et tout ce qui suivait mais ce n'est pas comme si cela le forçait à ne pas me le dire. Non, au lieu de cela, j'avais maintenant le droit à ce fameux secret professionnel.

**- Tu ne réponds pas ?** Dis-je surprise en voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la peine décrocher, seul soin doigt venait d'appuyer sur le fameux téléphone rouge, envoyant directement son interlocuteur sur son répondeur.

**- Ce n'est pas très important.** Répondit-il en tenant compte à ma réaction.** Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es reculée ?** Demanda-t-il en ne se rapprochant pas de moi tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

**- Je pensais que tu allais répondre et me dire que j'allais devoir t'attendre encore une fois.** Avouais-je en baissant la tête.

Bon d'accord sur ce coup-là j'avais eu tord. Et puis, il m'avait fait cela qu'une seule fois puisque de toute façon j'étais arrivé il y a deux jours. Mais je m'attendais à tout. J'étais même surprise de ne pas entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**- Bella, je t'ai promis que j'allais resté avec toi et je vais tenir ma promesse alors tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis pour ça.** Me rassura-t-il en relevant mon menton à l'aide de son index, me forçant à le regarder.

**- Je sais. Mais c'est que je ne supporte plus d'être toute seule.**

**- Mais dans ce cas, tu fais comment quand tu es chez toi ?**

**- C'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais comme là je suis avec toi, j'ai peur de me retrouver seule.**

**- Serai-ce à cause du secret que tu n'arrives pas à me dire ?** Devina-t-il en me regardant d'une façon inquiète, tenant désormais mon visage en coupe.

Quelques hochements de tête fut ma seule réponse. Mes yeux commencèrent à se border de larme et je pinçais ma lèvre, voulant retenir le prochain sanglot. _Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer …_ Chose totalement impossible à réaliser puisque mes vieux démons venaient de se réveiller. Je ne serais jamais soigner de ce passé ? Je voulais oublier ces huit mois de malheurs, je voulais ne plus penser à cette nuit-là, à ce qu'il me faisait, à ce que je subissais. Non, je ne voulais pas paraître faible face à lui. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais forte, que j'étais désormais heureuse avec lui. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que je portais un lourd secret il n'allait pas me lâcher.

**- Tu peux tout me dire mon cœur. Qu'importe ce qu'il t'es arrivé, je suis là pour te soutenir. Je suis prêt à t'entendre te délivrer pour retirer ce poids.** M'encouragea-t-il tandis que je me retirais de ses bras pour me mettre dos à lui, comme la veille.

Sa réaction ne fut pas la même car ses mains venaient retrouver mes hanches, ma tête alla se loger contre son épaule tandis que je pleurais. Je revoyais ces images qui me tourmentaient l'esprit jusqu'à me faire mal. Je ressentais la même douleur de cette fameuse nuit. Pourquoi prendrais-je la peine de me révéler à lui alors que ma propre psychologue n'en avait pas le droit ?

**- Crois-moi j'ai envie de te le dire …** Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux. **Mais …**

**- Mais ?**

**- Mais j'ai peur de ta réaction, peur de ce que tu penseras de moi après.**

**- Je te fais une seconde promesse en te disant que rien ne me repoussera. Tu es ma copine et je t'aime alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Le mieux est que tu me le dises maintenant, comme ça je pourrais mieux te protéger.** Annonça-t-il en caressant mes hanches.

Étais-je réellement prête à franchir le pas ? J'étais avec lui depuis six mois et mon histoire datait il y a maintenant neuf mois mais elle avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps pour que je me libère. Mais si je ne lui disais pas, comment pourrais-je continuer à être avec lui puisque je n'ai pas la force de lui avouer mon plus gros secret ? De plus, je l'aimais et si je me fiais à ses dernières paroles, c'était aussi le cas de son côté. Je soupirais un grand coup avant de me retirer de notre étreinte afin de pouvoir réfléchir par où je pouvais commencer. Je tournais presque en rond cherchant le début de cette histoire. J'allais tout lui révéler et cela risquait d'être long.

**- Hum … Je ne sais pas par où commencer …** Hésitais-je en m'arrêtant de bouger afin de me mettre face à lui.

**- Commence par ce qui te semble le mieux.** Dit-il sans pour autant me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui était le mieux pour l'instant.

**- Bien alors … Tu vois cette cicatrice ?** Lui demandais-je en soulevant ma nuisette, pour lui dévoiler une marque se trouvant sur le côté gauche de mon ventre, tout en bas.

Il hocha la tête étant prêt à entendre la suite. Maintenant que j'avais commencé, il était trop tard pour renoncer.

**- Elle fait partie de mon … mon horrible passé.** Continuais-je en passant mes doigts dessus. **Il y a peu près un an, j'ai rencontré un homme qui s'appelait Kyle Hunter. Il était gentil, beau, intelligent, attentionné, en bref il avait toutes les qualités qui ont fait que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.** Commençais-je en le regardant, voulant voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci semblait plus intéressé par l'autre morceau de mon histoire. **Au début tout se passait bien.** Continuais-je en tournant la tête pour éviter de le regarder. **Nous étions comme tous ces couples qui s'aimaient et qui faisaient plusieurs choses ensembles. J'avais finis par emménager chez lui. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs ... **

Le plus beau de l'histoire venait de passer. Restait le plus dur. Le plus douloureux aussi. Je savais que j'allais craquer avant même de commencer. Les images me reviendront en tête comme une claque en pleine figure et je savais que j'allais avoir mal mais aussi que je me sentirais bien. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Je ne pouvais pas me dire cela puisque je n'avais pas encore terminer de raconter et que les pensées d'Edward à propos de moi risquait de changer malgré la promesse qu'il venait de tenir.

**- Et puis juste après, notre relation n'était plus la même. Du moins, il n'était plus pareil. Il commençait à s'absenter régulièrement et j'étais persuadée qu'il voyait d'autres femmes. Je n'avais pas de preuve alors je ne voulais pas l'accuser à tord.**

_Devrais-je prendre son silence comme un mauvais signe ?_

**- Un soir,** continuais-je en avalant ma salive, **il est rentré totalement bourré mais je n'y avais pas fait attention puisqu'il me faisait cette scène tous les jours. Je lui ai demandé est-ce qu'il me trompait et avec qui. Sur l'emprise de l'alcool il avait rigolé mais moi je ne me laissais pas faire. Ou plutôt je tentais de ne pas fondre en larme. Je me suis donc énervée et il l'a mal prit …**

Je m'arrêtais là pour le moment, n'étant finalement pas prête à continuer. J'allais devoir lui raconter mes souffrances et je ne voulais pas. Il en savait suffisamment assez pour me comprendre même si l'histoire n'était pas finie. La suite il pouvait facilement la deviner, je n'avais pas besoin d'aller dans les détails.

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir la suite ?** Lui demandais-je, me permettant de prendre une pause.

**- Oui. Je veux savoir ce que t'as fait cet homme.** Me répondit-il alors que je voyais que cette situation l'énervait.

**- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?**

**- Bella, si tu ne termines pas ton histoire, tu ressentiras toujours ce poids en toi.** **Je peux comprendre que cela peut être dur mais je suis prêt à t'écouter jusqu'au bout.**

Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, ne souhaitant pas continuer. Pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était facile de se dévoiler. Je fermais alors les yeux pour m'encourager à raconter la suite. Par où commencer ?

**- Il … Il a levé la main sur moi.** Dis-je en avalant de nouveau ma salive alors que je sentais Edward se tendre.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir. Je le connaissais aussi bien que moi et je savais ce qui provoquait une telle réaction chez lui.

**- Je suis tombée au sol sous la force de son geste. Je pleurais de douleur mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de continuer. Je l'implorais d'arrêter de me faire mal mais plus je le suppliais plus il intensifiait ses coups. Alors je ne disais plus rien. Je subissais jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force de bouger**.

Je jetais un regard à Edward qui s'était approché de moi mais il semblait hésiter à me prendre dans ses bras.

_Mais moi je te veux_ …

**- Et tous les soirs c'était comme ça. Du coup je ne me rendais plus au travail de peur que l'on me voit avec toutes ces blessures. Je savais que je devais le quitter et partir loin de lui mais je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'étais venue vivre chez lui et en conséquent je n'avais plus d'appartement. Alors je restais chez lui à subir coups après coups. Évidemment, mes coéquipiers ne restaient pas sans agir. Derek passait son temps à m'appeler, étant celui dont j'étais le plus proche. J'inventais que j'étais malade le temps que mes blessures ne soient plus visibles et ensuite je retournais au bureau. Un soir, le dernier soir, tout a dégénéré. C'était la pire soirée de ma vie. Il est rentré encore plus saoul que d'habitude et il était pour moi encore plus dangereux. Et j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce con ?** S'emporta-t-il plus pour Kyle que pour moi.

**- Il … Il m'a frappé au visage, aux côtes déjà brisées par les coups précédents, au ventre. Il en a même profité pour me violer jusqu'à me faire mal. Et puis, il s'est emparé de mon arme de service. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour la trouver car je ne la laissais jamais à porté de main. Après avoir fini avec moi, il m'a tiré dessus, d'où la cicatrice. Je savais que j'allais mourir mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai composé le numéro de Derek lui disant que j'étais à terre.**

Je pris une dernière inspiration avant de le regarder de nouveau. Il avait des envies meurtrières. Edward n'allait pas resté tranquille face à cette révélation. Après tout, il savait le nom de mon agresseur, Kyle Hunter et pouvait parfaitement le retrouver sans problème puisque celui-ci se trouvait en prison malheureusement située à Washington.

**- Derek est arrivé aussi vite qu'il a pu accompagné de mon équipe qui se sont chargés d'arrêter Kyle. Il n'a pas hésité en me prendre dans ses bras pour m'emmener à l'hôpital. Sans lui … Je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie, si je serais là en face toi à vivre une histoire d'amour passionnante et à te raconter mon passé.**

**- Et moi je suis là à écouter le dur passé de ma petite-amie et j'ai bien l'intention de t'aider à l'oublier.** Répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.** Car moi aussi je vis une histoire passionnante avec toi et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'arrête là à cause d'un homme qui n'a pas su te rendre heureuse**. Continua-t-il en passant ses mains sur ma taille.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, contente qu'il ne soit pas partit. Je me sentais désormais plus légère après la disparition de ce secret. Derek avait raison. Lui dire, au moins à lui, était la meilleure solution. Je n'avais pas totalement oublié mais maintenant qu'il savait je pouvais considérer que notre couple venait de se renforcer. Edward était resté auprès de moi en me prenant comme j'étais.

**- Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas partis …** Murmurais-je alors qu'il renforça son emprise.

**- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas resté ? Je ne vais pas te laisser parce que tu n'as pas vécu ce que tu aurais dû vivre. Tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, personne d'ailleurs, et je suis prêt à te garder près de moi tant que cela est encore possible.**

**- Tu sais que … J'ai de la chance de t'avoir ?** Dis-je en passant mes mains sur son torse.** J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme comme toi.** Continuais-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avec beaucoup de douceur. Il s'arrêta subitement suite à un second appel._ Cet homme était trop demandé …_ Mais étant donné que c'était à moi qu'il portait toute son attention, je pouvais me contenter d'être heureuse.

**- Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas trop apprécié mon message de la veille …** Constata-t-il après avoir lu un texto.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis ?** Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir.

**- Que je n'étais pas libre durant toute la semaine car j'étais avec ma copine et que je voulais en profiter.**

Je souris jusqu'à en rougir. Il me vit et m'embrassa de nouveau, sur la joue puis sur l'autre ainsi que sur mon nez, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Je me sentais heureuse et épanouie quand il me prenait de cette façon.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?**

**- Qu'ils avaient besoin de moi mais je m'en fou. Ce que je veux moi c'est rester avec toi.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas que …**

**- On s'en fout, je les vois tout le temps, ils vont réussir à se passer de moi une semaine.** Me coupa-t-il, devinant où je voulais en venir.

Je ne répondis rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais contre de passer du temps avec lui. Encore une fois c'était notre semaine, la seule semaine que j'avais réussis à poser pour rester plus longtemps avec lui. Même si me faire passer pour la petite amie possessive pouvait me gêner au fond, je m'en foutais. J'avais le droit de rester avec lui. Rien ne les empêcher de venir nous rendre visite. Enfin … Tout dépend des moments. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils gâchent un moment intime avec Edward pour une histoire de match et de bière. Je serais capable de partir d'ici. J'en serais capable mais à savoir si je le ferais, je n'ai pas encore vécu cette situation pour le deviner.

**- Il me semble que je t'ai promis une surprise alors après avoir mangé, je te veux prête dans moins d'une heure.** Continua-t-il en retournant près de la poêle où cuisait tranquillement des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

Rien que l'odeur obligeait à mon estomac de se réveiller de nouveau. Je n'avais plus fait attention à lui pendant que je racontais mon histoire mais maintenant que je voyais ce qu'il cuisinait, ma faim était de retour.

**- Ça sent bon.** Commentais-je en passant une nouvelle fois mes mains sur sa taille tandis qu'il était de dos.** Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien.** Continuais-je en le voyant rajouter quelques épices à notre déjeuner.

**- J'ai beau cuisiner, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est bon.** Dit-il d'un sourire en coin dont je réussissais à voir malgré ma position.

**- Hum … Je suis sûr que c'est le cas.** Dis-je en embrassant son cou.

Sa peau était si douce et lui était si beau à regarder. Même tout décoiffé cet homme était magnifique. De plus, je n'avais pas l'impression que mon passé l'avait bloqué, au contraire, il était resté le même. Il ne m'a pas encore repoussé et j'étais fière. Fière d'être toujours la bienvenue dans ses bras. Après tout, j'étais une de ses nombreuses femmes battues et violées, il aurait très bien pu se dire que j'étais traumatisée par cette histoire qui me hante et m'aurait sans doute mise à la porte. Mais non, encore une fois, il venait de faire preuve d'amour. Lui qui me disait qu'il était incapable d'aimer et bien moi je suis tout à fait contre ses paroles.

**- Chérie, il serait temps que tu retires tes bras sinon tu ne pourras jamais manger.** Rigola-t-il alors que j'obéissais en ronchonnant.

Je me dépêchais à mettre deux assiettes sur la table – qui lui servait aussi de bar – ainsi que des couverts pour que l'on puisse enfin manger. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours, d'ailleurs il me semble qu'hier je n'ai rien avalé à cause de ma soirée. Cependant, ayant été élevé à la dure, j'attendais qu'il se soit servit et qu'il s'assied pour pouvoir commencer à déguster.

**- Hum … Ché trop bon.** Dis-je la bouche pleine.

Edward se mit à rire me laissant un son magnifique parvenir à mes pauvres oreilles, pour ensuite embrasser ma joue avec douceur. Je le regardais avec incompréhension.

**- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu me trouves belle la bouche pleine ?** M'exclamais-je toujours surprise en le regardant.

**- Et si je te réponds que si, tu me diras quoi ?**

**- Que je t'aime.** Répondis-je en déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, après avoir mangé et discuter de tout et de rien, j'étais enfin prête pour me préparer. J'avais une bonne heure devant moi et je voulais absolument me faire belle pour la journée qu'il nous avait réservé. Je n'avais pas essayé de deviner où il allait m'emmener, car pour une fois je voulais savourer cet instant sans savoir ce que nous allions faire. J'allais pour une fois prendre au goût à la surprise et Edward pourra ensuite continuer à faire ses cadeaux en commençant par un bijou. Je passais donc sous la douche à me frotter de partout avec du gel douche, j'inspectais rapidement mes jambes, cherchant le moindre petit poil qui aurait eu l'idée de pousser avant les autres et en sortis pour commencer par m'habiller d'une robe cintrée blanche avec un décolleté en V, mettant ma petite poitrine en valeur pour ensuite débuter la session maquillage et laisser la place à mon petit-ami. Alors que j'étais en train d'appliquer mon fond de teint, mon téléphone personnel – pas celui que j'utilise pour le travail - se mit à sonner ce qui me fit rager quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape pour répondre.

**- Allô !**

**- Bella, c'est papa !** S'exclama-t-il en criant presque de bonheur de pouvoir m'avoir au téléphone.

**- Oh salut papa, comment ça va ?**

**- Ça va très bien, je disais, comme ma fille me manque je voulais te proposer de venir un petit moment à la maison, si tu peux.** Me proposa-t-il.

Papa. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu et encore moins entendu au téléphone. Heureusement il savait que je n'avais pas le temps de l'appeler à cause de mon emploi du temps, car il faisait le même métier que moi. Sauf que lui ne travaillait pas au sein des fédéraux mais en tant que shérif d'une petite bourgade. Au moins, il avait plus de faciliter à gérer les enquêtes. Quant à nous, cela pouvait concerner tout le pays entier.

**- Hum … Je vais essayer de venir un week-end mais je ne pourrais pas plus. Tu sais avec mon travail ce n'est pas facile de venir mais je vais faire un effort.** Lui répondis-je, contente de pouvoir aussi passer du temps avec lui.

**- Et puis ta mère ne fait que de te réclamer ou elle pleure parce qu'elle a peur que tu ne sois plus là.** Dit-il, me faisant culpabiliser au passage.

**- Oh papa, dis-lui qu'elle n'a rien à craindre, ce sont les risques du métier. Et puis, pour le moment je suis toujours vivante. Il est préférable que tu ne lui dises pas la dernière phrase, elle risque de s'inquiéter d'avantage.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas fou !** Rigola-t-il.** Comment cela se passe sinon ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu tu es en vacances ?**

**- Euh oui mais comment est-ce que …**

**- C'est Mike qui l'a dit à sa mère qui elle me l'a dit. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas cette semaine alors ?**

**- Disons que je ne suis pas chez moi. Je dors chez un … ami.** Répliquais-je en regardant Edward qui venait de sortir de la salle et qui ne semblait pas avoir louper une seule miette de ma conversation.

**- Un ami ?** Répéta mon père, attendant que je lui dise tout.

**- Oui papa, c'est un ami.** Confirmais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward pour le moment. C'était une question de patience. Il en sera informé bien plus tard. De plus, il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela et je préférais ne rien révéler. Je connaissais mes parents, en particuliers mon père, qui est devenu trop protecteur depuis le fameux incident. Il était clair que cette fois-ci Edward voudrait fuir et en aucun cas je voulais que cela se passe.

**- Bon je dois y aller papa, je te rappelle dès que j'ai des nouvelles pour mon week-end.** Continuais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me faire passer un interrogatoire à propos de ce mystérieux ami.

**- D'accord, je l'attends avec impatience bisous ma fille.** Répondit-il avec un air un peu triste dans sa voix.

Je raccrochais rapidement, me retournant doucement pour regarder Edward qui lui s'attendait sûrement à ce que je m'explique. Je crois que le coup de l'ami ne lui a pas plu …

**- Un ami ? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?** S'énerva-t-il sans trop hausser la voix.

_La première fois qu'il hausse la voix sur moi …_

**- Quoi ? Tu préférais que je dise qui tu es et donc ton nom pour qu'il se permette d'enquêter sur toi ? Désolée mais je pensais faire bien.** M'emportais-je.

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal …_

**- Excuses-moi.** Soupira-t-il en s'approchant de moi, repoussant de nouveau une mèche rebelle de mes cheveux encore mouillés pour la cacher derrière mon oreille. **Je ne savais pas que c'était pour cette raison.** Expliqua-t-il en me regardant essayant de ne pas m'énerver d'avantage.

**- Oui bah la prochaine fois attends que je t'explique au lieu de t'énerver.** Dis-je en haussant les épaules, ne voulant pas me laisser aller si facilement dans ses bras.

Il prit tout de même la peine de m'embrasser, prouvant une dernière fois qu'il était désolé. Mais je lui en voulais encore un peu. Je ne pouvais pas oublié la façon dont il m'a parlé. Je n'ai peut-être pas assumé ma relation avec lui devant mon père mais j'avais une bonne raison.

**- Bon, on la fait cette sortie ?** Proposais-je, voulant oublier ce malentendu.

**- Comme ce qui était prévu.** Me répondit-il de son sourire en coin.

**- Par contre, il faut que je termine de me maquiller.**

**- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage pour que je te trouve belle.**

**- J'ai dû mal à le croire donc je vais quand même le faire.** Dis-je rapidement avant de me cacher dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir rougir en paix, sans l'entendre rire.

Pourquoi faisais-je partie de ces personnes qui rougissaient ? Pour certains cela pouvait paraître mignon de voir de nous voir rougir mais pour nous c'était une faiblesse. Tout ce qui me touchait se reflétait automatiquement sur mon visage, je ne pouvais rien cacher ! A cause de cela, Edward connaissait mes points faibles et je ne supportais pas me sentir fragile face à lui. Après tout, je faisais partie d'une équipe de fédéraux, je ne pouvais pas montrer ce qui m'affaiblissait et c'était particulièrement gênant que mon petit-ami sache comment s'y prendre. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Après que mes rougeurs ne soient plus visibles, je terminais de me maquiller en quatrième vitesse, voulant à tout prix que cette journée soit la plus longue possible. Je ne mis qu'un simple trait noir suivit d'une touche de mascara, pour mettre en valeur mes yeux chocolats qu'Edward chérissait tant – si je me fiais à ce qu'il me disait – je passais un rapide coup de brosse, tentant de dresser mes ondulations pour ensuite me parfumé de la célèbre eau de toilette Flower par Kenzo. Je sortais pour de bon de la salle de bain et enfilais mes chaussures compensées blanches, me donnant de magnifique jambes fines.

**- Tu es prête ?** Me demanda soudainement alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur le canapé à regarder les informations du jour.

**- Maintenant oui.** Répondis-je en souriant alors que je m'intéressais moi aussi à ce que disait la journaliste.

_« L'enquête sur l'explosion de l'entrepôt à Washington semblerait avancer difficilement car nous n'avions aucune nouvelle depuis la découverte de plusieurs corps brûlés. Mais si nous nous fiions à notre hypothèse, nous pensions clairement à un accident puisque aucune preuve ne prouve qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre. Cependant, les fédéraux restent très discrets sur la quelconque information pouvant être obtenue durant les analyses ce qui inquiète fortement les habitants de la capitale. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, c'est le fameux secret professionnel qui les empêche de tout nous dire. Nous ferons cependant en sorte d'obtenir ce que tout les Washingtoniens sont en droit de savoir. »_

**- Pfft, ils ne savent même plus quoi inventé !** M'énervais-je en quittant définitivement des yeux l'écran.

**- Tu sais quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

**- Évidemment puisque j'enquête sur cette affaire et crois-moi ce qu'elle dit est totalement faux.** Répondis-je en sans m'aventurer dans les détails, j'avais moi aussi un secret professionnel à conserver qu'il soit mon petit-ami ou non. **Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu es inquiet ?** Fis-je remarquer en tentant de lire dans ses yeux.

**- C'est juste que cette histoire est horrible, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

N'étant pas totalement convaincue, j'étais tentée pour lui poser une autre question mais ne le fis pas, sachant parfaitement que je n'aurais pas ce que je voulais. Et puis mon côté flic allait resurgir et je serais incapable de m'arrêter une fois après avoir obtenu ma première réponse.

**- Dis, chérie pourquoi est-ce que les fédéraux ou les flics comme tu veux, ne communiquent jamais d'informations aux journalistes ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que ces idiots de journalistes s'amusent à déformer ce qu'on leur confit et puis ce n'est que le début de l'enquête, rien n'est pour le moment sûr, on préfère avoir des preuves solides avant d'aller aux révélations. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- C'était une question que je me posais depuis longtemps et maintenant que je l'ai, je suis content d'en savoir plus sur ton métier.** Répondit-il, semblant être fière d'avoir appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

**- Oui enfin, ce n'est pas grand chose.** Dis-je en haussant les épaules. **Bon on y va ?** Fis-je alors qu'il réagissait rapidement à ma demande en éteignant le poste de télévision puis en se levant du canapé, se dirigeant vers moi comme un gentleman.

Notre journée en amoureux pouvait enfin commencer. Après ma révélation, ma conversation avec mon père et notre petite dispute, nous avions fini par sortir de cet appartement où je ne pouvais rester enfermer une minute de plus. Bien que je le trouvais tout à fait agréable et confortable, sortir ne pouvait pas nous faire du mal. Sinon, cela se saurait. Edward ne m'avait cependant pas donné de détail sur ce que l'on allait faire et je devenais de plus en plus curieuse d'autant plus que je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Vegas pour le deviner. Au lieu de lui poser la question, je regardais partout autour de moi avec le bras d'Edward sur ma taille et le mien sur la sienne. Nous étions en train de partager une vraie balade en amoureux. J'étais aussi contente du fait qu'il ne me reparle de mon passé, qu'il ne fasse aucune intervention sur ce sujet. Qu'il reste l'homme que je connaissais. Derek avait raison, lui révéler était la meilleure solution. Je pouvais supposer que notre couple était maintenant plus fort. Les liens qui nous unissaient ne pouvait pas se briser si facilement.

* * *

**Eh voilà c'est la fin ! **

**Je sais, ne me haïssais pas hein, il fallait bien que ce chapitre se termine non ? Eh puis vous avez obtenu une réponse importante pour la suite ou pour les prochaines réactions de Bee. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En tout cas, je suis restée fidèle à la longueur ! Comment avez-vous trouvé la révélation ? Les moments que passent nos amoureux ? Ah et que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Daddy Charlie ? Vous savez le fameux shérif ! Ouai, moi en tout cas je pense qu'Edward devrait faire attention ! Avez-vous une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? Ou plusieurs ? Allez-y dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir, même la plus stupide, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'elle le saura. Mais au moins cela me permettra de voir ce que déborde votre imagination ! Lâchez-vous, vous êtes libres et moi je n'attends que ça ! Bon allez, sinon je vous laisse tranquille et au prochain chapitre avec encore plus de rebondissements ! (il est déjà écrit bien sûr) ...**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Jalousie

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Eh oui, voici le nouveau chapitre quelques jours d'attente. Je sais que j'avais dit que je le posterais la semaine prochaine mais comme j'ai beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture des chapitres, je n'ai pas pu résister. Le prochain, c'est sûr, il faudra attendre même si je l'ai terminé la veille. ****Le voici donc et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que les précédents ! Avant de vous laisser le lire, je tiens, comme à mon habitude, à répondre à vos reviews :**

**love-lov-Edward : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oh Edward plus en colère à propos de la révélation ? Après ce n'est que ton hypothèse :) ! Non, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça. Je voulais montrer un Edward tout chou avant de passer aux choses sérieuses mais je n'en dis pas plus. Pour Hunter, Hum ... que dire ... Ton hypothèse est plutôt bonne mais comme tu dois t'en douter je ne peux pas te la confirmer. Oui, on peut dire qu'Edward a une réaction bizarre face à l'enquête qui avance. Là aussi tu tiens une bonne hypothèse :) ! Ah oui, je tenais personnellement à montrer leur complicité, je pense que c'est l'un de mes moments préférés de ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme je te l'ai dis je ne suis partie qu'une semaine, donc rien de bien longtemps hein ? :) ! Merci un peu en retard et bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je te remercie aussi pour ce gentil mot et de m'encourager à écrire la suite. Bonne lecture !

**Miss G : **Merci BEAUCOUP pour ton commentaire ! Oui avec de tels avis, tu garderas ta place parmi mes lectrices préférées et je ne peux que te demander de continuer ! Je suis contente que tu ais énormément de plaisir à me lire et ça me touche encore plus car ça fait trois fois que je lis ta reviews pour pouvoir te répondre. Car oui, attendu de terminer l'écriture du chapitre 6 (pas celui-ci hein) pour le faire. Du coup, j'ai encore plus souris :) ! Ah et bien c'est à toi d'en juger, j'espère qu'il te plaira comme les précédents ! Oui, pour la mésaventure de Bella, je savais que le doute était facile à deviner bien que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas laisser trop détails. Je trouve aussi que ces deux-là sont trop mignons ! J'ai fait en sorte à ce soit le cas avant que tout change. Parce que oui, je suppose que tu as compris que leur couple va rencontrer plusieurs complications. Ah oui, Charlie, un vrai papa poule ! Il veut tout savoir mais Bella veut préserver ce qu'elle partage avec Edward. Je suis en train de te donner quelques détails importants, gardes-les pour la suite car tu en auras besoin ! Ah bah oui ! N'oublions pas qu'Edward est un terroriste, mais ça tu le savais puisque tout se trouve dans le résumé à propos de ce qu'il fait. Bref, je vais te laisser lire le chapitre et continue à me donner de tels avis car je les aime trop ! Bonne lecture ma chère Miss G !

**twilight0507 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui ce n'était pas vraiment compliqué ! Maintenant reste à savoir pourquoi ? Edward qui l'a fait suivre ? Bonne hypothèse, mais je ne te dis pas si tu as raison. Tu ne sauras rien pour le moment :) ! Ne me haïs pas hein ? :) La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ce chapitre très intéressant ! Quelle était ton hypothèse à propos de l'histoire de Bella si ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais ? Tu peux tout me dire, j'ai vraiment envie de la savoir ! Pour la surprise d'Edward, je peux te dire que toi aussi tu risque de l'être, du moins c'est ce que je pense et c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire en écrivant ce chapitre. Pour le secret d'Edward, cela se passera un peu plus tard, pas non plus à la fin hein, mais cela ne se passera pas dans ce chapitre :) ! La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : twilightfan44 ; souriceaux ; Lili-bee ; Mlle Cullen-Swan & 3ailes01.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Jalousie**

**- Je ne savais que Vegas était aussi … magnifique.** M'exclamais-je après avoir vu la mini Tour Eiffel, qui normalement se trouve dans la capitale de la mode, Paris.

**- Et c'est encore plus beau quand il fait nuit. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras la chance de le découvrir.** Répondit-il en renforçant son étreinte pile au moment où un homme plutôt charmant venait de me regarder de la tête au pied.

**- Arrête.** Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- De quoi ?** Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

**- Ton petit numéro de mec jaloux.** Répliquais-je, montrant mon agacement.

**- Et toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ?** Fit-il en s'arrêtant pour continuer notre conversation.

**- Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas, mais toi c'est constamment, cet homme m'a juste regardé rien de bien méchant. Tu vois un peu de jalousie ce n'est pas grave mais toi tu l'es trop et cela est parfois agaçant.** Me défendis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

**- Je sais mais je suis comme ça, je ne peux me contrôler. Et puis cet homme ne t'a pas simplement regardé, il t'a savouré du regard, et encore mon mot est faible.**

**- Edward, tu sais parfaitement que je suis avec toi et pas avec un autre. Tu deviens parfois trop possessif et je me demande si tu serais capable de tuer le prochain qui jette un regard sur moi.**

**- Tu dis cela mais toi aussi t'es jalouse.**

**- Serais-tu en train de nier que j'ai raison ? Et puis, moi j'ai des bonnes raisons d'être jalouse. Je suis sûr que dans cette rue, il y a au moins une femme avec qui tu as couché et qui doit sûrement se demander ce que tu fous avec moi au lieu d'être avec elle. Alors oui je suis jalouse parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir ces femmes te tourner autour comme l'autre jour à l'aéroport.**

Il ne répondit rien car au lieu de cela, il mit fin à notre seconde dispute en passant ses mains autour de ma taille sans me donner une explication à ce que je venais de lui faire partager. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, mais j'étais coincée dans cette étreinte, contrainte de le faire. Je soupirais silencieusement en le regardant dans les yeux, attendant qu'il prononce son petit discours.

**- Je peux comprendre que ma jalousie peut te gêner, mais je fais cela pas amour, je ne supporte pas que d'autres hommes te regardent comme si tu étais un simple repas. Et puis, c'est une autre façon de te prouver que je t'aime et …**

**- Ou que tu ne me fais pas confiance.** Coupais-je, voulant lui faire partager ce que je pensais de cette soi-disant _preuve d'amour. _**Parce que tu vois moi c'est le cas.**

**- Je te fais confiance Bella, même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.**

**- Alors pourquoi toute cette jalousie ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas ce genre de femme à coucher avec le premier venu, je ne suis pas comme ça car la preuve je suis toujours avec toi et ça après six mois de relation.**

**- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été comme cela mais je te promets que je ferais** **des efforts pour la contrôler. En ce qui concerne toutes ces filles dont tu parles, oui j'en ai vu dans cette rue, mais ce n'était que des relations d'un soir, elles savent parfaitement que j'en ai fini avec elle. Et puis, j'en ai aussi fini avec mon côté coureur de jupon depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai arrêté de coucher avec toutes ces femmes qui n'étaient pas fait pour moi. Maintenant je suis avec toi, je ne veux pas que ma réputation gâche notre histoire car c'est tout nouveau pour moi et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche.** Déclara-t-il tandis que je restais sans voix.

Il avait dit tout ce que j'attendais et je crois que l'embrasser ne pouvait être que mon unique réponse. Inconsciemment, mes lèvres se dirigèrent près des siennes pour se rencontrer avec douceur. De toute façon, j'aurais fini par l'embrasser. _Tout dépend de la tournure des événements. _Il est clair que s'il m'aurait dit qu'il était comme cela et qu'il ne changerait jamais, je crois que aucun baiser n'aurait été échangé ce soir-là. Sûrement le lendemain après avoir entendu sa petite excuse mais pas avant. Mais cela ne s'est pas passé alors le côté négatif pouvait rester cacher dans un coin pendant un moment. Et s'il pouvait ne jamais revenir …

Après cette discussion qui s'était bien terminée, Edward me proposa encore de faire les boutiques. Je n'avais déjà pas rangé les habits acheté la veille alors avec des sacs en plus … Bon pas que j'étais contre, j'aimais le shopping, je n'étais pas une femme pour rien, mais ce que je n'aimais pas était qu'il me paye tout. Je ne voulais pas faire passer pour celle qui profitais de sa richesse pour avoir ce que je voulais. Du coup, pour égaliser, je voulais que lui aussi se fasse plaisir en s'achetant quelques fringues.

**- Comment est-ce que tu la trouves ?** Me demanda Edward en sortant de la cabine d'essayage, une chemise blanche parfaitement installée sur son torse, ce qui me força à me mordre la lèvre de plaisir.

**- Hum …**

**- Je trouves qu'elle vous va très bien monsieur.** Me coupa une vendeuse qui ne se gêna pas pour se placer devant moi, regardant mon copain avec des yeux de biches qui se traduisaient par _« Je suis libre ce soir »_.

Je restais immobile, surprise de la voir faire pour ensuite l'ignorer totalement. Ne voulant pas faire de scène dans le magasin, je commençais à tourner près du rayon chemise et m'emparais d'une bleue claire, voulant à tout prix contredire ce que pensais l'autre idiote, bien que Edward était tout à fait séduisant dans celle qu'il portait.

**- Tu as déjà plein de chemise blanche chéri, pourquoi pas celle-ci ?** Intervins-je en me mettant à côté de la vendeuse, n'oubliant pas d'articuler sur le seul mot dont j'étais la seule à pouvoir prononcer.

**- Tu veux que j'essaye celle-ci ?** Me demanda Edward en s'emparant du vêtement toujours plié.

**- Je pense que le bleue ciel t'ira très bien.** Dis-je en haussant légèrement les épaules. **C'est possible de nous la déplier s'il vous plaît ?** Demandais-je ensuite à la vendeuse, qui ne disait plus un mot depuis mon intervention.

Cette dernière s'exécuta en retirant aiguille, pince à nourrice et carton de pliage pour ensuite la déboutonner jusqu'au bout et la donner à mon homme qui était retourné dans la cabine pour retirer l'autre chemise. Sachant parfaitement qu'il se trouvait torse nu, je pris le vêtement de ses mains et tirait le rideau de la cabine pour entrer à l'intérieur. Je la lui tendis et il s'en empara d'un sourire en coin.

**- Jalouse.** Chuchota-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille alors que qu'il n'avait pas encore boutonné sa chemise. **J'ai réellement cru que tu allais finir par la tuer.** Rit-il en embrassant ma bouche.

Je ne répondis rien et bizarrement je n'avais pas rougis. C'était une première pour moi et j'en étais assez fière. Au lieu de ça, je fis balader mes mains sur sa peau, touchant et parcourant ses abdominaux tellement bien dessinés avec envie. _Comme quoi, une nuit sans sexe te rends complètement dingue. _C'est cet homme qui me rend dingue !

**- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi musclé ? Pour être aussi parfait physiquement et aussi mentalement. Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais cru pouvoir être avec un homme comme toi. Je ne te mérite pas, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être ton genre de femme …**

**- Si tu es venue me rejoindre pour me dire de telle connerie, tu peux tout de suite sortir.** Gronda-t-il – sans être méchant - tout en maintenant son index sur ma bouche. **Bella, si je suis avec toi aujourd'hui c'est que je te trouve attirante et tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça me fait de nous savoir tous les deux dans cette cabine. Tout sur toi me plaît, tes fesses, tes hanches, tes seins, tes yeux, ta bouche.** Dit-il en retirant son doigt afin de m'embrasser pour ensuite le remettre à sa place. **Jusqu'à même tes pieds, ton corps en entier ainsi que ta simplicité fait de toi la femme parfaite à mes yeux. Et encore je n'ai pas encore fini de te décrire, veux-tu que je continue ?** Continua-t-il en souriant tout en gardant son regard sérieux.

**- Non c'est bon, au moins je sais ce que tu penses de moi.** Répondis-je simplement en lui volant un baiser.** Allez, je te laisse t'habiller, cette chemise bleue te va très bien.** Continuais-je en arrêtant de le toucher.

**- Mais je ne l'ai pas encore refermée.**

**- Pas grave, je sais qu'elle te va bien, c'est la même que la blanche mais en bleue !** Dis-je en sortant de la cabine sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Lorsque je sortis, le rideau ne perdit pas de temps à créer un espèce de courant d'air ce qui me décoiffa. La vendeuse me regarda comme si je venais de commettre un crime et évidemment elle n'avait pas vu ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et je compris ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. _Il manquerait plus qu'elle pense que nous nous sommes envoyés en l'air dans cette cabine … _

**- Il ne s'est rien passé alors arrêtez de me regarder comme ça merci !** M'emportais-je en prenant place sur une chaise afin d'attendre Edward qui était plus long qu'une fille pour se changer.

Lorsqu'il sortis une petite minute plus tard, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres ce qui me fit sourciller. Avec ma chance, il se moquait sûrement de moi … _Qu'avais-je fait déjà ? _A part ma réaction face à la vendeuse, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire de si marrant …

**- Quoi ?**

**- Moi en tout cas, je t'aurais bien prise dans cette cabine …** Murmura-t-il de nouveau à l'entrée de mon oreille.

**- Oh … Bah pas moi …**

**- Ah ouai, et je peux savoir pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était légèrement vexé.

**- Parce qu'on ne peut pas le faire dans une simple cabine d'essayage, ce n'est pas un endroit très approprié pour ce genre de chose.** Répondis-je alors que nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité de me répondre puisque nous devons maintenant payer sa chemise. Évitant à ce qu'il débourse quoi que ce soit, je sortis ma carte en vitesse et la tendis à la vendeuse, du nom de Clara – si je me fiais à son badge – ce qui empêcha Edward de donner son avis. Enfin, j'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas du genre à ne rien dire.

**- Je pouvais très bien payer tu sais.** Fit-il en me regardant l'air de dire, que je faisais n'importe quoi ou alors qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

**- Et si je te dis que c'est un cadeau ?** Dis-je en souriant, juste après avoir composé mon code pour ensuite la reprendre suivit du ticket.

**- Sauf que je ne suis pas censé le voir.**

**- Bien sûr que si, quand tu l'ouvres, tu fais quoi ? Tu le vois. Et puis en sachant que tu vas me payer tous mes vêtements alors autant faire la même chose pour toi.** M'exclamais-je en rangeant tout dans mon porte-feuille.

Nous sortîmes de la boutique en saluant la vendeuse pour ensuite continuer à marcher dans la rue. Edward n'avait rien dit sur le fait que je voulais lui faire un cadeau. J'avais le droit tout de même ? La prochaine fois je lui en ferais sans qu'il ne le sache.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Évidemment, Edward n'avait pas hésité à payer tous s_es_ _achats _étant donné que c'était lui qui les avait réglé. Je l'avais fait pour le sien alors il était normal qu'il veuille faire la même chose. En fait je crois que je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps à faire les boutiques. Une chose est sûr, une valise supplémentaire me sera utile pour ranger tout ça lorsque viendra le jour du départ. Quand vint le coucher du soleil, mon petit-ami me traîna sur le toit d'un haut immeuble pour pouvoir l'admirer. Je le savais romantique mais pas à ce point. Il s'était plutôt amélioré depuis le premier jour de notre relation. Nous nous trouvions sur le bord à prendre goût au spectacle que pouvait nous offrir la nature. Les couleurs étaient magnifiques. J'étais tellement en admiration que je n'osais pas parler. Les couleurs rouge et jaune donnaient une parfaite harmonie avec la lueur bleu du ciel. Même s'il n'était pas facile à distinguer, au loin, j'arrivais à apercevoir la présence du grand canyon d'une couleur sombre. Le bras d'Edward se trouvait derrière moi d'où sa main serrait ma taille contre lui, sans aucune marque de possessivité. Je ressentais juste cette tendresse que j'aimais tant. J'esquissais un sourire en sentant ses lèvres se poser soigneusement sur le haut de mon crâne. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, me sentant bien dans ses bras. Une brise fraîche venait parcourir mon visage jusqu'à balayer mes cheveux, les envoyant dans la figure de mon homme. Je me retenais de rire en le voyant froncer les sourcils tout en reculant sa tête. Il était tellement canon dans cette posture-là. Je sentis sa main sur ma tête, se battant pour les remettre à leur place pour ensuite me reprendre par la taille, ignorant que je me foutais totalement de lui. Edward n'aimait pas montrer que des choses stupides pouvaient aussi lui arriver.

**- Tu sais ce qui se passe aux jeunes femmes qui s'amusent à rigoler de moi ?** Murmura-t-il alors que sa bouche se trouvait à quelques millimètres de mon oreille droite.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit … Sauf que là, je n'allais pas m'en sortir vivante … _

Ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il me parle, ma réaction fut sans appel. Je venais de sursauter comme une idiote. Étant blottie contre lui, il l'avait forcément vu et surtout sentit. Il se mit à rire doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux, me montrant qu'il voulait savoir ma réponse.

**- Devrais-je avoir peur de vous monsieur Cullen ?** Dis-je en tournant ma tête, me permettant de rencontrer son regard si captivant.

J'adorais l'appeler par son nom, c'était notre petit jeu. Nous parler à deuxième personne du pluriel me faisais toujours rire. C'était notre façon à nous de communiquer lorsque nous voulions entrer dans la séduction, ce qui marchait à tout les coups bien qu'il pouvait se passer de cette technique pour me séduire. Sa beauté en lui-même lui était d'une grande aide.

**- Hum .. Vous devriez mademoiselle Swan.** Répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes d'un geste tendre.

Je me laissais aller dans cette étreinte, oubliant que j'allais sûrement payer le fait que je m'étais moquée de lui. De toute façon, que pouvait-il me faire ? Je savais qu'Edward n'allait rien faire de mal, en revanche, lorsque l'on rentrera chez lui, la salle de bain deviendra mon seul refuge.

**- Que direz-vous si je vous avouais que je n'ai pas peur de vous ?** Fis-je en quittant ses lèvres.

_Je ne voulais surtout pas perdre la bataille !_

**- Je dirais que vous êtes totalement à croquer.** Déclara-t-il.

**- Je ne vois pas quel est le rap …**

Je n'eus pas le loisir de finir ma phrase car Monsieur Cullen eut l'intelligence de foncer sur mes lèvres comme si notre dernier baiser datait depuis des lustres. Cependant, mon corps n'était pas là pour refuser ce contact. _Un baiser de plus n'allait pas me tuer, au contraire … _Durant notre échange, le vent vint de nouveau le gâcher en me faisant trembloter de froid. Edward le rompit pour retirer sa veste afin de pouvoir la déposer sur mes épaules pour ensuite me serrer contre lui. Je pourrais rester des jours allant même jusqu'aux mois, blottie dans ses bras. J'étais tellement bien que je ne pouvais pas penser une seconde si on me retirait ce bonheur de se sentir en sécurité. Car avec lui, cela ne pouvait être que le cas.

**- Tu désires rentrer ?** Me demanda Edward alors que ses bras m'encerclaient pour éviter que je n'attrape froid.

**- Je crois que c'est la seule solution …** Répondis-je alors que ma tête se trouvait contre son torse.

Edward ne perdit pas de temps à me traîner hors du bâtiment tout en tenant les sacs de nos précédents achats. Je m'étais proposée pour les porter mais monsieur voulait se comporter comme un parfait gentleman en se confiant cette tâche. Ne voulant pas le vexer en insistant, j'avais décidé de le laisser faire. Du coup, seul son bras droit pouvait me permettre de marcher totalement contre lui. _En même temps, c'était plus facile de cette manière. _

**- Eddy !** S'écria une voix de petite fille alors que nous marchions dans une rue connue sous le nom de Rancho Oakey.

Pensant que ce n'était pas mon copain à qui cette fillette s'adressait, j'ignorais cette personne tandis que Edward semblait tendu. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir s'intéresser à ce qui se passait derrière lui et continua à me serrer contre lui avec beaucoup plus de pression.

**- Eddy !** S'écria-t-elle de nouveau en s'arrêtant devant nous, nous bloquant le passage.** Enfin j'arrive à te rattraper ! Tu voulais m'éviter petit coquin !** Continua-t-elle en le touchant sur le torse, ignorant totalement ma présence.

Je me reculais en la faisant faire, m'éloignant un peu trop de mon homme. Le pire dans tout ça,est que la personne dont je pensais que c'était une petite fille était en réalité une femme qui avait à peu près mon âge et qui parlait comme une gamine. Ma confusion n'était pas si mauvaise que ça finalement.

**- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, j'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu ne répondais pas alors dès que je t'ai vu ici j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je voulais tellement te revoir pour tu sais quoi …** Dit-elle en passant ses doigts sur sa chemise ce qui était en conséquent son torse.

_Continue à toucher mon mec et tu vas voir ! _

Non, pas de crime ce soir. Dans mes rêves si je veux mais pas ici. Mon métier est d'arrêter les méchants pas de devenir un criminel. Edward devina que je n'appréciais pas la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Il en profita alors pour me prendre de nouveau par la taille sans doute pour me rassurer que cette blonde – encore une blonde ! – n'était rien pour lui.

_Avais-je le droit à ma petite crise de jalousie ? _

**- Tanya, je te présente Bella, ma petite-amie.** Dit-il sérieusement alors que la blondasse ou plutôt son « amie » me lançait un regard mauvais, que je lui rendais avec beaucoup de volonté.

**- Ta petite-amie ? C'est une blague ? Edward Cullen a une petite-amie ? Et pour combien de temps ? Une nuit ? La seule femme avec qui tu es restée plus longtemps était moi alors pourquoi elle ?**

Je pourrais très bien intervenir mais, je préférais laissé Edward régler ces histoires tout seul pour le moment. Je le ferais dès que j'en aurais l'opportunité. Avant tout, je préférais contrôler ma haine envers cette garce ou plutôt son amie pour éviter tout débordement. Je savais parfaitement le faire, j'avais cette fameuse âme de flic, ne l'oublions pas.

**- Cela fait six mois que je suis avec elle Tanya. Donc oui, elle est bien ma petite-amie. Toi et moi c'est du passé, je ne suis plus le Edward que tu as connu, il n'y aura plus rien.** Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

_Finalement ais-je besoin d'intervenir ? Je trouve qu'il se débrouille très bien !_

**- Mais Eddy …**

**- Et je t'en supplie arrête de m'appeler Eddy ! Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé ce surnom ridicule mais oublie-le !** S'emporta-t-il.

**- Pfft … De toute façon tu n'arriveras même pas à ma cheville, salope !** S'énerva-t-elle en s'approchant de moi, voulant se faire sentir supérieure.

_C'est trop difficile de laisser passer ça … _

**- Attends blondasse, c'est moi la salope ? Désolée de te dire ça mais contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas refaite de la tête au pied en passant par les lèvres, les seins et les fesses. Je n'ai pas cette voix de gamine car crois-moi j'ai vraiment cru que tu en étais une au début. Je ne me sens pas supérieure aux autres et pourtant j'en ai la possibilité. Je ne passe mes nuits avec un homme différent car comme tu vois celui à côté de moi est mon petit-ami il est en conséquent prit. Donc si tu t'approches de lui et que tu recommences à poser tes mains ici, **dis-je en montrant le torse d'Edward,** ce ne sera pas qu'une simple mise en garde dont tu auras le droit.** M'exclamais-je froidement en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_Quoi de mieux que de la remettre à sa place ? C'est mon mec ! _

**- Tu n'arriveras jamais à la hauteur de Bella.** Déclara Edward après avoir écouter attentivement mon immense réplique.

Dire que j'étais touchée était un euphémisme. Je me sentais légèrement rougir mais tentais de ne pas montrer ma gêne devant la blondasse. Seul Edward l'avait deviné mais ne m'en fit pas le remarque. _Ce n'était pas le moment de se moquer de mes rougeurs !_ Cette dernière ne su que répondre et préféra s'en aller. Je ne savais pas si elle avait compris le message mais en tout cas j'espérais que ce soit le cas. Edward me ramenait un peu plus contre lui avant que je ne me recule pour lui dire trois mots.

_Je n'avais pas finis moi ! _

**- Alors, que t'es un passé de coureur de jupon, ça passe. Mais que tes conquêtes viennent te voir quand je suis avec toi ou même quand je ne le suis pas, il n'en ait pas question !** Le prévins-je en le montrant du doigt.

**- Elles ne m'approcheront plus de toute façon, Tanya risque de répandre la nouvelle sur nous deux, et vu comme tu lui as fait peur, cela ne risque de ne jamais se reproduire.** Me répondit-il de son idiot sourire en coin.

**- Eh ! Je ne rigole pas moi ! Je veux pouvoir te faire confiance quand je ne suis pas là !** M'emportais-je en refermant sa veste contre moi.

**- Tu peux me faire confiance Bella. Ces femmes font parties de mon passé et toi tu fais partie de mon présent, de mon futur même.** Me rassura-t-il en passant ses mains sur ma taille, me ramenant contre son torse.

_Bon que dire après une telle déclaration ?_

Rien. Je n'avais rien à dire. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à m'énerver après une telle déclaration. Même si ses paroles étaient fausses j'aurais dû mal à y croire. La sincérité dans son regard me permettait de ne pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Parfois il m'arrivait de me sentir soumise par rapport à lui. J'étais incapable de vraiment m'énerver avec lui. Mes sentiments pour cet homme pouvait se transformer en barrière contre ma volonté de vouloir exprimer ma colère. Je l'aimais et j'espérais ne pas me tromper sur lui. Pourquoi ça serait le cas d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas tout simplement profiter de mes instants avec lui au lieu de penser de telles conneries ? Edward était quelqu'un de bien, il me l'avait suffisamment montrer ces derniers temps surtout en acceptant mon passé. Il me rendait tellement heureuse alors pourquoi la méfiance refaisait surface ? Il m'a dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que je faisais partit de son présent et de son futur, ces mots ne devraient pas contredire sa sincérité. Pour éviter de lui montrer ce que je pensais de cette situation, je lui offris un sourire en le regardant dans les yeux avant de continuer notre marche pour rentrer au chaud.

**- Enfiles une tenue chaude, notre soirée n'est pas encore finie.** S'exclama Edward alors que nous venions à peine d'entrer chez lui.

**- Comment ça pas encore finie ?**

**- Je t'ai promis de te faire découvrir Las Vegas. Je vais le faire mais à ma manière. Je t'attends.** Me répondit-il alors que je déposais sa veste contre le dossier du tabouret près du bar.

Je fronçais les sourcils, m'interrogeant sur ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire. Même si la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur mon pauvre corps, je voulais lui faire plaisir alors je m'exécutais. Je me trouvais désormais dans sa chambre à fouiller dans le dressing une tenue qui pourrait remplacer ma robe. En tout cas cette soirée m'avait permise de constater qu'il faisait froid durant la nuit dans la capitale du jeu. Ne trouvant pas ce que j'étais venue chercher, puisque évidemment je n'avais pas prévu de prendre quelque chose de chaud étant donné que j'étais à Las Vegas. _Je le saurais la prochaine fois. _Voulant à tout prix me dépêcher, je m'emparais d'un pull lui appartenant ainsi que d'un slim qui était à moi cette fois-ci. Je ne vivais pas que de robe et de talon.

J'enfilais tout cela en quatrième vitesse pour ensuite m'attacher les cheveux d'une queue de cheval. Cette fois-ci, j'étais en mode décontractée. Lorsque je débarquais dans le salon, Edward me regarda fièrement avec ce fichu sourire en coin collé sur le visage. _Au moins il appréciait de me voir habillée dans ses vêtements. _Je lui rendis son sourire en m'approchant de lui timidement.

**- Tu m'emmènes où ?** Demandais-je en encerclant sa taille tout en me mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

**- C'est le début de ma surprise, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle ne fait que de commencer.** Répondit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Comment ça le début ? Nous allons donc restés dehors toute la soirée ? Je ne pouvais lui faire partager cette interrogation, il risquerait d'être vexé. Du coup, je me montrais contente. Il se donnait sûrement du mal à me faire plaisir, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout gâcher. Et puis, il m'avait promis d'être mon guide pour visiter Las Vegas, alors pourquoi refuser ?

**- Je te trouve incroyablement sexy avec mon pull.** Murmura-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille comme il savait si bien faire.

Des milliers de frissons venaient de parcourir mon corps rien qu'à la sensation de sentir son haleine fraîche sur mon oreille. _J'étais vraiment dingue._ Ou plutôt mon corps était vraiment dingue. Ce genre de réaction ne devrait même pas exister.

**- Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'impression de nager dedans !** Répondis-je en levant les bras en l'air. **D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne le mets jamais ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'irait super bien.** Continuais-je en le réajustant jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon.

**- Je te garantie qu'il te va mieux à toi plutôt qu'à moi.** Dit-il en décrochant sourire foutrement sexy. **J'aime quand tu portes mes vêtements.** Enchaîna-t-il en passant ses mains sur mes hanches.

Après sa petite déclaration, Edward m'entraîna à l'extérieur pour continuer notre soirée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela allait durer mais j'espérais que tout allait bien se passer et que je ne devrais pas affronter encore une de ces salopes. J'en avais marre de défendre mon terrain. Si d'après lui je lui appartenais, le cas était le même dans l'autre sens. Sinon la notion de couple ne pouvait pas exister.

**- C'est vraiment magnifique !** M'exclamais-je alors que nous étions enfin arrivés à destination après plusieurs minutes de marche.

Nous étions actuellement au Fremont Street, plus exactement la rue piétonne du Downtown, le centre-ville de Las Vegas. Le mélange de toutes ces lumières rendaient ce lieu magnifique. Difficile de penser que l'économie était bien gérée avec une telle décoration. Telle une vraie touriste, j'étais en totale admiration face à tout ce que je voyais et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire rien qu'en me voyant faire. Son bras se trouvait sur ma taille tandis que ma tête tournait dans tous les sens. A chaque fois que je passais devant un casino, je restais ébahis sans être tentée de m'y rendre. J'étais comme une petite fille qui venait de découvrir la ville pour la première fois. Pourtant je connaissais Vegas, mais pas de cette façon. J'apprenais tout simplement à découvrir cette ville dont j'avais tellement entendu parler. Et puis je n'étais pas en mauvaise compagnie.

**- Attends, tu as l'attention de perdre tout ton compte en banque ? Parce que si on rentre là-dedans c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver.** Dis-je alors que nous nous approchons de l'entrée du casino Le Mirage.

Cet endroit était impressionnant. Le casino en lui-même ressemblait plus à un hôtel qu'à son activité principale. Il était impossible que dans tous ces étages se trouvent autant de jeux. Il y avait forcément un hôtel. Voici l'une des meilleures façons pour garder ses clients ou plutôt joueurs et les intimer à perdre leurs argents. Voilà pourquoi je ne me rendais jamais dans ce genre d'endroit.

**- Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon argent.** Me répondit-il alors qu'il se présentait au vigile, me laissant derrière lui.

**- Bonsoir monsieur Cullen.** S'exclama l'homme en baissant sa tête, montrant sa soumission.

Attends voir, sa soumission ? Jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais vu un homme se soumettre au grand Edward Cullen. Il travaillait où déjà ? Il me semble que l'homme avec qui je suis est directeur d'un casino, si ce vigile le connaît, il y a de forte chance qu'Edward en soit son patron. Mais est-ce une raison de se soumettre ? Mon petit-ami était-il considéré comme horrible avec ses employés ? Bon, je n'irais pas jusque là mais cette situation me paraissait bizarre. Cependant, je ne fis aucun commentaire et préférais observer la scène telle un vrai flic.

**- Bonsoir Sam.** Lui répondit Edward d'un ton autoritaire.

Le vigile, ou plutôt Sam, ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Edward. Ce dernier se retourna vers moi se demandant sûrement pourquoi je ne le suivais pas. La raison ? Je ne la savais pas vraiment. J'étais tellement concentrée dans mon analyse que je ne faisais pas attention au reste.

**- Chérie tu viens ?** Me demanda-t-il tout en arquant un sourcil.

**- J'arrive.** Répondis-je en avançant pour me retrouver à côté de lui.

Je pus remarquer que Sam fut surpris dès lors qu'il m'avait appelé _« Chérie ». _Pourquoi les connaissance ou les proches d'Edward sont tous surpris de le voir avec une petite-amie ? Ce n'est comme si c'était la révélation de l'année ! En tout cas, il ne semblait pas penser que j'étais l'une de ses conquêtes … C'était déjà ça de bien.

**- Je te présente mon casino.** S'exclama Edward après avoir passé sa main sur ma taille, me montrant sa propriété mais aussi son lieu de travail.

_C'était donc là qu'il passait tout son temps ? Difficile à croire … _

Tout à l'intérieur avait cette décoration typique que l'on trouvait dans les casinos. De la moquette rouge avec quelques motifs dorés, des rangées et des rangées de machines à sous nous conduisant à des centaines de tables de jeux. Mais ce qui m'intéressait le plus était tous ces gens devenus accroc à cette activité. Je ne disais pas qu'il l'était tous, mais à en jugeais aux comportements de certains, j'étais persuadée qu'il était difficile pour eux de faire la moindre économie. Autour des machines se trouvaient des femmes qui utilisaient jetons après jetons sans oublier d'actionner la manette leur permettant de savoir si elles ont réussis à aligner les mêmes images. Une autre se trouver autour de ce fameux jeux de dés, à hurler de joie, voyant clairement qu'elle gagnait. Au fond de la salle, près d'une table de black jack où une jeune femme passait ses mains sur son torse, observant sa prochaine victoire. Inutile de se demander comment se passera la soirée. Sauf si ce dernier perd son argent. Et enfin, tout autour de la salle se trouvait plusieurs vigiles tous habillés de noir ainsi qu'une arme à la ceinture. Un simple calibre de neuf millimètre. Le plus intriguant était qu'ils me regardaient tous au lieu de surveiller les joueurs, tel était leur rôle.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tes vigiles me regardent tous ?** Osais-je demander à Edward alors que nous avancions dans l'allée centrale, forçant les personnes à se reculer sur notre passage.

**- Ils ne te connaissent pas c'est normal.** Répondit-il en pressant son bras autour de ma taille.

Je ne répondis rien, pas vraiment convaincu par sa réponse. Je restais donc silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant un ascenseur dont Edward s'empressa d'appeler grâce au bouton. Il y avait même un vigile à cet endroit. _Mon dieu, pourquoi autant de surveillance ? _

**- Chéri, je peux savoir pourquoi ils sont tous surpris de te voir avec une petite-amie ?** Demandais-je alors que nous venions d'entrer dans la cabine.

**- Tu es ma première relation sérieuse. Ils ne m'ont jamais vu entrer avec une femme dans mon casino.** Rétorqua-t-il.** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions ?** Me demanda-t-il, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

**- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir certaines choses Edward. Dans un couple on doit tout se dire et comme tu ne me parles jamais de ce que tu fais de tes journées, je pense le droit de connaître au moins ces détails.** Expliquais-je tout en étant gênée de sa prochaine réaction.

Nous n'étions plus collés l'un à l'autre depuis que nous étions entrés dans l'ascenseur. Il y avait comme une distance entre nous deux et elle venait de s'agrandir suite à ma réplique. _Merde, je devrais apprendre à me la fermer parfois ! _En tout cas, c'était bien la première fois que cela nous arrivait. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette situation et ne voulais qu'une chose, m'enfuir et attendre que le mal soit passé. Sauf que j'étais adulte et agir comme une lâche n'était mon truc. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir.

**- Bella, je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute à cause de ce que je te dis ou non. Mais sache-le, il y a toujours une raison pour laquelle je ne te dis rien.** Assura-t-il en me regardant avec beaucoup trop de sérieux.

Je soupirais violemment, m'empêchant de dire quelque chose qui risquait d'éclater. Lorsque les deux portes eurent enfin l'idée de s'ouvrir, il sortit de la cabine, m'attendit pour que je puisse le suivre. Je ne me collais pas à lui, voulant pour le moment rester à distance. La soirée ne s'était pas si bien passée finalement et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas garder ce que je pensais au fond de moi. C'était dans ma nature, j'avais constamment besoin de dire ce que je pense, même durant mes enquêtes il m'était difficile de le faire alors pourquoi devrais-je m'en empêcher lorsque cela concerne mon couple ?

Je suivais toujours Edward depuis de longues minutes, surprise de voir autant de bureau présent dans un seul et unique couloir. Fallait-il autant d'employer pour tenir un casino ? Apparemment oui. Chaque personne se trouvait collé à leur écran d'ordinateur, tapant je ne sais quoi sur leur clavier. D'autre téléphonait avec beaucoup de professionnalisme et certains remplissais des dossiers plus gros que celui d'un avocat. L'homme qui se trouvait devant moi, en conséquent mon petit-ami, m'ouvrit la porte d'une pièce que je considérais être son bureau si je me fiais à la taille importante qu'elle représente. Tout était spacieux et il était difficile de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise dans un tel endroit. Pas pour moi, non, mais pour ceux qui devait s'y rendre pour devoir faire face à Edward.

Je sentis sa présence derrière moi, je l'entendais s'approcher doucement. Je pourrais me retourner mais j'avais peur de ce que je pouvais voir. Si ça se trouve, il avait tourné la page sur notre conflit, mais moi ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'aimais pas lorsque l'on me mettais à l'écart pour quelque chose qui n'était en fin de compte pas si important. J'attendais juste qu'il se confie et qu'il me raconte ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, ce n'était pas un crime si ? Il commença à repousser ma couette ainsi que le haut de la manche de mon pull afin de pouvoir accéder à mon cou. Il déposa quelques baisers papillons, me forçant à fermer les yeux de plaisir. Je penchais ma tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à ma peau. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me détendre. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Je voulais régler cette histoire à ma manière comme je l'avais fait pour contrôler sa jalousie.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Me demanda-t-il, faisant comme s'il ne savait rien.

Je soupirais d'agacement en me retournant, coupant tout contact entre lui et moi. Il faut que je dise ce que je pense, ça me démange terriblement et le moment était bien choisi.

**- J'ai besoin que tu me parles Edward.** Dis-je en le regardant.** J'ai besoin que …**

**- Bella tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis ?** Me coupa-t-il, s'empêchant de s'énerver.

**- Edward, tu dois me parler. Je te dis tout moi, je t'ai même raconté mon passé alors que je n'arrive même pas à le faire à ma propre psy. Je me suis confiée à toi. Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?!** M'emportais-je ne supportant qu'il se mette sur la défensive.

**- Je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire Bella. Chacun à ses petits secrets.**

**- Bien sûr que oui ! Chacun à ses petits secrets, je veux bien te croire sur ce point-là mais tu vois je ne savais même pas que tu avais un frère et encore moins une belle-sœur. Tu ne me parles même pas de ta famille, j'ai l'impression d'être mise de côté par toutes ces cachotteries et …**

**- Mise de côté ?! Je passe tout mon temps avec toi et tu trouves que je te mets de côté ?!** S'énerva-t-il en levant sa main en l'air sur le coup de la colère.

Je me reculais pas réflexe bien qu'il était suffisamment loin pour me faire du mal. Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer face à sa révélation.

**- Si tu ne veux pas rester avec moi alors pourquoi m'avoir proposé de venir cette semaine hein ?!** Hurlais-je en retenant le prochain sanglot ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il venait de me blesser. **Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça mais du fait que tu ne me dis rien !** Continuais-je, laissant une larme parcourir ma joue.** Je ne pensais pas en arriver là, je pensais sérieusement que tu allais comprendre. Mais puisque tu passes trop de temps avec moi dans ce cas-là je devrais m'en aller !** Terminais-je en quittant son bureau pour sortir de ce casino de malheur.

Je l'entendis frapper son point sur la table tandis que je pleurais. _Il passait trop de temps avec moi. _Voilà ce qui venait de frapper mon cœur d'un coup de poignard. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre de telles absurdités venant de sa part. Surtout de sa part. On était ensemble pas vrai ? Le fait que l'on passe notre temps ensemble était normal non ? Et puis, c'était la seule semaine que nous passions ensemble, sinon ce n'était que des week-ends. Nous étions ces fameux couples à s'aimer à distance, ce n'est pas comme si je le forçais à être avec moi. Si j'avais su je serais probablement restée à Washington et je ne serais pas en train de pleurer pour des paroles blessantes.

Je sortais rapidement du bâtiment, sous les regards surpris de tous les joueurs. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas restée bien longtemps et que j'étais désormais en larme. Une fois à l'extérieur, je pressais ma main contre mon cœur, sentant une douleur horrible. Je sentais le regard de Sam, le vigile, il semblait inquiet. Je le regardais à peine dès lors que je passais devant lui pour pouvoir continuer mon chemin. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : m'éloigner de _lui _le plus le loin possible.

**- Mademoiselle !** M'interpella-t-il.

Je me retournais lentement sans pour autant lui répondre. Je n'avais même pas la force de répondre. J'avais comme une boule coincée dans la gorge que je n'arrivais pas à avaler tellement j'avais mal.

**- Qu'importe ce qu'il vous a dit, monsieur Cullen doit vraiment tenir à vous pour vouloir vous emmener ici.** Déclara-t-il alors que mes larmes cessèrent de couleur peu à peu.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me dites ça ?** Demandais-je, surprise qu'il me porte son attention.

**- Parce que monsieur Cullen ne regarde jamais une femme comme il le fait avec vous.** Dit-il avec sérieux.

**- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Après ce que j'ai entendu je ne pense que ce que vous dites est vrai.** Fis-je en partant sans attendre une autre réponse de sa part.

Je repris ma marche, ne voulant pas être ici une minute de plus à me demander si je devais revenir ou l'attendre. Non, il ne méritais rien pour le moment. Ce serait montrer une marque de faiblesse en revenant vers lui. Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de faire. Ce fut sans appelle que je pris mon téléphone de ma poche de jean pour appeler mon meilleur ami, mon frère. La seule personne étant capable de me consoler à l'heure actuelle. Étant dans une équipe remplis d'hommes avec peu de femmes, je n'avais pas l'occasion de me faire des amies, du coup, Derek m'aidait à me confier. Nous étions suffisamment proche pour nous accorder ces instants de complicités. Et là, j'avais besoin de lui.

**- Bella ?**

**- Derek …** Dis-je en pleurant de nouveau.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? **Répondit-il, commençant à s'inquiéter.

**- C'est Edward … Je me suis disputée avec lui … Je rentre à Washington.**

* * *

**Eh oui ! Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! **

**Ne me haïssait pas ! Je sais que la fin que je vous ai laissais n'est pas cool mais je n'ai pas pu résisté. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme les précédents, que vos hypothèses sont encore nombreuses car moi je les attends encore et encore ! J'adore les lire ! Cela me montre que vous aimez beaucoup mon histoire et ça me fait plaisir ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être gentils en me disant que je suis douée dans l'écriture ! Alors comment ne pas continuer à publier ? Sinon, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? En ce qui concerne la longueur, elle reste la même ! La dispute entre nos deux tourtereaux vous en pensez quoi ? J'ai encore pleins de questions à vous poser mais je suis sûr que vous les répondrez en me parlant du chapitre :) ! Bon allez, je vous laisse mes p'tits amis et je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, qui soi-disant passant, est déjà prêt depuis un moment ! **

**XO XO XO !**

**F.B.F**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Se faire pardonner

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Me voilà enfin avec le chapitre 6 ! Comme promis je vous le poste dès mon retour des vacances, et vous avez de la chance car je suis rentrée plutôt ! Je me suis donc empressée de le mettre en ligne pour lire rapidement vos avis ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur en l'écrivant surtout pour certains passages ;) ! Avant toute chose, je tiens d'abord à répondre à vos reviews : **

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Haha ! Du pur sadisme ? Ouai je sais mais il faut bien que le chapitre se termine avec un petit suspens comme je sais si bien faire :) ! Eh bah oui, je l'ai fait entièrement exprès, surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment une fin positive dans la tête et celle me convenait parfaitement, pas à toi à ce que je vois puisque je t'ai laissé sur ta faim ! Heureusement, tu vas pouvoir la terminer ! Tant mieux que tu m'en veuilles pas parce que la voilà la suite ! Le même plaisir ? Oh ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre :) ! Oui, notre petit couple est toujours mignon mais comme tu le sais, Edward n'est pas ce que Bee pense, il faut bien que les doutes s'installent :) ! Ah oui, je tenais beaucoup au passage avec la vendeuse ainsi que le moment avec Tanya ! C'est une façon encore de montrer le caractère de Bee dans toute sa splendeur :) ! Tu t'es vraiment pris un fou rire à ce moment-là ? C'est bon à savoir :) ! Oui tu as raison, la balle est au centre. Ils ont tous les deux raisons mais la raison d'Edward n'est pas encore connue ! Je te rassure c'est dans peu de temps, je ne te dis pas que c'est dans le prochain chapitre mais c'est bientôt ! Pour répondre à ta question, tu auras la réponse dans la toute première phrase en gras italique ! Tu l'as posé au bon moment ;) La voilà la suite ! Tout prêt rien que pour toi :P ! En tout cas, je tiens à te dire de prendre chaque détail de ce qui sera écrit dans ce chapitre pour comprendre la suite ! Bonne lecture et continue avec tes reviews que j'adore lire ! Allez je te laisse lire, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! ;)

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon chapitre intéressant. En tout cas, je tiens à te dire de prendre chaque détail de ce qui sera écrit dans ce chapitre pour comprendre la suite ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Abi : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu adores, tu kiffes et surkiffes mon histoire !En tout cas, je tiens à te dire de prendre chaque détail de ce qui sera écrit dans ce chapitre pour comprendre la suite ! La voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : Lorena13. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Pensez à prendre chaque détail écrit dans ce chapitre pour vous permettre de mieux comprendre la suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Se faire pardonner**

_**Point de vue d'Edward … **_

**- Bella s'il te plaît, réponds-moi. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dis. Je ne le pensais pas du tout. Tu me manques bébé.** Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît.

Voici le dixième. Le dixième message que je lui envoyais. Je passais mon temps à l'appeler tellement je m'en voulais de m'être comporté comme un vrai con. C'était la seule femme qui arrivait à me faire rire, avouer mes sentiments, passer des moments me permettant d'oublier les problèmes, elle était celle qui me faisait vivre. Et moi bah j'étais allé trop loin. A cause de moi elle n'était même pas restée trois jours à Las Vegas. Nous aurions dû passer notre semaines ensembles et j'avais tout gâché.

**- Arrêtes de passer ton temps à l'appeler, tu vois bien qu'elle ne te répond pas.** Intervint ma sœur, Alice en me tendant son fameux lait chaud au miel.

Elle seule savait faire un lait chaud au miel à la perfection. A chaque fois que je venais la voir, j'avais le droit à cette petite intention. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle rajoutait dans cette merveille mise à part du lait et du miel mais le goût était exquis. J'avais essayé des milliers de reprises à faire la même chose, certes, c'était bon mais je ne retrouvais jamais cette même saveur.

**- Je sais mais je veux à tout prix qu'elle me pardonne. Je l'aime tellement.** Répondis-je en m'emparant du bol chaud entre les mains.

**- C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir** ? Dit-elle en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

**- Oui et puis tu es la seule de la famille avec qui je peux me confier sans entendre de critique à propos de ma relation que j'ai avec elle.** Lui expliquais-je sincèrement en buvant quelques gorgées de la boisson chaude.

**- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, elle a sûrement besoin de réfléchir avant de te reparler.**

**- Mais ça fait trois jours que j'attends qu'elle me rappelle ! Je vais devenir fou.** Dis-je en reposant le bol sur la table basse afin de pouvoir passer mes mains sur mon visage

Je n'avais jamais ressentis un tel vide pour une femme. En même temps, j'avais partageais six mois de ma vie avec elle. En fait, je ne savais pas où en était notre relation. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle pensait. Je voulais la revoir, la prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que je m'en voulais terriblement de l'avoir blessé en lui disant que je passais trop de temps avec elle. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pris au sérieux ce qu'elle me reprochait ? A cause de cela, j'étais peut-être sur le point de perdre cette femme si merveilleuse à mes yeux.

**- Je dois aller la rejoindre. Je ne peux pas rien faire face à cette situation.**

**- Edward, non ne fais rien. Elle est sûrement en pleine enquête et il faut que tu attendes qu'elle te recontacte.**

Alice était la seule à être au courant du métier de Bella. Je ne pouvais garder ce secret dans la tête. Les activités que je pratiquais n'étaient pas légales et le fait de sortir avec un agent fédéral n'était pas très rassurant. De plus, le reste de ma famille n'allait sûrement pas l'accepter telle qu'elle. Je devrais profiter de ce moment pour m'éloigner d'elle et en finir avec notre relation mais je pouvais pas. Cette femme me rendait dingue. Il était trop tard pour l'oublier. Elle hantait mes pensées, mes nuits, voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aller la voir durant les week-ends. _J'étais un homme amoureux. _Me disait sans cesse Alice. J'étais amoureux d'une femme que je devais à tout prix reconquérir. C'était mon devoir. Je devais réparer mon erreur.

**- Comment veux-tu que j'attende sans rien faire ? J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles et là j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.** Fis-je en la regardant pour lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais.

Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je deviendrais fou d'une femme. Dès le premier jour où je l'avais vu, lorsque nos deux corps se sont rencontrés. Ses yeux chocolats m'avaient littéralement envoûtés et j'avais été forcé de combattre avec mon cœur pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres. Proposer mon aide avait été la meilleure solution pour éviter de lui montrer que j'étais tombé sous son charme. J'avais tout de suite remarqué qu'elle était un agent fédéral avec son arme et son insigne qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Je l'avais su et pourtant, le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit sa véritable identité m'avait rendu totalement dingue. J'avais fait en sorte pour la retrouver. Revoir son visage si parfait. Je ne l'avais pas suivit ce jour-là, le hasard avait juste respecté son rôle. _Nous avions eu ce putain de coup de foudre. _J'en étais certain, du moins, je venais de l'admettre. Il n'est jamais facile de se dire que nous avions trouvé la femme de notre vie, notre âme-sœur surtout pour un homme comme moi où révéler ses sentiments peu s'avérer être un vrai challenge. Toucher son corps ce soir-là, la sentir contre moi et la voir rougir pour la première fois m'ont empêché d'être raisonnable et donc de ne pas apprendre à la connaître.

**- Edward tu m'écoutes ?** Grogna Alice en me donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, voulant me faire réagir.

**- Excuses-moi.**

**- Tu pensais encore à elle ?** Soupira-t-elle, voulant à tout prix m'aider à la reconquérir.

**- Il n'y a qu'elle qui réussis à hanter mes pensées. Encore pire depuis mon faux pas.**

**- En fin de compte tu devrais la rappeler. Elle finira par te répondre.** M'encouragea-t-elle, changeant totalement d'avis.

Lorsque j'entrepris de reprendre mon téléphone pour composer un numéro que je connaissais désormais par cœur, Alice me le prit des mains afin de me donner le sien. Ne comprenant pas son geste, j'arquais un sourcil, voulant lui montrer mon incompréhension.

**- Elle répondra sûrement si elle ne connaît pas le numéro.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Je la regardais quelques instants, me rendant compte que j'avais de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme elle. Quelqu'un dans la famille qui me comprenait. Étant une femme, elle était la seule à ne pas faire partie de notre troupe de terroriste. Moi, j'avais dû mal à m'en sortir. Je n'avais jamais voulu de cette vie, mais avec un père comme le mien, je me devais d'obéir aux ordres qu'il me donnait. Alice était pour moi comme un échappatoire et Bella me permettait de garder la tête froide, pour elle. Pour la garder auprès de moi. Même si je savais que le mensonge que je lui disais chaque jour, ne me permettait pas de voir s'il y avait un avenir avec elle. Il fallait être réaliste, Bella ou un membre de son équipe allait forcément découvrir la faille. Le feu à l'entrepôt était un moyen d'être conduit jusqu'à nous. J'avais été d'ailleurs surpris qu'aucune recherche n'ait été fait sur moi pour la protéger et mettre en garde l'Agent Swan, en conséquent Bella. J'avais su quelques temps plus tard qu'elle ne l'avait pas souhaité. Même lorsque son père lui avait demandé mon identité. Pour dire, cette femme me faisait confiance. Elle me donnait une confiance aveugle. Le jour où elle apprendra tout, je la perdrai pour toujours. Bella ne supportait pas les mensonges et je la comprenais, surtout de cette taille-là. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais tout lui dire. Sa réaction sera la même. Peut-être moins violente, mais elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir. Déjà que là j'avais dû mal à le faire alors lorsqu'elle saura tout, ce sera même pas la peine d'y penser.

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Isabella Swan, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, laissez un message merci. »_

Répondeur. Encore le répondeur. Cette fois-ci, aucune tonalité n'avait resurgit. Soit elle ne perdait pas son temps à raccrocher, soit son téléphone personnel était coupé. Bella ne m'avait donné que ce numéro-là. Celui qu'elle disait être son professionnel, je ne l'avais pas. Seuls ses coéquipiers et son patron le possédait ce qui était tout à fait normal. Mais moi, cela me rendait dingue, surtout dans cette situation. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'attendre le soir pour avoir la chance d'entendre sa voix même si je dois supporter quelques insultes. Au moins, j'aurais franchis ce pas, la suite sera de me faire pardonner.

**- C'est le répondeur. Elle doit sûrement travailler. Je l'appellerais ce soir.** Dis-je avant que ma sœur me demande ce que cela donnait.

**- Elle finira par te répondre, j'en suis sûr. Si elle t'en veux à ce point c'est que par conséquent elle tient beaucoup à toi.** Me rassura Alice en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

_C'est tout ce que j'espérais. Qu'elle me réponde. _

**- Qui est la femme qui tient beaucoup au grand Edward Cullen ?** Intervint soudainement Jasper qui venait à peine d'entrer dans l'appartement d'Alice.

Jasper. Le fiancé de ma sœur. Quelqu'un qui pouvait être sympa mais que j'avais dû mal à supporter. Certes, il avait intégré la famille sans problème et faisait donc la même activité que tout le monde, sous le commandement de Carlisle. Cela faisait moins d'un an qu'il en faisait partit et réalisait parfaitement son travail mais je pouvais avouer que parfois il lui arrivait de trop s'absenter. Je me méfiais de lui mais étant le seul à douter de sa personne, je ne partageais pas ce que je pensais afin d'éviter la moindre représailles.

**- Personne.** Répondis-je sèchement alors qu'il vint nous rejoindre, se mettant aux côtés de sa femme, Alice.

Je le vis embrasser ma sœur avec tendresse, me rappelant que c'est que je serais sûrement en train de faire avec Bella si je n'avais pas agis comme un con. _Putain, il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle ! _

**- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.** Dis-je, voulant éviter qu'il continue à me poser des questions sur la mystérieuse femme qui fait battre mon cœur.

_Qui le faisait battre la chamade ..._

**- Ouai, je n'ai pas eu grand chose. Juste un problème à l'épaule.** Me répondit-il en me montrant son atèle que je n'avais pas fait attention à son arrivée.

C'était pour lui que je m'étais absentée, laissant Bella seule dans Las Vegas. Elle m'en avais voulu ce jour-là et bien qu'elle le niait à plusieurs reprises, même dans ses messages, je savais quand elle était vexée. Elle avait prévu d'être avec moi et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Mais Rosalie était venue me voir pour me dire que Jasper avait eu un problème.

**- Dis, la jeune fille ce ne serait pas celle dont Rosalie m'a parlé ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?**

**- Que tu avais une petite-amie. Au début je pensais qu'elle plaisantait mais Emmett l'a bien confirmé sauf que lui avait une image plus positive de ta copine.**

N'ayant pas aimé que je partage ma vie avec une femme que personne ne connaissait, Rosalie s'était empressé de prévenir le reste de la famille. En ce qui concerne Emmett, cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui. En tant que célibataire et fier de l'être, il avait eu le droit de voir Bella en sous-vêtements. Il avait donc eu la possibilité de la voir comme moi seul avait le droit de la regarder. Ce qui m'avait un peu énervé mais lorsqu'il m'avait raconté qu'elle l'avait repoussé en lui demandant de partir, j'avais ri. Imaginant ma Bella s'énerver. Même quand elle s'énervait elle était belle avec ses rougeurs que j'aimais tant. Je savais l'effet que je lui faisais et je savais que cela l'agaçait. Bella était un agent fédéral et n'aimait pas se sentir affaiblie par n'importe qui. Je savais que personne n'arrivait à le faire mise à part moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sur le terrain mais je pouvais deviner qu'elle était froide et douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Quelqu'un dont personne ne voudrait s'approcher en temps normal.

**- Et qu'est-ce tu sais de plus sur elle ?**

**- Rien d'autre, mise à part qu'elle a un mauvais caractère.** Rétorqua-t-il en me regardant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il est clair que Bella avait son caractère. Un caractère qui me faisait craquer comme un gamin devant un gâteau au chocolat. Ce n'était pas la meilleure comparaison que je pouvais dire mais c'était une façon pour moi de me prouver qu'elle me manquait. Je soupirais lourdement. _Trop de pensée pour ce petit bout de femme ... _

**- Bon. D'après Carlisle, nous devons arranger le problème de l'entrepôt à Washington.**

**- Comment ça ?** Demanda Alice en le regardant, intéressée par la suite de son information.

**- Oui, si tu as regardé les informations aujourd'hui, le FBI avance à grand pas. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont trouvé mais nous devons nous occuper d'enlever la moindre preuve qui pourrait nous mettre dans la merde.** Expliqua-t-il en me regardant, voulant savoir ma réaction.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais refusé cette mission. Déjà que j'avais eu dû mal à brûler ces corps il fallait maintenant que l'on se rende sur le lieu du crime pour effacer les preuves. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Le FBI a sûrement récolté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Le lieu était désormais sécurisé, sans doute pour coincer les meurtriers qui oseraient s'y rendre pour recommencer ou arranger certains détails. Bella devait sûrement travailler dessus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre ce que je lui cachais maintenant. Je voulais qu'elle me pardonne de ce que je lui avais dit avant qu'elle m'en veuille pour les terribles choses que j'ai pu faire. Je voudrais pouvoir être la seule personne à lui révéler ce que je lui cachais.

**- Tu crois sérieusement que si nous nous rendons sur le lieu du crime nous n'allons pas avoir plus de problèmes ?** L'entrepôt est sûrement sous surveillance. Fis-je remarquer en regardant Jasper avec beaucoup de sérieux.

**- Je n'ai pas dis que nous allions nous rendre là-bas, Carlisle est loin d'être idiot. Pour le moment il réfléchit à ce que nous pouvons faire. Il nous contactera de toute façon.**

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête. Carlisle était le chef de la famille. Il était connu comme étant un grand chirurgien à Vegas, une personne saine, quelqu'un de bien et surtout de bon. Mais c'était tout le contraire. Tout ce qu'il faisait était illégal à part le fait qu'il rapportait de l'argent à la maison. Il commandait tout ce qui concernait les gens que nous devons tuer. Dans la famille, si tu étais une fille, comme Alice, tu échappais à ce monde horrible qu'étais le terrorisme mais si tu étais un garçon, tu étais directement entraîné à tuer. Je savais tuer, tirer, j'étais doué et je le reconnaissais, mais je n'aimais pas ce que je faisais. Je pourrais très bien me révolter face à mon _père _mais j'avais peur de lui. Il ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Si je pouvais m'échapper avec Bella, je le ferais. Mais il me retrouverais ou plutôt Bella et n'hésitera pas à lui faire dû mal et c'était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute.

Lorsque Jasper alluma la télé pour regarder Vegas TV pour s'informer de ce qu'il se passait, je sursautais légèrement suite à la voix stridente de la chroniqueuse. C'était notre quotidien désormais afin de savoir comment avancer les enquêtes ou en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Je portais donc toute mon attention à l'écran, prêt à attendre ce que la journaliste était sur le point de nous dévoiler. Aucun détail ne devait nous échapper.

_« Nous avons pu obtenir quelques nouvelles à propos de l'incendie dans l'entrepôt de Washington. Les fédéraux ne sont toujours pas prêts à nous délivrer ce dont nous avons besoin d'entendre. Seul Monsieur Black, directeur du FBI, nous a simplement dit que des empreintes ont été retrouvé sur la porte en ferraille reste à savoir lesquelles, rien ne nous indique qu'il s'agit du ou des meurtriers ou de celles des victimes. Les informations sur cette enquête s'arrête-là. Il nous sera difficile d'en obtenir plus mais nous ferons en sorte à ce vous soyez au courant de ce qui se passe dans la capitale. »_

Des empreintes. Le FBI était sur le coup. Bella risquait de tout découvrir si l'un de nous avait accidentellement laissé une preuve pouvant nous être fatal. Je n'étais pas croyant, mais pour une fois, je priais pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le découvre de cette façon. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire quand ce sera le bon moment.

_« Passons maintenant à une information concernant aussi le FBI mais d'une autre façon. Kyle Hunter a été libéré grâce à ses avocats ayant fait appel pour sa libération. La justice n'a cependant pas voulu le laisser en total liberté. Il a réussit à obtenir un an de sursis avec interdiction d'approcher la jeune femme qui a été victime de violence conjugales. En effet, Kyle Hunter aurait agressé, violé sexuellement et tentative de meurtre après avoir tiré sur l'Agent Isabella Swan qui était à l'époque sa petite-amie. La jeune femme a été retrouvé dans de mauvaises conditions par son coéquipier l'Agent Derek Morgan ainsi que le reste de son équipe. Une seule photo a été communiqué à la presse, son visage était recouvert d'hématomes et d'autres blessures ont été découvertes sur le reste de son corps mais nous n'avons pas pu obtenir une preuve. Nous espérons que Kyle Hunter sera raisonnable et ne recommencera pas ses actes auprès de la jeune femme. »_

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait du passé douloureux de Bella, une photo d'elle ou de son visage blessé avec une autre de son identité d'agent fédéral venaient d'apparaître sur l'écran du téléviseur, me choquant sur place. Sur l'une, Bella avec se regard de froideur, sans aucun sentiments, le masque de flic comme elle me l'expliquait et sur l'autre, un visage meurtri recouvert de bleu et de sang. Elle ne m'avait jamais dis les détails à propos de ses blessures et je n'avais encore moins vu de photos. Comment ce con pouvait-il être libéré ? Il était en sursis certes, mais il ne méritait pas de sortir de prison après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Bella. Il pouvait parfaitement recommencer sans que la police ne le sache. De simples voleurs ont été condamnés plus deux ans en prison ferme et lui après avoir brisé la vie d'une femme et surtout d'un agent fédéral, s'en sortait indemne. Évitant de montrer ma rage face à cette nouvelle, je tournais ma tête pour regarder Jasper qui lui semblait plus tendu que moi. Son point était crispé avec une telle force que j'avais l'impression que ses os allaient transpercer sa peau. Si je m'amusais à lire sur son visage, je pouvais deviner qu'il insultait ce fameux Kyle avec beaucoup de ferveur. Jasper le connaissait sûrement. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

**- Tu connais ce type ?** Osais-je lui demander, voulant obtenir un minimum de détail face à son comportement.

**- Une vieille connaissance.** Me répondit-il froidement. **Je dois passer un appel urgent, je reviens.** Continua-t-il en sortant de l'appartement après avoir déposé un baiser sur les cheveux d'Alice.

**- Un appel ? Tu es sûr que ton homme est honnête ?** Ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire en regardant ma sœur qui ne semblait pas se poser de question.

**- Bien sûr qu'il est honnête. Il n'est pas obligé de tout me dire. Et puis cela concerne sûrement vos affaires.** Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Pour éviter de l'énerver, sachant pertinemment qu'elle défendra son Jasper coûte que coûte, je ne répliquais rien préférant résoudre mes interrogations par moi-même. Il connaissait Kyle Hunter, ça j'en étais persuadée. _« Une vieille connaissance ». _Je veux bien le croire mais depuis quand ? Est-il dans le coup du passé douloureux de Bella ? M'a-t-elle caché un épisode de son histoire ? Je n'avais pas la possibilité de lui demander puisqu'elle ne me parlait plus depuis notre soirée au casino et elle risquerait de prendre mon interrogation à la légère. Mais alors comment être sûr ? Comment être sûr que Bella m'avait tout dit ? Qu'était Jasper dans cette histoire ? Toutes ces questions me donnaient la migraine.

**- Il s'agit de Bella c'est ça ? **Dit-elle doucement en me regardant.

**- Oui. **Répondis-je en un murmure.

**- Elle va avoir besoin de toi. N'oublie pas de la rappeler dès que possible pour la rassurer. **Conseilla-t-elle en posant sa main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

**- Je sais, c'est ce que je l'allais faire. **Dis-je en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

_Je serais toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive ... _

La journée se déroula rapidement. Je n'étais pas restée plus longtemps chez ma sœur, comprenant que j'étais de trop parmi le couple. Jasper était revenu un peu tendu mais Alice semblait le gérer parfaitement. J'avais donc décidé de m'en aller d'ici pour prendre l'air et retenter ma chance du côté de Bella. Je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas répondu. Même si elle dirait qu'elle ne veut plus me voir et que c'était fini entre nous deux, au moins j'aurais entendu sa voix et je saurais exactement où nous en sommes. Quelques tonalités suffirent pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas coupé. J'espérais tout de même qu'elle ne le laisse pas sonner.

_« « Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Isabella Swan, … »_

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Me répondit froidement Bella.

Pourtant, je n'étais pas vexé pour son attitude car j'entendais dans sa voix qu'elle était triste. Je connaissais Bella par cœur, je savais reconnaître ce qu'elle ressentait rien qu'en l'entendant parler. Si on apprenait à la connaître, il n'était pas compliqué à déchiffrer son visage d'ange. Sa froideur était uniquement là lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas la personne, j'ai dû la subir dès nos premiers jours passés ensemble. Son passé l'obligeait à rester sur ses gardes, la méfiance lui permettait de se protéger. Même sous son masque de flic, Bella restait quelqu'un de fragile que je voulais prendre soin de protéger.

**- Bella, je voulais te dire …**

**- De quoi ? Que tu perds ton temps avec moi ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Edward, le message est passé.** Me coupa-t-elle sans entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

**- Non Bella, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était sur le coup de la colère. Je ne veux pas te perdre de cette façon, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi.** Déclarais-je, espérant qu'elle accepte mes excuses alors que j'étais en train d'entrer dans l'ascenseur de mon appartement.

Un silence de plomb venait de se créer. Elle réfléchissait. Bella n'était pas ce genre de personne à faire marche arrière aussi facilement. Je le savais. Elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre pour la pire des idiotes une deuxième fois. Je ne pouvais que compter sur le maximum d'espoir qui me restait. Je l'entendis soupirer tandis que je l'entendais marcher dans la rue. Je pouvais aussi entendre quelqu'un parler à côté d'elle et comprenais qu'elle n'était pas seule. _Sûrement avec l'un de ces coéquipiers. _Je n'étais pas jaloux, elle travaillait tous les jours avec eux et puis je lui faisais confiance même si elle pensait le contraire.

**- Pourquoi devrai-je te croire ?** Dit-elle, d'une voix plus douce.

**- Parce que tu peux être sûr de ma sincérité Bella.** Répondis-je avec douceur.

**- Tu m'as manqué tu sais.** Déclara-t-elle, ayant pour effet de refaire battre mon cœur.

Je prenais ses paroles comme une bonne nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas encore dire qu'elle m'avait pardonné, juste que nous étions toujours ensemble. Il lui faudra un petit moment pour passer au-dessus et j'avais bien l'intention de tout faire pour me rattraper. Autant j'étais un véritable salaud avant de la rencontrer et durant mes missions mais avec elle c'était différent. La rendre heureuse et être celui qu'elle voulait que je sois était mes priorités.

**- Toi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir chérie.** Rétorquais-je en souriant.

Alors qu'elle laissa de nouveau un silence s'installer entre nous, j'en profitais pour entrer à l'intérieur de chez moi, me prendre une bière et m'asseoir dans mon sofa sans quitter l'appareil de mon oreille, voulant continuer ma conversation avec Bella. Je pourrais passer des heures à l'entendre parler. Comme une drogue dont il était impossible pour moi de m'en passer.

**- Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?** Dit-elle soudainement laissant ressortir sa crainte.

**- Oui, je suis au courant. Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, je serais là pour te protéger de lui.** La rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais, comprenant qu'elle parlait de la semi-libération de Kyle.

**- J'ai tellement peur Edward. J'ai peur qu'il vienne me voir et se venge.** Répondit-elle alors que je l'entendais renifler, ce qui confirmait qu'elle pleurait.

Elle avait peur cela s'entendait. Malheureusement pour ma conscience, je ne pouvais pas la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. La rassurer qu'il n'oserait pas la toucher. Elle devait sûrement savoir qu'il était en sursis avec une interdiction de l'approcher mais tout était possible. Bella était la mieux placée pour me dire qu'une fois qu'un criminel est en liberté, il est capable de tout. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas revenir à Vegas. Mon équipe souhaite me garder sous protection. Mon appartement est surveillé par la police locale et je ne dois pas me déplacer seule. M'expliqua-t-elle alors que j'espérais la revoir très rapidement. Mon père aussi m'a appelé, fou de rage de le savoir en liberté. Il veut même que je revienne à Forks. Continua-t-elle en lâchant un petit rire nerveux.

**- Laisse-moi venir te rejoindre. Je ne peux pas te sentir en danger alors que je ne suis pas avec toi pour assurer mon rôle. J'ai promis de te protéger et j'ai l'intention de tenir ma promesse.** M'exclamais-je après avoir bu une gorgée de ma boisson.

Je ne pouvais la laisser seule alors qu'un homme étant capable de lui du mal à nouveau était en liberté. Je ressentais déjà une folle envie de le tuer dès lors qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'il avait levé la main sur elle alors si j'apprends qu'il s'approche d'elle à moins de cents mettre, cela me rendait dingue.

**- Edward, cela ne va pas être possible. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir, j'ai vraiment envie de te revoir parce que tu m'as manqué mais avec la protection qui m'entoure, je crois que tu ne vas même pas pouvoir venir me parler. Et puis, de toute façon j'envisage d'aller voir mon père. Il ne fait que de m'appeler depuis qu'il est au courant. Il faut au moins que je le rassure.** Objecta-t-elle, toujours de cette voix douce.

Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de voir son père. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et je savais que sa famille comptait beaucoup pour elle. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de vouloir me sentir utile dans cette situation. J'avais besoin de me rassurer à ma manière.

**- Hum … D'accord, alors je te promets de t'appeler tous les jours. Je veux au moins être rassuré que la femme que j'aime va bien.** Lui dis-je en reposant la bouteille sur la table basse, attendant sa réponse.

**- De toute façon je l'aurais fait, entendre ta voix est mon seul remède et tu le sais.** Répondit-elle alors que j'entendis la porte de son appartement grincer.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, elle venait de me toucher. Aucune femme n'arrivait à le faire, la seule à passer cette exception c'était Bella. Dieu que ce petit bout de femme m'avait manqué. Comment avais-je pu prendre le risque de la perdre ?

**- Tu veux un café ?** Demanda-t-elle hors du combiné.

_Cette femme buvait beaucoup trop de café … _

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle en buvait autant. Je pouvais comprendre que son travail était parfois dur à supporter et le café l'aidait sûrement à tenir le coup mais tout ce que moi je savais c'est que la caféine n'était pas bon pour le cœur et je ne supporterais pas si un jour Bella a des problèmes à cause de cette foutue boisson chaude. Je sais que cela pouvait paraître stupide en agissant ainsi mais j'ai toujours été contre ce genre de chose et voir la personne que j'aime en consommer me rendait fou.

**- Je vais devoir te laisser mon cœur. La journée a été dure en émotion et je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir pour récupérer.** Dit-elle après avoir bâillé.

**- Dans ce cas-là reposes-toi bien bébé. Je t'appelle demain.** Commençais-je.

**- Oui j'en ai bien l'intention. Allez, bonne nuit.** Répondit-elle.

**- Attends Bella …** Dis-je, espérant qu'elle n'est pas raccroché.

**- Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle simplement.

**- N'oublies jamais les prochains mots que je vais te dire, quoi qu'il arrive. Promets-le moi.**

**- Je te promets.** Murmura-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

**- Je t'aime Bella. Sache que je n'ai jamais ressentis des sentiments aussi fort pour une personne. Et je veux que tu t'en souviennes.** Déclarais-je avec beaucoup de sincérité.

Au lieu de sa réponse, je n'entendis rien à l'autre bout du file. Pourtant, je n'étais pas idiot, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché. La connaissant, elle était sûrement en train de se répéter les paroles que je venais de lui dire tout en se sentant rougir. La voir avec ses petites rougeurs sur ses joues étaient mon petit plaisir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'adorais la voir rougir, pour elle c'était une faiblesse mais pour moi je trouvais cela tellement adorable de la voir faire. Je craquais littéralement rien qu'en la voyant faire.

**- C'est tellement … beau ce que tu viens de me dire Edward. Comment voudrais-tu une seule seconde que j'oublie ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais que tu me fasses cette promesse.**

**- Je n'oublierais jamais Edward, je t'en fais la promesse.** Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

**- Je t'aime. Je vais te laisser dormir ma puce, à demain.**

Elle me répondit par un _je t'aime _et finit par raccrocher. Je soupirais de soulagement. Entre Bella et moi tout était redevenu comme avant. J'esquissais un sourire, l'imaginant en train de dormir. Ce soir, je serais contraint de dormir seul, sans elle. Mais une chose est sûr, je pouvais m'endormir sans m'inquiéter sur notre relation. Je savais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout à fait pardonné, je l'avais entendu dans sa voix. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche pour ensuite me coucher avec un seul boxer blanc comme pyjama. Mais avant de m'endormir, je me devais de faire une chose qui me permettait de me rassurer sur sa sécurité. Je faisais confiance à son équipe certes, mais j'avais besoin de me sentir utile. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je me foutais de sa protection. Je pris mon téléphone professionnel en main et appela une personne capable de m'aider.

**- Oui patron ? **Décrocha une voix grave, sûrement causé par l'abus de la consommation du tabac.

**- Carlos ? Je vais avoir besoin ton aide.**

**- Je vous écoute.**

Carlos était la personne en qui je pouvais faire confiance. Le seul d'ailleurs. Lorsque l'on vit dans un monde comme le mien, il était toujours difficile de compter sur quelqu'un sans qu'il retourne sa veste en prenant soin de me poignarder dans le dos. De plus, il exceller dans son métier en tant que garde du corps. Il était le mien à l'origine mais il devra veiller et protéger une autre personne désormais. Elle faisait partie de ma vie, elle avait donc elle aussi le droit d'être sous protection. Bien que cette dernière ne risque pas de l'apprécié lorsqu'elle viendra à le découvrir. Connaissant son caractère, je n'allais en sortir vivant dans cette affaire. Mais ce n'était que pour son bien.

**- Peux-tu te rendre à Washington et faire en sorte à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ma petite-amie dont je t'envoie la photo. Son nom est Isabelle Swan. **

**- Aucun problème patron, je m'y rends dès demain. Il y a-t-il autre chose ?**

**- Oui, je souhaite que tu surveilles aussi ce Kyle Hunter. Et envoie-moi des photos pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.**

**- A vos ordres.**

**- Merci Carlos.**

**- C'est dans mon devoir de vous servir monsieur Cullen.**

**- Appelles-moi dès que tu seras là-bas. Passes une bonne nuit Carlos.** Finis-je en raccrochant pour ensuite m'endormir contre l'oreiller de Bella, où son odeur régnait toujours.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je te protégerais Bella. _Pensais-je.

* * *

**Eh oui c'est déjà la fin !**

**Je sais que j'aurais dû le faire plus long car je peux avouer, il est plus court que les précédents chapitres. j'espère en tout cas que sa longueur ne vous dérange pas. De plus, je sais aussi qu'il ne se passe pas vraiment grand chose dans ce chapitre, cependant, j'espère que vous avez pris en note chaque détail écrit, car cela vous servira pour la suite notamment pour la chapitre suivant. Sinon, l'avez-vous aimé ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Jasper face à l'annonce de la journaliste ? Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir, n'importe quelle hypothèse me fera plaisir ! Donc allez-y, LÂCHEZ-VOUS ! Je n'attends que ça ! Allez, je vous laisse tranquille et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas de précision en ce qui concerne le chapitre 7 car je l'avoue, il était encore en cours d'écriture. Il n'est pas prêt en avance, c'est pour cela que je ne peux pas vous promettre sa publication mercredi. Tout dépend de l'inspiration ce qui n'est pour le moment pas un problème ;) !**

**XO XO XO !**

**Et merci encore d'être nombreux à me suivre ! **

**F.B.F**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Premier Suspect

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Me voilà avec le tout nouveau chapitre que je me suis empressée de vous le faire partager après l'avoir terminé en beauté il y a de cela quelques jours. J'ai été plus rapide que d'habitude, c'est pour cela que je suis fière de tenir à mes engagements en le postant un peu en avance. J'aurais très bien pu le faire le lendemain du chapitre précédent, mais je voulais attendre de pouvoir bien avancer le chapitre 8, histoire de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Avant de vous laisser prendre goût à la lecture, je tiens, comme à mon habitude, à répondre à vos reviews que j'ai tant aimé lire : **

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que tu l'ais trouvé adorable et que tu ais appris plus de chose sur notre cher Edward. Ce qui était en même le but lorsque j'ai écris son point de vue. Je laisse découvrir la suite et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture !

**twilight0507 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Jasper en flic ? Bonne hypothèse, je l'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs ! A savoir si tu obtiendras la confirmation dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain ... En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésites pas à me faire partager une autre de tes hypothèses, je serais ravis de la lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Waouh ! J'adore avoir pleins de choses à lire surtout quand cela vient de tes reviews ! N'oublies pas, tu fais parties de mes lectrices préférées ;) ! Oui, mes vacances étaient superbes, pour te dire, mon activité principale était la bronzette :D ! Pour la longueur du chapitre, je m'en suis rendue compte quand je l'ai posté sur le site, j'ai d'ailleurs rajouté quelques paragraphes pour le rallonger un peu mais bon c'est déjà un effort de fait pour satisfaire tout le monde y compris toi ! D'ailleurs, celui que tu vas lire est plus long, normalement. Ton regard suppliant a marché ;) Oui, pas tellement d'action, mais comme je l'ai dit, il était une source d'indices pour les chapitres précédents. Ah, je tenais à leur réconciliation ! C'est l'amour quoi ! Oui ta question sur le PDV d'Edward était très bien posé, d'ailleurs je tiens à te dire qu'il y en aura sûrement d'autre mais autant que ceux de Bee étant donné qu'elle est le personnage principal. Edward l'ai aussi, mais je tiens plus à vous faire partager les pensées de Bee. Oui, un homme amoureux, c'est mignon :) ! C'est justement le côté mystérieux de Jasper, que notre cher Edward ne le supporte pas. Tu en sauras d'avantage sur Jasper dans ce chapitre. Pour Hunter, je sais que le libérer n'était pas cool mais je voulais mettre un peu de piquant pour que la suite le soit encore plus. C'est ma façon d'être sadique ;D ! Rosalie tient toujours son rôle de la méchante, je trouve que cela lui va bien. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça. Eh oui, Emmett est célibataire, pas de Rosalie pour le moment ! Je trouve que ça lui va très bien, à savoir si je les mets ensembles, ça ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Comme je suis contente que tu sois à fond ou comme tu dis, plongée dans ma fiction et que tu l'adores autant. Merci pour ton compliment, la voici la suite tant attendu et continue à me reviewer ainsi (je sais nouveau verbe ;D). Bonne lecture Miss G !

**lilou82 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne hypothèse ! Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre sur cette simple réponse car sinon, cela ne sert à rien de publier la suite si tu sais déjà tout bien que cela ne me l'empêchera pas. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente qu'il t'ai plus, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton encouragement, voici la suite, Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : audrey56.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Premier Suspect**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Une semaine. Une semaine était passé depuis la terrible nouvelle, depuis que ma relation avec Edward allait mieux. Comment pouvait-il être libéré avec sursis après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Après tout ce que j'avais subis ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Une personne comme lui ne méritait pas une telle _faveur_. Moi qui avait mis tellement de temps pour m'en remettre, le voilà qui réapparaît comme pour me rappeler que j'avais souffert. De plus, mon équipe n'était pas resté sans rien faire. _En même temps, il était dans son devoir d'agir ainsi. _J'appréciais le fait que le directeur, Monsieur Black, ou plutôt Jacob, s'était empressé de me dire que je ne me déplacerais plus jamais seule tant que Kyle était en ville. Malgré le fait qu'il est l'interdiction de m'approcher à plus de cinq kilomètre de distance, rien ne l'empêchait de se cacher dans un des nombreux immeubles de Washington et se venger. _Se venger de quoi au juste ?_ Après tout, j'étais la mieux placée pour le faire. Il avait été envoyé en prison, certes, mais il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Tout était de sa faute, je n'avais rien demandé. Je ne l'aurais jamais su si Jasper n'avait pas pris la peine de m'appeler. Il était encore plus fou de rage que je ne l'étais. Je me trouvais sur une scène de crime, concernant notre enquête, lorsque j'ai su. J'avais tenté tant bien que mal de garder mon masque de froideur, ne voulant pas montrer aux autres que j'avais une faiblesse, mais le passé venait de me rattraper et il était impossible de rester sans émotions. Ensuite, j'eus le droit à un appel de mon père qui m'avait suggérer de revenir à Forks, ma ville natale, pour être sûr que Kyle ne me retrouve pas. J'avais hésité au début avant de lui dire que je préférais réfléchir. Pour finir, Edward m'avait rappelé pour la douzième fois depuis notre dispute. Une dispute qui m'avait particulièrement blessé mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui répondre pour entendre sa voix et me sentir rassurée. Lui aussi avait été au courant et j'étais persuadée qu'il avait vu la fameuse photo. Même s'il ne m'en avait pas parlé, je savais que la surprise devait être brutale. Au moins, ma soirée s'était bien finie. Notre relation était désormais comme avant et je ne pouvais pas me plaindre pour ce côté là.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas spécialement peur de Kyle. Mon esprit entier m'empêcher de me cacher éternellement dans l'armoire de ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau en prison. J'avais eu peur de lui lorsqu'il me frappait, ce qui était normal, mais là ce n'était plus le cas. Le fait que je passais mon temps le plus précieux dans cette enquête - au lieu d'en profiter pour entendre la voix d'Edward - m'aider en quelque sorte à oublier cette histoire. _J'avais autre chose à faire que de passer ma vie à penser à ce problème ... _Et puis, n'oublions pas que j'étais maintenant sous protection, je n'avais pas à avoir peur. Du moins, c'est ce que j'essayais de me faire comprendre pour éviter d'inquiéter mon entourage.

**- Du nouveau sur les empreintes ?** Dis-je en entrant dans le laboratoire, accompagnée d'Angéla.

**- Oui et je pense que nous tenons au moins l'un des responsables de ce carnage.** Me répondit Hailey en se retournant pour me sourire amicalement.

Elle se dirigea vers un de ses nombreux écrans d'ordinateurs avant de manipuler quelque chose pour l'afficher sur celui collé au mur. Le visage d'un homme venait de faire apparition. A priori, il ne me disait rien. Ce qui était plutôt bon sur ce point-là. Maintenant, restait à savoir son nom. L'indentité nous sera aussi utile pour le retrouver et l'interroger.

**- Il s'appelle John Masen. Il travail dans un cabinet d'avocat qui se situe au 732 S 6th St dans le Nevada , à Las Vegas.** Expliqua-t-elle en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Et surtout il a un casier.

**- Un casier ? Sais-tu quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéresser ?** Demandais-je, ne faisant pas attention au lieu de résidence de notre premier suspect.

Il habitait à Las Vegas, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous avions l'obligation de se déplacer pour arrêter un suspect. Bon d'accord, il se trouvait dans la ville où habitait Edward mais cela ne me faisait rien. De toute façon, je n'aurais sûrement pas la possibilité de le revoir. Il me manquait c'était une chose, mais je ne me rendais pas à Vegas pour ma vie personnelle mais pour le professionnel. Mon enquête passait avant tout. Il fallait à tout prix qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. Heureusement que nous avions trouvé des empreintes, cela nous permettait d'avancer un minimum et surtout d'obtenir quelques réponses aux nombreuses questions que nous nous posions.

**- Bien sûr. John Masen a fait de la prison. Trois ans plus exactement pour avoir assassiné son propre cousin lors d'un trafic de drogue.**

**- On voit tout de suite l'esprit de famille ... **Commentais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **A croire que les criminels sont fait pour ne pas avoir de coeur. **Terminais-je en lâchant un léger soupire.

**- Ouai, je suis d'accord avec toi. **Acquiesça Angéla en me regardant pour ensuite s'intéresser à la réponse de notre scientifique, Hailey.** Et il n'a prit que trois ans ?** Demanda Angéla, avec beaucoup de sérieux.

_Chaque détail nous servira pour la suite … _

**- Quelqu'un a payé sa caution, du coup il a pu sortir plus tôt.** Répondit Hailey en hochant la tête.

**- Cette personne tenait vraiment à lui. Avons-nous son identité ?** Rétorquais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**- Il semblerait que ce soit confidentiel. Il faut se rendre là où il a été emprisonné pour le savoir. C'est-à-dire, au High Desert State Prison.**

Je hochais plusieurs fois la tête, mémorisant tout ce qu'elle nous disait. Il faudra ensuite informer le reste de l'équipe pour se mettre au travail. Nous avions une enquête à finir. Tout le monde voulait en finir. La fatigue se faisait ressentir à force de passer des nuits entières coincés au bureau à essayer de trouver ces meurtriers. Le café restait la seule solution pour garder la forme dans ce genre d'épreuve bien que j'en devenais totalement dépendante à force d'en boire ce qui le rendait de moins en moins efficace.

**- Merci Hailey, tu as fait du beau travail, continue de chercher, chaque détail nous sera utile.** Dis-je en plaçant ma main sur l'épaule de ma collègue.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je passe mon temps à chercher.** Répondit-elle en souriant essayant de masquer la moindre trace de fatigue.

Je souris en guise de réponse. Je m'autorisais alors à bâiller suivit d'un soupir. Angéla fit de même, laissant ses yeux pétiller. Nous repartons à l'étage, passant par l'ascenseur, pour dire ce que nous savons à notre patron, qui lui se chargera de le faire au directeur. Dès que nous arrivons, ils nous regardaient tous avec espoir. Angéla expliqua tout avec les moindres détails tandis que je pris place à mon bureau, prête à boire le café déjà présent. Je buvais de longue gorgée, sentant directement l'effet que la caféine provoquait sur mon corps. _Si Edward savait, il m'aurait retiré le gobelet. _Sauf que lui ne passait pas ses nuits au travail ! _Inutile de s'énerver contre une personne qui n'était pas là._

**- Bien. Il faut préparer le Jet, nous partons dans une heure, le temps que je prévienne Monsieur Black.**

Adams monta directement les escaliers menant aux bureaux supérieurs ainsi que celui du directeur. Je regardais autour de moi, voyant que chaque membre de l'équipe venait de s'asseoir sur leurs chaises respectives pour prendre quelques minutes de repos. Ce qui me surprit, était Mike qui prit avec plaisir son café, lui qui était contre en temps normal. Nous avions tous cette même envie de rentrer chez nous pour pouvoir dormir. Mais cela ne nous était pas permis. La pression était trop présente pour nous accorder la moindre pause. _L'avion nous permettra de nous reposer. _C'était déjà un point positif pour notre moral.

**- Quand je pense que je serais dans mon lit à l'heure actuelle.** Commenta Mike après avoir regardé l'heure sur la pendule du mur d'en face.

Avant de lui répondre, je me retournais et portais mes yeux sur la fameuse pendule. Il était une heure du matin passé. Je soupirais de désespoir en affrontant le regard de mon coéquipier. Je hochais plusieurs fois la tête pour lui répondre, étant trop concentrée pour me maintenir éveillée.

**- Je crois que l'on va se rappeler du jour où on terminera cette enquête.** S'exclama Angéla en affichant un petit sourire, voulant nous redonner espoir.

**- On aura intérêt de fêter ça.** Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Lorsque mon téléphone personnel sonna, je sursautais légèrement sur ma chaise, faisant rire Derek qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Pensant que c'était Edward, qui m'avait promis de m'appeler tous les soirs, je soupirais de soulagement. Au moins, il me permettrait sûrement de mettre une parenthèse sur ce qu'il se passait ici. Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas lui mais Jasper. Enfin, j'étais quand même heureuse de l'avoir au téléphone. Je décrochais rapidement, restant cependant à ma place. Je préférais garder le peu de force que j'avais encore pour la suite de l'enquête.

**- Salut Jasper.** Dis-je en souriant, contente de l'entendre.

**- Salut ma belle. Comment tu te sens ?** Me demanda-t-il gentiment, comme il savait si bien faire.

**- Un peu stressée mais j'ai connu pire.** Répondis-je, en mordillant le premier stylo que j'avais sous la main.

**- A propos de Kyle ?** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**- Non à propos de l'enquête. Cela ne sert à rien de stresser pour lui.**

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas entendu Jasper. Certes, il m'avait appelé dès lors qu'il avait su pour Kyle mais cet homme était tellement exceptionnel à mes yeux que l'entendre tous les jours ne me dérangeais pas, bien que son métier ne lui permettait pas de le faire.

**- Écoute, euh … je voulais te dire, viens à Forks, je serais là-bas. Je n'aime pas savoir ma sœur en danger sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas envie que tu replonges à cause de ce con.** Dit-il, me forçant presque à venir avec lui.

**- Je serais partante pour te rejoindre mais je dois d'abord me rendre à Vegas pour arrêter un suspect. Mais toi, tu n'es pas en mission ?**

**- Si mais je peux inventer l'excuse d'un voyage personnel. Et puis, ma sœur me manque. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu.**

**- Toi aussi tu me manques frérot. Ça me manque de ne pas être ta petite emmerdeuse.** Dis-je en riant.

_L'emmerdeuse _était le surnom typique qu'il m'avait donné lorsque nous étions ados et que nous vivions encore chez les parents. Nous avions toujours été proches l'un de l'autre et nous partagions une complicité qui nous permettait de bien nous entendre aujourd'hui. J'avais le droit à ce surnom car j'avais tendance à le taquiner dès que l'occasion se présentait. Nous pouvions nous comporter comme de vrais gamins lorsque cela nous prenait mais c'était ces petits instants que je passais avec lui que j'adorais. Il était le grand frère parfait et moi j'étais la petite sœur trop fragile à ses yeux ainsi qu'à ceux de mon père.

**- Oh oui, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Il faut vraiment qu'on se voit petite sœur.**

**- Oui, je ferais en sorte de venir dès que j'en aurais fini avec cette enquête. Tu comprends que mon équipe ne peut pas se passer d'un seul agent.**

**- Je comprends ne t'en fais pas, je te rappelle que je suis moi aussi de la police.** M'assura-t-il.

Une vraie famille de flic. C'est ce que nous étions. Pourtant, Charlie n'avait rien fait pour nous faire aimer ce côté-là. Venant de Jasper, cela ne l'avait pas choqué de savoir que son fils voulait suivre ses pas mais venant de moi, il est clair qu'il avait hésité. _Je voulais arrêter les méchants, _lui avais-je dit pour défendre mon envie d'entrer dans ce milieu. Au début, il était prêt à me donner sa place, Jasper ayant été accepté dans une équipe spécial pour les trafiquants de drogues, mais il avait fait l'erreur de me faire regarder l'une de ces nombreuses séries policières notamment NCIS, que je regardais toujours, qui m'avait donné une idée sur ma vie. Je voulais vivre à Washington, comme dans la série, et je voulais devenir agent du FBI. Certes, ils étaient des agents qui s'occupaient des marines mais j'avais entendu parlé du FBI. Je ne vous laisse pas imaginer la réaction de mon père le jour où je lui avais tout dit …

**- Bon je dois te laisser Jasper, nous allons bientôt nous envoler pour Las Vegas.** Fis-je, triste de devoir raccrocher, en voyant Adams descendre des escaliers, nous ordonnant de se préparer.

**- A Las Vegas ? C'est là où je me trouve justement. Mais je suppose qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se voir à cause de ton enquête.**

**- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la chance tu sais, mais comme je te le dis je ferais en sorte à ce que ce soit le cas.** Répondis-je en souriant. Bon je dois vraiment y aller, à bientôt frérot. Je t'aime.

**- Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur. Fais attention à toi.** Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirais de soulagement avant de me lever de mon siège pour me préparer pour le voyage. Je décidais de ne pas prévenir Edward de mon arrivée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il perturbe le moindre moment que nous pourrions avoir pour arrêter ce John Masen. Je voulais bien évidemment passer du temps avec lui, mais cela ne m'était pas accordé pour le moment.

La nuit que nous avions pu nous accorder passa à une vitesse folle, par conséquent le voyage aussi. Nous en avions quand même profité pour dormir même le patron. Aucune discussion n'avait été échangé tellement la fatigue prenait le dessus sur notre esprit. Même le café n'avait pas été suffisant pour nous permettre de discuter ne serai-ce qu'une simple minute. Lorsque je me réveillais, je m'étais rendue compte que l'avions était sur le point d'arriver dans l'aéroport, du côté des jets privés. Je lâchais un bâillement avant de m'étirer comme une enfant, n'ayant toujours pas repris l'énergie nécessaire pour retrouver la forme. Je pris le temps de réveiller mes coéquipiers qui eux semblaient penser la même chose que moi. Dès lors que nous sortîmes de l'appareil, je plissais les yeux sous l'éclaircissement du soleil. Je soupirais, prête à affronter la nouvelle journée dont nous espérons tous qu'elle soit prometteuse.

**- Nous avons besoin d'aller d'abord à l'hôtel pour déposer nos affaires, nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela va nous prendre. Ensuite, nous irons retrouver ce John Masen.** Ordonna le patron en nous regardant tour à tour tandis que nous nous étions tous mis en cercle pour écouter ses instructions.

Nous fîmes plusieurs hochements de tête en guise de réponse avant d'être escorté dans des voitures faites pour les agents fédéraux. Au moins, nous n'étions pas obligés de prendre le taxis ce qui aurait été beaucoup trop compliqué pour nous déplacer. Une fois à l'hôtel, nous eûmes uniquement le temps de déposer notre sac dans notre chambre. Je pris une tenue de rechange juste au cas où avant d'en sortir. Mike et Angéla ensemble et Derek dormait dans la mienne tandis que le patron avait sa chambre. Normal, nous étions une équipe de cinq, dans les chambres que nous avions réservé il n'y avait que deux lits. Au moins, mon meilleur ami pouvait garder un œil sur moi comme l'avait suggéré Monsieur Black. N'oublions pas que j'étais toujours sous protection.

**- Bien. Il est tant de faire une petite visite dans le bureau de John Masen.** S'exclama Adams en se frottant les mains avec impatience.

**- Vous pensez que nous devrions nous y prendre comme ça ?** Demandais-je, tentant de trouver un autre plan.

Nous étions actuellement devant la fameuse prison de Las Vegas, sagement assis dans une berline noire aux vitres teintées. En sachant que seulement deux agents pouvaient entrer à l'intérieur. Inutile d'être au complet pour mettre en examen une personne.

**- C'est la seule solution Swan. Nous allons pour le moment utiliser la méthode simple. Newton et Weber vous allez vous rendre à la prison où il a séjourné pour savoir qui a payé sa caution, cette personne a sûrement à voir quelque chose dans les activités de Masen. Quant à vous deux, allez lui rendre une petite visite dans son bureau. A l'heure qu'il est il travail encore. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il est sans doute chez lui. Si c'est le cas, débrouillez-vous pour obtenir son adresse. Tandis que moi je vais passer à la police, pour en savoir plus.**

Je ne fus surprise de sa décision car j'avais toujours eu le rôle d'arrêter les suspects. Ne cherchant pas plus loin sur ce qu'il avait décidé, j'attendis que Mike et Angéla sorte de la voiture, suivit du patron qui avait signifié qu'il attendrait à la sortie. Derek prit place au volant tandis que moi je m'assis côté passager. Alors que nous roulions dans Las Vegas Strip et que nous étions arrêtés par un feu rouge, j'eus l'incroyable surprise d'apercevoir Edward en charmante compagnie. Attends voir … _Que foutait-il avec une femme ?_ Une rousse en plus ! _Ça change des blondes ..._ Elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec lui ! Si j'en avais la possibilité, je serais descendue pour aller dégager cette pimbêche. Ne pouvant rien faire pour le moment, je sortais mon téléphone personnel pour composer un message sans être précise sur le fait que je le voyais.

_Est-ce normal si je te dis que mon homme me manque ? **Bee. **_

Etant donné que pour lui j'étais encore à Washington, je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à lui par message. Et puis, il semblait vouloir la repousser alors, je n'avais rien à dire. _Et puis merde, sa présence me manquait ! _Inconsciemment, je mordillais ma lèvre en posant mon regard sur lui. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, les vitres étaient suffisamment teintées pour que ce soit le cas. De plus, il risquerait de m'en vouloir. Il n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il voulait me rejoindre à chaque fois qu'il m'appelait pour être sûr que j'étais en sécurité et que Kyle ne m'approchait pas. Alors s'il apprenait que j'étais à Vegas, il serait vexé à coup sur.

_Est-ce normal si je te dis que ma femme me manque ? **Edward. **_

Je mordillais plus fort ma lèvre et me mis à regarder l'intéressé qui lui avait ce magnifique sourire en coin qui faisait tant d'effet. La rousse qui se trouvait toujours à ses côtés, tentait de le faire revenir vers elle mais celui-ci semblait s'en foutre royalement. Je souris mais ne pu pas prolonger mon plaisir de le regarder puisque le feu venait de passer au vert. _Heureusement que les téléphones existent. _

_Tu ne veux toujours pas que je vienne ? **Edward.**_

_Chéri … tout se passe bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Derek reste tout le temps avec moi. **Bee.**_

_Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de voir la femme qui se trouve derrière ces messages ? **Edward.**_

**- C'est Edward ?** Me demanda soudainement Derek en jetant quelques regards sur moi.

**- Ouai.** Répondis-je simplement en le regardant à mon tour.

**- Tu lui as pardonné ?**

**- Oui. Il s'est excusé et tu sais avec ce qu'il se passe, je mourrais d'envie de lui parler.** Lui expliquais-je alors que mon téléphone sonnait, signe d'un nouveau message.

_Bébé, tout va bien ? **Edward.**_

Je fronçais les sourcils face à sa question. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter autant. Mais je le comprenais. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous nous étions pas vu et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

_Oui mon cœur, tout va bien. Je parlais avec Derek. **Bee.**_

J'envoyais le message pour ensuite regarder mon meilleur ami, qui lui ne semblait pas avoir fini notre conversation. Lui aussi je le comprenais. J'avais beaucoup pleuré lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi et qu'il était venu me consoler. Il n'avait pas supporté ce que Edward avait osé dire et je n'étais pas certaine qu'il devienne ami avec ce dernier. Derek était quelqu'un de compréhensible, il n'était pas du genre à détester la première personne qui me faisait du mal, il était juste méfiant. Déjà qu'il l'avait été lorsque je lui avais parlé de ma relation avec Edward mais depuis notre dispute, il l'était encore plus.

_Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir. Tes bras protecteurs me manque. **Bee.**_

**- J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine cet Edward.** Commenta mon ami en tournant dans un virage.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?** Lui demandais-je, voulant savoir où il voulait en venir.

**- Cet homme t'a fait pleuré Bella. J'espère qu'il ne recommencera pas et qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.** Me confia-t-il en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, montrant son attention sur ma personne.

Que dire après de telle parole ? Il voulait se comporter comme un véritable ami et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il était mon ami et voulait tout simplement s'assurer que Edward ne recommence pas. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait fait pleurer. Je ne devrais pas le pardonner après ça mais je l'aimais. J'espérais cependant ne pas avoir fait une erreur en revenant vers lui.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. S'il recommence je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur.** Lui répondis-je en le regardant tandis qu'il restait concentré sur la route.

**- Pourquoi tu penses avoir fait une erreur ?** Demanda-t-il, en risquant un regard sur moi avant de reprendre sa concentration.

**- Non pas du tout. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère.** Répondis-je alors que nous venions de nous arrêter à la bonne adresse.

**- Alors pourquoi es-tu méfiante face à votre relation ?** Ajouta-t-il, en arquant un sourcil.

**- Edward et moi on a de plus en plus de dispute. Mais ce ne sont que des petites embrouilles comme dans tous les couples, rien de grave.** Le rassurais-je en souriant.

**- Je l'espère.** Dit-il simplement en sortant de la voiture.

Je fis de même après avoir chargé mon arme avec soin. Derek verrouilla notre Mercedes noire pour ensuite me rejoindre. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche prêt à me fournir quelques instructions.

**- Bien. Pour le moment il est préférable de ne pas montrer que nous sommes du FBI. Si cet homme est concerné par l'incendie de l'entrepôt, il est en conséquent dangereux et sûrement malin, sachant qu'il n'est pas le seul à être le coupable.**

Je l'écoutais avec beaucoup d'attention, prenant chaque information avec sérieux. Derek avait raison. Il valait mieux s'y prendre ainsi. Tant pis si nous perdons du temps dans son arrestation, le mieux était d'y aller sans prendre la peine d'être blessé. Il avait été capable de tuer et brûler des personnes, il était donc capable de s'en prendre à des agents fédéraux.

**- Et comment souhaites-tu t'y prendre ?** Lui demandais-je alors que l'on commençait à s'avancer près de l'entrée.

**- Le mieux est de lui donner rendez-vous dans un restaurant de Vegas. Si cela ne te dérange pas, tu seras sous couverture.** M'informa-t-il comme si je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

_Heureusement pour lui, j'adorais être sous couverture !_

**- Attends, tu veux que je devienne son rendez-vous ?**

**- Bella, n'oublies pas, c'est un homme. A mon avis il préfère sûrement dîner avec une femme plutôt quelqu'un du même sexe que lui.** Sourit-il face à ma réflexion.

**- Merci j'avais compris. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je dois me rendre dans son bureau pour prendre un rendez-vous ? Ou dois-je faire en sorte qu'il m'invite ?**

**- Fais en sorte qu'il t'invite, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras sans problème.** Répliqua-t-il.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ?** Lui demandais-je, surprise de sa réplique précédente.

**- Bella, il est clair que tu es une femme séduisante, il tombera vite sous ton charme. Et tu n'as qu'à utiliser tes talents d'actrice. Ce n'est pas pour rien si tu adores être sous couverture.** Avoua-t-il en souriant de nouveau.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Derek m'avait souvent signifié que j'étais son type de femme mais notre relation ne tenait que sur l'amitié. Et cela représenté quelque chose de grand. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a le droit de bénéficier d'un ami en or. Le fait qui me le redise à ce moment-là me faisait sourire. Bien que je ne pensais pas être séduisante à ce point.

**- Il faut donc que je me rende dans son bureau, si j'ai bien compris.** Confirmais-je en souriant, réfléchissant à comment j'allais faire.** Et dans quel rôle souhaites-tu me voir, mon grand Derek ?**

**- Eh bien il me semble que ce John Masen est avocat. Tu peux te créer un dossier en béton en tant que cliente qui cherche à divorcer avec son mari. Comme tu n'en as pas, je me porte volontaire.**

**- Toi ? Mon mari ? C'est une blague ? Et comment allons-nous procéder puisque l'on a aucun papier qui prouve que l'on souhaite divorcer ?** Dis-je en souriant.

**- Justement, tu vas te les procurer. C'est une demande de divorce qu'il te faut, rien d'autre.**

**- Euh … Mon cher mari, je te signal qu'il faut sûrement un contrat de mariage pour lui prouver.**

Au lieu de me répondre, je le vis retourner dans la voiture pour aller chercher quelque chose qui semblait être la réponse à ma remarque. Il ne resta pas moins d'une minute avant de revenir près de moi, une feuille à la main, avec en plus un sourire idiot scotché sur ses lèvres.

**- Le voilà !** Dit-il en tendant la feuille.

**- Qu'est-ce que …** Fis-je après m'être emparé du document pour en prendre connaissance.** Oh le sal … T'avais déjà tout prévu !** Continuais-je en le tapant sur l'épaule tandis qu'il rigolait.

**- Il faut toujours un second plan Swan et comme tu vois j'ai le nôtre.** Se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air, riant toujours.

**- T'as de la chance que tu ne sois pas mon mari et que ton excuse est valable !** Ris-je à mon tour.

_Après tout, ce n'était pas méchant … _

**- Par contre, heureusement que j'ai prévu une tenue de rechange.** Ajoutais-je en piquant les clés de la main de mon coéquipier pour aller ouvrir le coffre de la Mercedes.

**- Tu vois toi aussi tu avais prévu un deuxième plan.** Commenta-t-il en me regardant faire.

**- Pas tellement non.** Dis-je en levant les bras, me servant à ouvrir le coffre entièrement.

Je m'emparais donc de mes habits, refermais le coffre et allais m'installer à l'arrière de la voiture pour pouvoir me changer. Il n'était pas question que je le fasse devant tout le monde. Il y avait trop de chose à retirer. Et puis, j'étais suffisamment pudique pour ne pas oser le faire.

**- Ça te plaît comme ça ?** **Mon futur ex-mari.** M'exclamais-je en me présentant devant lui.

Je tournais deux fois sur moi-même pour qu'il puisse me dire ce qui pourrait être suspect sur ma réelle identité ou plutôt sur mon job. Habillée d'une simple robe simple de couleur vert menthe et d'une paire de compensés de la même couleur. J'avais également pris soin de détacher mes cheveux, laissant les ondulations se balader tranquillement sur mes épaules.

**- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu divorcer …** Dit-il en me détaillant d'un sourire en coin.

Je lui donnais une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de me diriger près de la porte. Derek avait décidé de ne pas rester dans la voiture, ne voulant pas être vu. Après tout, c'était comme si je fonçais dans la gueule du loup en me faisant passer pour une femme voulant divorcer. _Pfft Divorcer … Moi qui ne s'est jamais mariée … _Au moins, je serais comment se passe un divorce, c'est déjà ça.

**- Attends ! Tu as oublié quelque chose !** Me rappela Derek tandis que je me retournais pour savoir ce que j'avais bien pu oublier. **Tiens, il faut bien une autre preuve que tu es mariée.** Ajouta-t-il en me montrant une bague de mariage.

**- Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu sais qu'on est en train de divorcer, hors la bague ne me sert à rien.** Dis-je en me retournant pour continuer mon chemin vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Lorsque j'entrais à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, je fus surprise par la décoration particulièrement jolie et fait avec goût. Les couleurs choisies, comme le doré, montraient clairement que les personnes fauchées ne pouvait pas se procurer un avocat comme ce John Masen. J'avais plus l'impression d'entrer dans un hôtel ou palace luxueux plutôt que dans un cabinet d'avocat. Lorsque je commençais à m'avancer près de l'accueil, j'eus le droit à plusieurs sourires charmeurs venant des hommes présents dans le hall. _C'est Edward qui ne devrait pas être content … _C'est une façon pour moi de me sentir attirante. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais infidèle. Loin de là. Une fois devant la réception, une femme ayant la vingtaine, me regarda avec cet air mauvais pour ensuite me faire immense sourire après l'avoir remise à sa place à mon tour.

**- Madame que puis-je pour vous ?**

**- Bonjour mademoiselle. Est-ce que Monsieur Masen est disponible s'il vous plaît ?** Lui demandais-je en entrant parfaitement dans mon rôle de cliente.

_Je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas engagée dans le cinéma … _

**- Avez-vous pris un rendez-vous ?** Me demanda-t-elle en trafiquant quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

**- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Je dois absolument voir cet avocat, je ne peux plus être avec mon mari, il m'a tellement fait souffrir que j'ai besoin d'en finir avec un divorce.** La suppliais-je en posant ma main sur mon cœur, montrant que j'étais mal.

_Derek me tuera lorsqu'il saura que je l'ai fait passé pour un horrible mari … _

**- S'il vous plaît.** Insistais-je en faisant briller mes yeux.

La jeune femme, du nom de Jane, me regarda attentivement et sembla commencer à prendre pitié de mon état de femme désespérée. Je la vis hésiter quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre.

**- Madame, avant toute chose je dois le contacter.** Expliqua-t-elle en s'emparant du téléphone du bureau.** J'espère qu'il aura la possibilité de vous prendre.** Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Je fis plusieurs hochements de tête, voulant la remercier. Je soupirais silencieusement, me demandant encore ce que je foutais là. Me faire passer pour la femme de mon meilleur ami, était l'une des idées les plus fabuleuses qu'il n'ait jamais eu. _Ironie. _Mais comme il l'avait dit, il fallait y aller doucement pour coincer une personne comme John Masen.

**- Madame ?** M'interpella Jane en maintenant le téléphone contre son cou.

**- Oh excusez-moi, j'étais en train de penser. Vous me disiez quelque chose ?**

**- Oui. Monsieur Masen est d'accord pour vous recevoir dès qu'il en a fini avec son rendez-vous.**

**- Oh c'est génial, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Mon nom est Mailys Morgan.** Dis-je souriant.

_Autant prendre le nom de mon « mari » … _

**- Il s'agit de madame Morgan, monsieur Masen.** Dit-elle de nouveau au téléphone.** Entrez dans l'ascenseur et appuyez sur le dernier étage, une salle d'attente est faite pour ses clients privilégiés.** Continua-t-elle en s'adressant à moi.

Je la remerciais en souriant à mon tour, me dirigeant droit vers le premier ascenseur disponible. Une fois entrée, je répétais les instructions qu'elle m'avait indiqué en appuyant sur le dernier bouton qui n'était autre que le vingtième étage. Je plaquais ma tête contre le miroir, pensant à Edward. J'espérais tout de même ne pas le croiser dans ce bâtiment. Après tout, je ne savais ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, il pouvait parfaitement avoir besoin d'un avocat. _Ne pas pensez à lui alors que je suis en mission ! _Bonne résolution, je me consacrerais à lui dès que j'en aurais fini. Quand ? Je ne sais pas.

Je regardais attentivement le petit écran au-dessus de la porte d'ascenseur qui montrait le changement d'un étage à l'autre. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas continuer de monter librement. Il y avait d'autres avocats dans ce bâtiment, ils avaient tous besoin d'un ascenseur. Chaque personne qui entrait à l'intérieur me regardait avec curiosité pour ensuite s'échanger quelques secrets à voix basse, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas à quoi je leur faisais penser mais au moins je leur permettait de s'occuper, c'était déjà ça. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au dernier étage, je me sentis obligée de pousser tout le monde pour me créer un passage afin de sortir de cette _boîte _tellement nous étions serrés. En sortant, la salle d'attente ne fut pas très compliqué à trouver puisque à cet étage se trouvait seulement un bureau et une autre pièce où était présente plusieurs clients. Je m'installais sur une chaise, réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais bien inventer d'autre qui pourrait l'inciter à m'inviter à dîner.

_Pfft … C'est plutôt moi qui vais tuer Derek ! _

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il m'invite à dîner ? La séduction ce n'était pas mon truc. Enfin, je savais le faire avec Edward, mais c'était différent puisque j'étais déjà avec lui . Or, je n'étais pas en couple avec John Masen. Il est clair que je n'avais pas intérêt à penser à mon petit-ami si je ne voulais pas ressentir la moindre culpabilité. _Comment ça de la culpabilité ? _Je ne faisais rien de mal, je faisais mon job. Et là, j'étais chargée de manipuler Masen. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais tromper Edward, non, jamais je penserais à faire ce genre de chose.

**- Madame Morgan ?** S'exclama une jeune femme, d'un sourire professionnel.

**- C'est moi.** Dis-je en me levant pour m'adresser à elle.

**- Bien, Monsieur Masen vous attends dans son bureau.**

**- Je vous remer …**

**- Eh ! J'avais rendez-vous avant !** S'emporta une patiente en se levant à son tour mon affronter l'assistante, sans oublier de me couper la parole.

_Les gens et la politesse ! _

**- Désolée madame mais Monsieur Masen a accepté de la prendre avant vous.** Lui expliqua gentiment l'intéressée.

Et moi ? Bah, je ne disais rien, concentrée sur l'échange des deux femmes. Après tout, qu'avais-je à dire pour ma défense ? Je n'y peux rien si j'ai réussis à obtenir un rendez-vous …

**- Mais ça fait une heure que j'attends !**

**- Il ne fallait pas arriver en avance !** Fis-je en souriant avant de sortir de la salle, me dirigeant vers l'unique bureau, devinant qu'il s'agissait de celui de mon _avocat. _

L'assistante me rattrapa rapidement avant de frapper trois coups à la porte pour ensuite me l'ouvrir, me permettant d'entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**- Voici Madame Morgan.** Dit-elle avant de me laisser seule dans l'immense bureau.

_Tellement grand que je pourrais en faire un salon avec un cuisine intégrée !_

**- Madame Morgan ! Si j'avais su que vous étiez aussi charmante et séduisante, je ne vous aurais pas fait attendre !** S'exclama John en se retournant à l'aide de sa chaise en cuir noir, où il semblait particulièrement bien installé.

_Au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de commencer la séduction …_

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas attendu trop longtemps.** Répondis-je en mordillant ma lèvre, lui faisant croire que j'étais attirée par son physique.

_Croyez-moi, c'était tout le contraire ! _

Il était loin d'être mon style d'homme. Certes, il avait la classe, les hommes riches ont toujours la classe, surtout à Vegas, mais il n'était pas celui pour lequel je me serais retournée. Des cheveux bruns, plaqués grâce à une dose trop généreuse de gèle, des yeux bleus clairs – sans doute le plus joli chez lui – un nez possédant une légère bosse et des lèvres droites. Rien que son visage me faisait peur. Non, je n'irais pas jusque là. _Edward était vraiment le plus beau. _Heureusement pour mes pauvres yeux, il portait un costume qui devait coûter plus de mille dollars, me permettant de ne pas grimacer par ce que je risquais de voir. _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux être méchante ! _Je ne suis pas méchante, juste réaliste ! _Et puis, je n'y peux rien s'il ne me plaît pas ! _De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais célibataire …

**- Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Je suppose que cela doit être important puisque je me suis senti obligé de déplacer mon prochain rendez-vous.** Dit-il en souriant, ne se gênant pas pour me regarder de la tête au pied.

_Ma tenue était plutôt efficace … _

**- Laissez-moi vous expliquer.** Commençais-je en m'installant sur la chaise en face de son bureau avec beaucoup d'élégance, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.** J'ai un mari.** Dis-je alors que son sourire venait de disparaître, pensant que j'étais inaccessible.

_En quelque sorte … _

**- Depuis qu'il s'est comporté comme un salaud avec moi, je tiens à divorcer. Je ne peux plus l'avoir en tant que mari. Je n'ai même pas le droit de faire ce que je veux parce qu'il m'en empêche alors si vous voulez bien me fournir les papiers du divorce, ce serait très aimable.** Continuais-je, en faisant une moue triste, sans le lâcher du regard. **Et puis, il m'a tellement fait souffrir en me trompant avec ma meilleure amie, surtout lorsqu'il est partit vivre avec elle.** Terminais-je en faisant briller de nouveau mes yeux.

_Hum … Désolée Derek ! _

L'homme, ou plutôt John Masen, me regarda attentivement avec sérieux, se retenant de sourire. Sûrement content de savoir que je serais bientôt libre. _Les hommes, tous les mêmes … _Sa main se trouvait sous son menton d'où son pouce faisait quelques mouvements, montrant sans doute qu'il réfléchissait. _Ou alors, il le faisait exprès … _

**- Bien. Je suis prêt à vous aider Mademoiselle.** Puis-je vous appeler ainsi, en sachant que vous êtes sur point de ne plus être mariée.

**- Bien sûr, je préfère mademoiselle.** Dis-je d'un sourire.

**- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vous imprime le document qu'il vous faut.** M'informa-t-il en faisant quelques clics à l'aide de sa souris d'ordinateur. **Il ne manquera plus que ma signature de votre mari pour que vous soyez définitivement divorcés avec ce Monsieur Morgan.** Continua-t-il en me regardant attentivement. **Mais je suppose que c'est plus dur à obtenir qu'un simple papier de divorce.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais employer la manière forte.** Le rassurais-je en souriant.

Il me tendit le document, me montra où je devais signer – ce que je fis, imaginant une signature avec le nom Morgan – je le rangeais ensuite dans mon sac, lui montrant que je tenais précieusement à ne pas le perdre. Je remerciais _mon avocat _en me relevant, pensant que notre rendez-vous s'arrêterait là.

**- Dès que vous avez obtenu la fameuse signature, n'hésitez pas à me prendre un nouveau rendez-vous pour discuter du partage de vos biens et tout ce qui suit.**

**- Il n'y a aucun problème Monsieur Masen.** Répondis-je alors que j'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

Ayant parfaitement vu qu'il était intéressé par moi, je faisais en sorte de marcher doucement, lui montrant que je ne voulais pas partir sans pour autant exagérer sur mes gestes._ Je n'avançais non plus au ralentis ..._ Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il pense que je voulais faire autre chose avec lui.

**- Attendez !** Dit-il, me permettant de me stopper, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_J'arrive peut-être à mon objectif … _

**- Permettez-moi de vous inviter à dîner, mademoiselle Morgan.** Continua-t-il, une fois retournée, étant prête à entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

**- Oh et vous appelez-moi Mailys. Quant à votre proposition, je serais d'accord de partager un dîner avec vous.** Répondis-je, montrant que j'étais contente face à son invitation.

**- Parfait. Dans ce cas-là, rejoignez-moi au restaurant Le Cirque. C'est un endroit que j'aimerais vous faire découvrir, si vous ne connaissez pas bien sûr.**

**- En effet, je ne connais pas. Je serais ravis de le découvrir avec vous dans ce cas-là.**

Il avait ce foutu sourire satisfait, se disant sûrement qu'il était content d'avoir réussis à m'avoir. _Pas tellement mon coco … _C'était plutôt moi qu'il l'enroulait bien correctement dans la farine. Et je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal. Pour une fois j'étais fière de moi. Et même si, une seule partie de notre plan venait d'être réussi avec brio, la suite était un peu plus compliqué. Le dîner devrait se passer comme je le sens, mais il faudra ensuite que je le coince pour lui faire passer les menottes aux poignets.

Après qu'il m'ait donné sa carte de visite – bien que j'avais déjà son numéro grâce aux coordonnées que nous avions pu obtenir au laboratoire – je sortis de son bureau suivit du bâtiment, affichant un sourire aux lèvres. La secrétaire, ou plutôt Jane, me sourit à son tour, pensant sans doute que j'avais enfin pu obtenir ces foutus papiers du divorce alors qu'en réalité je venais de piéger son patron.

**- Toi tu as une tête qui dis que tu as réussis.** Se réjouit mon coéquipier qui allait sûrement fait une tête de déprimé lorsque je lui aurais expliqué dès lors qu'il saura quelle réputation je venais du lui coller.

**- On peut maintenant commencer la suite de notre plan Derek.** Répondis-je en souriant, attendant le bon moment pour tout lui avouer.

J'entrais dans la voiture du côté passager alors qu'il alla rejoindre le volant. J'attendis patiemment qu'il démarre et qu'il s'engage sur la route pour lui dire ce qu'il devait au moins savoir. _Il allait me tuer … _Mais n'empêche c'est grâce à moi si nous avons la possibilité d'arrêter notre premier suspect depuis plus de trois semaines et que par conséquent, on pourra enfin dormir !

_Je pourrais toujours lui sortir cette excuse … _

**- Derek?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Euh … Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire à propos du mari que tu es censé être …**

Je lui expliquais chaque détail en n'oubliant pas de dire qu'il était le mari salaud que je pouvais plus supporter et qui m'empêchais de faire ce que je voulais. Sans oublier de rajouter le coup où il est partit avec ma dite meilleure amie. Au début, il semblait calme ou du moins il essayait de garder son calme …

**- Tu as quoi ?!** S'emporta-t-il sans aucune trace de méchanceté.

_Mon dieu, j'avais cette putain d'envie d'éclater de rire … _

**- Bella, ne me dit pas que c'est vrai.**

**- Bien sûr que si c'est vrai, tu crois sérieusement que j'ai tout inventé !** Dis-je en riant légèrement. **Ne me regardes pas comme ça !** Continuais-je alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir. **Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il me file ces foutus papiers du divorce et j'ai obtenu mon dîner, donc tu n'as rien à dire !** Me défendis-je en continuant de rire.

**- Arrêtes de rire Bella sinon je te jette de la voiture !** Me menaçais-je, se rendant que j'avais raison.

**- Tu n'oseras pas !** Le défiais-je en souriant.

**- Tu ne m'en sens pas capable ?**

**- Non parce que tu m'aimes trop !** Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aimais passer des moments comme ça avec mon meilleur ami … _

* * *

**Eh oui c'est déjà la fin !**

******Mais bon, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment me haïr car je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim (hein Miss G ;D) ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que ma façon d'utiliser le personnage de Jasper vous plaît bien. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on voit Jasper et Bee frère et soeur mais comme j'ai une méga idée dans la tête avec le p'tit Jazz je l'ai gérer de cette façon. N'empêche, l'hypothèse du fait que Jasper est un flic était bonne ! Mais pas celle où il est le cousin de Kyle :) Mais bon, je suis contente que vous l'ayez partager, ça me fait plaisir :) **

**Sinon, la longueur est mieux que le précédent, je le conçois. Je me suis tellement éclatée à l'écrire que je me suis sentie obligée d'y mettre une fin sinon il aurait dépassé les 15 pages d'Open Office, ce qui fait un peu beaucoup ! **

**Ah oui et que pensez-vous du fait que Bee soit sous couverture ? A Las Vegas en plus ? Quelque chose risque de se passer non ? Hypothèse ! Je veux vos Hypothèses ! **

**Avant de vous laisser je tiens à vous informer que ce chapitre aurait dû être posté Mercredi, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours. J'allais pour une fois tenir parole mais je me suis malheureusement bloquée dans le dos (comme par hasard, il fallait que ça m'arrive -'), ce qui veut dire que rester sur l'ordinateur avec une minerve ce n'est pas cool (et en plus ça fait mal). Je me suis donc empressée de le poster aujourd'hui, vous évitant d'attendre si je ne me connecte pas Mercredi. Et puis cela me permettra d'avoir quelques jours en plus pour finaliser le prochain chapitre, qui évidemment sera pleines de surprises ! Il faut bien que je continue hein ? Je tiens tout simplement à vous dire que la révélation risque de bientôt éclater ! Au moins vous avez un indice ;D**

**Bon, stop, je vous laisse cette fois-ci mes Chers LECTEURS !**

**XO XO XO !**

**F.B.F**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Sous couverture

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Je me laisse le plaisir de vous annoncer la publication du chapitre 8 ! Cette fois-ci, je vous ai laissé un peu trop patienter. Mais j'ai ma petite excuse qui concerne mon dos mais aussi j'ai profité du fait que je l'avais fini quelques jours en avance pour écrire le chapitre 9. Je voulais reprendre l'avance que j'avais avant de poster les chapitres un peu trop rapide car j'étais tellement contente que mon histoire vous plaise que j'ai tout posté. Faute à vous ! ;D ! Je plaisante, bien sûr. Bon, suffit de papoter, je réponds à vos reviews et vous pourrez ensuite lire la suite tant attendu, surtout si je me fis à ce que j'ai pu lire. Mais tant mieux ! ;D**

**twilight0507 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et tu es la première à avoir reviewer ;D ! Bref, eh oui, tu avais la bonne hypothèse, j'ai d'ailleurs bien rigolé quand je l'ai constaté. Mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je voulais te laisser découvrir en lisant le chapitre, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu. Donc oui, comme tu as pu le lire, Jasper est flic. A savoir ce qu'il fait chez les Cullen ... Je te laisse une nouvelle fois découvrir ;D ! Et tu seras aussi si entre Edward & Bee ça va péter comme tu le dis si bien. Allez, je te laisse lire la suite et donc je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**lilou82 :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh ouai, on peut pas tous avoir juste dans ses hypothèses mais je peux supposer que la surprise n'a pas été mauvaise en découvrant que Jasper est le frère de Bella. Moi-même je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de créer un lien familial entre ces deux-là mais j'ai une idée formidable que je me devais de le faire. En ce qui la concerne, tu sauras une partie de mon idée dans ce chapitre. Juste une partie ;) ! Il y a quelque chose, n'oublies pas, Jasper est spécialisé dans les trafiquants de drogues ... Je te le dis parce que je l'ai signifié dans le chapitre 7, donc ce n'est plus un secret. Oh, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise vraiment comme tu le dis. C'est vrai que les histoires se ressemblent un peu trop et je voulais changer tout cela en faisant un petit couple interdit. Oui, j'adore aussi Bee en couverture. Elle est flic donc ce n'est pas tellement étonnant venant de son métier. L'hypothèse que tu viens de me faire partager n'est pas mauvaise. C'est que je vois que tu as lu attentivement le chapitre. Et ça fait très plaisir ! Pour te répondre, eh bien, il ne te manque plus qu'à lire le chapitre puisque les réponses se trouveront dans ce chapitre. La plupart ! Je ne peux pas tout dévoiler en un seul chapitre, ce n'est pas cool ! Bon allez, bonne lecture ;D

**Grazie : **Merci ton commentaire et ton encouragement que je prends avec plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je ne pensais pas choquée à se point en mettant Jasper & Bee frère et soeur. Bon c'est vrai que vu le contexte de mon histoire, je peux comprendre. Et puis au moins, tu n'es pas resté sans rien dire à propos de cette relation. Ah bah c'est que tu as réellement était surprise si tu t'es mise à crier ça ! Je t'imagine même le faire même si je ne te connais pas vraiment ;) ! Oui, c'est un petit bazar dans les révélations. Est-ce que c'est Edward qui va découvrir ce que trafique Jasper et qu'il est le frère de sa copine ou que Jasper va découvrir que Bee sort avec un terroriste ? Tout s'emmêle, et j'avoue que c'était mon but. Je ne suis pas sadique :P Je m'amuse juste, héhé. Et puis, j'ai en plus rajouter Monsieur Masen ! Encore plus de question ! Dans tous les cas, tu obtiendras quelques réponses avec ce chapitre. Mais pas toutes ! Je ne peux pas tout mettre dans un seul chapitre, ce serait ridicule. De plus, l'histoire est loin d'être finie, donc voilà quoi ! Allez, bonne lecture et amuses-toi !

**lilie13 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que mon résumé t'ai attiré et surtout que mon histoire t'ai plu par la suite. Car il est vrai, que ce n'est pas souvent où on aime les deux. Et je suis amplement contente que cela se passe chez ma nouvelle lectrice ! Je postes environ une fois par semaine, parfois je poste deux chapitre par semaine, tout dépend comment j'avance. Ah, je peux te dire, tu es la seule à avoir pensé à Carlos ! Enfin quelqu'un qui parle de lui ! Je n'attendais que ça ! Eh oui, il est censé suivre Bella mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sait où elle est. Enfin, il doit le savoir normalement. Mais tu verras tout cela dans ce chapitre ... Quoi que ... Cette réponse se trouvera peut-être dans un autre, qui sait ? Après tout, Bella n'est pas au courant qu'elle se fait suivre ... Oups ! Désolée de te narguer de cette façon mais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Allez, je te laisse, bonne lecture !

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui ! You're my favorite reader ! Je sais, je parle en anglais mais j'avais envie et il fallait que je le fasse ;D ! ! Oui, cela m'arrive parfois quand j'ai lire une histoire et tant mieux que tu étais à fond, ça fait plaisir ! Très plaisir d'ailleurs ! Je pense que ce n'est pas la pire faille que j'ai faite pour me faire haïr, hein. Les pires sont à venir ... Haha ! Je sais, je te nargue mais c'est tellement marrant ! C'est encore plus marrant en voyant que tu n'es pas la seule à être surprise que Jasper soit le frère de Bee. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à autant de surprise. Enfin un peu mais pas à ce point, c'est drôle. Ah bah concernant la découverte, tout peut être inversé. Bella peut le découvrir via Jasper ou Jasper peut aussi découvrir la relation qu'entretien sa soeur chérie avec Edward. Ou Edward peut découvrir que Bee et Jasper sont frère et soeur. La réaction peut être différente dans les trois cas. Ah oui, je tenais particulièrement à ce passage où Bella est sous couverture, mode femme fatale. A propos de la rousse, à savoir. Après tout, ils ont beaux être amoureux, Eddy reste un petit cachotier par rapport à Bee et elle déteste cela bien que tout va mieux maintenant. Ça se resserre, ça se resserre ... Héhé ... Peut-être que tu as une idée de la réaction de Bella lorsqu'elle découvrira ? Hum, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu en penses :D ! ! Pour ton pressentiment, il te reste à lire la suite ! Ouai, je tiens particulièrement à cette amitié, ce sont aussi mes p'tits chouchoux :D ! Merci ! Bonne lecture Miss G !

**JasperEdward21 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oh, je suis contente de savoir que tu suivais mon histoire et ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave pour les reviews par contre vu que maintenant tu as commencé à donner ton avis tu vas devoir être confrontée à me donner toutes tes hypothèses ;D ! Je plaisante ! Enfin pas tellement ... Bref ! Eh oui, Jasper en flic et je peux te dire que tu n'es pas la seule à être surprise. Et en plus, le frère de notre Bella. Oui, les réactions seront différentes comme je l'ai déjà dit à la lectrice d'au-dessus. Chaque réaction peut être différente. Et sinon, je savais sûrement que tu lisais mon histoire ou du moins que tu suivais car j'ai dû te remercier sur l'un des chapitres comme je le fais d'habitude ! Merci ! Je prends ton encouragement avec un grand sourire ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

******Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : twilight578.**

******BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

******Chapitre 8 : Sous couverture**

**- Je pense que tu es prête.** S'exclama Angéla, après s'être soigneusement occupée de moi.

**- Tu ne penses pas qu'on en fait un peu trop ?**

**- Bella, tu dois le séduire jusqu'au bout. Tu dois tenir ton rôle à la perfection.**

**- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. Tu trouves pas que les faux-cils font un peu trop ? Parce que franchement, j'aime pas du tout.** Me plaignis-je, montrant mon visage à l'aide mes mains, voulant qu'elle se rende compte ce que cela ça donnait à travers le miroir.

Des faux cils … Non mais franchement, où a-t-elle eu l'idée de me coller ces machins ridicules qui me rendaient totalement vulgaire. Je n'aimais pas tout simplement et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les femmes en utilisaient. Encore une fois ces choses-là sont vraiment ridicule. De toute façon, je détestais tout ce qui était faux. La preuve, si je n'étais pas contre, je me serais sûrement fait pousser ma poitrine. Or, je n'étais pas comme ça. Et puis j'en connaissais un qui la trouvait parfaite alors …

**- Retires-moi ça. Je ne suis pas censée être vulgaire à ce rendez-vous.** Insistais-je en m'énervant presque.

Angéla et la mode … Je ne disais pas qu'elle n'était pas féminine mais elle ne savait pas enfiler une tenue sans que celle-ci soit accordée avec quelque chose qui n'aille pas avec. Je me rappelle lors d'une soirée entre fille – enfin nous n'étions que toutes les deux – elle était venue avec une tunique à fleur effet vieillot et des baskets collées aux pieds. J'avais été tellement choquée, je n'ai pas attendu pour la traîner dans un magasin. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Elle se plaignait de ne pas arriver à séduire, mais c'est en priori à cause de son choix vestimentaire. Je ne la critiquais pas le sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas à la mode, juste qu'elle ne savait pas se rendre jolie. On était pas tous parfait. Nous avions chacun un milieu où nous n'excellons pas. Elle c'était les fringues et surtout le maquillage. J'avais d'ailleurs était septique sur le fait qu'elle voulait s'occuper de moi pour ce soir. Mais ne voulant pas la vexer, j'avais accepté. Maintenant, je devais tout recommencer.

**- Désolée Angéla, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais il est préférable que je me démaquille.** Dis-je en allant dans la salle de bain de la chambre de notre hôtel pour retirer tout ce qu'elle m'avait mit sur mon pauvre visage.

_Il y avait beaucoup trop de maquillage ! J'étais le pot de peinture à la perfection ! _

J'essuyais tout à l'aide d'un démaquillant waterproof tellement la couche de fond de teint était énorme. J'ai été même obligée de passer du savon sur mon visage pour le nettoyer. Une fois fait, je pus revoir mon teint naturel qui était plutôt clair et pris ma propre trousse de maquillage et commençais à passer crème hydratante, fond de teint, crayon noir sur la partie inférieure de mes yeux et sur le haut de la paupière en n'oubliant de l'estomper pour créer un effet dégrader. Je saupoudrais ensuite mes joues avec un peu de blush légèrement rosie à l'aide d'un pinceau. Et j'étais enfin prête. Ou plutôt, la partie maquillage était finie.

_Je n'avais toujours pas enfilé ma robe. _

N'ayant pas envie d'être en retard, et bien que cela risque d'être le cas si je ne me dépêchais pas, je pris la robe de soirée prévue pour le dîner ainsi qu'une paire de sous-vêtements en dentelles et partis l'enfiler en prenant soin de fermer la salle de bain. Je me regardais dans le miroir, pour m'admirer. Car il est vrai, que cette robe m'allait à la perfection. J'avais fait une bonne action en allant me l'acheter après m'être chamaillée avec Derek. Monsieur préférait que je mette une robe rouge, considérant que cette couleur me donnait un air de femme fatale. Je l'avais donc écouté contre ma volonté. Le rouge et moi, nous n'étions pas amis. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le rouge, la couleur en elle ne m'attirait pas. Mais Derek étant un homme, et bien placé pour me dire ce que je devais mettre pour continuer à séduire John Masen avant de pouvoir avoir le plaisir de lui passer les menottes. La robe en elle-même possédait de simple bretelles tenaient la robe qui elle avait un léger décolleté et qui était parfaitement cintrée et taillée pour les femmes ayant des hanches comme les miennes. En me regardant bien, je remarquais que j'avais bien fait de prendre une robe s'arrêtant jusqu'aux genoux, je ne voulais pas non plus ressembler à ce que je n'étais pas. Mon but était de le séduire certes, mais je ne souhaitais pas qu'il pense que j'étais un appel au sexe. Je demandais un certain respect vis-à-vis de ma personne.

**- Là je suis prête !** M'exclamais-je pour moi-même avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant mon équipe au complet dans la chambre que je partageais avec Derek. Puisque Angéla était au courant, le reste de l'équipe l'était aussi. Lorsque l'on prend le risque d'être sous couverture, il ne faut rien prendre à la légère. Notamment le port d'un micro. La patron se chargea de m'en poser un à l'intérieur de ma manche gauche et me donna une oreillette – que je plaçais dans mon oreille droite - pour que je puisse suivre les instructions si besoin.

**- Je t'avais dis que cette robe t'irait à merveille !** S'exclama Derek en souriant.

**- Bon d'accord tu avais raison mon cher mari.** Répondis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en cherchant la paire de chaussure achetée pour cette soirée.

_Mon mari. _Je ne me lassais toujours pas de l'embêter avec cela. Remarque, lui m'appelait «_Ma chère femme »_ en n'oubliant pas de faire rire toute l'équipe. Puisque évidemment, Derek n'était pas discret et avait tenu à le répéter lorsqu'il avait fait une signature sur ma fausse demande de divorce. J'avais ri, il était impossible de le faire dans notre cas. Le patron aussi n'avait pu s'empêcher de rigoler en apprenant notre démarche pour avoir Masen. Et puis, lorsqu'il avait réalisé que je devais continuer à être sous couverture avec l'homme qui semblait suffisamment dangereux, il avait repris cet air sérieux en me dictant que je devais faire attention. Adams, avait cette apparence d'homme invivable mais en réalité il était comme le papa de l'équipe. Nous pouvions vraiment partager des moments de complicité avec lui et c'est ce que j'aimais. Ce que nous aimons. Lorsque quelqu'un osait le critiquait, c'était comme si on touchait à un membre de notre famille. Nous étions comme une famille. Lui aussi avait prit soin de moi comme mon père l'aurait fait.

**- Mais j'ai toujours raison ma chère femme.** Fit-il, faisant rire les autres.

**- Bon, avant que nous partions, il faut établir un plan.** Intervint Adams, reprenant son sérieux.

_Nous ne pouvions pas passer notre temps à rire, nous avions une enquête à poursuivre. _

**- Morgan tu emmènera Swan à son lieu de rendez- vous. Comme tu es censée venir seule, vous vous garerez une rue avant pour que tu puisses te trouver une excuse par rapport à ton retard. Le système de la panne marchera.** Continua-t-il en me regardant tandis que je hochais la tête en guise de compréhension. **Ensuite, Morgan viendra te rejoindre une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'installera à une table ni trop loin ni trop près de la vôtre. Tu seras sur écoute, il pourra écouter et observer tout ce qu'il se passe. Ainsi que t'aider en cas de problème. Il n'est pas question qu'un de mes agents reste seuls.** Ajouta-t-il en me regardant particulièrement. **S'il n'y a aucun problème, nous interviendrons si c'est vraiment grave. On pourra l'isoler dans une cellule et ensuite …** Soupira-t-il. **Ensuite, nous pourrons enfin dormir une nuit entière pour pouvoir l'interroger le lendemain. Est-ce que c'est clair ?** Termina-t-il.

C'est souvent à ce moment-là que la pression fait surface. Lorsque l'on établit un plan dès que l'un d'entre nous est sous couverture. Nous savions parfaitement que tout pouvait déraper n'importe quand. Que la personne que nous souhaitons coincer, soit au courant que l'on est là pour l'arrêter. Cela faisait partit des risques du métiers.

**- Tu seras aussi sur écoute dans notre vanne. Nous interviendrons dès le moindre problème.** Indiqua-t-il avant de nous laisser sortir.

**- Oui patron.** Répondis-je avant de partir de la chambre, suivit de Derek, laissant mes autres coéquipiers à l'intérieur de notre chambre.

Une fois à l'air frais de Las Vegas, étant donné qu'il faisait maintenant nuit, les talons de mes escarpins rouges claquaient sur bitume du parking sous-terrain de l'hôtel. Derek se tenait à mes côtés mais n'échangea aucun mot, ce qui provoqua un certain malaise entre nous. Lorsqu'il s'engagea hors du parking, je sentais son regard sur moi mais il ne me disait toujours rien. En fait, sa réaction était toujours la même lorsque l'on partait en mission de ce genre. Nous ne savions pas si nous pourrions nous revoir ou quelque chose dans ce style. On ne devrait pas penser au pire, c'est vrai, mais parfois le destin nous y forçait.

**- Bien. Nous y sommes.** Dit-il après avoir suivit la première instruction de notre patron. **Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Derek, ce n'est pas le moment de me demander si je vais bien. Et puis tout va bien, je vais entrer dans ce restaurant, jouer la femme fatale et lui passer les menottes quand le moment sera venu.**

**- Tu dis cela avec tellement de facilité.**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- Tu as ton arme ?**

**- Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que c'est risqué si je la prends alors que je suis sous couverture.**

**- On va écarter cette règle pour le moment. Prends la tienne.**

**- Mais tu veux que je la mette où ? Dans mon slip ? Non mais elle va se voir.**

**- C'est la seule solution, cet homme est sûrement armé. Comme tu ne portes pas de gilet par balle, il vaut mieux que tu ais une protection en plus.**

Je soupirais sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison tout en sachant que mon arme risquait de se voir à travers le tissu de ma robe. Je la pris dans la boîte à gants et la plaçais sur le côté droit de ma culotte. La dernière que j'y avais recours c'était lorsque je voulais cacher une barre chocolatée – avec son papier – que j'avais piqué dans le réfrigérateur de Charlie et j'avais dix ans. Bref, revenons au présent, il était maintenant temps d'entrer en action. Je pris aussi mon insigne et la cachait de l'autre côté de ma culotte, espérant que cs choses là ne dérangent pas ma démarche.

**- Bon. Je devrais y aller.** Dis-je en souriant.** Je passe par-là c'est ça ?** Lui demandais-je voulant être sûr que je ne me trompe pas de rue.

Il hocha la tête pour me répondre. Je l'entendis me dire bonne chance alors que je sortais de la voiture, direction le restaurant. J'essayais de marcher vite, voulant m'essouffler un minimum, ce qui lui prouvera que je me suis dépêchée pour ne pas être en retard. Une fois devant l'entrée, je fus gentiment escortée jusqu'à l'accueil où je ne perdis pas de temps à prononcer le nom de Masen.

**- Mademoiselle Morgan !** S'exclama Masen un peu trop tôt, me faisant sursauter légèrement.

En moins d'une seconde, j'entrais dans la peau de Mailys Morgan. Je me forgeais le masque de la femme fatale avec un sourire des plus éclatant. _J'aurais peut-être pu penser au rouge à lèvre ? _Trop tard. La robe et les chaussures sont déjà rouges, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

**- Monsieur Masen.** Dis-je d'une voix douce en m'approchant de lui alors qu'il descendait les marches d'un escaliers, semblant mener à l'étage des privilégiés.

**- J'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais.** Me répondit-il en s'empressant de prendre ma main pour y déposer ses lèvres.

**- Pardonnez-moi, ma voiture est tombée en panne et n'y connaissant rien côté moteur, je l'ai laissé à le premier garagiste que j'ai pu trouver et je suis venue à pieds.** Lui expliquais-je lâchant quelques soupirs d'épuisements.

**- C'est pour cela que vous êtes essoufflée.** Constat-il en souriant.

_Quand je dis que je devrais devenir actrice ! _

**- Allez, suivez-moi.** Ordonna-t-il en proposant son bras, que je pris sans hésitation.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une salle où se trouvaient d'autres clients qui attendaient sagement leurs repas où qui prenaient tout simplement commande auprès des serveurs qui eux étaient habillés de noir et de blancs. Les hommes portaient un costume et un nœud de papillon, tandis que les femmes avaient une chemise blanche et une jupe noire. Une fois assise, je pus constater qu'il n'avait pas choisit se restaurant par hasard. Toute la décoration rappelait en quelque sorte dans quel milieu nous entrons ainsi que les prix de certains plats.

**- C'est fou à quel point je vous trouve ravissante.** Déclara-t-il en souriant, qui pour lui semblait sexy.

**- Merci.** Dis-je en souriant, faisant croire que j'étais touchée face à ses paroles. **Vous êtes très beau aussi.** Lui retournais-je le compliment, ne pensant pas un mot de ce que je venais de dire.

Certes, il portait un costume noir et une chemise blanche sans cravate – une tenue qui pourtant rend tous les hommes classes – chez lui, rien ne faisait ressortir ce côté-là. _Peut-être parce que je sais qu'il est impliqué dans les meurtres de l'entrepôt … _Non. Pour moi, il n'avait rien de charmant. Si seulement je pouvais m'imaginer le visage d'Edward, je serais plus satisfaite. Mais cela n'était pas préférable, je ne me voyais pas appeler John par le nom de mon petit-ami. Il se posera les premières questions sur moi ou il aura quelques doutes. Je devais réussir cette mission, sans faire de faux pas.

_Allez, courage Bee ! _

**- Monsieur, Madame. Je suis Henri, je serais le serveur qui s'occupera de vous durant toute la soirée. Si la moindre question n'hésitez pas.** Débuta un serveur en s'arrêtant à notre table, se plaçant à ma droite, tout en affichant un sourire amicale. **En attendant, je vous donne les cartes pour que vous puissiez choisir votre repas. Nous avons quelques nouveautés comme notre foie gras poêlé aux poires confits avec son pain d'épice et sa sauce au caramel salé.** Continua-t-il en ouvrant la page de la carte où se trouvait le fameux plat. **Je vous laisse choisir, appelez-moi dès que votre choix est fait.** Finit-il avant de partir pour s'attaquer à une autre table.

_Actrice oui, mais jamais serveuse … _

**- Hum … Tout à l'air tellement bon. Je meurs de faim.** M'exclamais-je en lui souriant, pour ensuite porter mon regard sur la carte.

**- Eh bien, faites-vous plaisir, Mailys.** Répondit-il d'un sourire en coin.

_Il n'est pas aussi craquant que celui de mon homme … _

Oh mon dieu. Tout était hors de prix. Je n'étais pas considérée comme pauvre mais voir une simple salade césar dépassant les cent dollars, me statufiée sur place. On pouvait trouver ce genre de plat à un prix beaucoup plus bas. Mais bon, considérant que c'était aux hommes de payer, je ne fis aucun commentaire. Cela pouvait paraître vache, mais c'était lui qui m'avait invité, pas moi.

_Bien que mon jeu de séduction y était pour quelque chose … _

Cependant, lorsque je parcourais les autres pages de la carte, je sentis que l'on m'observait avec insistance. Je relevais ma tête pour m'assurer que personne de me regardais. Je me sentis idiote à le penser après avoir vu Derek, s'installer tranquillement à une table qui était à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je m'empêchais de sourire, ne voulant que mon _rencart _ne se retourne. Je replongeais mon regard sur le menu, cherchant un plat qui était susceptible de me plaire. Mais je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise. Je tournais ma droite et lorsque je vis la dernière personne ou plutôt la première que je voulais voir mais pas dans ces conditions, je sentis mes yeux sortir presque de mes orbites. Lui en revanche, semblait surpris mais énervé à la fois. _Eh merde … Manquait plus que ça … _De plus, il était accompagné d'Emmett, son frère m'ayant vu légèrement nue et de Rosalie, la blonde hautaine.

**- Mailys, vous avez fait votre choix ?** Me demanda soudainement John, me faisant de nouveau sursauter.

_Il faudrait que j'arrive à maîtriser cette réaction !_

**- Oh oui, je vais prendre le foie gras poêlé, s'il vous plaît.** Dis-je plus au serveur qu'à mon _ami._

**- Désolé de m'être permis d'appeler le serveur. J'aurais dû attendre votre accord pour le faire.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave.** Le rassurais-je en souriant.

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Il y avait des milliers de restaurant de Las Vegas, il fallait qu'il choisisse celui-là ! Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui. _Mais merde, je n'avais rien fait !_ J'étais en mission, je travaillais pour avancer dans cette enquête, je ne faisais rien de mal. _Si, je lui avais caché que j'étais à Vegas … _Ce n'était pas pardonnable et je le comprends. Il voudra sûrement que l'on se parle, il voulait sûrement se demander ce que je foutais là à mon tour alors que je suis censée être à Washington.

**- Vous connaissez cette homme ?** Me demanda-t-il après ma petite minute de réflexion.

_Merde, grillée ! _

**- Qui ? Lui ?** Dis-je en montrant Edward à l'aide de mon pouce. Non, simplement une connaissance. Lui assurais-je en souriant.

**- Ah tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez déjà eu un rapprochement avec le fils de mon cousin. Ce serait décevant de savoir que quelqu'un de sa famille est plus fort que vous dans la séduction.** Dit-il avec un autre sourire en coin.

_Si tu savais … _

**- C'est donc quelqu'un de votre famille ? F**is-je, montrant que c'était la seule chose que je venais de retenir.

**- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je préférais ne pas parler de lui durant notre dîner mais plutôt de nous.**

**- Oh bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement.**

Je soupirais silencieusement, profitant du moment où John jetait quelques coups d'oeil à son téléphone pour faire la même chose à Derek, qui lui me faisait le geste d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Je m'installais plus confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise, replaçais mes cheveux sur mes épaules et attendais que mon coéquipier et meilleur ami, se prononce.

**_« J'ai vu qu'il y avait Edward. Ignore-le, notre suspect risque de se rendre compte de ton malaise. » _**Me conseilla-t-il alors qu'il faisait semblant de regarder la carte.

Il avait raison, je devais me concentrer sur mon travail et non pas sur ma prochaine dispute avec Edward. Sauf que ce n'était pas la meilleure tâche facile à accomplir puisque cet idiot se trouvait dans la même salle que moi, avec une ou deux tables qui nous séparaient. Je devais faire quelque chose sinon je risquerais d'y penser toute la soirée. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas le faire maintenant. Le mieux était d'attendre que je finisse le plat principal avant de trouver l'excuse de vouloir arranger mon maquillage. Ce qui je pense n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Lorsque le plat arriva, je fus satisfaite par la vue que je voyais. Le plat était vraiment bien décoré. Le foie gras était recouvert de la fameuse sauce caramel et des morceaux de pain d'épice se trouvaient un peu éparpillés tout autour. J'attendis que John soit à son tour servit pour pouvoir commencer à manger. Dans l'assiette de Masen se trouvaient un saumon et des légumes grillés avec une touche d'une espèce de confiture de tomate sur le côté haut gauche. L'envie d'y goûter me tenta mais je me retins. Mon nez se porta à mon plat, où une odeur délicieuse me parvint aux narines. Je pris mes couverts en main et commençais à découper mon foie gras.

**- Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie ?** M'interrogea Masen alors qu'il portait son verre de vin dans la bouche tandis que je mâchais mon foie gras.

Mon regard se porte sur lui, cherchant rapidement un métier. En sachant que je m'étais rendue dans son cabinet, un lieu pour les riches, je suis censée avoir de l'argent pour le payer. Ce qui veut dire que je me dois de trouver un job me le permettant.

**- Hum … Je travail dans une agence de publicité plus exactement.** Répondis-je après avoir avalé ma première bouchée.

_Dieu que ce repas est bon ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà tout dévoré ! _

**- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. Et dans quelle agence ?**

Merde ! Je ne connaissais pas Vegas, en l'occurrence je ne connaissais aucune agence de publicité dans cette ville. Je pris un seconde bouchée de mon plat, me permettant d'avoir un minimum de temps pour faire appel à mes connaissance. _Réfléchis Bella, réfléchis ! _

_« Las Vegas Advertising Agency ». _M'aida Derek au bon moment.

**- Au Las Vegas Advertising Agency.** Répétais-je en souriant.

**- Oh, je connais cet endroit, je m'y suis déjà rendue il y a plus de deux mois mais pourtant il ne me semble pas vous y avoir vu.** Dit-il en sourcillant.

**- Je suis nouvelle dans la ville, c'est normal. Je suis ici que depuis deux semaines.**

**- C'est très récent en effet. Comment trouvez-vous cette ville ?**

**- Très … Charmante. Cela me change de Chicago. C'est complètement différent avec tous ces casinos.** Répondis-je, pensant réellement ce que je disais.

Il hocha la tête, content d'avoir pu obtenir quelques informations sur moi. La fin du premier plat se fit en silence après que lui avoir poser des questions à mon tour du genre ce qu'il aimait particulièrement dans cette ville. Il m'avait répondu qu'il y vivait depuis qu'il était petit et pour lui il s'agissait de la meilleure ville des États-Unis. Encore un qui ne la quittera pour rien au monde. Il me faisait étrangement penser à Mike pour ce côté-là. Lui n'était pas un meurtrier puisqu'il était tout simplement mon coéquipier. J'avais donc eu l'occasion de finir ce que j'avais dans l'assiette avant de pouvoir m'éclipser aux toilettes, me permettant de m'expliquer avec Edward, que je n'avais toujours pas oublié depuis. Il était impossible d'ignorer la présence d'Edward Cullen.

**- Est-ce que cela vous dérange si, je m'absente quelques minutes ?**

**- Non, bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas.** Me dit-il d'un sourire amical.

Je le remerciais en hochant la tête pour ensuite m'éclipser, n'oubliant pas de prendre mon sac. _Les filles partent jamais sans leur sac. _Je devais régler cette histoire avec Edward avant qu'il ne le fasse lui même d'une façon moins discrète. Il n'était pas question qu'il sabote notre plan. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ce dernier avant de partir, faisant un léger geste de la tête au passage. direction les toilettes des filles. Une fois la porte fermée, je posais mes mains sur le bord du lavabo, me regardant dans le miroir. J'espérais qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait bientôt me rejoindre, je ne pouvais rester ici éternellement. Je profitais du fait que j'étais seule pour retirer mon micro, indiquant à mon équipe que j'avais besoin de régler quelque chose avant de reprendre avant de l'éteindre.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as mentis ?** Murmura une voix dure alors que des mains venaient d'encercler ma taille par derrière, me faisant de nouveau sursauter.

Mon regard croisa le sien, qui lui était noir de colère. _Merde ! _Je soupirais, ne voulant pas lui montrer qu'il me faisait peur. Qu'est-ce que je racontais, il ne me faisait pas peur ! Il s'agissait juste de sa réaction que je craignais. Je craignais qu'il s'énerve contre moi et qu'il se mette à dire de nouvelles paroles blessantes. Je soupirais de nouveau.

**- Je ne t'ai pas mentis. Je t'ai juste caché où j'étais pour le travail, c'est différent.** Me défendis-je alors qu'il me retournait avec un peu de violence.** Aïe !** Me plaignis-je, passant ma main dans le bas de mon dos. **Tu as beau être énervé Edward cela ne te donne pas le droit de me faire mal.** M'énervais-je, ne quittant du regard ses yeux.

Je le sentis desserrer sa prise sur mes hanches ce qui me fit un bien fou. Il avait une de ces poignes quand il s'y mettait !

**- Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me mente.** Dit-il sévèrement.

**- Merde Edward, je ne t'ai pas mentis ! Un mensonge c'est quand on dit quelque chose de faux à la place de quelque chose de vrai, alors arrête de dire que je t'ai mentis !** M'emportais-je, essayant de ne pas crier.

_Ce qui était loin d'être la tâche la plus facile … _

**- Tu aurais me dire que tu étais en ville. J'étais inquiet pour toi à cause de ce connard de Hunter et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Que tu es ici à Vegas alors que tu étais censée être à Washington ? Désolé Bella mais pour moi il s'agit bien d'un mensonge.**

Je savais que nous allions nous disputer mais qu'il s'énerve de cette façon. Bon, d'un côté, je le comprenais. Il avait raison et j'étais celle qui avait en partie tord dans l'histoire. Mais ma fierté m'empêchait de l'avouer. Je préférais me défendre sur le principale au lieu de le laisser gagner.

**- Le pire dans l'histoire est que je vois ma copine en train de dîner avec un autre homme que moi. Alors dis-moi tout de suite Bella. Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ?** Continua-t-il en crispant sa mâchoire, me coinçant un peu plus fort contre le lavabo.

**- Attends ? Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Tu me crois sérieusement capable de te mentir ? Putain Edward, je ne t'ai jamais mentis et je ne le ferais jamais ! J'en étais sûr, tu ne me fais pas confiance. Ce n'est pas possible de me traiter de menteuse dans ces cas-là.**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le cousin de mon père ?!** S'emporta-t-il dans un chuchotis, ne manquant pas de donner coup sur le côté du lavabo. **Tu me trompes c'est ça ?**! Continua-t-il tandis que je réussissais à me dégager de son étreinte.

N'appréciant pas ce qu'il venait de dire, la colère prit le dessus sur mon corps. Ma main frappa violemment la joue d'Edward, qui est normalement mon petit-ami, ne supportant qu'il ose dire que je lui étais infidèle. _Putain mais quel con ! _Je ne pensais qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareil ? J'étais donc pour lui ce genre de fille dont il avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter et donc une salope ?

**- Tu m'emmerdes Edward !** Hurlais-je en allumant de nouveau mon micro.

Je déverrouillais la porte des toilettes et sortis de cette pièce trop encombrante tout d'un coup. Mon masque repris place sur mon visage, j'affichais désormais un sourire à Masen tout en avançant près de notre table, oubliant presque ma dispute avec l'homme se disant être mon petit-ami. Je soupirais une fois assise à ma chaise, posant mon sac à mes pieds. _En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre mon arme à l'intérieur … _Trop tard. Même si j'étais un agent fédéral, je ne pouvais pas sortir une arme aussi facilement et puis je n'en avais pas encore fini avec mon _ami. _Ce n'était pas le moment de lui passer les menottes, un peu de patience …

**- Pourquoi aviez-vous eu besoin de verrouiller la porte des toilettes ? Me demanda-t-il.**

**- Oh, je ne voulais pas être dérangée par les autres femmes.** Répondis-je en souriant, le faisant rire au passage.

Mon regard se posa automatiquement sur Edward qui venait de passer derrière John. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui mais j'essayais de le masquer. Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de me regarder pour se demander réellement ce que je faisais ici au lieu de se faire sa conclusion lui-même. Il reprit place devant Rosalie qui elle se trouvait à côté de Emmett. Me rendant compte que je les regardais un peu trop longtemps, je reportais mon regard sur mon suspect avec un sourire.

**_« Une arme Bella. Il a une arme pointée sur ta jambe »._**M'avertit Derek en me regardant cette fois-ci.

Je me figeais automatiquement à ses paroles, cherchant ce que je pouvais bien faire. La curiosité voulait que je regarde sous la table, voulant m'assurer comment il tenait l'arme. Mais la raison voulait que je me rende avec mon arme et ma plaque pour ensuite le menotter. _Que faire ? _Je gardais toujours ce sourire aux lèvres, tout en faisant glisser ma main droite le long de ma robe pour soulever le tissu, me permettant d'accéder mon moyen de défense après avoir choisi la raison. Je sortais l'arme de ma culotte – très bonne cachette à l'avenir – pour ensuite passer mon autre main pour pouvoir la charger, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je m'emparais ensuite de ma plaque et ne perdis pas de temps à la présenter sur la table tandis que Derek venait de se lever, prêt à intervenir.

**- Agent du FBI, posez votre arme.** Ordonnais-je d'une voix dure, le regardant sèchement dans les yeux.

_Rien à voir avec ce que j'avais pu lui montrer … _

**- Je vous déconseillerez de tirer sur un agent fédéral, cela pourrait vous être fatal d'autant plus que vous devez payer pour le meurtre que vous aviez commis.** Ajoutais-je tandis appuyais un peu plus fort contre ma jambe.

Ne voulant pas me faire tirer dessus, j'eus le seul réflexe capable de pouvoir l'assommer un bon coup. _Désolée pour le restaurant au passage. _Après mon excuse mentale qui ne servait pas à grand chose, je pris mon courage à deux mains et poussais la table de son côté, ayant pour but qu'elle se renverse sur lui. Malheureusement cet idiot de Masen a eu la fabuleuse idée de se retirer de sa place en faisant un bon. _Eh merde ! J'espère ne pas devoir courir … _

**- Ne bouges pas !** Intervint Derek, son arme pointée juste derrière Masen.

Masen ne se découragea pas et garda son arme en main. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il fait sûrement partit d'un homme dangereux, tuer un flic ne lui fait pas peur d'autant plus qu'il est sûrement coupable pour le feu de l'entrepôt. Mais dans les deux cas possible, nous étions deux contre un. S'il tirait sur moi, mon coéquipier se chargerait de le descendre. Ce qui veut dire nous aurions tous les deux perdus. Enfin tout dépend où il vise.

**- Tu croyais sérieusement que je ne t'avais pas reconnu !** S'exclama-t-il en me pointant à l'aide de sa tête tandis que je faisais de même avec mon arme. **Au début je pensais sérieusement que vous n'étiez pas un flic mais quand le fils de mon cousin est venu te rejoindre dans les toilettes des dames . Après je me suis dis que tu étais peut-être avec lui donc je ne me suis pas inquiétée mais ton visage m'est revenu en mémoire. Tu es la flic qui a subit des violences conjugales n'est-ce pas ?**

Il fallait que je lui réponde autre chose pour ne pas lui montrer que cela m'affectait particulièrement. Mon passé était encore dur à porter pour le moment et le fait qu'il me le rappelle ne me facilitait pas la tâche. Je tentais de garder mon visage neutre, ne laissant passer aucun sentiment. C'était le mieux à faire.

**- Tu auras dû nous prévenir cela nous aurait facilité la tâche.** Dis-je, ignorant totalement ses dernières paroles.

Il était certain que nous n'avions pas fait attention à ce détail, considérant sans doute qu'il ne regardait pas la télévision à ce moment-là. Nous avions fait une erreur sur ce coup-là mais nous étions bien partis pour nous rattraper.

**- Quelle relation as-tu avec Edward ? D'ailleurs où est-il ?** Provoqua-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui, me forçant à le faire.

_Merde, mais où est-il ? _

Je dus constater que Edward était partit sans même attendre la fin de la soirée. Au moins il aurait eu la preuve que je ne le trompais pas. Il fallait que je règle cette histoire avant qu'il le pense réellement. _Non mais merde, c'est à lui de venir pas à moi ! _Il fallait que je mette de côté cette fierté. Après tout, j'étais la plus responsable de cette dispute, je devais me rattraper. J'aurais pensé la même chose si cela aurait été le contraire. Si c'était lui qui ne m'avait pas dit où il se trouvait et que je l'aurais retrouvé avec une femme. _Ce soir j'irais le voir ! _

**- On s'en fout de lui, c'est toi que nous sommes venus vous arrêter !** S'énerva Derek.

**- Oh que c'est mignon, je vois que vous êtes sa petite protégée.**

**- Arrêtez la provocation Masen, nous vous conseillerons de poser votre arme au sol et de lever vos mains.**

**- Cela serait vous rendre la tâche facile. Alors … non.** Dit-il en baissant l'arme en direction de ma jambe, ne se gênant pas pour appuyer sur la détente.

J'eus le mauvais réflexe de reculer mais la balle venait de frapper mon mollet provocant une immense douleur totalement atroce. Je m'écroulais au sol en posant mes mains sur la blessure, tentant de bloquer l'hémorragie. Derek resta sans bouger. Il était tenté de tirer à son tour mais ne le fit pas. J'entendis l'équipe arriver au complet, encerclant totalement notre meurtrier.

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas connu une douleur pareil. _

Voulant laisser mon équipe terminer le travail et n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je me déplaçais vers un mur voulant appuyer mon dos pour supporter au mieux les élancements. Ma respiration fut haletante.

**- Toucher à l'un de mes agents étaiet une grosse erreur Masen.** Gronda Adams se mettant en face de lui.

Ce que venait de dire le patron ne me surprit pas tellement car il était habitué à agir ainsi lorsque l'un de nous était blessé. Ce qui était en partit normal. Je commençais à perdre beaucoup de sang et cela devenait de moins en moins supportable. Le sang et moi, nous n'étions pas amis mais pas du tout. L'odeur métallique m'empêchait de rester consciente lorsque je saignais. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas maladroite, je me coupais donc très rarement mais une fois fait, j'étais obligée de respirer par la bouche pour éviter que je ne m'écroule au sol. De plus, ma blessure à la jambe était loin d'être belle. Un espèce de trou était présent marquait bien le fait qu'une balle s'y était logée.

**- Nous avons besoin d'une ambulance au Las Vegas Boulevard restaurant Le Cirque.** S'exclama Mike au téléphone tout en se dirigeant vers moi. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

**- Ça fait un mal de chien putain !** Pestais-je en gardant ma main contre la blessure.

**- Respire calmement et laisse-moi faire.** M'ordonna-t-il alors que je retirais ma main, le laissant s'occuper de moi comme il me l'avait prédit.

Comme dans tous les films, retira son manteau où était soigneusement écrit FBI en lettre capitale jaune, la passa sur mes épaules et déchira une grande partie de la manche de sa chemise bleu claire pour porter le morceau de tissu contre ma jambe afin de recouvrir la blessure pour ensuite faire un nœud, me servant finalement comme bandage. Le sang prit rapidement possession du pansement, montrant bien que j'en perdais beaucoup. Je remerciais d'un hochement de tête Mike pour ensuite vriller mon regard derrière lui. Je pensais soudainement à Edward. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit là pour comprendre ce que je faisais ici. Mais n'oublions pas, je l'avais giflé et il était sûrement en colère à l'heure actuelle. _Mais putain, je voulais voir son visage ! _Qu'il me rassure comme il savait si bien faire, comme si nous nous étions pas disputés quelques minutes avant. Mais il était partit. Et moi je ne l'avais pas vu faire. De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? _Le rattraper ? _Non, cela ne m'aurait pas été facile. Je fermais alors les yeux, pinçant ma lèvre inférieure pour pouvoir mieux encaisser la douleur. Lorsque j'entendis un coup de feu, mes paupières s'ouvrirent automatiquement de peur de voir un de mes coéquipiers à terre. Je fus rassurée en voyant Masen au sol. A la première vue, il semblait mort. Notre suspect ne pouvait désormais plus parler. Nous avions perdus tout ce temps pour au final obtenir aucune réponse.

**- Les secours sont là.** M'informa Mike en restant auprès de moi. **Reste éveillée d'accord ? Ils vont te soigner.**

**- Je ne demande que ça.** Dis-je en lâchant un petit rire, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

**- Toujours en train de faire de l'humour quand ça ne va pas.** Intervint Derek en roulant des yeux d'un sourire en coin.

**- Je préfère éviter de penser au pire.** Chuchotais-je en posant ma tête contre le mur.

Lorsque je vis deux hommes habillés de blanc se diriger vers moi, je fus soulagée qu'ils puissent enfin retirer cette balle. Cependant, je fis l'erreur de respirer par le nez et donc d'avoir l'odeur désagréable qu'était le sang. Ma tête commença à me faire mal et ma vue commença à se brouiller. Je sentais mes membres faiblir.

**- Eh ! Non, non, non. Bella tu restes avec nous !** M'ordonna Derek alors que l'un des soigneurs retirait le bout de chemise.

Malheureusement, ses paroles eurent l'effet contraire. Le trou noir vint rapidement à moi. Je sombrais désormais dans l'inconscient. Foutu malaise ! Être flic alors que l'on craint le sang, ce n'est pas ce que l'on pouvait rêver de mieux ! J'aurais très bien pu écouter Derek en restant éveiller mais mon corps était actuellement en phase _« je n'en fais qu'à ma tête ». _Me voilà donc bêtement _endormie _ne sachant pas ce que l'on trafique sur moi et encore moins ce qu'il se passe. Ou peut-être étais-je tout simplement morte ? Après tout, cette théorie n'était pas mauvaise … L'ennuie c'est que je n'en savais rien. Mais si je l'étais réellement, je ne serais pas en train de penser ou de me parler à moi-même … Sauf que je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait quand on était morte … _Mon dieu, je devais me réveiller, faire quelque chose … _Edward était-il au courant ? Quelqu'un avait-il prit la peine de le prévenir ? Mourir juste après une dispute ce n'était pas génial … _Mais qui te dis que je ne suis pas vivante ?_ Le sang était loin de me tuer … J'en ai perdu beaucoup … Mon dieu, je ne pensais pas que ma vie se finirait ainsi … Moi qui voulait au moins vivre ma retraite. Euh c'est un peu tôt pour y penser ? Peut-être même un peu tard … Non je ne pouvais pas être morte. Non, je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais comment faire pour m'assurer que je suis toujours en vie ? Je n'avais jamais été inconsciente ou peut-être que si. Lors de la pire nuit de ma vie. Je savais comment me réveiller, il fallait juste que je force mon esprit à y songer. C'est donc comme si je pouvais avoir une force surnaturelle que je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. De pouvoir apercevoir la lumière du jour ou la nuit tout simplement. _Vu que je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps … _Il fallait entre autre que je me concentre sur mon réveil.

**- Je crois qu'elle se réveille …** S'enquit une voix que je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre un visage dessus.

Si j'arrive à entendre cela veut dire que … _Je suis vivante ! _Plus de peur que de mal. Enfin de mon côté. Je commençais à ouvrir les paupières pour ensuite les refermer illico à cause de l'éclairage beaucoup trop présent. J'entendis quelqu'un tirer les rideaux me permettant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, les gardant plissés._ Je venais tout juste de me réveiller !_ Il me fallait un peu de temps avant d'être totalement en forme. Sauf que là, ce n'était un réveil ordinaire. Si je me fiais au décor environnant, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital ou alors la personne qui m'héberge aime les mur blanc – un peu trop blanc d'ailleurs – et n'avait donc aucun goût sur la décoration.

**- Je vais aller chercher un médecin.** S'exclama une voix grave.

A présent, je me sentais molle, incapable de faire le moindre geste mise à part regarder les deux personnes en face de moi, essayant d'y mettre un nom. Ma vue était légèrement brouillée, cela devait en être la cause. Je tentais de bouger mon bras gauche mais celui-ci semblait être bloqué par des fils.

_Aucun doute, j'étais à l'hôpital. _

**- Eh ma belle, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?** Me demanda une autre voix masculine, semblant presser sa main contre la mienne.

Durant quelques secondes, je ne me souvenais plus comment tourner la tête avant d'y arriver pour rencontrer un visage familier. Du moins, c'est ce que je constatais. Je ne voyais pas encore grand chose et l'envie de frotter mes yeux était beaucoup trop tentant pour que je ne me laisse pas le faire. Avant de trouver le moyen de lui répondre, je passais ma langue sur ma lèvre ayant pour but de les humidifier. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de rendre ma vue plus agréable.

**- Est-ce que … Je suis vivante ?** Demandais-je dans un son totalement indescriptible qui ressemblait plus à une voix rauque appartenant à celle d'un homme plutôt qu'à la mienne.

**- Bien sûr que tu es vivante. Et je …**

**- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis content que vous vous soyez réveillée.** Intervint soudainement un homme habillé d'une blouse blanche, je considérais donc qu'il s'agissait d'un médecin.

Ne sachant pas si une réponse lui était utile vu que j'avais les yeux ouverts, je me permettait de le détailler du regard. Des cheveux blonds courts, une peau blanche, des yeux bleus virant un peu sur le gris, un sourire presque amical mais quelque chose en moi me disait de faire attention. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais comme cette mauvaise intuition qui, généralement, ne se trompe jamais. Pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Même si les traits de son visage me rappelait légèrement quelqu'un, je ne le connaissais pas. Alors pourquoi avais-je comme une soudaine envie de m'éloigner de lui comme si cela m'était vital ? Mais pour éviter de lui montrer mon malaise, je restais silencieuse, attendant qu'il me pose une question.

**- Je suis le Docteur Cullen et c'est moi qui suivra jusqu'à votre départ car votre patron m'a expliqué que vous deviez repartir pour Washington dans peu de temps.**

Docteur Cullen ? Cullen ? Le nom de mon petit-copain ? Enfin, si nous l'étions toujours à cause de notre dispute qui avait tout de même mal tournée. Edward n'était pas du genre lâche, il me l'aurait dit, j'en étais sûr. _Merde … _A cause de mon malaise du sang, je n'avais pas eu la chance de m'expliquer. Maintenant que j'étais à l'hôpital, le voir semblait impossible. Il avait pourtant le droit d'être au courant de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je voulais le voir. La dernière fois que j'avais eu la chance de l'embrasser remontait il y a une semaine. Il me manquait, c'était inévitable.

**- Mademoiselle ?** S'exclama le Docteur Cullen.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Dis-je, voyant que je m'étais visiblement noyée dans mes pensées et que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Je vis Derek sourire légèrement, se retenant de se moquer de moi tandis que Mike et Angéla regardait parlait entre eux et si je me fiais à leurs petits sourires, leur conversation ne concernait sûrement pas notre situation actuelle. Le patron, lui, analysait la scène. Il était en mode flic. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son regard se portait sur le dit Docteur Cullen. Se méfiait-il lui aussi de lui ? C'était lui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans le métier, il n'avait sans doute pas envie de faire confiance à la personne qui se disait être mon médecin. Je soupirais.

**- Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ?** Dis-je sans vraiment porter attention au docteur.

Cette fois-ci Derek ne put s'empêcher de rire. Se rappelant sans doute que je ne supportais non plus de rester à l'hôpital. Pour moi c'était un endroit beaucoup trop sinistre avec une odeur loin d'être agréable. De plus, la nourriture que l'on nous servait, était pire que celle que l'on mangeait dans les cantines scolaires. Déjà que dans ces endroits, c'est loin d'être potable mais ici, c'était absolument infecte.

_Je veux sortir d'ici ! _

**- Je préfère vous garder en observation jusqu'à demain soir. Et ensuite vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.** M'informa-t-il en me regardant sérieusement.

**- Demain soir ?** Soupirais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

_Aidez-moi ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! _

Mon regard croisa celui de l'intéressé et j'arrivais presque à y voir une certaine cruauté mélangé avec de la bienveillance. _Une raison de plus pour partir d'ici ! _Mais s'il était un Cullen, qu'était-il pour Edward ? Il le connaissait forcément. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais si j'osais le demander à ce dernier, me répondra-t-il franchement ou esquissera-t-il ma question comme à son habitude ? Même étant hospitalisée, j'étais confrontée à des situations totalement étranges. Je ne pouvais pas être tranquille pour une fois ?

**- Bien. Une infirmière viendra dans moins de cinq minutes pour vous apporter votre repas. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence.**

Je fis un seul hochement de tête pour lui répondre, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher d'être froide avec cet homme. _Il ne m'inspirait pas mais pas du tout confiance. _Je restais donc sur ma défensive. _On est jamais trop prudent. _Après tout, je ne voulais pas être négative mais même les médecins les plus doués dans leur métier, pouvait cacher quelque chose loin d'être légal. Je suis suffisamment bien placée pour le confirmer. Je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'il eut l'incroyable idée de me laisser tranquille avec mon équipe.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle.** S'exclama une jeune femme, tout sourire.

_Elle au moins, son sourire était communicatif …_

Elle fit rouler la table à roulette par dessus le lit tandis que Derek s'occupa de remonter le côté de ma tête pour que je puisse m'asseoir et donc être plus à l'aise pour manger. Rien qu'à la vue de la purée blanche – plus blanche qu'un lavabo – me coupait déjà l'appétit.

_Déjà que je n'avais pas très faim … _

**- Merci.** Dis-je en souriant avant qu'elle ne reparte juste après avoir déposé mes médicaments sur le coin de mon plateau.

Concentrée sur mon plateau à me demander par quoi je devais commencer, je lâchais un long soupir lorsque je sentais tous les regards sur moi. Je remontais mes yeux vers les membres de mon équipe qui semblaient être tous dégoûtés par la vue de mon repas.

**- Si je dis que je n'ai pas faim, vous me direz quoi ?** Dis-je en les regardant tour à tour, faisant une légère grimace avec mes lèvres ayant pour but qu'ils prennent une certaine pitié pour moi.

**- Swan ne discutes pas et mange.** Ordonna Adams en souriant.

Je soupirais en reportant mon regard à mon assiette et commença à piocher dedans. Ou plutôt farfouiller dans cette purée qui n'était pas vraiment une purée. Voulant arrêter de faire l'enfant, j'en pris une bouchée et avala avec difficulté. J'avais raison, les cuisiniers des hôpitaux ne savent pas faire un plat avec quelque chose de bon. A croire que ce n'est pas leur vrai job … Je soupirais une seconde fois avant de m'emparer du verre d'eau voulant à tout prix oublier cette saveur. Sachant que je n'avais pas le choix de tout manger, j'évitais de prendre tout mon temps et me dépêchais dans la _dégustation _qui n'est pas vraiment une dégustation. La seule chose qui était bonne était la compote étant donné qu'elle avait été faite artisanalement. Je finis par avaler mes médicaments sans grogner.

**- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué.** S'exclama Derek en affichant un sourire moqueur.

- Très drôle Derek, continues à te foutre de moi et tu le regretteras ! Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

**- Et que vas-tu me faire ? Étant donné que tu ne peux pas bouger, je pense que j'ai le temps de pouvoir t'échapper.**

**- Fais attention Derek, je n'oublies rien !** Le menaçais-je en posant mon doigt contre ma tempe.

Il éclata de rire mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Derek savait parfaitement que me venger n'était pas compliqué pour moi. Mais s'il voulait jouer à ce jeu, alors que le jeu commence ! Je lui offris un sourire malicieux, une façon pour moi de déclarer la guerre. Il arqua un sourcil, montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas peur pour ensuite s'approcher de moi et déposer un baiser sur mon front. Même si nous allons nous livrer une véritable bataille, l'amitié était toujours d'actualité, elle restait forte dans n'importe quelle situation. Dans l'équipe, il était parfois difficile de comprendre notre si grande complicité. Nous nous entendait tous très bien mais Derek et moi nous étions le petit couple d'amis – surnom inventé par Mike qui depuis est emprunté par tout le monde – à se chamailler et à se charrier pour des choses totalement stupides mais nous étions aussi soudés que de simple frère et sœur. En bref, j'aimais mon Derek.

**- Bien fini les enfantillages.** Intervint Adams en souriant. **Maintenant que tu as finis de manger, nous allons continuer l'enquête.** Informa Adams en me regardant. **Vu que Masen est mort, nous allons nous concentrer sur ce qu'à pu obtenir Angéla et Mike à la prison.**

Même si la curiosité se faisait ressentir, j'évitais de poser la question sur qu'avait trouvé mes coéquipiers. Nous étions dans un hôpital, nous pouvions pas libérer de telles informations aussi librement. Déjà que la presse ne nous lâchait pas sur l'avancée de l'enquête alors si nous n'étions pas discrets sur ce que nous trouvions, tout sera révélé etc il s'agissait bien de la dernière chose dont nous voulions.

**- Reposes-toi princesse, tu en as besoin.** M'ordonna presque Derek d'un sourire chaleureux.

Ils vinrent chacun à leur tour me dire au revoir et partirent de la chambre me laissant seule. Je soupirais. Déjà que je n'étais pas à l'aise dans les hôpitaux mais avec un docteur plus que stressant, cela n'allait rien n'arranger. _Merde Bella, tu n'es pas en mode flic ! Reposes-toi, tu enquêteras quand tu iras mieux ! _Pour une fois, ma conscience n'avait pas tord. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher les questions se bousculer dans ma tête. Remarquant que personne n'avait baissé la tête de mon lit et retiré la table à roulette, je la poussais avec le minimum de force que j'avais pour ne plus qu'elle se trouve au-dessus de moi. Je reposais ensuite ma tête contre le gros oreiller en soupirant encore. Le pire dans tout ça, était que je m'ennuyais. En même temps, cela est tout de même courant de s'ennuyer dans un hôpital, avec personne à qui parler. Sentant la fatigue revenir, et n'ayant que cela à faire, je fermais les yeux, arrêtant définitivement mes pensées un peu trop active ces temps-ci.

Cependant, quelque chose autre que mes pensées m'empêcha de m'endormir. Il s'agissait d'un parfum. Un parfum qui ne me laissait pas indifférente. Un parfum qui m'avait manqué et que je voulais pouvoir respirer d'une autre manière que celle-ci. Un parfum que j'aimais. J'ouvrais les paupières alors que j'entendis quelques pas se diriger près de mon lit. Des pas lents mais que j'arriverais à reconnaître entre mille.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demandais-je alors que ma tête était tourné vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.

**- Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?** Dit-il de son doux ténor.

**- Je sais reconnaître ton parfum.** Répondis-je en me retournant pour affronter son regard d'un vert liquide.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue me voir ?**

**- Derek m'a appelé.**

**- Et c'est la seule raison ?**

**- Non. Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.**

**- A ton avis, comment doit se sentir une personne qui vient de se prendre une balle ?**

**- Mal. Je suppose.**

Il y avait comme un malaise entre nous deux et je ne voulais pas qu'il persiste à rester. Nous étions un couple et cela ne devait pas se ressentir surtout un couple comme le nôtre. Je soupirais. Il m'avait manqué oui mais pour le moment je me sentais coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Et surtout d'avoir levé la main sur lui. Si je lui assurais que c'était sur le coup de la colère, il le prendrait mal ou peut-être pas. Mais pour le moment, c'était moi qui était en tord.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir après ce que j'ai fait. Après tout, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais à Vegas et je t'ai giflé alors tu as toutes les raisons pour me détester.** Murmurais-je en évitant son regard.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher de moi, prendre une chaise et s'asseoir juste au pied de mon lit. Il s'empara de ma main gauche en la caressant avec douceur qui me procura un certain bien-être. Je fermais les yeux profitant de cet instant avant d'être forcé de le regarder par la simple force de son index.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. J'ai mal agis en disant que tu me trompais mais tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai pu penser en te voyant avec un autre homme que moi. Surtout que cette robe rouge ne me laissait pas indifférent. C'est Emmett qui m'a dit que tu te trouvais là et Rosalie en a profité pour dire que je devrais te laisser tomber juste après que l'on se soit disputé, elle a vu la marque rouge sur ma joue.** Expliqua-t-il en me regardant tendrement.

**- Excuses-moi …** Dis-je en baissant le regard, me concentrant sur ce que je pouvais voir de son torse. Peut-être que Rosalie a raison.

**- Eh non, ce n'est pas Rosalie qui va décider ce que je dois faire. Nous avions juste eu un malentendu mais ce que je ressens pour toi n'a toujours pas changé. Je t'aime Bella.** Déclara-t-il en passant sa main libre sur ma joue, me faisant rougir au passage.

Je restais sans mot. Il ne m'en voulait pas c'était une chose. Et surtout l'homme qui était mon petit-ami avait gardé ce statut. J'étais contente d'être toujours sienne et que lui soit toujours mien. Mon regard se noya dans le sien créant un espèce de lien que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre. Comme si nous nous échangions des paroles. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Nous étions juste en train de savourer ce que pouvait nous le regard de l'autre. A présent, je ne voulais qu'une chose. Que ce contact ne fasse qu'un. Mes yeux quittèrent les siens pour regarder ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas eu le droit de l'embrasser ? De sentir cette sensation si douce et passionnée qu'était notre baiser. Et comme s'il comprit ce que j'attendais désormais de lui – ne pouvant pas relever la tête pour le faire moi-même – ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes mélangeant tendresse et tristesse à la fois.

_Mon dieu que cet homme m'avait manqué … _

Sa main se faisait plus insistante sur ma joue comme s'il se retenait de prendre mon visage en coupe. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait plus de possibilité de me toucher. Je tentais de passer ma main sur la sienne et heureusement pour moi, il était suffisamment près pour que je puisse sentir la douceur de sa peau sous la mienne. Pourtant, ce baiser restait simple. Nos langues ne s'étaient pas rencontrées et en sachant que c'était Edward qui se chargeait de le faire, je devinais qu'il voulait sans doute faire attention à ne pas me faire mal. Je respirais de bonheur me laissant totalement aller dans cette étreinte.

**- C'est fou à quel point tu m'as manqué.** Dis-je alors que nos lèvres se frôlèrent sensuellement.

**- Et moi il était impossible de m'endormir sans penser à toi. Tu m'as manqué mon amour et je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare de cette façon.** Déclara-t-il en caressant de nouveau ma joue.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour m'embrasser montrant clairement qu'il ne voulait plus que l'on se dispute. Moi non plus, j'en avais marre de ces petites embrouilles. Elles devenaient plus en plus fréquentes et je voulais qu'elle cesse. Je ne voulait pas qu'elles soient la cause de notre séparation, ce serait trop douloureux. Alors qu'il se sépara de mes lèvres, sont téléphone sonna comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Je soupirais, ne voulant pas qu'il me laisse.

**- As-tu une bonne raison pour me déranger ?** … …. … … … **Oui tu me déranges Rosalie, je vous ais déjà dit que je n'étais pas disponible avant de partir !** … … … … … …** Comme tu dis, j'ai une meilleure raison de ne pas rester avec toi ! **… …. … … … … … … … … … …** Bon vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'appelles au lieu de me reprocher de passer du temps avec ma femme ?!** … … … … … … … … ….

_Merde, je n'étais vraiment pas la bienvenue dans cette famille … _

**- Et alors ? Suis-je obligé de venir ? Vous pouvez parfaitement vous débrouiller sans moi !** … … … … … … **D'accord j'arrive !** S'écria-t-il en raccrochant sans attendre la réponse de cette Rosalie.

Je soupirais de nouveau me rendant compte qu'il allait partir. Le fait qu'il se soit éloigné pour téléphoner m'avait rendue mal à l'aise. Nous venions de nous retrouver et c'était comme si le sentir loin de moi m'empêchait de respirer. Pour éviter de lui montrer ce que je ressentais, j'évitais son regard, attendant qu'il m'annonce son départ. Je l'entendis reprendre place sur la chaise, reprendre ma main dans la sienne pour ensuite me forcer à le regarder.

**- Chérie. Ne m'en veux pas d'accord ? Crois-moi si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je ne partirais pas mais sinon elle ne me lâchera jamais.**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'espère juste que tu reviendras bientôt parce que tu me manques déjà.** Dis-je sincèrement en lui offrant un sourire.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te promets de revenir ce soir.** Promit-il en me regardant tendrement.

Il sourit à son tour avant de m'embrasser encore et encore avec beaucoup de passion. _Hum … Que c'est bon … _Mais il dût couper court à notre étreinte, me rappelant qu'il allait partir. _Existe-t-il une personne sur Terre n'ayant pas envie de m'arracher mon homme ? _Pour le moment, je ne connaissais personne mise à part mon équipe, qui eux respectaient parfaitement mon choix de vouloir passer du temps avec lui. Mon père et mon frère n'étant pas au courant de notre relation, ne pouvaient pas vraiment tenir ce rôle. Quoi que, j'aurais vraiment aimé leur en parler. Ma mère aussi avait le droit d'être au courant. Entre fille, on se partage tout. L'ennuie était que, je n'avais jamais été très proche d'elle bien que l'on s'entendait bien. Je ne partageais pas cette complicité que chaque jeune fille partageait avec leur mère. Je l'étais plutôt avec mon père et Jasper l'était avec ma mère. Comme si nous échangions les rôles, en quelque sorte.

Lorsque Edward me laissa seule, ma solitude fut rapidement rattrapée par Jasper qui était venu me rendre visite, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui cachaient une légère surprise mélangé avec une certaine déception. _Merde, qu'avais-je fait de mal ?_ Avait-il croisé Edward ? C'est probable. Mais alors pourquoi semblait-il déçu ? Je veux dire, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, l'avoir au téléphone était une chose mais le revoir après plusieurs mois en était une autre. Ne voulant pas montrer que je lisais sur son visage comme un livre ouvert, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, dévoilant mes dents blanches. Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais, qu'elles soient blanche …

**- Jasper !** Dis-je en tentant de tendre ma main vers lui.

**- Est-ce que tu sors avec Cullen ?** Demanda-t-il comme s'il savait déjà la réponse.

**- Comment est-ce que …**

**- Putain Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un homme comme lui ? **Me coupa-t-il ne s'empêchant pas de me crier dessus.

_Serait-il réellement en train de me crier dessus ? _

**- Je te comprends pas là …**

**- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un homme comme cet Edward Cullen ?**

**- Je fais ce que je veux Jasper !** M'emportais-je ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.** Et puis d'abord, d'où est-ce que tu le connais ?**

**- Je te rappelle que je suis sous couverture !**

**- Et quel est le rapport ?**

**- Le rapport que je suis sous couverture dans leur famille Bella. Et je peux te dire que cet Edward est loin de faire des choses légales.**

**- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire …**

**- Merde Bella ! C'est un terroriste !** Révéla-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux tentant de me convaincre.

**- Si tu es venue me dire de telles conneries Jasper tu peux tout de suite partir !** M'énervais-je ne voulant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Fais comme tu veux Bella, mais ne viens pas me voir en me disant que j'avais raison**. Dit-il d'un air désespéré pour ensuite me laisser seule dans la chambre.

_Je ne voulais pas le croire et pourtant quelque chose en moi semblait le faire … _

* * *

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS ! **

**Eh oui, voilà déjà la fin ou peut-être enfin pour certain qui pense que le chapitre est trop long. JE SAIS ! Il est beaucoup plus long que tous les précédents et j'en suis parfaitement consciente ! Ce n'est pas une question d'habitude par rapport aux chapitres de mes autres histoires mais parce que la raison est que je voulais absolument mettre tout ce que j'avais à mettre dans ce chapitre. Il était impossible pour moi de couper au moment où Bella se fait tirer dessus car premièrement, le chapitre allait être trop court et puis deuxièmement, je voulais absolument mettre la partie de Jasper à la fin et cella d'Edward aussi. Mon idée est simple puisque dans le chapitre suivant, les complications vont commencer à s'amplifier, je ne vous dis pas pourquoi puisque sinon ce n'est pas drôle hein, mais je tiens à vous laisser un petit même micro indice qui vous permettra de me laisser vos HYPOTHESES ! Je sais j'en demande tout le temps qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire ? J'adore les lire, c'est simple ! Et puis, parfois cela peut m'aider pour écrire la suite. Bon allez, j'arrête de vous embêter ou de papoter et je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations si vous en aviez avant de recevoir le mail indiquant l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre ! **

**Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant, préparez-vous mentalement mes chers amis, car des changements sont à prévoir ! Héhé, je sais je suis sadique mais au moins je vous préviens :P ! **

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Affronter la réalité

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Eh oui, c'est bien moi ! Et j'arrive avec le chapitre 9 où je peux vous promettre que tout va se compliquer ! Mais Chuut je ne vous en dis pas plus ! De toute façon, vous le verrez en le lisant donc vous pouvez comprendre que cela ne sert à rien ! Sinon, j'ai été agréablement surprise de pouvoir lire des reviews de nouveaux lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début et ça ne peut que me faire plaisir (rougissement :O). Non, je plaisante, je n'ai pas rougis ou du moins je ne sais pas mais normalement non. Bref, vos reviews autant les unes que les autres m'ont réchauffé le coeur et je suis contente d'avoir autant de lecteurs ou lectrices qui disent aimer mon histoire :) Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, parce que oui, il y a une petite étape avant, je vais répondre à vos reviews comme j'ai l'habitude de faire : **

**********lilie13 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, notre Edward a intérêt de rester sur ses gardes, si je peux te répondre de cette façon. Merci pour ton compliment, moi qui avait peur que le chapitre soit trop long au moins je me sens rassurée et je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre :D ! Haha, moi aussi mais je le faisais bien après mes dix ans. Je piquais ce qui me semblait bon et hop j'y mettais dans ma réserve secrète ! Contente aussi de t'avoir refait penser aux bêtises que tu faisais quand tu étais plus jeune ;D Allez, Bonne lecture !

**Camelia Bella : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oh, vraiment, tu as lu mon histoire d'une traite ? Eh bien voilà une chose qui me fait plaisir. Au moins je vois que tu n'as pas pu t'arrêter sans savoir la suite et c'est très plaisant encore une fois. Le film ne me dirait rien, peut-être que le titre oui mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas un remake comme tu le dis :D ! Oh oui, Edward devrait rester sur ses gardes. Maintenant à savoir si Bella va lui pardonner ... A peu près la même question est posée dans le résumé donc tu n'auras pas de réponse venant de ma part. Juste le droit de lire le chapitre :) Bonne lecture Et bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs !

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire et surtout pour ta fidélité ! T'ais-je encore laissé sur ta faim ? Eh bien ... Que dire ... La voilà la suite héhé ! Tu peux maintenant la lire et savourer ce qu'il va se passer parce que, les changements sont à prévoir surtout pour notre petit couple adoré ! Eh bien pendant que toi tu as savouré mon chapitre comme le foie-gras de Bella, moi j'ai vu la photo de ce fameux foie-gras, parce que oui, le restaurant Le Cirque existe vraiment et il fait partit des plats que le restaurant propose. J'ai pu baver tranquillement dessus avant de me remettre à écrire :D ! Pour Angéla, je voulais remplacer le rôle que tout le monde met sur Bella qui sait pas se faire belle. Même si Angéla l'aide à se préparer, c'était histoire de mettre une petite pointe d'humour avant de revenir aux choses sérieuses. Masen reste un homme coureur de jupon, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas invité à sortir dîner. Médium toi ? Je vais devoir utilisé ton pouvoir alors :P ! Oui, Edward a abusé pour ce côté là mais d'un sens qui n'aurait pas réagit pareil, pas forcément accuser de tromperie, en trouvant son conjoint(e) assise avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Surtout qu'en plus, Bella était habillée de façon sexy ... Ah bah oui, Masen n'est pas bête, il reste quand même un meurtrier, il faut qu'il ait un minimum d'intelligence sinon ça ne marche pas xD ! Vraiment ? Je t'ai vraiment tué quand Bella parle de sa retraire ? Ah bah, ça fait plaisir, je voulais faire un peu d'humour là-dessus mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait te tuer ... Bah zut, j'ai perdu ma lectrice préféré ... Roo il va falloir que j'en trouve une autre alors ... Rosalie garde son caractère d'emmerdeuse, je trouve que ça lui va bien, surtout que je lui réservé un p'tit quelque chose ce qui va te mettre plus en rogne contre elle. Pour le docteur Cullen, n'oublies pas, il s'agit de Carlisle. Maintenant, à savoir s'il sait tout ... Je te laisse lire la suite ou peut-être l'autre suite ... Ou encore l'autre , bref, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie héhé et puis tant mieux ! Oui, d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, rappelles-toi, Rose a fait suivre Bella au début de l'histoire, Carlisle est venue la voir en étant son docteur, même si je ne te dis pas qu'il sait ce que fait Bella, il y a quand même à s'inquiéter dans tout ça ! Et Alice qui sait son métier, que Edward est avec elle mais bon pour le moment j'ai réservé aussi un bon rôle à Alice et je pense que tu vas l'apprécier ! Bon allez, je pense que tu as suffisamment de texte à lire donc je te laisse et bonne lecture !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tous mes chapitres sont intéressants ;D ! Et heureusement que celui-ci le soit aussi ! Oui, moi je me mets des deux côtés. D'un sens, ce n'est pas drôle de se faire insulter d'infidèle et d'un autre ce n'est pas super de voir la personne que l'on aime au restaurant avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle est censée se trouver à Washington. Pour Jasper, au début je ne pensais pas faire de cette façon ni mettre Bella à l'hôpital. Mais je voulais à tout prix faire apparaître Jasper pour qu'il lui dévoile tout sans que Bella ne le croit vraiment. Encore une fois c'est normal. Ah bah oui, elle devait l'apprendre un jour ! C'est le principal but de mon histoire ! Oh, un pacte avec le FBI ? Hum ... Bonne idée mais je ne pensais pas le faire pour le moment. Mais bon, peut-être que vais-je utiliser ta petite hypothèse ? En tout cas, j'aime bien cette idée ! Bonne lecture !

**JasperEdward21 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Contente que tu ais tenu ta promesse ;D ! D'après ce que tu me dis, pour toi, il y aura une prochaine dispute ? Hum ... Dans ce cas, c'est possible. Pour la prise en flagrant délit, c'est un peu compliqué. Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison ou tord mais en tout cas, tes deux hypothèses sont supers ! Oui, le FBI avance mais pas suffisamment pour mettre en garde notre chère Bee. En tout cas, je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Maria Swann : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oh que je suis contente de savoir que tu suivais mon histoire depuis le début. D'ailleurs, tu dois sûrement faire partie des lecteurs que j'ai remercié au début de chaque chapitre comme je fais toujours :) ! En tout cas, bienvenue ! Heureuse que tu t'amuses comme une folle en lisant mon histoire, c'est ce genre de petit mot qui me touche et qui m'encourage encore plus bien que je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter cette histoire ! Pour savoir si Carlisle sait à propos de notre cher couple, Edward & Bella ... Hum ... Je te laisse découvrir la suite :) Bonne lecture !

**Gigi : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et moi, c'est avec plaisir que j'apprends que tu suis depuis le début de mon histoire. Tu es la troisième lectrices à me dire cela et je presque touchée. Du moins, ça me fait sourire. Contente que ma façon d'écrire de plaît, tu n'es pas la dernière à me le dire et je commence à comprendre que c'est finalement vrai ! Peut-être aurais-tu pu me faire partager tes questions ? Je sais, moi et les hypothèses nous sommes bonnes copines, comme tu as dû le voir, j'en demande tout le temps. Mais c'est normal, j'aime bien savoir ce que vous attendait pour la suite. Et puis, parfois cela me donne quelques idées. En tout cas, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**love-lov-Edward : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, comme je l'ai dis, beaucoup de changements vont se passer entre notre petit couple. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un moment ou un autre. Bella n'allait pas rester dans l'ignorance tout le long de mon histoire sinon, le but principal n'existe pas. Maintenant, reste à savoir la réaction de Bella et ce qu'elle va faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as le droit de profiter de tes vacances surtout en Turquie où tu dois tout de même avoir bien chaud ! Tu pourras toujours rattraper ton retard si tu en as un en revenant chez toi ! Allez, bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ce commentaire et surtout aussi de suivre cette histoire en plus de mes deux autres. Bonne lecture !

**Twilight-lili 8 : **Merci pour ton commentaire qui est lui aussi waaaaouh ! Comme tu trouves mon histoire et je suis contente de récolter une nouvelle lectrice ! Je ne peux te dire que Bienvenue ! Et ça me fait rire rien que de savoir que tu as passé la nuit à la lire, au moins c'est que je t'ai accroché et ça me fait plaisir de lire cela dans ton commentaire ! Ah oui, tout le monde attends la confrontation entre nos deux tourtereaux, tu n'es pas la seule ! Ah bah de toute façon, si Bella le dit à Derek elle sera obligée d'en parler au reste de l'équipe. Bref, je vais te laisser lire la suite. Bonne lecture !

**********Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : Camelia Bella ; miouchka ; Nana-So & twilight-lili 8.**

**********Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire mon histoire et surtout à l'aimer, je suis tellement touchée ! :O !**

**********************BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**********Chapitre 9 : Affronter la réalité ... **

**- Hum …** Grogna Edward alors que je me trouvais en califourchon sur lui, déposant des milliers de baisers sur son torse sculpté.

Deux jours que j'étais sorties de l'hôpital, deux jours que je restais chez mon homme à rattraper notre temps, deux jours que je portais toujours ce bandage présent sur ma jambe, et je restais donc deux jours à ne pas travailler. Puisque évidemment, je me devais encore de protéger ma cicatrice. Ma jambe me faisait encore mal et si cela ne tenait qu'à je serais retournée au poste pour aider mon équipe. J'avais déjà eu bien pire qu'une simple blessure au mollet. Je pouvais parfaitement vivre avec. Mais avec des collègues et un copain trop soucieux de ma pauvre vie, je m'étais contrainte à rester chez Edward. Ce qui était loin de me déranger.

**- Chérie …** Grogna-t-il de nouveau, tentant de se réveiller.

Je passais mes mains sur sa peau avec douceur et sensualité. _Dieu que j'avais envie de lui … _Mes lèvres se posèrent au creux de son cou alors que je continuais à le caresser. Je savais qu'il aimait ce que je lui faisais, ou du moins il ne restait pas indifférent. La bosse sous l'unique tissu de son boxer ne cessait de grossir. _Il me désirait, c'était déjà ça._ Il devrait être content, je lui offrais tout de même un réveil qu'un homme comme lui rêvait.

**- Excuses-moi d'avoir envie de toi …** Dis-je sensuellement en frôlant ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher.

Sa réaction me prit par surprise puisque, je ne sais comment il a fait pour être aussi rapide, mais ses mains venaient de capturer mon visage dont il prit soin de ramener vers lui sans oublier de m'embrasser. _Là, je le tenais … _Il n'était pas compliqué d'avoir ce genre de moment avec Edward Cullen. Je gémissais de bonheur en fermant les yeux, stoppant mes mains par la même occasion. Nos langues se bousculèrent entres elles, se livrant une bataille sans merci. Ma tête était toujours emprisonnée sous son emprise mais je ne bronchais pas. Depuis le début je cherchais à avoir son attention, je n'allais pas renoncer alors que tout ce que je voulais venait enfin de commencer.

Pourtant, depuis que je vivais en quelque sorte chez lui, je ne cessais de repenser aux paroles de Jasper, mon frère. _Un terroriste … _Non, je ne le croyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il disait sûrement cela pour éviter que je ne reste avec lui. Mais dans ce cas-là, un tel mensonge ne serait pas utile … Jasper avait toujours tendance à être honnête avec moi. _Mais alors qu'est-ce que je faisais encore avec Edward ? _Je devrais le repousser, lui dire que je sais tout. Mais l'ennuie est que je n'avais pas de preuve. Aucune preuve qui pourrait me prouver qu'il faisait des choses illégales et donc par conséquent qu'il me mentait. Et puis, je ne voulais pas y croire. Pour le moment, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas honnête. Alors, j'essayais d'oublier la situation et dès que j'aurais mon premier doute, je ferais mes recherches. Mais à présent, je voulait profiter de nos derniers instants. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que Jasper se trompait … Ce qui paraissait être une chance sur un milliard que ce soit le cas. _Je gardais tout de même un espoir. _L'espoir ne tue jamais. En revanche, l'amour que l'on pouvait ressentir pour quelqu'un en était capable.

**- Je t'aime.** Me dit-il en reprenant sa respiration après s'être détaché de mes lèvres.

Je souris à ses mots sans pour autant lui répondre. Je l'aimais, ça il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Mais c'était comme si toute cette histoire m'empêchais de lui révéler à mon tour que c'était le cas. Pour éviter qu'il se demande pourquoi je ne lui répondais pas, je me glissais sur son corps et repris mon activité précédente en embrassant son torse. _Pour une fois que je contrôlais … _Autant en profiter ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'il fermait les yeux de désir alors je me mis à sourire, contente qu'il aime ce que je lui faisais. J'avais le droit moi aussi de lui faire plaisir.

**- Chérie …** Souffla-t-il alors que je descendais un peu plus bas, juste sur son bas ventre.** Bella …** Dit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. **Non attends … **Continua-t-il en arrivant à reprendre mon visage en coupe, m'arrêtant net dans mon activité.

**- Quoi ?** Fis-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

**- Ne le fais pas … Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme et je ne veux pas te voir le faire.** Dit-il en regardant sérieusement, gardant en même temps tout l'amour qu'il me portait dans ses yeux.

**- De quoi ? Tu veux dire, ça ?** Lui demandais-je, voyant désormais où il voulait en venir tout en montrant son érection du bout de mon index, toujours caché par son boxer.

Je le regardais attendant qu'il me réponde, il me fit d'un simple hochement de tête. Le fait qu'il dise que je n'étais pas ce genre de fille à faire des gâteries à son petit-ami me touchait en quelque sorte. Voyant, qu'il attendait que je dise quelque chose, je lui souris avant de reprendre.

**- Non, je n'allais pas le faire, j'ai toujours trouvé faire ces choses-là répugnantes.** Lui assurais-je, en disant la vérité.

Je n'avais jamais aimé le faire même durant ma première fois qui pourtant ne s'était pas passé comme la plupart des jeunes filles de mon âge durant mes années d'études. Je n'avais pas la chance d'avoir un petit-copain à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, j'avais donc passé un accord avec mon meilleur ami de l'époque, Paul, qui lui aussi voulait en finir pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Certes, je ne l'avais pas fait cette expérience avec mon premier copain mais elle s'était bien déroulée alors je ne le cachais pas. Ou du moins, je le disais uniquement aux personnes en qui j'avais confiance. Je ne pouvais pas le révéler à n'importe qui.

**- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?** Me demanda-t-il sa main sur ma joue.

**- A ma première fois.** Avouais-je en me sentant rougir.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je rougissais ? _Parce que parler de ce genre de chose à son petit-ami qui n'y a pas participé, cela pouvait être un peu gênant. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il me demande de lui raconter. Mais pour éviter qu'il ne le fasse, je l'embrassais sur les lèvres. Espérant qu'il oublie …

**- J'espère que ce n'est pas ce con de Hunter qui te l'a gâché.** Commenta-t-il entre deux baisers.

_Oh non … _

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas encore.** Le rassurais-je en souriant.

**- Ah me voilà rassuré.** Répondit-il en me faisant basculer en-dessous de lui.

_Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là … _

Cependant, je fus tout de même surprise pensant que j'allais pouvoir avoir le contrôle pour une fois. Mais Edward restait Edward. Il aimait contrôler ce qui lui appartenait, en l'occurrence moi, car il a toujours aimé le faire. Pourtant, cela ne me dérangeais pas. Enfin, tout dépend dans quelle situation. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, je le laissais généralement faire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait s'y prendre. Il était … L'homme parfait.

_Et pas seulement dans nos ébats …_

Alors qu'il commença la même activité que j'avais exercé sur lui un petit peu plus tôt, ses lèvres se trouvant pour le moment sur ma clavicule gauche, mon téléphone personnel sonna avec la fameuse musique de Debussy dont le titre était Clair de Lune. Edward l'avait mis lui-même sur mon téléphone, ce qui m'avait étonné de savoir qu'un homme comme lui pouvait écouter des morceaux joués au piano. Mais je ne lui avais rien et l'avais remercié car après tout, se son était magnifique. Même si, pour une sonnerie ce n'était ce que l'on pouvait entendre le mieux pour éviter de louper un appel, mais je l'adorais. Alors, je la laissais. Je m'emparais du combiné alors que mon homme continuait son traitement jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine.

**- Swan ?** Dis-je en décrochant après avoir vu qu'il s'agissait d'un appel dont le destinataire était inconnu.

Un homme dont je ne reconnaissais pas la voix, plutôt grave sûrement causé à cause d'un abus un peu trop prononcé du tabac, m'indiquait qu'il me donnait rendez-vous au cœur de la ville, juste au bord du Colorado. Je ne savais qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'appareil mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'accepter.

**- Très bien. Rendez-vous dans une heure.** Confirmais-je pour ensuite raccrocher et reposer mon téléphone sur la table de chevet.

_Il ne faudra surtout pas que je l'oublie en partant. _

D'après lui, il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je décidais de nouveau de ne pas en parler à Edward. Il n'était pas obligé de savoir chacune de mes destinations bien que cela risquait d'être compliqué de le convaincre de me laisser partir surtout à cause de ma jambe. D'ailleurs, comment allais-je lui trouver l'excuse que je devais m'absenter ? Le mieux était de lui dire, non ? _Ah ouai, va dire à Edward devenu un peu trop protecteur, qu'un homme inconnu, surtout inconnu, souhaite te voir ! _Non, c'est une mauvaise idée … L'excuse de vouloir voir un collègue ? L'ennui était qu'il savait que pour le coup de ma blessure, ceux-là étaient du côté de mon petit-copain. _Merde, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée ? _J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire, mais c'était plus compliqué que ce je ne l'avais pensé avant d'accepter.

**- Qui est-ce ?** Me demanda Edward, ce qui m'étonnait guère.

**- Hum … Quelqu'un qui souhaite me voir pour me parler de quelque chose qui semble important pour lui.** Répondis-je.

_Hum … N'en n'avais-je déjà pas trop dit ? _

**- Et tu sais qui c'est ?** Dit-il en regardant plus sérieusement, arrêtant totalement ses baisers sur mon ventre.

_Je me sens obligée de lui dire une partie de la vérité … _

**- Pas tellement, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre.** Le rassurais-je du mieux que je pouvais, espérant qu'il n'insiste pas pour m'accompagner.

_Ce qui n'était pas tâche facile … _

Edward m'avait promit en sortant de l'hôpital, qu'il se chargeait de ma protection – et pour dire, il tenait vraiment sa promesse – ce qui était parfois super mignon venant de son petit-copain mais lorsque cela le rend un peu trop collant, je pouvais avouer que c'était _chiant. _J'aimais pouvoir respirer de mon côté, je ne voulais pas me sentir _étouffée _dans une relation. Cela menait généralement à la rupture et c'était bel et bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais pour celle que je partageais avec cet homme.

**- Bébé, encore une fois tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je te rappelle ma fonction de FBI. Et je pense que cet homme c'est ce que je suis. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.** Dis-je après avoir soupiré silencieusement et m'être fait un appuis à l'aide de mes coudes, allant presque toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes.

_Ce qui n'était pas de tout refus … _

La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que Edward m'accompagne était simple. L'inconnu voulait me parler de quelque chose d'important me concernant. Ce sont ses propres mots. Le fait que mon homme ne sache qu'une partie, était déjà pas mal et c'est ce que je voulais. J'étais encore en train de me poser des questions sur son honnêteté et il est vrai que si _mon rendez-vous _me livre quelques informations susceptible de confirmer mes doutes ou de me rassurer tout simplement, me forçait presque à y aller. Pourtant, je lui demandais de me faire confiance alors que je commençais à douter de lui. Malgré cela, je l'aimais.

**- On a encore une heure à profiter alors ne perds pas ton temps à me poser des questions et embrasses-moi.** Continuais-je voyant que je n'obtenais aucune réponse venant de sa part.

_Il était sûrement en train de peser le pour et le contre … _

Pour l'aider à sortir de sa transe, je me jetais sur ses lèvres en le ramenant sur le dos, me repositionnant à califourchon sur lui, ce qui le fit rire. _Le voilà de retour ! _Pour autant, mes lèvres n'avaient pas quitté les siennes ce qui l'avait rendu beaucoup plus féroce et intense.

_Notre petite matinée en amoureux pouvait enfin commencer. _

Edward ne perdit pas de temps à plaquer ses mains contre mes hanches, qui je suis sûr me laisseront quelques marques rouges après que nous ayons terminé, de façon possessive. Ce qui, dans ce contexte-là, ne m'agaçait pas. Il aimait montrer que je lui appartenait et bien qu'il n'y ait personne à qui il pouvait le faire, j'étais là pour comprendre son message. _Car oui, il me possédait corps et âme. _C'était un peu bête de le penser ainsi, mais quand on passe le stade à ne plus pouvoir se passer d'une personne, il faut bien finir par le constater.

Pour me le monter d'une autre façon, il me plaça de nouveau en face de lui en m'embrassant sur la bouche passant par le cou, l'épaule, la naissance de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon nombril où il ne perdit pas de temps à faire tourner sa langue autour provoquant quelques chatouilles, me faisant rire et tortiller un peu n'importe comment mais heureusement Edward maîtrisait parfaitement la situation en empêchant mes hanches de bouger librement. Cette maîtrise lui permettait de ne pas recevoir un coup mal placé venant de mes jambes. Quand on me chatouillait, généralement la personne en payait la conséquence. Parce que oui, _J'avais horreur des chatouilles ! _Même Edward avait été étonné de ma violence mais depuis, il savait comment s'y prendre.

**- Continue …** L'incitais-je alors qu'il déposait un doux baiser au même endroit, comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il aimait la douceur de ma peau.

**- A faire quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il, ce qui était tout simplement une façon de me chercher.

Au lieu de répondre, j'arquais mon dos de plaisir alors qu'il ne faisait que m'embrasser. Mon corps était désormais transpirant à cause de la tension sexuelle qui grandissait entre nous. De la manière dont il jouait avec moi, je pouvais deviner qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi. _Une fois qu'il est partit, impossible de l'arrêter … _Mais c'était ce que je voulais non ? Alors pourquoi me plaindre ?

**- Putain Edward, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?** Murmurais-je, ma voix étant cachée par ma respiration.

Je l'entendis rire ce qui provoqua un millier de frisson sur tout mon épiderme rien qu'en écoutant ce son. _Je devenais complètement folle … _Et c'était peu dire, parce que, frissonner à cause d'un homme qui rit, il faut vraiment être folle. _Ou tout simplement amoureuse … _Les deux cas étaient possible dans ma situation.

Une bonne heure plus tard et après avoir passé une agréable matinée avec Edward. Me voilà en train de partir pour écouter ce que l'homme au téléphone souhaitait me dire. Cependant, quelque chose en moi me disait que je devrais garder mes distances avec lui. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est comme une personne accro au tabac qui souhaite arrêter ou à une tablette de chocolat qui cherche à faire un régime. Et bien moi je me trouvais parmi ces personnes. Sauf qu'à la différence d'eux, j'étais totalement accro d'un homme dont il était difficile de me détacher. Avant de le faire, le mieux était de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait confirmer mes doutes, pour que cela puisse me mener à ma conclusion sur les activités de mon petit-ami. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'une fois que la révélation sera passée, je risquais de gros problème. J'aurais pour obligation de prévenir mon équipe, ce que j'aurais fait sans hésitation, et je risquerait d'être suspendue jusqu'à ce qu'une preuve prouve que je n'ai rien à voir avec les affaires d'Edward. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pensais au malheur ? Peut-être que Edward n'avait rien à voir avec ça, peut-être que Jasper se trompait. Je suis d'accord, mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi était-il sous couverture dans sa famille ? Il y avait quelque chose de pas net là-dedans et je devais trouver. En attendant, j'étais en route pour me rendre à mon lieu de rendez-vous avec le mystérieux inconnu. Edward était en partit au courant et après l'avoir assuré une énième fois que tout se passera bien, je pouvais enfin m'y rendre. Je m'assis donc sur le premier banc que je voyais à l'adresse qu'il m'avait indiqué. Heureusement, ce lieu était le moins compliqué à trouver dans cette ville.

**- Bonjour Bella.** S'exclama une voix masculine en posant sa main sur la mienne.

Lorsque je tournais la tête, je fus surprise de voir, là assis à côté de moi, Kyle Hunter mon ex petit-ami et agresseur. Sans que je ne puisse me maîtriser, j'eus le réflexe de me reculer et me poster à quelques mètres en me mettant debout, face à lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

**- Tu ne peux pas rester ici, je dois voir quelqu'un, Kyle.** Dis-je en essayant de le faire partir.

Ce qui était le plus étrange dans tout cela, était que dans son regard je ne voyais aucune haine et cruauté envers mon égard. J'arrivais plutôt à lire une certaine excuse ou peut-être que je rêvais. Pourquoi s'excuserait-il d'ailleurs ? Pour l'avoir envoyé en prison ? Ou pour m'avoir battu ? La dernière option ne pouvait pas être imaginable. On ne peut pas pardonner ce genre de chose. Même si elle semble valable, un simple _« désolé » _ne suffit pas. Ce serait trop facile.

**- Et tu ne t'es pas demandé que c'était peut-être moi, ton rendez-vous ?** Me demanda-t-il en sourcillant.

**- En aucun cas tu es mon rendez-vous Kyle.** Dis-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine, gardant une distance raisonnable entre lui et moi.

**- Parce que d'après toi, se rejoindre à point de rencontre n'est pas un rendez-vous ?** Fit-il avec beaucoup de sérieux.

**- Non, surtout pas avec toi.**

Il soupirais en baissant la tête la secouant de droite à gauche. Comment voulait-il que je réagisse en le revoyant ici ? Que je le sert dans mes bras, lui disant qu'il m'a manqué ? Non, il n'en était pas question. Alors qu'il gardait la tête baissée, j'en profitais pour l'observer. Autrefois, je le trouvais craquant, beau mais lorsqu'une personne nous fait du mal de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, on ne le trouve plus à notre goût. C'est comme si sa personnalité prenait place sur son physique. Je soupirais silencieusement, continuant de le regarder. Il était habillé d'un simple polo blanc avec quelques liserées bleues et roses se trouvaient sur son col ainsi que d'un jean clair délavé et de simple tennis blanche. Il n'était peut-être pas habillé comme tous les bureaucrates de Las Vegas, mais il paraissait simple. Un autre côté que j'avais aimé chez lui mais maintenant c'était fini. Pour moi, il n'était plus quelqu'un de bon.

**- Bon écouté Bella, si je t'ai appelé c'est pour te parler de quelque chose qui pour moi est important.** Dit-il après avoir combattu avec lui-même.

**- Je m'en doute oui.** Répondis-je sèchement.** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Lui demandais-je un peu plus doucement, me rendant compte que j'étais sans doute un peu trop dur avec lui.

**- Je voulais te parler de ton garde du corps.**

**- Quel garde du corps ?**

**- De l'homme qui est venu me voir en me rappelant que je ne devais pas t'approcher lorsque j'ai tenté une approche pour te parler.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?**

**- Que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'approcher de toi sinon il me le ferait payer pour ensuite me menacer de son arme.**

Je lâchais un rire amer, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de dire. _Moi, un garde du corps ? _Ca c'était la meilleure ! Depuis quand avais-je un garde du corps ? Le seul et l'unique que j'avais était Derek et encore je ne pense pas qu'il aurait menacé Kyle avec une arme. _Quoi que … _Non, il était un agent fédéral, il avait des limites. Mais alors, pourquoi mon ex me parlait d'un garde du corps ?

**- Enfin, Kyle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'engagerais un garde du corps alors que j'ai déjà toute mon équipe qui le fait parfaitement bien. Je n'en ai pas besoin.** Lui assurais-je en enlevant mon masque de froideur, voulant en savoir plus sur cette affaire.

**- Attends, tu veux me dire que tu as garde du corps sans vraiment savoir que tu en avais un ?**

**- C'est bien ça. A moins que … Je crois savoir qui l'aurais engagé …**

Je venais d'avoir un déclic. Et si Edward était derrière tout ça ? Depuis quand s'occupait-il de ma sécurité ? Je veux dire, depuis quand payait-il quelqu'un pour ma sécurité ? Ou alors depuis quand est-ce que cette personne me suivait ? Si il avait prit le temps de menacer Kyle de ne pas m'approcher, il était clair qu'il savait pour sa libération. Jasper n'aurait jamais pensé à le faire et ce serait lui-même chargé de me protéger au lieu d'engager un inconnu. Mon père ne faisait pas assez confiance pour aller jusque là. Il ne restait plus que Edward qui restait ma première cible. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et sans m'en parler en plus ? Encore, s'il m'en avait parlé, peut-être que j'aurais accepté pour le rassurer sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Même si Kyle venait de me l'apprendre, combien de temps pensait-il que j'allais rester sans le savoir ? Je n'avais peut-être pas sentie que l'on m'observer durant ces derniers jours, ou je n'avais tout simplement pas fait attention, mais je l'aurais vu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce soir, il allait me le payer …

**- Es-tu venue pour simplement me dire que j'avais un garde du corps ou pour autre chose ?**

**- Pour autre chose … Dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspend. Bella, je voudrais m'excuser …** Débuta-t-il en me lançant un regard rempli de pitié.

**- Parce que tu crois que je vais te pardonner ?** Répondis-je froidement.

_Mon masque de froideur était de retour … _

**- Je sais, tu as tout à fait le droit de ne pas le faire et je le comprends. Mais il y a une chose que tu as le droit de savoir Bella. Je me dois te le dire même si tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses.**

Je le regardais quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de prendre place à ses côtés. Après tout, je perdais pas mon temps à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Et puis, que pouvait-il me faire ? Il pouvait toujours me tuer certes, mais s'il a réclamé sa libération, bien qu'il soit en sursis, cela ne lui servirait à rien de le faire. Bien que la plupart des meurtriers se foutent royalement de refaire de la prison ou non. J'en savais quelque chose.

**- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal Bella. D'ailleurs je n'aimais pas te donner tous ces coups.** Commença-t-il en gardant la tête baissée, n'osant sûrement pas affronter mon regard, tandis que moi, je le regardais, attendant qu'il continue.

**- Tu oublies une chose Kyle. Tu m'as aussi violé.** Dis-je tristement, ne le laissant finalement pas continuer.

**- Je sais ce que j'ai fait Bella et ce que je t'ai fait subir.**

**- Ah bah, c'est déjà ça de bien.** Commentais-je en roulant des yeux.

**- S'il te plaît laisses-moi terminer.** Dit-il fermement en me regardant cette fois-ci.

Je soupirais silencieusement et ne répondis rien. Comme il le voulait, je le laissais terminer, il devait s'en contenter. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas l'avoir voulu et partir sans rien n'écouter. Pourtant, j'étais là, assise sur le même banc que lui, à entendre ses excuses qui je suis sûr ne me feront aucun effet. Maintenant que je me trouvais ici et qu'il avait commencé à parler, la suite devenait plus intéressante.

**- Crois-le ou non, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Je t'aimais Bella, vraiment. J'étais sincère avec toi durant notre relation jusqu'à ce que je dérape.** Continua-t-il, ne quittant plus du regard.

**- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la peine de me perdre en me frappant ?** Lui demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. **Tu savais que moi aussi je t'aimais et m'avoir fait ce que tu as fait, ça me faisait mal plus moralement que physiquement.** Enchaînais-je, voulant qu'il m'éclaircisse plus dans ses révélations.

_Les marques partent, mais les souvenirs restent ... _

**- Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je sais que ce n'est pas sûrement pas l'excuse que tu attendais, mais c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas le choix. On m'a forcé à te faire autant de mal.** Répondit-il en regardant désormais en face de lui.

**- On a toujours le choix Kyle …** Murmurais-je en sentant mes yeux piquer alors que les mauvais souvenirs venaient de refaire surface. **Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de faire du mal à quelqu'un que l'on aime.**

**- Pas dans mon cas. Bella, si je l'ai fait, c'était contre mon grès.** Dit-il avant de soupirer et de continuer. **Est-ce que tu connais un certain Démétri Volturis ?** Me demanda-t-il ensuite, me faisant peser le doute.

Je fronçais alors les sourcils tentant de me rappeler de ce prénom qui ne m'était pas inconnu. _Démétri … Démétri … _Où est-ce que j'aurais bien pu le rencontrer ? Je fis alors les gros, me rappelant soudainement de l'avoir vu et même parlé dans l'avion lorsque j'étais en route pour Las Vegas afin de rejoindre Edward pour notre semaine de vacance. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Kyle me parlait de lui ?

**- Je l'ai rencontré dans l'avion il y a plusieurs semaines. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de lui ?** Lui répondis-je, en répétant ce qui venait de se passer dans ma tête.

**- Parce que c'est justement lui qui m'a demandé de te faire autant de mal, car étant un agent fédéral il craignait que tu découvres qui il était.**

**- Attends, attends … Comment voulait-il que je découvre qui il était puisque je ne le connaissais pas encore ?** Le coupais-je, l'empêchant de continuer.

**- Parce que je faisais des choses pas très légal. On va dire que j'ai … ou plutôt qu'on a tous les deux tué quelqu'un et que ton équipe enquêtait là-dessus à l'époque mais dont toi tu ne pouvais pas être au courant à cause de ce que je te faisais. Démétri a donc eu l'idée de me faire boire pour que je sois saoul pour faire ce que tu sais. Il pensait que comme ça, tu ne serais jamais au courant de ce nous avions fait.** Révéla-t-il sans pour cette fois, prendre une pause.

**- Ça ne pardonnera jamais ce que tu as fait Kyle. Jamais.** Murmurais-je en m'intéressant à mes pieds seulement recouvert d'une simple paire de spartiate – ma jambe douloureuse ne me permettait pas de porter des talons – ne voulant pas le regarder. **Tu pouvais parfaitement ne pas le faire. Nous étions ensemble Kyle et moi je t'aimais. Un peu trop aveuglement apparemment.** Continuais-je en essayant de contenir ma haine. **Tu sais quoi, tu as beau avoir fait le geste de t'excuser, cela ne va pas faire que je te pardonne. J'ai trop souffert pour que ce soit le cas.** Terminais-je en quittant ma place pour repartir, le laissant seul sur le banc.

Malgré le fait que j'étais partie sans les accepter, entendre ses excuses m'avait fait en quelque sorte du bien. Je sais, cela pouvait paraître stupide, mais combien de personne on attendu des excuses après avoir souffert ? C'est ce que j'avais fait, au fond, je les attendu tout en sachant que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner. Je soupirais alors que je m'approchais de l'appartement d'Edward, prête à lui demander pourquoi avait-il engagé un garde du corps. Mais lorsque j'entrais ou du moins lorsque je me trouvais juste devant la porte d'entrée, j'entendis qu'il n'était pas seul et parlait de quelque chose qui semblait importante. Étant de nature curieuse et ne voulant pas débouler à l'intérieur avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, je collais mon oreille contre la porte, arrivant parfaitement à entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien s'échanger. Pour le moment, je pouvais deviner qu'il y avait plus de deux personnes dans le salon.

_Je sens que je vais m'éclater … _

**- Tu as préparé ton arme Edward ?** Demanda une voix qui me semblait familière.

_Elle me rappelle soudainement celle du Docteur Cullen … Et depuis quand Edward avait une arme ? _

**- Papa, j'ai dis que je ne venais pas. Pour une fois vous pouvez vous passer de moi.** Répondit Edward l'air un peu énervé.

**- Oh, c'est encore pour Bella, c'est ça ?** Intervint une voix hautaine qui ne pouvait être que celle de Rosalie, la blonde de l'autre jour.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette conversation va vite me concerner … _

**- Comment ça Bella ? Tu veux dire, la flic ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de la quitter ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que j'attendais de toi mon fils ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle risque de provoquer et toi tu es …**

**- Je ne peux papa ! Je ne peux pas la quitter car je l'aime. Tu comprends, je l'aime ! Tu devrais comprendre ça toi puisque tu aimes maman autant que j'aime Bella. Je sais que son statut de flic peut nous mettre en danger, mais je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle. C'est impossible.**

**- Oh, mon fils est amoureux !** S'exclama une voix féminine, beaucoup plus de bonne humeur que le reste de la famille qui avait l'air vachement soudée.

**- Oui M'man …** Constat-il seulement.

Ses paroles auraient pu me toucher jusqu'à me faire pleurer. Bon d'accord pas autant. Mais pourtant, rien ne sortait. J'attendais la suite avec impatience. En fait, c'est comme si mon cœur s'empêchait de battre, s'attendant à ce que la suite des révélations ne soit pas aussi bonne que je l'espérais.

**- Carlisle, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui interdis de voir cette fille ? Tu ne vois pas que notre fils est heureux ? En plus, je trouve qu'elle m a réussit à ramener mon fils du bon côté. Tu sais quoi Edward ? Je l'aime déjà, il faudra que tu me l'as présente !**

**- Enfin, Esmée, on ne peut pas être amis ou en couple avec un flic ! C'est juste pas possible !**

Un silence de plomb s'installa peu à peu dans la pièce ce qui me resta sur ma faim. _Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient ? _Étaient-ils réellement des terroristes ? Encore une fois, l'absence de preuve m'empêchait de le confirmer. Une partie de moi, voulait ouvrir la porte et les arrêter sur le champs et exiger des explications – sans doute mon cœur – mais la raison m'emportait encore une fois, m'empêchant de le faire. Puisque, premièrement, j'étais toute seule et même étant en arrêt de maladie, lorsque l'on est flic, le mieux était d'être deux pour s'assurer une protection de plus et surtout un témoin au cas où si cela tourne mal. Si je m'y rendais toute seule et qu'une des personnes se faisaient tuer, on pourrait très bien me mettre dans le coup. Deuxièmement, je n'avais pas envie d'entrer et entendre ce que au fond, je ne voulais pas savoir. Je savais que Edward me cachait quelque chose et là j'en étais plus certaine. _Rappelles-toi de ce que t'as dis Jasper ! _D'après lui, Edward est un terroriste. Mais encore une fois, comment le confirmer ? Alors que je tendais de nouveau mon oreille contre la porte, je me retournais subitement, voyant que je n'étais plus seule.

**- Jasper ?** Fis-je en voyant mon frère accompagné d'une jolie fille, qui semblait avoir la taille d'une petit fille mais qui la rendait totalement mignonne.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu …** Dit-il avant que je ne le coupe, ou du moins que la jeune fille le coupe.

**- Salut Bella !** Dit-elle, évitant cependant de parler fort, ce qui me rassura.** Je m'appelle Alice, la petite-amie, de ton frère.** Se présenta-t-elle en n'oubliant pas de chuchoter sur le fait que Jasper était mon frère.

**- Euh … ravis de te rencontrer. Mais … je … J'allais m'en aller.** Bafouillais-je en passant derrière lui pour appeler l'ascenseur à l'aide du bouton, espérant qu'il arrive vite avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

_Il manquerait plus que ça … _

**- Bella est-ce que ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

**- Ça va ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste, essayer de confirmer ce que tu m'as dis à l'hôpital.** Dis-je avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la cabine.

Une fois les deux portes fermées, je collais ma tête contre le miroir, me permettant enfin de respirer. _Depuis quand Jasper avait une petite-amie ? _Non, ce n'était pas le principal. Puisque de toute façon, je n'avais pas parlé d'Edward à Jasper et vis versa. Et puis, là n'était pas le problème. _Allais-je réellement confirmer mes doutes ? _Dans ce cas-là, le seul lieu où je pouvais le faire était au Federal Bureau of Investigation et donc au 1787 West Lake Mead Boulevard, pour être plus exacte. C'était là où se trouvait mon équipe pour travailler puisque de toute manière, nous n'avions pas la possibilité de retourner à Washington. _Mais qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire ? _Que savais déjà une partie grâce à Jasper ? Non, je préférais le faire une fois la découverte faite. C'était histoire de me protéger en quelque sorte. _Ou protéger Edward … _Aussi. Je ne voulais sauter sur la première conclusion qui me venait sans preuve. Je soupirais et sortais de nouveau de l'appartement pour ensuite héler un taxi – n'ayant pas la chance d'utiliser les Mercedes que l'agence de Vegas nous mettait à disposition, encore une fois à cause de ma jambe – pour me rendre au bureau. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais depuis notre arrivée.

**- Et voilà mademoiselle, cela vous fera vingt-cinq dollars s'il vous plaît.** Me demanda gentiment le chauffeur après s'être arrêté à la bonne destination.

Je fouillais dans mon sac, essayant de chercher mon porte-feuille ce qui me prit une bonne minute avant de le trouver coincé dans un énorme troue à l'intérieur. _Il va falloir encore que je le change ! _Je donnais la somme exacte, ne voulant pas le faire attendre encore plus – bien que je m'en foutais royalement – et sortais de l'habitacle sans oublier de le saluer. Une fois devant le bâtiment, évidemment protéger, je me présentais devant la personne étant chargé de la sécurité pour y présenter ma plaque, qui elle aussi s'est amusée à se cacher dans le fond de mon sac.

**- Bonjour Agent Swan.** Dit-il en me saluant après avoir prit le temps de mémoriser mon nom.

_Qui était tout de même pas très compliqué … _

J'entrais à l'intérieur du bâtiment, faisant légèrement du bruit avec mes talons plats sur le carrelage blanc. Je me sentais désormais à l'aise. Cet endroit était mon milieu. Même si ce n'était pas un métier où nous voyons tout en rose, j'aimais ce que je faisais. Et rien qu'en entrant ici, je me sentais bien. J'oubliais presque la raison de ma venue … _Je dis bien presque ! _Je devais mettre de l'ordre dans mes doutes.

Je soupirais encore. Heureusement pour ma patience qui commençait à dépasser ses limites, il n'y avait d'ascenseur. Ou du moins, il en existait un uniquement pour descendre au sous-sol, du côté des laboratoires. Je me précipitais donc dans la salle principale où tous les bureaux des fédéraux étaient présents. Quelques agents me regardèrent avant de vite comprendre que j'appartenais à l'équipe, venue séjourner dans la ville quelques jours.

**- Bella ?** **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** S'exclama Derek en venant me voir. **Tu n'es pas censée te reposer comme l'as exigé le patron, hum ?** Continua-t-il en souriant.

Mais voyant que je ne souriais pas aussi bien que lui. J'avais été tenté de le faire mais vu regard inquiet qu'il me lançait, je pouvais confirmer que ma tête devait être horrible. Il me prit par les épaules avant de me conduire près des bureaux qu'ils empruntaient.

**- Bien dis-moi ce qui te ramène ici …** Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

_Au moins, j'avais de la chance de pouvoir parler à mon meilleur ami … _

**- Edward me cache quelque chose. C'est obligé …** Dis-je sans vraiment commencer par un début, mais là aussi je m'en foutais.

**- Tu veux que je fasse des recherches sur lui ?** Me proposa-t-il en levant un sourcil tout en se plaçant derrière un ordinateur, prêt à taper le nom de mon petit-copain.

_Enfin petit-copain … _

**- Non. Non, je ne préfère pas. Je suis sûr d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Si ça se trouve je le sais et je n'y ai pas fait attention. C'est obligé … Il y a forcément quelque chose … Et je ne veux pas passer par les recherches sans réfléchir, tu comprends ?**

**- Je comprends Bella. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue dans ce cas-là ?** Me demanda-t-il en posant son dos contre le dossier, me regardant avec inquiétude.

_C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que j'étais alors ?_

**- Parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller.** Répondis-je en hochant les épaules.

**- Tu t'es encore disputée avec lui ?** Fit-il en croisant ses bras.

**- Non. Non, on ne s'est pas disputé. Disons que je l'ai gentiment entendu parler alors que je me trouvais derrière sa porte d'entrée avec sa famille. J'ai besoin de confirmer mes doutes, tu vois ?**

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son café pour ensuite le recracher dans la poubelle, affichant un air dégoûté. Je me mis à rire, le voir comme cela était juste hilarant. J'aurais très bien pu l'engueuler pour avoir tout rejeter dans la corbeille mais je n'avais pas pu. Et puis ce petit moment de détente, me permettait de mettre une petite parenthèse entre la réalité des événements.

**- Te fous pas de moi Bella, ce café est vraiment infecte.** Se plaint-il en tirant légèrement la langue ayant pour but de faire partir le goût amer du café.

_Derek avait horreur du café amer. _

**- Goûte, tu riras moins.** Dit-il en me tendant le gobelet pour que je puisse m'en emparer.

Je le portais à ma bouche pour le boire à mon tour et j'avouais que sur ce coup-là, le café ne passait pas très bien question gustative. _Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont apprit à faire du café ? _Une raison de plus pour se rendre dans starbucks du coin pour nous réconforter. Au lieu de tirer ma langue comme mon ami, j'avalais plusieurs fois ma salive jusqu'à ne plus en avoir dans la bouche, pour retirer un maximum de goût. Ce qui, là non plus n'était pas très efficace. Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour comme un enfant.

**- Ils ne savent vraiment pas faire du café ici.** Me plaignis-je à mon tour avant de jeter le gobelet, devinant que mon coéquipier n'y retouchera pas avant d'être totalement _vacciné._

Avec ma réflexion, j'eus le droit à un agent qui me lançaient des éclairs avec son regard noir, je faisais vite le rapprochement entre celui qui préparait le café. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Un autre agent était en train de se foutre royalement de lui avant de lui chuchoter quelque chose l'oreille qui ne plaisait pas ce dernier. Je soupirais de nouveau en retournant mon activité principale. _Trouver ce que cache Edward. _

**- Bon. Comme je te le dis Derek.** **Il y a forcément quelque chose que j'ai loupé.**

**- Et si tu me disais ce que tu as entendu au lieu de me faire passer pour celui qui doit tout deviner hein ?** Me demanda Derek après avoir repris son sérieux.

**- Eh bien, je sais juste qu'il a une arme et qu'il … m'aime.** Dis-je doucement.

**- Bon, pour ta première révélation, je peux dire qu'elle est intéressante. Mais pour la deuxième, hum … que dire … Je ne peux pas te le confirmer. Bien qu'il ait sûrement dit durant la conversation, je ne suis pas là pour savoir s'il te dit vrai, étant donné que je n'ai jamais rencontré cet Edward.**

**- Oh, jamais ?** Fis-je surprise de ses paroles.

**- Eh bien non chère Bella. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je pouvais pas savoir s'il était sincère avec toi.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai que toi tu remplaces le Docteur Cal Lightman dans Lie to me …** Commentais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**- C'est exactement ça. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas présenté au casting, je suis sûr que j'en serais la vedette.** Affirma-t-il en souriant comme un idiot.

Je roulais de nouveau les yeux en souriant à mon tour. Mes pensées étant toujours focalisées sur Edward, mon cerveau se remit rapidement au travail. L'ennui, était que je ne savais rien. Aucun détail de ce que j'avais vécu avec lui et qui aurait pu me choquer ou quelque chose comme cela, me revenait en tête. Peut-être avait-il mit tout en œuvre pour que je ne découvre rien ? Mise à part ses absence à longue durée et le fait qu'il ait un garde du corps – avant de m'imposer le mien – et que chaque personne qu'il croise se met pratiquement à genou devant lui, rien d'autre me venait.

**- Ah oui, et j'ai vu Jasper et sa petite-amie Alice avant de partir pour me rendre ici.** Dis-je soudainement en me rappelant de ce moment, qui finalement n'était pas tellement important.

**- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?**

**- De toute façon à quoi cela nous servirait hum ? Jasper est mon frère et Alice ne semble pas être dans le coup. Ou du moins, du mauvais coup.**

**- Et pourquoi cela ne serait pas le cas ?**

**- Parce que Jasper est sous-couverture dans cette famille et je doute qu'il sorte avec Alice si elle faisait partie de ce milieu là.** Lui expliquais-je, voulant lui montrer la logique des choses. **Bon, j'en ai marre de réfléchir sans rien trouver. Tapes son nom s'il te plaît.** Continuais-je en perdant définitivement patience.

Au lieu de me répondre il s'exécuta tandis que je me déplaçais vers lui, voulant voir ce qu'il trouvait. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il envoya toutes les informations pouvant m'intéresser sur le tableau blanc permettant à l'équipe entière de tout voir. Sauf que là, nous n'étions que deux. Une photo d'Edward venait de s'afficher ainsi qu'un texte le présentant de manière globale.

**- Alors … Edward Cullen est né en 1987 à Lincoln de l'état de Nebraska. Si mes calculs sont bons il a donc vingt-six ans. Il est directeur d'un casino nommé le Mirage. Il a fait des études dans la musique mais a abandonné pour des obligations familiales. Et c'est tout ce qu'on a sur lui. Est-ce que tu savais tout cela ?** Répliqua Derek après avoir gentiment lu le texte à ma place.

**- Ouai, bien sûr. Pour le casino Edward me l'a même fait visiter et c'est là où on s'est disputé avant que je ne rentre à Washington. Ensuite, pour son lieu de naissance il ne me l'a pas caché mais par contre pour ses études en musiques, un détail n'a pas été révélé. Il m'a plutôt dit que la musique n'était finalement pas son domaine. Peut-être cela a-t-il un lien avec ce qu'il fait en dehors de ses heures au casino ? Et qui sait peut-être le fait-il à l'intérieur ?**

**- Sans doute oui.** Confirma Derek en se touchant le menton.

Bon … à part cette petite révélation, nous n'avancions pas vraiment dans notre requête … _Ce qui n'était pas bon. _Je devais trouver sinon je risquais de rester ici toute la nuit sans même prendre la peine de rentrer pour dormir. _Et puis, avais-je vraiment envie de le rejoindre ? _Non, pas dans cette situation. Ce serait me trahir moralement. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais réellement. J'étais peut-être naïve mais pas stupide.

**- Tapes le nom de son père.** Ordonnais-je étant presque persuadée que j'arriverais à trouver quelque chose d'important ou peut-être pas.

J'entendis Derek taper le nom que je lui indiquais, c'est-à-dire Carlisle Cullen, avant que je ne puisse voir son visage sur l'écran. Je soupirais. Même sur cette photo, son regard présentait une légère froideur mélangée avec de la cruauté.

**- Et mais attends, ce n'est pas le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi ?** Remarqua Derek après s'être mis à mes côtés.

**- Si justement. D'ailleurs, je ne le sentais pas du tout dès qu'il est entré dans ma chambre …**

**- Ça j'avais vu, si je me rappelle du regard que tu lui lançais …** Fit-il d'un sourire mi amusé mi sérieux.** Attends, s'il s'est occupé de toi, ce serait possible qu'il est fait pour son fils, tu ne penses pas ?** Déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**- C'est possible … Dans la conversation j'ai entendu dire qu'il savait que j'étais flic. Mais tu veux dire qu'il … cherchait à m'éloigner d'Edward, à sa manière ?**

**- Tout dépend de quelle manière tu penses Bella. Mais à mon avis si on en apprend pas plus sur cet homme, il faudra aller le voir en personne. Il manquerait plus qu'il s'en prenne à toi. T'en as vu assez jusqu'à maintenant …** Dit-il en se retournant de nouveau près de l'écran pour lire la description.

**- Carlisle Cullen, né en 1973, il a donc 40 ans, à Denver dans le Colorado, est médecin et chirurgien confirmé au Sunrise Hospital & Medical Center à Las Vegas. Ses enfants sont Edward Anthony Cullen et Alice Cullen. Il est mariée avec une certaine Esmée Anne Evenson. La police a eu quelques doutes sur …**

Je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer de lire le plus important sur le portrait de papa Cullen puisqu'une personne eut l'intelligence de rendre noir l'écran. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis Hailey en train de trafiquer quelque chose sur l'ordinateur pour ensuite y entrer sa clé USB. Attendant que sont petit matériel charge, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à nous dévoiler quelque chose qui allait sans doute faire avancer l'enquête. Si je me fiais au sourire grandissant qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

**- Alors, je peux vous dire que j'ai enfin trouvé les meurtriers de l'entrepôt.** S'exprima-t-elle en souriant de plus bel.

**- On t'écoute Hailey.** Dis-je, attendant qu'elle dévoile tout.

**- T'es pas censée être malade** ? Fit-elle en me regardant.

_Apparemment elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ma présence … _

**- Oui mais non Hailey. Maintenant vas-y, dis-nous ce que tu as trouvé.** Répondis-je rapidement.

Hailey était une scientifique hors paire qui était très douée dans ce qu'elle faisait. L'ennui était qu'elle pouvait commencer à parler de quelque chose pour ensuite parler d'un sujet différent sans avoir terminé le précédent, ce qui parfois, nous faisait perdre du temps. Ce qui pouvait être agaçant sur tout quand nous sommes pressés, c'est-à-dire presque à chaque enquête. Mais bon, Hailey restait quelqu'un d'indispensable pour avancer au mieux dans le travail. Nous, nous étions simplement des agents bossant sur le terrain, à poser des questions. Sans les recherches scientifiques, l'enquête ne pouvait pas avancer.

**- Bien alors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsque j'étais en train de m'asseoir sur ma chaise pour continuer les recherches que nous menait à rien, j'ai pensé aux chaises où se trouvaient les victimes.** Commença-t-elle en souriant même avant de nous raconter le plus beau dans sa découverte.** Au début, je pensais sérieusement que je n'allais rien trouvé. Mais lorsque j'ai utilisé la poudre pour les empruntes et que j'en ais trouvé trois différente dont une sur chaque chaise, j'ai sauté de joie. Je les ais donc analysé et voilà le résultat ! Nous tenons enfin nos criminels !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautillant presque.

Curieuse de savoir le visage de nos meurtriers, mon sourire s'effaça à la minute où je voyais les quatre visages dont le sien, sur l'écran. Ne voulant tout d'abord pas y croire et pensant que je rêvais, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux tentant de faire changer les photos mais non, j'étais bien dans le monde réel. Je tournais ma tête vers Hailey, ne voulant pas montrer mon malaise et aussi pour m'assurer de ce que je voyais.

**- C'est les résultats de quoi déjà ?** Dis-je, essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix à cause de la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge.

**- Et bien je l'ai dis. Ce sont les résultats des empruntes trouvaient sur les chaises.** Répéta-t-elle.

**- Tu as vérifié ?**

**- Oui, deux fois, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ces questions ?**

**- Je …**

**- Bella …** Me coupa mon ami, étant pour le moment le seul à comprendre ce que je ressentais.

**- Non tu sais quoi Derek ? J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.**

A peine sortie de l'agence, j'éclatais en sanglot. Je sentais le regard de l'agent de sécurité pesait sur moi mais je m'en foutais. J'étais pour le moment focalisée sur la douleur que je ressentais au niveau du cœur. Manquant presque de force, je m'assis maladroitement sur les quelques marches d'escaliers, couvrant mon visage à l'aide de mes mains. _Comment avait-il osé ? _Comment avait-il osé se mettre avec moi pour tenter de m'éloigner de l'enquête ? Une chose dans laquelle il avait excellé pour ensuite échoué. _Mais putain, pourquoi avais-je été aussi naïve ? _En fait si, j'étais la reine des stupides. Comme une idiote j'étais tombée dans ses filets et encore une fois me voilà en train de souffrir de mes erreurs. J'aurais dû m'éloigner lorsque la raison me l'avait crié avant de continuer à le voir mais mon cœur l'avait emporté. Le pire dans tout cela, était que je lui avais donné mon corps, je l'avais laissé me toucher jusqu'à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui. Je lui avais donné mon corps, mon cœur et lui s'en était amusé pleinement. J'aurais dû m'en douter, après tout, comment un homme comme lui, coureur de jupon pouvait du jour au lendemain s'intéresser à une fille comme moi, loin d'aimer les relations d'un soir ? Non, c'était impossible.

Ne voulant pas rester bêtement assise, je me levais pour m'éloigner un minimum des marches sans pour autant avoir l'initiative de partir, sachant pertinemment que l'équipe allait être au courant d'un moment à un autre. Je retrouvais désormais sous la pluie battante à fermer les yeux, ne voulant plus ressentir cette douleur, comme si le temps avait deviné ce qui se passait. Les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur mon visage tendis que je levais vers le ciel. Mes cheveux détachés étaient trempés jusqu'aux pointes et mes habits commençaient à recevoir le même traitement. Je tremblais légèrement de froid mais je m'en foutais. Je pouvais même tomber malade, cela m'était égal. Pour le moment, rien ne me forçait à me couvrir ou à me protéger. Si je le pouvais, je me serais même allonger sur la route pour tout oublier. Pourtant, je ne le fis pas. Je restais debout, en pleurant à chaudes larmes qui elles se mélangèrent avec la pluie.

**- Bella …** Intervint Derek en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

**- Je le savais Derek, je le savais !** M'écriais-je en me retournant pour l'affronter.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu savais ?** Me demanda-t-il, cherchant où je voulais en venir.

**- Jasper m'avait dit ce qu'il était et pourtant je ne l'ai pas cru. Parce que tu vois j'avais besoin de preuve mais je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça. A voir qu'il a profité de moi durant tout ce temps et moi j'ai rien vu.**

**- Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.** Tenta-t-il de me consoler comme un véritable ami.

_Ce dont j'avais plus besoin en ce moment … _

**- Bien sûr que si Derek, je suis un flic, j'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû faire des recherches sur lui car c'est ce que fait chaque flic avant de s'engager avec quelqu'un. Mais non, au lieu de ça j'ai été stupide en croyant à tout ce qu'il me disait. Chaque mot, j'y ai cru en fermant les yeux. Putain mais c'est impossible d'être aussi conne !** Crias-je en me tirant presque les cheveux, me faisant grimacer au passage mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à celle que je ressentais.

**- Allez viens-là.** Dit simplement Derek en passant sa main derrière mon dos pour me plaquer contre son torse, m'offrant une étreinte rassurante et amicale, où je pouvais continuer à pleurer librement.

**- Derek, pourquoi est-ce que j'attire toujours les mauvais garçons ?** Lui demandais-je après m'être légèrement calmée.

**- Tu es encore fragile Bella.** Répondit-il en frottant mon dos. **Allez viens, on va rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.** Dit-il en me traînant par les épaules, m'aidant à monter les marches.

_Désormais, je me sentais trahie par le seul homme dont j'étais amoureuse ... _

* * *

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Eh oui c'est déjà la fin ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas en vous laissant une fin pareil que vous allez me trouver moins sadique. Comme vous le voyez, la confrontation ne se trouvait pas dans ce chapitre, je voulais tout d'abord montrer que comme toute personne qui se respecte, on a besoin de preuve avant de croire aux paroles des autres, de ceux qui nous disent la vérité. Mais maintenant que Bella est sûr, Edward a intérêt de se cacher. Mais genre bien correctement ! Bella quant à elle, devra sans doute garder la tête froide ... Heureusement qu'il y a Derek ! D'ailleurs si vous voulez vraiment vous faire une petite image de ce personnage, Derek est tout simplement l'acteur qui joue aussi sous le même nom dans la série Esprits Criminels, qui sois disant passant est plutôt beau. Hum ... Bref, revenons au chapitre. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Avez-vous trouvé bien le fait que je mette un passage avec notre petit couple adoré au début pour ensuite finir peut-être (je dis bien peut-être même si je suppose que vous l'avez déjà deviné) par la futur séparation ? Au moins, cela vous a permis de vous rappeler qu'ils étaient tout mignons et choux (ce sont vos propres mots) avant de les regretter. Parce que tenez-vous prêts les amis ! L'amour ne sera plus au rendez-vous ! Ouups j'en ai un peu trop dit ;D ! Pour ceux qui sont sensibles, genre pleurer dès qu'il y a une scène triste, il faudra préparer vos mouchoirs. Bon en fait je vous dis cela mais étant donné que le chapitre n'est pas encore écrit (tout est dans la tête), je sais juste à peu près qu'il ne sera pas drôle. Mais pas du tout. Que ce soit pour Edward ou Bella. Bon, je crois que j'en ai assez dit jusqu'à maintenant, hein, je vous laisse avec vos hypothèses dont vous prendrez un IMMENSE plaisir à me les faire partager !**

**Et merci, merci, encore d'être autant à me suivre et à aimer mon histoire ! **

**PS : Je tenais à vous faire partager mon envie d'envoyer cette histoire à un éditeur. Bon évidemment, je garderais pas les personnages de Stephenie Meyer car ce ne sont pas les miens et je tiens tout de même à respecter son travail. Je n'aurais plus qu'à changer les noms. Mais sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Devrais-je le faire ? Je ne peux le demander qu'à vous car vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir juger de cette histoire étant les premiers à l'avoir lu et j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Bon cette fois-ci, je vous laisse définitivement.**

******AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! SOYEZ TOUS AU RENDEZ-VOUS ! ;D**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Arrestation

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Je vous annonce l'arrivée du chapitre 10 qui me tient autant à coeur que les précédents. Mais vous devez vous douter pourquoi puisque oui, la confrontation tant attendue sera présente dans ce chapitre. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous le dis ? Tout simplement parce que vous le saviez déjà. Après que Bella est découvert le visage de son Edward, il faut bien qu'elle lui demande des explications. Ce qui est normal non ? Bref, comme d'habitude je ne vous en dis pas plus puisque de toute manière tout se trouvera dans ce chapitre. Avant toute chose, je tiens répondre à vos reviews :**

**Miss G :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tu sais qu'il était plus de dix heures du matin quand j'ai lu ta review ;D ! Contente que mon chapitre ou plutôt histoire soit une source d'énergie pour toi, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Mon chapitre t'a plu ? Tant mieux ! Ça me rassure, bon je savais dans le fond qu'il allait te plaire mais je pensais que le fait de ne pas avoir mis la confrontation allait en décevoir un certain mais non alors je suis contente ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la suite est réservée à la confrontation ! J'espère que tu n'es pas sensible ou un truc du genre parce que tu ne vas pas rire. Même moi je n'ai pas ris en l'écrivant ! Toi me hanter ? Eh bien tu sais quoi, tu ne fais pas peur :P J'ai pas peur des fantômes :P ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, plus folle que moi tu meurs :) Oui, pour l'erreur, je l'ai vu hier soir en me couchant. Je voulais le lire pour voir ce que ça donnait mais quand j'ai vu cette erreur, qui n'est pas une erreur de frappe mais de copier-coller, je me suis dis "merde ça fait con" pour ensuite penser que vous allez comprendre avant que je ne corrige. Mais non, une certaine lectrice nommée Miss G, s'en ai rendu compte, d'ailleurs tu es la seule à m'en avoir fait la remarque. Pour les oublis de mots, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'arrive souvent, tu as du le voir dans les autres chapitres, j'essaye de me corriger rapidement mais comme tu peux le voir, hier soir, je l'ai poste sans faire ma petit vérification. Bon et bien si tu es médium, qu'attends-tu pour me faire partager ton savoir faire ? J'attends moi ! :P ! Ah bah oui, Carlisle fait lui aussi partit de ce groupe de terroriste, un flic dans la famille ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire, et pourtant Jasper s'y trouve sans qu'il ne le sache. Eh oui ! J'espère que tu as profité des derniers moments de notre couple préféré avant ce chapitre parce que ce ne sera plus comme avant ! Il fallait bien un petit changement ! Il est normal qu'elle doute des sentiments de notre Edward, il lui a mentit et le découvrir ainsi ne va pas arranger ce qu'elle pense. Et, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la sadique ? Elle te dit que ce n'est pas la pire fin ! Enfin, si elle quand même pas mal mais il fallait bien que je vous laisse un peu réfléchir sur la confrontation qui va se jouer dans ce chapitre même ! Pour Kyle, non il ne va pas en rester là, sinon pourquoi l'aurais-je mis dans le chapitre ? Hum ? Je n'en dis pas plus :P Je te laisse me haïr pour ce petit détail si tu veux mais je ne dirais rien. Il faudra attendre pour le savoir ! Haha ! Oui je m'amuse à mettre des fins pareils mais sinon, ce n'est pas amusant ! Enfin pour moi, bien sûr ! Merci encore et je te laisse le loisir de lire la suite ! Sors tes mouchoirs si tu sens que tu vas en avoir besoin ! Ah et merci pour ton encouragement sur mon envie de publier cette histoire, ça me réchauffe le coeur ! Bonne lecture !

**Ashleigh : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente de te compter parmi mes lecteurs :D ! Oui, ce chapitre est riche en événements ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Caalypso94 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah tu fais partis des gens sensibles ? Eh bien, tout ce que je peux te dire, garde tes mouchoirs avec toi car ce n'est que le début ! Bella ne va pas en rester là, ce serait trop facile sinon. Pour ce que tu aurais préféré, au début c'est ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire lorsqu'elle est revenue dans l'appart, mais vu que Edward n'était pas seul, les choses ont changé et la découverte s'est fait autrement. C'est vrai que je n'aurais pas aimé le découvrir de cette façon à sa place. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu te mets facilement à la place de Bella :) Je te laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture !

**lilou82 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, Alice est au courant ! Surtout en ce qui concerne notre Jasper. Maintenant à savoir comment se fait-il qu'elle soit dans le coup ? Réponse un peu plus tard ... Je sais je te nargue, mais faut bien ! Oui, c'est clair que je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Carlisle mais il faut dire que je ne lui ai pas accordé le meilleur rôle dans l'histoire donc, tout ce que je peux dire c'est bien fait pour lui ! Pour les deux autres tueurs, tu le sauras soit dans ce chapitre ou dans l'autre. En tout cas, tu vas apprendre beaucoup de chose dans celui-ci. Si tu lis bien le titre, c'est Arrestation. Donc imagines un peu les découvertes que tu pourrais faire ;D ! Oui, pour Bella aussi on peut dire qu'elle en a apprit des choses et pas des moindres ! Surtout que ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles, donc oui la pauvre ! Eh ouai, place à l'action comme tu dis. Dans les précédents chapitres, tout allait pour le mieux, en quelque sorte, mais maintenant la vie ne sera pas tellement rose. Il faut bien que ça change tout de même ! En tout cas, notre petit couple adoré risque de nous manquer ! Pour ta question du Happy End. Hum ... Que répondre ... En fait je sais, parce que j'ai quand même une idée dans la tête, j'aimerais te le dire mais si je le fais, ce n'est pas drôle. Si tu sais si j'ai prévu une fin heureuse, ça ne sert à rien de continuer la suite. Enfin, je sais que je ne te donne la meilleure des réponses, mais bon, je suppose que tu t'y attendais, hein ? :D Oh ! Merci pour cet avis-là, je suis contente que tu adores et que tu m'encourages à l'envoyer chez un éditeur car c'est ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire et avec vos avis plus que touchants, ça m'a bousté et là ça me bouste encore plus ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu l'achèteras mais est-ce que tu prendras du temps pour la relire ? :D Allez, je te laisse savourer cette suite tant attendue ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! En effet, pauvre Bella. Ce n'est pas la meilleure situation que tout le monde rêve. Merci pour ton encouragement et bonne lecture !

**love-lov-Edward : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Pour savoir si c'est Bella qu'il l'arrêtera, et bien je peux juste te dire que la réponse est dans ce chapitre. Cela ne sert à rien que je te réponde ! Tu es comme moi, tu n'as pas vu le temps passer, si je peux m'y prendre comme cela. Au début je voulais faire prolonger la découverte mais quand j'ai mis le chapitre où l'équipe avançait dans l'enquête et que Masen est mort, il fallait que j'improvise. C'est toujours ça quand on écrit, étant donné que je ne sais pas si c'est ton cas, mais lorsque l'on a une idée de base pour une histoire, enfin c'est comme cela que ça se passe chez moi hein, eh bien on sait jamais où cela va nous mener. Enfin si, j'avais déjà prévu le fait que Bella le découvre ainsi et comment se passera l'arrestation, tout était déjà dans ma tête avant que je me lance dans l'écriture, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qui va se passer dans tel ou tel chapitre. Mais c'est ce que j'aime quand j'écris. Bref, pour répondre à ta remarque sur le terrorisme, oui je sais ce que c'est. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur sur le résumé, quoi que pas tellement, mais pour le moment, et même si Bella a signifié qu'il en était un, ce n'est que le début des complications. Certes on connaît les meurtriers de l'entrepôt, mais la famille Cullen est forcément coupable d'autre chose, surtout si Carlisle souhaite éloigner Bella d'Edward. Bien que pour le moment il n'a pas grand chose à faire. Mais ta théorie reste bonne ! Pour tes vacances, Ah bah ça va, il faisait pareil la semaine dernière dans l'est de la France donc c'est une température que l'on supporte en restant chez soi :P ! Bronze bien ! Et merci de prendre le temps de lire les chapitres alors que t'es en vacances ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture !

**Gigi : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, mais tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir redouté ! Maintenant place à la confrontation ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Oui, tu deviens folle mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, c'est moi et mon histoire qui sont les coupables et je te comprends. Pour la séparation, ce n'est pas vraiment un côté cruel mais plutôt compréhensible, enfin de toute façon, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Quoi que ... Le prochain chapitre est en cours et il arrive bientôt ! Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je connais la Martinique et en fait, j'ai toujours aimé écrire mais mon rêve ce n'est pas vraiment de devenir écrivain. Mais, oui, j'ai quand même envie de l'envoyer dans une maison d'édition pour tenter ma chance. Après tout, je ne perds rien. Bon allez, voici le nouveau chapitre et tu as de la chance, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ;D Bonne lecture !

**************Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : yellowstone69 & openmusicbook. **

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je me permets de vous embêter encore un petit peu car je tiens à vous faire partager ces deux musiques que j'ai écouté avant d'écrire ce chapitre et qui m'ont permis de le tourner de cette façon : **

**- Within temptation : Fire and Ice et Forgiven. **

**Si vous désirez les écouter au moment voulu, je vous préviendrez durant le chapitre. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Arrestation **

Après ma petite crise et m'être fait consolée par Derek une bonne fois pour toute – bien que je n'avais rien oublié – nous voilà tous réunis pour nous rendre chez Edward afin de l'arrêter lui et sa famille. L'enquête était en train de prendre fin grâce à la découverte de Hailey. Angéla, Mike, Derek et le patron auront la chance de pouvoir dormir et passer à autre chose tandis que moi, je passerais mes nuits à pleurer. D'ailleurs, Daniel, le patron, avait été mis au courant à la minute qui suivait la révélation. Il n'a pas cherché bien loin en comprenant que je connaissais l'un des meurtriers et que par conséquent, je ne devais pas les accompagner. C'était la règle. Pourtant, je voulais que l'on accepte ma demande. J'en avais besoin avant de devoir tourner définitivement ma page sur lui.

**- Patron, je sais que je ne devrais pas intervenir, mais est-ce que je peux me charger de son arrestation. J'ai besoin d'avoir des explications et après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez.** M'exclamais-je, une voix toujours faible face aux événements.

Je le vis soupirer silencieusement alors qu'il profitait de cet instant pour s'approcher de moi. Je le regardais dans les yeux, voulant lui montrer que je tenais vraiment à parler avec Edward. J'avais besoin d'exprimer ma colère face à cet idiot ou ce con plutôt. Je voulais qu'il sache que maintenant j'étais au courant et qu'il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour se faire pardonner car ça ne sera jamais le cas. Me prendre pour la pire des idiotes a été pour lui la partie la plus facile dans cette histoire. Mais pour que j'oublie tout, il devra redoubler d'effort.

**- Swan, n'importe quelle personne, agent de FBI ou non, a le droit d'obtenir des explications. Tu vas donc venir avec nous. Puisque tu nous as dit qu'il se trouvait avec sa famille, il faut trouver un moyen pour tous les coincer. Étant donné qu'il ne sait pas que tu es au courant, essaye de l'appeler et de lui donner rendez-vous dans son appartement.** Répondit-il à la fois comme mon patron et mon père.

_Sauf que Charlie n'aurait pas attendu pour descendre Edward …_

**- D'accord.** Acquiesçais-je en m'emparant de mon téléphone, préparant ma voix à être tout à fait normal.

Je composais le numéro d'Edward avant de me trouver en mode hésitation pour savoir si je devais appuyer ou non sur le téléphone vert. Sentant le regard insistant de mon équipe, j'avalais ma salive avant de m'éclaircir la voix, me donnant presque le départ pour me lancer. Je soupirais en portant l'appareil à mon oreille, entendant que de son côté, le téléphone devait sonner.

**- Salut mon cœur.** Fit-il d'un doux ténor, qui m'aurait sans doute fait craquer, mais au lieu de cela, mes yeux se mirent à me piquer.

**- Salut. Hum … J'ai fini avec mon rendez-vous, et enfin de compte ce n'était pas très important.**

**- Il a tout de même réussit à te garder longtemps avec lui.** Se plaint-il, me faisant croire qu'il était triste.

_Plus rien ne marche cette fois-ci … _

**- Oui c'est vrai.** Dis-je en gardant une voix neutre.** Chéri ? Ça te dis on se rejoint chez toi pour passer une soirée en amoureux ?** Proposais-je en espérant qu'il accepte.

J'avais toujours dû mal à me dire que j'étais en train de piéger l'homme qui était mon petit-ami. Il ne le savait pas, mais pour moi nous n'étions plus ensemble. C'était le mensonge de trop et il avait une taille beaucoup trop importante pour que je passe facilement au-dessus.

**- Je ne suis pas chez moi mais je te rejoint dans une petite heure, promis.** Répondit-il d'une voix suave.

**- D'accord, je t'attendrais.** Dis-je, faisant comme si j'étais contente de le revoir.

**- A ce soir, je t'aime.** Déclara-t-il d'une façon qui aurait pu me toucher avant. Mais ça, c'était avant.

**- Moi aussi, je … je t'aime.** Fis-je en fermant les yeux.

Je raccrochais le combiné pour ensuite poser mon regard sur mon meilleur ami, qui lui le faisait avec compassion et haine envers Edward. Lui dire que je l'aimais n'avait pas été aussi facile que cela aurait dû l'être. J'aurais très bien pu profiter de ce moment pour le lui dire une dernière fois, ce que j'avais fait, mais cette fois-ci, je me forçais à ne plus penser aux sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

**- Bien. On y vas. Ou du moins, Derek et toi vous vous rendez chez lui. Bella pourra plus facilement y rentrer, car je suppose que cet appartement possède un gardien. Tandis que nous, nous attendrons sagement à l'extérieur. S'il y a besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous appelez.** Ordonna Adams.

Étant maintenant prêt pour passer à l'étape supérieure, nous sortîmes du bâtiment pour nous rendre dans le parking souterrain où se trouvaient nos deux Mercedes noires teintées à la perfection. Derek et moi dans la première tandis que Mike, Angéla et Daniel dans la seconde. Nous nous engageons sur la route les premiers, en sachant que nous étions censés entrer dans l'appartement, suivit de près par le reste de l'équipe.

_Jamais un jour je n'aurais pensé assisté à l'arrestation de mon petit-ami … Jamais … _

Une fois garés devant le fameux appartement, je soupirais une seconde fois avant d'ouvrir la portière pour retrouver la pluie, en quelque sorte. Je n'attendis pas Derek pour entrer à l'intérieur et m'empressai d'aller me présenter devant le gardien. Un gardien qui pouvait parfaitement informer Edward de notre présence. C'est pour cela que j'avais indiqué à Derek de mettre son arme ainsi que son insigne dans mon sac pour que je fasse de même. Il ne devait surtout pas savoir la réelle raison de notre venue.

**- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Bella, la petite-amie d'Edward.** Fis-je devant le grand bureau en marbre qui ressemblait plus à comptoir d'accueil.

**- Oui, je suis au courant, Monsieur Cullen m'a fait part de votre venue et m'a donc ordonné de vous donner les clés.** Dit-il tout en s'exécutant.

Je m'emparais des clés avec un sourire amical avant de commencer à me diriger vers les ascenseurs. Cependant, je fus stoppée par le gardien qui me rappela à l'ordre, ayant semble-t-il quelque chose à me dire.

**- Par contre, Monsieur Cullen ne m'a pas informé de la venue de monsieur.** Dit-il en désignant Derek à l'aide de sa tête.

**- Oh, c'est un invité surprise, Edward ne doit pas le savoir. Il s'agit d'un ami de longue date, ne vous en faites pas, il est avec moi.** Lui assurais-je en souriant de nouveau.

Après plusieurs minutes de négociations, essayant de lui faire comprendre que Edward ne dira rien s'il n'est pas au courant, nous nous trouvions enfin à l'étage de ce dernier, prêt à préparer notre piège. Edward pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et je voulais profiter du temps qu'il nous restait pour fouiller son appartement. Mais avant toute chose, je devais m'assurer que l'on en avait l'autorisation grâce au mandat.

**- Derek, tu as le mandat ?** Lui demandais-je une fois que l'on soit entrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

**- Le voici !** Dit-il en le sortant de la poche de son jean.

Je souris légèrement avant de l'effacer, repensant à la raison de ma venue ici. Je m'emparais alors du mandat et le posais sur le bar du salon après avoir voulu l'accrocher bien correctement sur la porte d'entrée. J'aurais pu le faire mais le piège n'aurait servit à rien. Je devais l'emmener ici, obtenir mes explication et l'arrêter. Pas le faire fuir. Une fois fait, Derek commença à chercher quelques informations utiles dans la même pièce tandis que moi je m'occupais de sa chambre. Je soupirais, ressentant encore et encore cette douleur lancinante. Un fléau de souvenirs venaient de frapper ma tête comme une claque en pleine figure. Tout ce que l'on avait vécu dans cette chambre repassait comme la scène d'un film que l'on cesse de remettre parce qu'on apprécie ce passage. Or, moi je ne les appréciais plus. Je pourrais très bien les mettre du côté des bons souvenirs mais en sachant que tout était faux, ils faisaient désormais partis des mauvais. Je soupirais de nouveau.

**- Bella !** M'appela soudainement Derek, me sortant ma transe. **Je crois avoir trouver quelque chose.** Continua-t-il alors que je me dirigeais vers lui.

Seulement voilà, ce dernier ne se trouvait plus dans le salon mais dans une autre pièce. Je mis un certains temps avant de le trouver dans la bibliothèque de l'étage – car oui, Edward avait un étage mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds – ce qui fait que je ne savais pas qu'une telle pièce existait et qu'il lisait autant de livre. Lorsque je fis mon entrée, je fus surprise par le fait qu'il y ait autant d'étagère où aucun espace ne se trouvait, laissé par un livre manquant. Non, tout les bouquins semblaient présents. _Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé de cette pièce ? _Je prenais le temps d'observer avant de me rendre compte que Derek attendait que je lui accorde mon attention afin qu'il puisse me dire ce qu'il pense avoir trouvé.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?** Lui demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

**- Il semblerait que Edward ait ce genre de porte secrète cachait dans les bibliothèques, exactement comme dans les films.** Dit-il en poussant une des étagères qui s'ouvrit doucement.

_Tu voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais jamais vu cette pièce ? Et bien tu viens d'avoir la réponse. _

**- L'ennui est que comme tu vois, une autre porte permet d'y accéder sauf qu'elle est fermée par un code.** Annonça-t-il en montrant le boîtier, que je n'avais vu jusque là. **Aurais-tu une idée ?** Me demanda-t-il en sourcillant les sourcils.

Sachant qu'il m'avait mentit sur sa vie, je pensais que finalement, je ne savais rien de lui. Oh peut-être que si. Il ne m'avait pas caché sa date de naissance, ni son nom – ce qui aurait pu mettre en danger son secret – ni sa ville d'origine. Sauf que le fameux boîtier était composé d'un clavier à chiffre et non de lettres. Sa date de naissance ? Non ce n'est pas crédible comme mot de passe et cela serait trop facile à décrypter. Hum … Pas de date de mariage puisque à ma connaissance il n'est pas marié. Je dis bien à ma connaissance. Il m'avait mentit sur ses activités alors pourquoi pas sur une femme cachée ? Ah moins que … Cela pouvait paraître un peu fou étant donné qu'il a passé son temps à être malhonnête, mais je ne perdais rien en essayant de composer le code.

**- Laisses-moi faire.** Dis-je en avançant près du boîtier, composant les fameux chiffres qui pour moi seraient sans doute faux.

Par miracle de je ne sais quels dieux – je ne suis pas croyante mais parfois je me demande pourquoi je ne le suis à cause de tout ce qui m'arrive – mais la porte venait d'ouvrir, laissant un petit claquement, nous faisant penser que nous pouvions désormais accéder dans la caverne d'Ali Baba. Ou plutôt la cachette secrète d'Edward Cullen.

**- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?** Me demanda Derek, avant de me laisser entrer.

**- Même moi je suis surprise de voir que c'est le bon.** Dis-je en roulant des yeux. **J'ai essayé la date de notre rencontre. Et apparemment, ça l'a plutôt marqué …** Fis-je sans vraiment être touchée par le fait que le code était ce fameux jour-là.

_Intouchable ? _Non pas tout à fait. J'étais toujours surprise pour ce coup-là mais pas touchée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une date. Elle aurait sans doute eu plus de valeur si je n'avais pas découvert ce qu'il trafiquait, seulement voilà, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce jour-là me rappelait plus que j'aurais dû ne pas faire attention à lui lorsqu'il m'a demandé de danser avec lui ou lorsqu'il m'a invité le soir-même à dîner pour le lendemain. _J'aurais dû, et pourtant je ne l'avais pas fait._ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours au mauvais moment que l'on se rend compte de nos erreurs ? Il était maintenant trop tard pour les effacer et recommencer. Éviter ma rencontre avec cet homme, tracer mon chemin sans lui adresser le moindre mot. _Être froide tout simplement._ Mais avec lui je n'avais pas réussis.

**- Oh mon dieu …** Murmurais-je en entrant à l'intérieur, surprise par ce qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

Le lieu dont je pensais que c'était une pièce, n'était en fait qu'un couloir où est suspendu une centaine d'armes. Mais pas n'importe quelle arme. La mienne à côté pouvait rapidement se cacher. Il y avait autant de carabines que de fusils. Mais ce qui attirait plus mon regard, était une arme qui était totalement différente. Je la connaissais. Charlie en possédait une mais ne l'utilisait jamais. Pour lui, le fait que l'arme date de la première guerre, ne rendait pas l'arme plus sécurisante. En même temps quelle arme est sécurisante ? Je pris une paire de gant de ma poche de jean, les enfilais et m'en emparais pour l'observer avec plus d'attention. D'après papa, était d'origine allemande et elle s'appelait Luger P08. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je fis quelques pas vers la sortie du _couloir _retrouvant mon coéquipier qui avait attendu sagement à l'extérieur.

**- Je crois que je peux utiliser cette arme lorsqu'il rentrera.** Fis-je d'un sourire.

**- Tu as l'intention de l'attaquer directement ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un sourire inquiet.

**- Et pourquoi pas ? Autant y aller franco, je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer celle qui ne sait rien encore trop longtemps. Parce que ce n'est plus le cas et rien qu'en voyant son visage je vais avoir envie de lui cracher toute ma haine. L**ui expliquais-je en crispant ma mâchoire. **Je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer que je suis faible face à lui. Tu comprends ?**

**- Je comprends oui mais Bella, ne te noies pas dans ton propre. Je sais que tu en ais capable, mais ne lui montre pas que tu es affectée par ce qu'il t'a fait.** Me conseilla-t-il encore une fois comme un véritable ami.

_Hum … Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? _

**- Merci d'être là Derek.** Murmurais-je en souriant. **J'espère que tu n'as pas l'impression que je suis celle à qui il arrive les pires merdes et que je suis tellement malchanceuse question relation amoureuse que j'ai même réussis à me récolter un menteur et manipulateur à la fois.** Déclarais-je en levant les bras, gardant l'arme dans ma main droite.

**- C'est normal Bella. Je suis ton ami et c'est ce que fait un ami quand on voit quelqu'un qu'on aime en détresse.** Dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si cela était normal pour lui.

**- Ouai, bah sache-le, il y en pas beaucoup comme toi …** Fis-je en haussant les épaules à mon tour.

* * *

_PLAY : Within Temptation : Fire and Ice_

* * *

J'appréciais qu'il ne parle pas du fait que j'étais ce genre de fille malchanceuse. J'avais fit cette réplique sur le coup sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, bien que c'était ce que je pensais de moi actuellement. Derek savait parfaitement de quel sujet il fallait parler en sachant qu'il sera le dernier à qui je m'en prendrais s'il venait à me faire une remarque déplacée car je serai à ce moment-là, qu'il voudrait tout simplement me faire comprendre ce que je n'arrivais pas voir. Peut-être aurais-je dû lui présenter Edward, il m'aurait sûrement mit en garde … _Mais l'aurais-je écouté ?_ Probablement pas non … J'étais têtue de nature et voilà ce que parfois ce mauvais côté de personne se retournait contre moi.

**- Bien. On devrait y aller.** Fis-je en gardant l'arme tout en refermant la porte secrète suivit de la bibliothèque.

Nous descendîmes des escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans le salon. Pour éviter qu'il ne comprenne trop vite ce qu'il se passait, bien que je n'allais pas lui laisser le temps de s'approcher de moi, j'ordonnais à Derek de rester cacher dans la salle de bain et qu'il pourra intervenir une fois qu'il sera entrer. Il pourra ensuite fermer à clé et nous serons ou plutôt je serai libre de pouvoir obtenir une explication et pourquoi pas m'emporter dans ma colère, histoire de me libérer. _Et dans la soirée, j'irais me saouler avec de la Tequila. _Je n'étais pas alcoolique … Mais faut croire que l'alcool participe vachement lorsque l'on veut oublier quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un ce qui était plutôt mon cas. Et n'ayant pas de meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas passer des heures au téléphone à me confier. Je pouvais le faire avec Derek, mais je ne voulais paraître trop collante face à lui. Avoir un avis féminin sur cette histoire, me serait d'une grande d'aide. Car évidemment, tous les hommes de mon entourage, ne voulaient qu'une chose : tuer Cullen. Alors que les filles, c'était différent. Enfin, tout dépend de quelle fille on parle.

Alors que Derek se trouvait sagement dans la salle de bain, moi j'attendais sagement dans le salon, adossée contre le bar, l'arme à la main, la touchant avec un peu d'insistance. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment débuter notre _rencontre. _Je trouverai sûrement ce je ferai sur le coup. Je ne pouvais pas tout prévoir. C'était impossible. Voulant lui faire la _meilleure_ des surprises, je pris l'arme ainsi que mon insigne de mon sac pour les mettre à ma ceinture. Le premier message que je devais lui faire était qu'il était dans la merde. Le second, sera qu'il devra tout me dire. Pour le troisième, je n'avais pas encore d'idée. Cela me viendra le moment venu.

Lorsque je vis la poignée se baisser, je me tendis aussitôt. _Fichues réactions ! _Je n'avais pas besoin de ressentir de la crainte rien qu'en voyant Edward. Je ne devais lui faire ce loisir. Bien que je ne pense qu'il sera heureux de voir qu'il a été piégé. _Et par sa propre copine ! _Il me trouvera moins stupide peut-être. Avant qu'il ne fasse le premier pas dans l'appartement, je plaçais son arme sous pieds après l'avoir soigneusement déchargée, ayant trouvé ma façon de l'aborder. Quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant toute la famille – au complet – débarquer dans le salon d'Edward. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir vu ce qui se trouvait sous mon pied car ils s'installèrent sur le grand canapé blanc. Il fut d'ailleurs le dernier à entrer et quand ce fut le cas, je fis glisser l'arme près de son pied qui lui ne perdit pas de temps à l'arrêter.

**- Tu m'expliques ?** Dis-je durement, alors qu'il venait sans doute de se rendre compte que l'arme provenait de sa _cachette._

Il releva le regard vers moi, me détaillant de la tête au pied, comprenant que je ne rigolais pas. De plus, étant dans mes habits de flic, cela ne pouvait être qu'une évidence. Sur mon visage, je ne laissais passer aucun sentiment, rien. Pour une fois depuis que j'étais avec lui, j'arrivais à ne pas baisser ma garde. Mes expressions restaient dures et froides et je voyais bien qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en me voyant ainsi.

_Il ne fallait pas me mentir ! A toi d'assumer maintenant ! _

**- Bella …** Débuta-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

**- J'attends une explication !** M'écriais-je.

Avant que je ne prenne le temps de reprendre, je vis Derek passait tranquillement derrière toute cette troupe et prit soin de fermer la porte la clé et de la garder avec lui sans faire le moindre bruit. _La discrétion, était notre point fort._ C'était l'avantage d'être flic, nous savions travailler en équipe.

**- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de fouiller dans les affaires de mon fils !** Le défendit l'homme blond ou plutôt le fameux docteur Cullen en se levant de sa place.

Furieuse qu'il intervienne, je me retournais face à lui, prête à cracher mon venin. _Dieu que c'était bon ! _Je tremblais à l'intérieure tellement la sensation de pouvoir se libérer était bonne.

**- Vous fermez-là ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'intervenir. De toute façon, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne fais pas des choses illégalement ! Tenez votre mandat !** M'emportais-je d'avantage en lui lançant le papier dans sa gueule d'ange.

Pourtant, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de faire attention. Chaque homme présent dans la pièce, dont j'arrivais à reconnaître Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et Edward possédait une arme, elle aussi présente à leur ceinture. Même s'ils savaient que tirer sur un agent fédéral était illégal, ils étaient tous des terroristes ou du moins des meurtriers et s'en foutaient sûrement de s'en prendre à moi. Sauf Jasper, qui lui était mon frère et dont j'étais certaine qu'il se mettra de mon côté si cela dégénère. Après tout, sa mission serait terminée une fois qu'ils se trouveront tous derrière les barreaux.

**- Je peux te demander une chose Edward ?** Fis-je en croisant son regard qui montrait toute la peine qu'il ressentait face à ce qu'il se passait.

Il fit plusieurs hochement de tête, semblant être incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. _C'est pourtant le moment de te défendre … _Si je me focalisais sur ce que je lisais dans ses yeux, il ne voulait sans doute pas que cela se passe ainsi. _Il fallait y penser plus tôt ! _Le mal est fait. Qu'il essaye de se rattraper si il veut mais ce sera sans moi.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu eu la meilleure idée du siècle en voulant sortir avec le putain de flic que je suis hein ? Dis-moi vas-y ! Quel était ton but exactement ?!**

**- Bella, je ne suis pas sortie avec toi pour profiter de toi. Je t'aime réellement Bella.** Déclara-t-il en s'approchant de quelques pas.** Je t'ai peut-être mentit sur ce que je faisais en-dehors de nos rendez-vous et de nos week-ends que l'on passait ensemble, mais jamais j'ai été malhonnête face aux sentiments que je ressentais et que je ressens toujours pour toi.** Ajouta-t-il me regardant sincèrement, voulant une fois de plus me faire avaler ses paroles.

Je secouais la tête négativement, ne voulant pas le croire. Même s'il semblait sincère, comment le croire ? _Lui qui m'avait mentit ?_ Rien ne me disait que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

**- Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te croire ! Arrête de faire semblant d'être sincère avec moi Edward. Tu peux tout me dire maintenant que je suis au courant. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à mentir.** Répondis-je alors que mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer.

_Non, surtout pas maintenant ! _

**- N'empêche t'as dû t'amuser en jouant avec mes sentiments. Cela a dû être drôle pour toi. Le surtout sur le fait que je n'ai vu que du feu.** Ajoutais-je, en lui montrant bien que j'étais déçue par son comportement. **Quand je pense que je t'ai tout dis sur ma vie, sur mon passé douloureux et toi, toi tu n'as fait que me mentir.** Dis-je, affichant une mine dégoûtée.

Je le vis fermer les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je connaissais ce geste. Il faisait souvent cela lorsqu'il était énervé ou qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une excuse valable. De toute façon, que pouvait-il me trouver de valable à part me dire qu'il est désolé ? Rien, je ne laisserais rien passer. Pourquoi ? J'en ai tout simplement marre de me faire avoir.

**- Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches Bella. Jamais ô grand jamais, j'ai joué avec tes sentiments.** Déclara-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, permettant à un fichu contact de se créer. **Je ne me suis pas intéressée à toi à cause de ta fonction mais parce que tu m'attirais et tu m'intriguais. J'avais envie de te connaître, de savoir qui tu étais.** Continua-t-il, avec sérieux, beaucoup trop de sérieux.** Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Et je ne me suis donc pas à amusé à le faire. J'ai peut-être cette fameuse réputation de coureur de jupon comme tu me le dis souvent et je le reconnais, mais tu peux être sûr, que je t'aime vraiment et sincèrement.** Avoua-t-il, testant chacune de mes réactions.

_Merde Bella, ne flanches pas ! _

**- Quand je pense que je t'ai fait confiance …** Murmurais-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, essayant d'empêcher la moindre larme de couler.

_Trop tard … _

Et comme si c'était déjà presque impossible de contrôler ses émotions dans ce genre de cas, voilà maintenant que je me faisais trahir pas mes propres larmes. Je les essuyais du revers de la main rapidement, espérant que les autres ne prennent par leurs exemples. _Mais depuis quand les larmes sont obéissantes ?_ Me voilà en train de montrer qu'enfin de compte, j'étais faible. Incapable de ne pas pleurer devant lui. _Mes sentiments me trahissaient à leurs tours. _Comme si m'énerver sur lui tel que j'en avais besoin, n'étais pas autorisé. Qu'en amour, on se sentait obligé de pardonner. Je l'aimais certes, mais à quel prix ? De toute manière, si j'accepte ses excuses, je prenais de gros risque en ce qui concerne ma carrière et je ne voulais pas perdre un travail que j'aime faire. Il fallait parfois faire des sacrifices mais pour de bonnes choses. Pour le moment, je ne savais pas si Edward en faisait toujours partit. _Encore ce matin, c'était le cas. _Mais plus maintenant.

**- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressentis quand j'ai vu ton visage s'afficher sur l'écran ?** Dis-je en laissant libre court aux larmes de tracer leurs chemins.

_A quoi cela sert-il de les stopper ? _

**- Je …**

**- Bien sûr que non tu ne sais rien !** Le coupais-je, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répondre.** Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se sentir trahie par la personne que l'on aime. Alors arrêtes de me dire que tu comprends, parce que ce n'est pas possible. Contrairement à moi, t'as pas vécu une histoire douloureuse et tu ne viens pas de te faire avoir une seconde fois.** Débitais-je alors que ma vue commençait à se brouiller à cause des nombreuses larmes que je versais.

**- Bella je suis …**

**- Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre dire que tu es désolé ! Surtout pas ça, parce que cette fois-ci je ne pourrais pas te pardonner.** M'écriais-je en essuyant quelques larmes. **De toute façon ce n'est pas possible. Tu sais très bien que dans le pires des cas, notre relation ne peut pas marcher.** Terminais-je de dire comme une simple conclusion.

Désormais je ne pleurais. Comme si toutes les larmes que j'avais versées avaient attendu que je sorte toute la peine que je ressentais dans cette histoire pour ne plus couler. A présent, je reniflais péniblement et portais mon regard sur Jasper avant de passer mon regard sur chaque tête, évitant à ce qu'il se fasse griller. C'était à lui de prendre la décision sur quand et comment il pouvait se dévoiler. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait rester sous-couverture dans cette famille toute sa vie. Il y aura bien un moment donné où il faudra tout arrêté. Au moins, lui avait une certaine chance , Alice semblait savoir pour Jasper. Ou plutôt, Alice avait de la chance. Elle ne sera pas comme moi en apprenant que son homme n'est en fait qu'un policier. Cependant, une question me turlupinait l'esprit. Pourquoi laisse-t-elle un flic se rapprocher de sa famille ?

**- Agent Swan c'est ça ?** Intervint soudainement Carlisle, visiblement calmé après sa petite intervention de tout à l'heure.

_En même temps, je l'ai bien remis à sa place … _

**- Docteur Cullen. Que me voulez-vous ?** Dis-je en me retournant pour le regarder.

**- Je pense que dans nos deux cas, vous ne voulez pas avoir de problème et nous non plus.** Commença-t-il tandis que je faisais semblant d'acquiescer. **Je vous propose une entente.** Dit-il en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Avant de lui demander de continuer, mon regard se posa sur mon ex petit-ami, en conséquent Edward, qui se tendait et semblait énerver contre son père avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu prononcer la proposition. Toujours déterminée à le savoir, je regardais papa Cullen, voulant l'intimer à continuer.

**- Je vous propose de démissionner. Vous serez hors de cause et vous pourrez rester avec mon fils sans problème.** Annonça-t-il comme si pour lui c'était une évidence.

Si à l'heure actuelle je serais en train de boire une boisson chaude, surtout chaude, je l'aurais recraché en le faisant volontairement sur lui pour qu'il puisse se brûler avec. Démissionner ? Il voulait que je démissionne ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on dicte ma conduite ? Et puis d'abord, même s'il va falloir que l'on prouve que je n'avais rien à voir là-dedans, je savais que j'étais dans les règles et que je ne risquais rien.

**- Vous foutez de moi j'espère ?** Demandais-je durement.

**- Je suis sérieux.** Ma proposition est sérieuse plutôt.

J'eus un rire amer qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux avant de prendre soin de lui répondre.

**- Allez vous faire voir.** Dis-je en articulant chaque mot bien correctement. **Vous croyez sérieusement que je vais sacrifier mon travail parce que vous me le demandez ? Surtout parce que c'est vous, qui me le demandez ?!** M'emportais-je.

**- Parce que vous croyez que c'est en refusant ma proposition que vous allez pouvoir vous en sortir ?** S'emporta-t-il à son tour en se levant.

Je vis ses doigts tripoter son arme, soigneusement placée au côté droit de sa ceinture, sans doute pour essayer de me faire peur. Mon regard se porta sur mon frère, qui lui était prêt à intervenir s'il osait me toucher. Oh pire, ce n'était pas comme si je ne m'étais jamais reçu une balle. Je me mis ensuite à observer Emmett qui faisait des mouvements négatifs avec sa tête, comme s'il était contraint de devoir défendre son père. Et enfin, Edward avait les points serrés et semblait être sur le point d'intervenir. Je lui laissais le loisir de le faire, curieuse de voir ce qu'il allait lui dire.

**- Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis papa ?** S'énerva-t-il, provoquant volontairement son père.

**- Je n'ai pas oublié Edward. Mais je ne pense pas devoir obéir à mon fils.**

**- C'est la seule chose que je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire dans tes putains d'affaires alors ça ne pas te couper les couilles en respectant ce que je t'ai dis !** Cria Edward, oubliant totalement qu'on était là, enfin pas tout à fait.

_Mais de quoi il parlait-là ?_

La curiosité de vouloir savoir ce que Edward lui avait dit était trop tentante mais je dû me contenir pour ne pas montrer que j'étais intéressée. La seule chose que j'avais remarqué était qu'il avait agit au moment où son père m'avait gentiment montré qu'il possédait une arme. Lorsque je levais mon regard vers Derek, je vis ce dernier se tendre. Apparemment, personne dans la pièce n'avait remarqué sa présence, pourtant il ne se trouvait qu'à l'arrière de la pièce, appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, attendant le moment venu pour signaler sa présence. Personne n'avait pensé à tourner la tête, juste par envie, non. A croire que j'étais devenue leur centre d'intérêt. Alors que le père et le fils se disputaient toujours sans pour autant donner un détail sur le pourquoi du comment, je soupirais violemment, les faisant arrêter sur le champs. Tant mieux ! Je ne voyais pas user mes cordes vocales pour les calmer. La journée commençait à prendre fin et j'avais envie de passer le reste de mon temps hors de cet appartement et surtout loin de_ lui. _

**- De toute façon j'ai déjà pris ma décision.** Déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre, cherchant du regard la seconde Mercedes où étaient gentiment installés le reste de mon équipe.

Ce fut sans vraiment réfléchir que je sortis mon téléphone professionnel de ma poche de jean et composé le numéro du patron. Une porté à l'oreille, je regardais désormais le ciel, voulant éviter de le faire avec ceux des meurtriers. Surtout regarder Edward.

**- Nous allons avoir besoin de plusieurs voitures supplémentaires.** Dis-je sans attendre que Daniel, le patron, ne dise quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une conversation téléphonique mais un appel professionnel. Inutile de dire _bonjour _ou _au revoir. _Bref, tu t'emballes là … Ce que je voulais dire était qu'il valait mieux être rapide et efficace que long et par conséquent inopérant.

**- Combien ?** Me demanda-t-il alors que je remarquais qu'il venait d'enclencher le haut-parleur.

Ne sachant pas exactement le nombre de personne que composait sa famille, je me sentis obligée de tourner ma tête vers eux pour pouvoir les compter. Je pensais à mettre de côté Jasper et Alice, étant donné qu'ils étaient hors de cause. Il suffirait que je demande à mon frère qu'il emmène sa petite-amie histoire de savoir ce qu'elle sait exactement et encore une fois, pourquoi a-t-elle laissé un flic infiltré entrer dans sa famille. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de passer par les menottes pour cela. Elle avait déjà un agent de police avec elle.

**- Quatre plus exactement.** Dis-je après avoir fait deux fois le tour des têtes qui allaient être embarquées.

**- Vous les avez tous eu ?** Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

**- Oui. La famille complète.** Fis-je, d'un air légèrement triste.

Je n'étais pas triste sur le fait que j'allais arrêter des criminels. Non, je faisais cela à peu près tous les jours et ils étaient loin d'être les derniers à qui je passerais les menottes. Mais le fait de me rappeler que Edward allait le subir, me compressait la poitrine. Je pourrais très bien l'épargner, après tout par amour on est prêt à tout, mais c'était comme si mon cœur ne voulait plus subir ce genre de chose. Comme si, l'amour n'avait plus aucun sens pour moi. En fait, c'était plutôt ce que cette histoire me faisait, qui rendait triste.

Je sortais de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis à l'autre bout du fil que Mike s'exécuta pour appeler les fameuses voitures de flics dont nous avions besoin. Avec les agents à l'intérieur, bien sûr. J'attendis les dernières instructions de Daniel, sur le fait que dès l'arrivée des autres flics, ils viendront nous rejoindre pour l'arrestation. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de raccrocher, j'entendis un cliquetis bien trop familier à mon goût.

**- Ne t'avises pas à pointer une arme sur elle !** Menaça Derek, pointant à son la sienne tandis que je tournais la tête, voyant qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Carlisle.

Carlisle regarda derrière lui et vit mon coéquipier. Les autres membres de la famille suivirent son geste et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je sois accompagnée.

**- Quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'étais venue toute seule ? Je ne suis pas folle à ce point.** Dis-je, les provoquant à ma manière. **De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il devait arriver. Je ne suis simplement venue demander une explication à Edward mais aussi pour faire mon travail.** Affirmais-je, en haussant épaule, comme un évidence.

Carlisle essaya de répliquer mais il fut couper par la sirène des voitures de polices, leurs rappelant qu'ils étaient cernés et donc foutus. Sans le vouloir, je regardais mon frère qui lui s'était à son tour levé. Je ne disais rien, attendant que les autres agents interviennent, voulant éviter qu'il soit blessé. Il restait mon frère. Derek s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et laissa entrer le reste de notre équipe ainsi que deux autres venant sans doute de l'agence de Vegas. Je soupirais, reportant mon regard sur Jasper, qui lui me fit signe d'annoncer la bonne et la mauvaise nouvelle. Ou peut-être la claque bien ferme qu'ils allaient tous recevoir. J'acquiesçais en un hochement de tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler.

**- Bien. Jasper t'es libre maintenant.** Déclarais-je alors que le reste de la famille se retournait vers lui, choqué. **Tu emmèneras Alice par tes propres moyens.** **Inutile de dire que tu fais partis des personnes qui a su garder ma confiance et que tu as su parfaitement tenir ton rôle de frère.** Continuais-je, insistant bien sur les liens que j'avais avec ce dernier.

J'avais été tenté de jeter un regard vers Edward, voulant voir sa réaction après avoir signifié le mot confiance. Je l'avais vu baisser la tête de désespoir. _Peut-être devrais-je prendre pitié de lui ?_ Non. Je ne devais pas écouter cette petite voix qui me criait de le faire. Je ne pouvais pas me précipiter sur lui comme si de rien n'était. _Il m'avait mentit. _Et il était clair que je ne lui faisais plus confiance.

Ce qui me surprit le plus, était que personne ne s'énervait sur la pseudo trahison de Jasper. Sans doute parce que Alice se trouvait dedans. Elle était la fille du grand Carlisle Cullen. Et même si ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir le moindre sentiment paternel, elle restait sa fille. Ou peut-être parce que Esmée était là.

**- Viens par-là toi !** S'énerva Derek alors qu'il tira Edward par le bras.

Pendant mon petit discours, je n'avais pas remarqué que tous la famille Cullen, ou du moins, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett, étaient déjà menottés et qu'il ne manquait plus que Edward. Je soupirais. Ne réfléchissant pas vraiment à ce que je faisais, je pris poussais gentiment Derek, lui disant que je voulais le faire avant de m'emparais moi-même de mon ex petit-copain. Alors que je fermais les menottes autour de ses poignets, je fermais les yeux, voulant effacer ce moment, mais évidemment ce n'était pas possible. Je les rouvrais, me rendant compte que j'étais restée un peu trop longtemps accrochée à lui. Je respirais une dernière fois son odeur, qui allait certainement me manquer, je mémorisais sa peau douce que je sentais sous mes mains, avant de le forcer à avancer pour descendre les marches. Certes, on aurait pu prendre les ascenseurs, mais étant donné que le reste de l'équipe étaient passés par les escaliers, nous nous étions sentis obligés de les suivre. Une fois à l'extérieur, je passais Edward à un officier, qui prit soin de faire baisser sa tête pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à l'arrière d'une des voitures. Seuls Jasper et Alice étaient restés là, comme je l'avais suggéré. Derek, Mike et Angéla, vinrent me rejoindre et me donnèrent une tape amicale sauf mon meilleur ami qui se chargea de prendre dans ses bras. Alors que ma tête posait contre son épaule, je vis au loin le patron arrivé près de nous et je savais que ce n'était pas pour me féliciter ou me consoler. Lui aussi devait faire son travail.

**- Agent Swan.** Dit-il d'un ton professionnel caché par une légère tristesse, ce qui obligea Derek à se retirer de notre étreinte pour se mettre à mes côtés.

**- Monsieur.** Répondis-je en hochant la tête, attendant qu'il me dise que au fond, je savais déjà.

**- Tu sais comment sont les règles ?** Fit-il sans faire de discours.

_Et c'était mieux ainsi. _

**- Lorsqu'un agent est concerné par une enquête, il doit être suspendu.** Récitais-je en le regardant.

**- Crois-moi, si cela ne tenez qu'à moi et aussi à Monsieur Black, tu ne serais pas suspendu. Mais ce sont les règles. Tu le seras dès que nous aurons prouvé ton innocence, bien que nous savons tous ici que tu l'es. Mais sans preuve …** Déclara-t-il en me lançant un regard compatissant.

Venant du directeur, Jacob Black, cela ne m'étonnait guère. Il était un très bon directeur certes, mais je savais que je lui plaisais, et je ne me vantais pas. Jacob me l'avait souvent dit, bien qu'il s'était calmé depuis que l'enquête était devenue plus sérieuse. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était dans son devoir de me suspendre, mais s'il en avait le choix, je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas.

**- Je sais. Tenez.** Dis-je en donnant dans sa main mon insigne ainsi que mon arme.

**- Garde ton arme Bella. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu t'es malencontreusement impliquée dans cette affaire.** Répliqua-t-il en reposant mon pistolet dans ma main.

**- Mais …**

**- Je sais, mais il s'agit toujours d'une affaire délicate. Et garde ta plaque dans ton sac. Il faut au moins que si tu as problème, que l'on sache que tu es du FBI.** Me coupa-t-il, alors que je commençais à comprendre son geste.

Je soupirais en souriant légèrement, ce qui devait plus ressembler à grimace qu'à un sourire. La conversation était maintenant close. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas Daniel de demander à Derek de me raccompagner à l'hôtel pour ensuite revenir au bureau afin qu'il puisse s'occuper des interrogatoires. C'était dans ces conditions-là que l'on pouvait voir à quel point notre équipe était soudée. Mon meilleur ami n'attendit pas que les voitures partent pour l'agence et me conduisit jusqu'à mon l'hôtel et je ne voulais qu'une chose, me retrouver seule. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas être consoler ou un truc de ce type. Juste, je voulais être seule. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Il attendit cependant que je sois bien entrée dans le hall du bâtiment avant de repartir travailler.

* * *

_PLAY : Within Temptation : Forgiven _

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, je claquais la porte sans ménagement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot tout en me laissant glisser contre la porte. Je recouvrais mon visage de mes mains et pour une fois, je me sentais libre de pouvoir pleurer. Toutes les images de cette journée me revinrent en tête. Edward et moi dans son lit en train de nous enlacer, embrasser et faire l'amour comme un couple normal. Moi découvrant ensuite que j'avais un garde du corps et qu'en plus Kyle avait été forcé de lever la main sur moi et encore le mot est faible et enfin, la découverte de la trahison d'Edward, si je pouvais décrire ce que j'avais ressentis au moment même. Après, tout s'était enchaînés jusqu'à ce que l'on m'annonce que j'étais suspendue. Mais ce n'était pas le pire dans l'histoire. Je venais de perdre un homme en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle, peut-être même un peu trop, que j'aimais éperdument jusqu'à même en mourir et que je ne risquerais pas de revoir après ce qu'il m'avait fait. Même s'il avouait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il n'avait pas profité de moi. Comment lui refaire confiance ? Comment fermer les yeux après ce qu'il avait fait ?

En relevant la tête, je vis la seule chose qui me permettrait d'oublier une partie de cette journée. Ou du moins, de la digérer plus facilement. Je me levais maladroitement à l'aide de mes mains, manquant de me cogner la tête contre la poignée. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire mal. Je réussis à me tenir contre le bois de la porte et me déplaçais près du bar mis à disposition. _Il ne devrait pas y avoir autant de bouteille d'alcool … _Voilà ce que j'aurais pensé si rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et que par conséquent, je ne serais pas en train de pleurer. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Je savais que l'alcool pouvait avoir certaines conséquences sur notre santé, mais là tout de suite, je m'en foutais. Je m'emparais d'une bouteille de tequila ainsi qu'un verre et le rempli à ras bord. Je ne perdis pas de temps à ingurgiter la boisson qui brûlait ma gorge au passage. Et plusieurs verres s'en suivit jusqu'à ce que je rende que ma tête commençait à tourner mais rien ne semblait vouloir m'arrêter. J'avais même réussi à finir la bouteille de tequila et m'était désormais attaquée à un litre martini. Heureusement pour ma conscience qui était restée sobre, je n'eus pas la force de commencer à boire mon premier verre de cette boisson et m'écroulais au sol en le faisant fracasser, laissant des éclats de verres éparpillaient un peu partout. Même étant saoul, je savais parfaitement que le verre coupait et que me lever ne serait pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, la force me manquait. Suite à cela je m'étais endormis, la tête collée contre le bar.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, pensant que je ne m'étais endormie bien longtemps, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver la tête collée contre un oreiller et une couverture couvrant mon corps entier s'arrêtant jusqu'à mon cou. Je levais difficilement la tête, essayant de m'habituer à lumière de jour qui venait me frapper en plein visage. Ressentant un soudain coup de chaud, je tentais de retirer ce qui me couvrait à l'aide de ma jambe, sans aucun succès. Je grognais de frustration avant de reposer ma tête. Me rappelant juste d'avoir un peu trop abusée de l'alcool, la migraine ou plutôt des martèlements, me frappaient la tête et j'irais mieux seulement après m'être droguée avec de l'aspirine. Par chance, je réussis à mettre mes pieds par terre et donc à me mettre debout sans difficulté, ce qui pour le moment était un véritable miracle.

**- Bonjour petite soeur.** S'exclama une voix masculine familière qui n'était autre que celle de Jasper.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps puisque au lieu de me retourner bien sagement histoire de faire croire que tout allait bien, je venais tout juste de trébucher au sol, en atterrissant bien correctement sur les fesses. _Original comme réveil … _Je n'avais jamais pris une telle cuite, puisque en fait étant une fille de flic, j'avais appris à ne pas dépasser la dose prescrite, bien que j'avais cédé à la tentation de boire avant mes vingt-et-un-an, je ne m'étais jamais saoulée de cette façon et encore moins pour un garçon. Jasper, lui, ne s'était empêché de rire avant de se rendre que c'était désormais foutu pour que je me relève sans faire de dégât. Il décida donc de m'aider à me lever pour que je puisse m'asseoir sur la chaise où il était assis un peu avant. Et comme un véritable frère ou une personne tout simplement compréhensible de mon état, il me tendit un verre d'aspirine déjà tout prêt.

_Depuis combien de temps il est là ? _

**- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?** Répétais-je après avoir avalé difficilement le médicament.

_J'ai toujours eu horreur des aspirines … _

**- Depuis hier soir exactement. Je suis venue avec Alice pour te parler mais quand je t'ai vu allongé au sol avec du verre autour, je me suis tout de suite occupé de toi.** Déclara-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.** Je peux te poser une question ?** Dit-il en croisant mon regard.

Je fis un hochement de tête après avoir lâché une grimace suite à ma seconde gorgée. Je ne lui répondais parce que j'avais soudainement peur que ma migraine se manifeste un peu plus rien qu'en parlant. Ce qui est stupide puisque je buvais un cacher, mais ces choses-là sont rarement efficaces …

**- Combien de verres d'alcools as-tu bu ?** Me demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

_Merde … Suis-je obligée de lui répondre ? _

**- Où est Alice ?** Fis-je, ignorant totalement sa question, tout en évitant son regard.

**- Réponds à ma question Bella.**

_J'en ai bu combien déjà ? _

**- Euh je ne sais pas, je … je sais que j'en ai bu … un peu …** Répondis-je en grimaçant de nouveau, attendant sa réaction.

Lorsque je me décidais enfin qu'il était temps de le regarder, il me jaugea d'un air qui voulait dire _« ne me prends pas pour un con, je sais tout ». _Je soupirais, voyant qu'il était prêt à me faire la leçon. Je me rappelais qu'un jour il avait promit à mon père de prendre soin de moi. Enfin, il était, c'était normal de vouloir avoir cette petite attention envers moi, mais là tout de suite, ce que je voulais le plus c'est être seule. _Pour te saouler ? _Je ne sais pas, mais je ne voulais voir personne.

**- Jasper … Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça m'a fait un bien fou.** Ajoutais-je, voulant de sauver ma pauvre personne qui être servit par la prise de tête de ce dernier.

**- J'ai compté Bella.** Dit-il, d'un air inquiet.** Du moins, j'ai compté les verres que tu as laissé sur le bar.** Continua-t-il en me montrant le bar à l'aide de sa tête.

Je suivis son regard en voyant qu'il avait soigneusement aligné les fameux verres. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, ma tête était suffisamment bien pour que je réussisse à compter. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, douze … Oh merde ! _J'avais bu douze verres ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de tequila dans une bouteille …

**- Bella.** Soupira-t-il.** Il ne faut que tu te mettes dans cet état à cause de lui.** Dit-il, alors que je baissais la tête sur mon verre, trouvant une incroyable admiration sur les petites bulles que provoquait le médicament effervescent.

Sans répondre à sa remarque, je bus d'une traite le reste qu'il me restait, espérant que ma migraine disparaisse. Je n'avais pas repensé à lui et maintenant il revenait dans ma tête. Il avait raison. Je ,e devais me mettre dans cet état à cause de lui. Mais je l'aimais trop. Et savoir que je ne pourrais plus passer du temps avec lui comme je les aimais, que je pourrais plus le toucher, l'embrasser. Ça me faisait mal. C'était terrible. Voilà pourquoi j'avais eu envie de le menotter moi-même. Je voulais me rappeler de chaque détail qui allait me manquer. Mais je devais pouvoir m'y faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tombe amoureuse du mauvais garçon … Seulement voilà, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi Edward devait être un de ces mauvais garçons ? Le pire dans tout cela, était que mon cœur était en manque de sa présence.

**- Je sais que tu l'aimes Bella.** Ajouta-t-il alors qu'il venait de s'approcher de moi et poser sa main sur la mienne qui elle se trouvait sur ma cuisse.

**- Sans blague.** Marmonnais-je en posant mon regard sur nos mains liées.

- Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu bousilles ta santé à cause de lui. Tu es ma petite sœur et c'est tout naturel pour moi de prendre soin de toi. Déclara-t-il en relevant mon menton à l'aide de sa main libre pour me forcer à le regarder.

Mes yeux me piquèrent tandis que je mordais ma lèvre inférieure pour éviter de craquer devant lui. C'était la deuxième qu'il me voyait comme ça. La première fois, après ma sortie de l'hôpital lorsque j'essayais de reprendre goût à la vie. Sauf que ce n'était une peine de cœur, pas comme celle-ci. Certes j'étais amoureuse de Kyle, mais mes sentiments pour lui ce sont effacés lors des soirées qu'il passait à me frapper. Or, Edward n'avait pas levé la main sur moi, il avait comprit et accepté mon passé, il avait été l'homme dont j'avais toujours rêvé et celui avec qui j'ai accroché dès le premier abord. Même si je me disais que j'aurais dû l'éviter, je savais pertinemment que cela aurait été impossible. Avant de le revoir dans le fameux pub, je n'avais fait que penser à lui ainsi que le soir où j'étais rentrée chez moi, juste après notre danse. Dès le premier jour de notre rencontre il avait hanté mes pensées.

- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Me demanda-t-il, attendant mon accord pour m'annoncer l'idée qu'il avait dans la tête.

- Non. Fis-je doucement.

Dès demain, on part à Forks voir papa, histoire que l'on s'éloigne un peu et aussi que l'on puisse se retrouver. Je pense que tu en as besoin. D'accord ? Me proposa-t-il sans vraiment me laisser le choix.

- D'accord. Acceptais-je en murmurant. Comment va Alice ? Demandais-je ensuite me rappelant que sa famille devait sûrement la détester après ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Disons que sa famille lui a tourné le dos sauf Edward. J'ai demandé une exception à Daniel pour qu'elle puisse lui expliquer ses raisons. Mais c'est encore très dur pour elle.

- Demandes lui de venir avec nous. Proposais-je à mon tour.

- Je lui ai déjà proposé. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus personne, elle a besoin de moi et puis tu sais, même si vous ne vous êtes vu qu'une seule fois, elle t'apprécie déjà. Avoua-t-il en se levant.

Alice m'appréciait ? Avais-je peut-être la chance d'avoir ma première amie féminine ? De plus, je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Bien que j'allais me méfier quand même, Jasper ne serait pas avec elle si cette dernière était malhonnête. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas l'interdire de venir. Nous étions toutes les deux dans une mauvaise passe et nous avions besoin de nous soutenir mutuellement. Ou plutôt, je voulais lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Moi j'avais encore ma famille mais pas elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à Edward ?

- On t'expliquera tout demain. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te le dire, mais je préfère qu'elle soit là, car cela la concerne plus. Tu comprends ?

Aucun problème.

* * *

**Eh oui je sais, c'est déjà la fin ! Mais il en faut bien une non ? Tout d'abord, avant de vous poser mes questions sur ce chapitre, je vais vous demander si vous avez pris le temps d'écouter les deux morceaux que je vous ai proposer en lisant les passages associés ? Je tenais à vous montrer quelles chansons m'ont permise d'avoir une telle inspiration pour faire de tels passages. Enfin, après je ne sais pas si vous trouviez qu'elles étaient bien associés, c'est suivant vos goûts. ****Bref, j'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre suffisamment long pour que vous ayez toute de même un maximum de lecture avant que le prochain chapitre arrive. Qui parlera désormais du célibat de nos deux tourtereaux préférés qui ne le sont plus. Ne me haïssait pas pour ce coup-là ! Pour moi, je trouve cela normal qu'il y ait une séparation. Ce n'est pas cool de découvrir un mensonge de ce type. Et puis je voulais que cela fasse plus réel. Je voulais pas que ma Bella pardonne trop vite et encore je ne vous dis pas si elle va réussir à lui pardonner ... **

**Après mon long et peut-être chiant discours, place à mes petites questions. Sachez qu'il y aura toujours des questions ! Comment avez-vous trouvé l'arrestation ? La confrontation ? J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop longue ... Et que pensez-vous du fait que Bella soit suspendu ? Et de son petit moment de solitude ? **** Je sais c'est triste, pauvre Bella. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que vous espérez que Bella ne soit pas présente ou chargée de s'occuper de l'arrestation d'Edward. Avec vos reviews, j'ai eu un petit doute pour le faire mais finalement, je me suis rappelée que la confrontation ne sera pas la même et attaquer Edward de cette façon ne se serait pas passé dans un autre contexte.** Bon j'ai encore pleins de questions à vous poser, mais je suis persuadée que vous y répondrez rien qu'en me postant une review toute mignonne et sympathique avec bien sûr, votre HYPOTHÈSE pour la suite ! Cette demande est inévitable ! 

**Bon, suffit de vous embêter, je vous laisse tranquille et bien sûr, patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre où j'ai déjà ma petite idée mais qui n'est pas encore commencé. A l'heure actuelle où je vous écris mon blabla, je suis toujours en train d'écrire le chapitre que vous venez tout juste de lire ! Mais comme je savais comment se déroulerait le chapitre j'ai pu poser et écrire mes questions en avance ! Bref ! Je ne dis plus rien ! **

**A LA PROCHAINE ! **

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Sinon, combien d'entre vous on pleuré ? Ce n'est pas pour me moquer de vous, juste pour savoir si j'ai réussis à faire passer les sentiments, parce que généralement c'est toujours dur d'y arriver ... BYE ! **


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le nœud se desserre

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**La publication a été rapide hein ? Eh oui, quand l'inspiration est là, il est souvent difficile de l'arrêter. Et puis je ne voulais rien oublier en dormant. Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre, est comme une petite parenthèse, parce que oui, je suis sadique et j'aime bien vous faire un peu mariner. Pourquoi une parenthèse ? Tout simplement parce que ce chapitre ne parlera pas du retour à Forks pour Bella, Jasper & Alice. Mais ne m'en voulais pas ! Puisque de toute façon, c'est impossible car je sais que vous m'aimez, non je ne suis pas narcissique si c'est ce que vous penez ;D ! Ce chapitre est remplit d'informations et je me suis amusée comme une petite folle en ramenant les petits ou grands détails écris dans les anciens chapitres. Qui j'espère ne vous ont pas échappés, ce serait dommage n'est-ce pas ? ;D Donc, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est, amusez-vous ! Hihi bon je réponds à vos reviews et je vous laisse lire ! **

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Wouaw ... Wouaw, tu as été si scotchée ? Bon en même temps, dire que c'était mon but serait te mentir ... Ah j'ai réussis à te toucher, c'est déjà un bon début ;D Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à essayer de te faire pleurer grâce à mes écrits. Juste, que ce ne sera pas le seul chapitre triste, mais je suppose que tu l'as bien compris. C'est sûr que le petit Edward faisait pitié mais personnellement j'étais bien à la place de Bella. En même temps, j'écrivais son point de vue, donc c'est normal. On peut dire qu'il en a prit plein la gueule ! C'est clair que dans un film, moi aussi j'aurais pleuré et comme une madeleine. J'suis trop sensible quand je m'y mets. Oui, c'est vrai que voir Esmée menottée ce n'est pas dans toutes les fictions que tu peux voir cela, mais c'était la règle. Bella ne la connaissait pas comme Jasper et Alice. Et puis, pour le moment, personne sait si elle est impliquée ... Héhé ! Oui, Bella a bien fait de ne pas le gifler mais comme tu l'as lu, si elle serait en train de boire un boisson chaude, elle l'aurait brûlé avec ... Tu t'en rappelles ? ;D ! Oui, ça je crois que tout le monde l'a compris, Edward aime Bella. Mais n'oublies pas, il cherche à la protéger de sa famille même s'il lui a fait une petite déclaration histoire de se rattraper, une bonne partie de sa famille reste dangereuse. Pour les chansons, je sais que cela peut gêner la lecture, moi je suis dans les deux cas, je peux lire en même temps et parfois non. J'ai pourtant eu envie de les mettre et je suis contente que tu ais ressentis l'émotion de ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as ajouté les chansons dans ton MP3 ;D Je ne te l'obliges pas hein, bien sûr, mais bon, je demande quand même ! Pour sa suspension, comme tu dis, prendre du recul n'est pas si mal. Elle en a bien besoin et pour tout encaisser surtout. Oui, je vais te dire une petite chose, je réserve une belle amitié entre Bella et Alice. Mais elle sera différente de celle dans les autres histoires, comme tu as dû le voir, Alice ne relooke pas Bella ou elle a ce fameux surnom de "pile électrique" bien que j'aime lire ces histoires où elle est totalement folle. En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire n'est autre que BONNE LECTURE !

**lilou82 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah bah oui, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je te réponde sur la fameuse Happy End, mais au moins tu auras essayé ;D ! Oh c'est gentil de me dire que tu reliras mon histoire une fois qu'elle sera publiée. Une chose est sûr, chaque lecteur qui ont lu mon histoire et qui ont donné leurs avis, auront une petit mot dans les remerciements, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Pour le changement des personnages, cela concerne uniquement ceux de Stéphénie Meyer. Les miens, comme Derek, Daniel et Kyle, je les garde. Inutile de les changer. Il s'agira seulement de leur nom, mais pour le moment je galère à en trouver et qu'il fasse bien américain. :C ! Oui, se faire arrêter par sa copine c'est humiliant mais c'est ce que Bella avait besoin de faire. Si tu te rappelles bien du passage, elle voulait mémoriser chaque détail de lui. Oh tu as rit ? Une lectrice m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de lui foutre un gifle ! M'enfin, chacun ses réactions mais oui, c'est en trou du cul, en effet. Je voulais un peu casser le personnage trop parfait de Carlisle, si tu vois ce que je dire. Eh oui, c'est les règles, Bella est suspendue et ça lui permet de prendre un peu de recul, d'encaisser tout ça. Et dis donc, si je décide de rendre Bella alcoolique, hein, je fais ce que je veux :P Je rigole, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire pour ce côté là, mais je peux te persuader que tu le sauras au chapitre précédent, celui-ci, n'est pas consacré à notre Bee. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une petite parenthèse. Oui, Alice cache des choses et je te laisse de nouveau sur ta faim en ne parlant de ce qu'elle cache. Maintenant, à savoir si tu vas le découvrir dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain ... Hum Hum ... Je sais je te nargue bien correctement :P ! A toi aussi je vais te dire un petit secret, qui désormais ne le saura plus vu que je l'écris sur ta réponse, je réserve une belle amitié entre Bella et Alice. Mais pas comme celle dans les autres histoires, celle-ci sera différente. Tu veux savoir l'état d'esprit d'Edward ? Eh bien place à la lecture, ta demande est exaucée ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ton chéri a lu le chapitre avec toi ? Oh moins ça veut dire que j'arrive à faire passer les émotions. C'est pas que je me réjouie que tu ais presque pleuré, non, juste que c'est un point positif pour moi et mon écriture. Parce que faire passer les sentiments c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dur je peux te le garantir ! Eh bien pour savoir ce que Alice a dit à Edward tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre ! Et je vais te faire partager un secret que les autres lectrices ont eu le droit de savoir dans leurs réponses, je prépares une belle amitié pour Bella & Alice. Il y aura une bonne complicité ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur ce que tu vas apprendre ou pas dans ce chapitre puisque de toute manière tu vas le lire. Donc, tout ce que je peux faire c'est te souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Twilight-lili 8 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir même si elle venait du chapitre 8 mais c'était touchant :) ! Je suis contente que ma nouvelle lectrice ait aimé ce chapitre parce que c'est ce qui compte pour moi ! Oh pas d'hypothèses ? Hum ... T'as de la chance que j'accepte ;D Je rigole ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave, j'espère juste que tu en auras pour ce chapitre parce que comme tu as dû le voir, j'adore les hypothèses ! Allez, bonne lecture !

**canada02 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, comme tu dis, la situation n'est pas facile pour nos deux amoureux. Mais il faut bien un peu de complication ! Pour leur relation, pour le moment, ce ne sera pas le cas mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus, sinon ça gâche tout ce que j'ai prévu, donc voilà. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

**KristenStewartFans : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et merci d'avoir rejoint mes lecteurs et donc je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Je suis contente que tu ne lâches pas mon histoire depuis deux jours, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que tu la lâcheras pas tout court ! Je te rassure, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, il y a beaucoup trop de choses à régler et finaliser avant que la fin ne se prononce. J'ai encore pleins d'idées dans la tête, que pour le moment une fin n'est pas envisageable et tant mieux ! Pour la différence d'âge entre Carlisle et Edward oui je suis sûr ! Du moins, pour le moment ! Qui sait, peut être qu'il y aura quelques changements ... ? Ah tu es la première à réagir face aux sentiments que pourrait éprouver Derek face à Bella, c'est marrant mais c'est la pure vérité, peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être tord, mais comme tu dois le deviner je ne peux pas le dire ici, ce serait casser le truc. Oui, tu as raison, pour le moment elle n'insiste pas sur ce qu'il y a de plus grave, mais plus tard ou plutôt dans le chapitre suivant étant donné que ce chapitre ne parle pas d'elle. Je peux te le dire cette fois-ci puisque de toute façon tu vas le découvrir à la minute qui suit après avoir lu ma réponse :D ! Pour le garde du corps, ce sera plus tard ou peut-être dans le prochain chapitre qui sait ? ;D ! Et pour Démétri, pour le moment tu ne le sauras pas encore mais aussi plus tard. Comme tu le vois, l'histoire est loin d'être finie ! Profites bien de ce chapitre pour répondre à d'autres questions que tu peux bien te poser ! Bonne lecture !

**************Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : l'amethyste-d'Aradia ; marjopop's ;****KristenStewartFans & Miss-carlotaA**.

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le nœud se desserre**

_(Pas entièrement ;D) _

_**Point de vue d'Edward … **_

**- Écoutes-moi bien Cullen, je ne vais pas te lâcher avant que tu es répondu à mes questions. Alors, je vais te poser une énième fois, pourquoi avoir brûlé une quinzaine de corps dans cet entrepôt ?** S'énerva Derek, le meilleur ami de Bella.

**- Je veux parler à Bella.** Demandais-je en repensant à elle.

Derek ne perdit pas de temps à réagir et me lança un sourire mauvais tout en croisant ses bras dans sa poitrine. Bella était sa petite protégée et je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de ma personne. Mais moi, ce que je voulais c'était la voir. Lui dire pourquoi je lui avais caché la vérité durant tout ce temps. Même si je me suis expliquée, je ne lui ai pas tout dit. J'avais besoin de la voir, de savoir comment elle allait.

**- Je crois que pour le moment, tu es la dernière personne que Bella souhaite voir.** Déclara-t-il sans vraiment me surprendre.

Après tout, j'avais tenté ma chance en lui demandant si je pouvais la voir. Ou du moins si elle pouvait venir. Puisque de toute manière, j'étais coincé ici, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, à supporter les questions de Derek. Je soupirais. Il était peut-être temps que je réponde. Je ne perdais rien après tout, et puis comme il le disait, il n'allait pas me lâcher. Il était très coriace.

**- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce carnage.** Déclarais-je en baissant la tête, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour mon verre d'eau posé sur la table, qui était un moyen de retenir Derek de me frapper.

_Je savais que cela le démangeais … _

**- Alors tu vas m'expliquer comment se fait-il que l'on ait retrouvé tes empreintes sur les chaises ?** Répliqua-t-il, montrant clairement qu'il ne me croyait pas.

_Je n'étais pas très étonné … _

**- Si je t'explique la véritable raison de la présence de mes empreintes, tu ne risques pas de me croire.** Répondis-je en croisant son regard noir de colère qui était toujours le même depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée dans la salle.

**- A ton avis Cullen, tu es ici pourquoi ? Pour répondre à mes questions afin que l'on puisse savoir ce qui s'est passé réellement.** Dit-il avec beaucoup de détermination.

_Il était doué, je n'en avais aucun doute … _

Comment lui expliquer ? La situation était compliqué pour mon cas. Surtout que l'incendie et donc les meurtres ont eu lieu lorsque je suis partie de l'appartement de Bella. De plus, mon père savait que j'avais une relation avec une femme – tant mieux pour lui d'un sens – et n'avait pas apprécié que je lui cache car il l'avait découvert en m'écoutant au téléphone. Pourquoi ne lui en avais-je par parlé ? Tout simplement parce que je ne m'entendais pas avec lui. Je ne pouvais entretenir cette complicité père fils. Pour moi, c'était totalement impossible et inimaginable. Et ce soir-là, je n'étais pas de la partie. Du moins, j'avais refusé de participer une nouvelle fois à ses crimes.

**- Bien. Je vais commencer du début alors.** Dis-je en m'installant plus confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise.

_Que les révélations commencent … _

Derek ou plutôt l'agent Morgan, m'intima de commencer en me faisant un signe de la tête. Inutile de parler pour ce genre de chose. Reste à savoir par où j'allais commencer. Je devais lui raconter une partie de ma vie mais pas tout le contenu. Il n'était pas censé savoir comment s'est passé mon enfance. Seul la partie où j'ai commencé à suivre mon père contre mon grès l'intéressait.

**- Avant toute chose, j'ai une question. Est-ce que votre équipe connaissait les Cullen ?** Demandais-je, voulant m'assurer que je n'allais pas devoir passer des heures à raconter mon histoire.

**- Évidemment. Les Cullen sont connus de tous les états d'Amérique en passant par chaque agence de police.** Répondit-il.** Mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi on a pas fait de recherche sur ton nom pour éviter une seconde souffrance à Bella c'est parce qu'elle n'a dit que ton prénom.** Continua-t-il, comme s'il venait d'anticiper mes prochaines pensées. **De plus, Bella te faisait tellement confiance qu'elle nous a interdit, en particulier à moi, de ne pas faire de recherche sur toi, parce que oui, Bella voulait vraiment que ça marche entre vous deux et cela aurait été toujours le cas si tu n'avais pas joué au con une seconde fois.** Déclara-t-il d'un ton sévère.

_Au moins j'étais fixé … _

**- Et puis de toute manière, je ne te laisserais pas la revoir.** Annonça-t-il de façon autoritaire, mais je savais qu'au fond il voulait protéger sa meilleure amie. **Tu sais qu'elle risque gros à cause de tes conneries ? J'espère qu'elle ne tombera à cause pas de toi et ta famille mafieuse. Parce que je peux te jurer, que si lui arrive ne serai-ce qu'un licenciement, tu auras de mes nouvelles.** Menaça-t-il, me faisant légèrement flippé.

Je soupirais. Non seulement Bella ne voulait pas me voir mais en même temps il m'interdisait de le faire. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire avant de lui demander une seconde fois l'autorisation de la voir. Je soupirais une seconde fois, me donnant le courage de me lancer une bonne fois pour toute.

**- A l'âge de quinze ans, mon père a commencé à me donner des cours pour m'apprendre à tuer. Je n'étais pas idiot, je savais qu'il allait finir par me lancer de son milieu. Je savais que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas simplement de la médecine. Je le savais et pourtant je ne fuyais pas. J'avais déjà peur de lui mais je ne partais pas pour rester avec Alice, Emmett et ma mère. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir comme lui et mon frère non plus, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.**

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. J'allais abréger quelques détails. Le mieux était que je passe directement au soir de l'incendie. J'avais commencé par parler du fait que je ne voulais pas être cet homme pour lui montrer que tous les meurtres qui ont été effectué, car oui celui de l'entrepôt n'était pas le seul, était contre notre volonté à moi et à Emmett.

**- Quand j'ai rencontré Bella, je me suis tout de suite accroché à elle. Je sais que tu ne dois certainement pas me croire et que tu dois sans doute penser ce que pense aussi Bella en ce moment, mais non, je n'ai pas profité d'elle. Au contraire, avec elle je me sentais bien, vivant et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être cette personne horrible. Seule Alice était au courant de ma relation avec elle ainsi que de son métier. Emmett savait que je cachais quelque chose, mais je ne lui disais rien, craignant que mon père s'en prenne à lui, s'il essayait de lui faire cracher le morceaux. Je me suis confié à ma sœur parce que je savais qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et parce que j'en avais besoin.**

Derek était plongé dans mes explications mais ne changea pas d'expression pour autant. _Il me haïssait toujours. _Je pris ma respiration afin de pouvoir m'encourager à raconter la suite. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de le faire, l'agent Morgan me coupa dans mon élan tout en appuyant ses coudes contre la table afin de pouvoir croiser ses mains à quelques centimètres de son menton.

**- J'ai d'abord une question Cullen, si tu me dis que tu en as parlé à Alice et que l'on considère Emmett au courant, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à ton père ?** Me demanda-t-il comme une sorte de provocation.

_Il voulait que je crache tout … _

**- Comme je vous l'ai dis, mon père ou plutôt Carlisle, est un homme très dangereux. Certes il a cette réputation de médecin agréable, serviable et aimable mais en réalité il n'est qu'un monstre. Il tue les personnes qui osent se mettre entre son chemin sans pitié. Imaginez ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella si j'avais pris le temps de parler d'elle ? Il aurait fait ses recherches de lui-même, aurait su son nom, le métier de son père et donc le sien. Il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer.** Lui expliquais-je tout en voyant que ses expressions se durcirent rien qu'à la fin de a dernière phrase.

_Il tenait beaucoup à Bella …_

**- Sur ce coup-là je veux bien te croire.** Déclara-t-il avant de reprendre. **Mais, j'ai encore une question.** Fit-il, gardant la même position que tout à l'heure.** Tout à l'heure, dans ton appartement, il semblait pourtant au courant de son métier lorsqu'il a eu le culot de lui demander de démissionner. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit maintenant au courant ?** S'exclama-t-il, se rappelant de chaque détail qu'il avait pu observer.

Je n'avais pas oublié que Derek était présent dans mon salon. D'ailleurs, j'étais le seul à l'avoir vu lorsque je me suis tourné vers mon père pour prendre la défense de Bella, même si cette dernière ne s'en est pas rendue compte. J'aurais très bien pu m'en prendre à Derek ou avertir ma famille mais je ne l'avais pas voulu. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je voulais que mon père paye pour tous ces crimes commis. Pour tous ces innocents morts par sa faute. Même si je devais prendre de mon côté, je voulais qu'il se retrouve là où il aurait dû être depuis des années. Étant donné que je savais que ma mère et ma sœur n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, j'étais persuadée qu'elles allaient être libérées alors je ne me suis pas inquiété pour elles.

**- La seule responsable qui a put tout lui balancer n'est autre que Rosalie. Elle est très proche de mon père, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui se charge de nous avertir dès que nous devons traiter une affaire. Non seulement elle est l'assistante personnelle de Carlisle mais elle aussi tueuse à gage. Elle se charge principalement de tuer sous les contrats qu'il lui fait signer pour la payer ensuite.** Avouais-je sans aucun regret.

_Je détestais plus que tout Rosalie … _

**- Qui est cette Rosalie ?** Demanda-t-il seulement.

**- Il s'agit de la grande blonde à la taille mannequin au regard froid et hautain.** Répondis-je sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

**- Oui, je vois. Je suppose donc que la femme aux cheveux caramels est ta mère.** Dit-il sans me demander confirmation.** D'ailleurs, je veux que tu saches qu'elle vient tout juste d'être libérée.** M'annonça-t-il, ce qui me donna un grand soulagement.

Il n'était pas question qu'elle paye à cause de ce con. Contrairement à Carlisle, ma mère était la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Mais par amour pour mon père, elle était restée. Il n'était pas violent avec elle, il ne l'était pas non plus avec nous sauf que ce qu'il nous faisait faire n'était pas acceptable. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir.

**- Quant à ta sœur, elle n'a pas été interrogé. Comme tu as dû l'apprendre, Jasper est le frère de Bella et qu'il était sous couverture pour vous arrêter. Alice n'a donc rien à voir là-dedans puisque mon amie et coéquipière, me dit que je peux faire confiance en son frère, ce qui est normal.** Continua-t-il, me permettant de sourire et d'être content pour ma sœur.

Alice. Au début quand elle m'a présenté Jasper et que j'ai vu ses pétillements dans les yeux je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de le voir. Nous étions très complice et voir a sœur heureuse me rendait heureux par la même occasion. De plus, elle avait rencontré Jasper un peu après que ma relation avec Bella ait été officialisé, juste entre ma sœur et moi. J'ai pourtant toujours craint Jasper et je vois désormais que je n'avais pas eu tord. Mais après avoir su qu'il était flic, je n'avais pas pu m'énerver contre lui car ce que je voulais c'était que mon père croupisse en prison. En revanche, je ne savais qu'il était le frère de Bella et cette dernière ne m'en avait pas parlé. En y repensant, son père était shérif, son frère un policier se chargeant des trafiquants de drogues et certains crimes et Bella était du FBI. Il s'agissait donc d'une vraie famille de flic.

**- Je te parle Cullen.** Me réveilla en quelque sorte, Derek énervé.

**- Excuses-moi, j'étais en train de penser.** Dis-je en le regardant.

**- Je sais. Revenons à nos questions. **Dit-il sans perdre de temps. **Comment se fait-il que Rosalie connaisse Bella ? Parce qu'on est d'accord, pour la connaître il faut bien qu'elle l'ait vu.** Continua-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

**- Rosalie est venue chez moi sans prévenir lorsque Bella y était.**

**- C'était donc lors de ses vacances.** Conclut-il avant que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

**- Est-ce que Emmett l'a rencontré à son tour ?**

**- Oui. Le matin même et cela s'est passé un peu précipitamment.**

**- Comment ça précipitamment ?**

**- On va dire qu'il venu le matin alors que je dormais tranquillement avec Bella. Il venu frapper à ma porte pour passer un peu de temps avec moi et étant donné que nous étions samedi, nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver ce jour-là pour parler. Je lui avais dit que Bella dormait dans la chambre et qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas la réveiller. J'ai répété la même chose lorsqu'il est partit pour aller aux toilettes. Et j'ai entendu crier et j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Bella qui venait de se lever. Emmett est revenu cinq minute plus tard en soupirant et j'ai immédiatement compris qu'il venait d'être remit à sa place par cette dernière avant qu'il ne m'explique.**

**- Et sais-tu pourquoi elle a crié ?**

**- Oui. Hum … Elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements avec simplement l'une de ses chemises préférées autour d'elle.** Expliquais-je légèrement gêné.

**- Est-ce que Emmett est célibataire ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Même si je savais que cette question n'avait rien à faire là et que je ne savais pas pourquoi ni en quoi cela allait l'apporté de connaître la réponse, je ne bronchais pas et lui répondais directement. De toute façon, j'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait dit lors de son interrogatoire ou alors qu'il est en train de le dire. Peu importe.

**- Oui. Ou du moins, il était en couple avec Rosalie durant deux bonnes années mais leur histoire n'a pas marché à cause de cette dernière que ne cessait de le rabaisser contre le fait qu'il voulait arrêter de faire les activités dictées par notre père. A force de voir qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il a prit une grande décision et l'a laissé tombé. Depuis, Rosalie est devenue encore plus garce qu'elle ne l'était avant.**

**- Eh bien, j'espère que cette Rosalie aura des arguments pour tenir la route car cela risque d'être dur, surtout en sachant par quel agent elle est interrogée.**

Avant de continuer ses interrogations, qui devaient sûrement envahir ses pensées, ou alors elle lui venait sur le coup, il farfouilla quelque chose sur son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Je devinais qu'il voulait sans doute me montrer quelque chose alors j'attendis sans rien dire durant cinq bonnes minutes.

**- En sachant que Bella n'avait qu'une semaine de vacance et qu'elle a rencontré deux personnes de ta famille dans la même journée, ce que je trouve cela bizarre, et qu'il s'agissait d'un samedi, j'ai réussis à retrouver quelque chose d'important. Mais avant toute chose, savais-tu que Bella m'a appelé ce jour-là ?**

**- Oui, j'étais dans l'appartement quand c'était le cas et je l'ai laissé tranquille car je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi, ce que je respecte, surtout pour tout ce que tu as fais pour elle.**

**- Tant mieux. Au moins tu es au courant de ça. Mais sais-tu pourquoi elle m'a appelé ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en secouant la tête de façon négative. Qu'est-ce que Bella ne m'avait pas dit ? Je n'étais pas énervé sur ce coup-là car je n'avais pas fait mieux. Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais voulu qu'elle m'en parle. Pour me répondre, Derek me montra la photo d'un homme envoyé par Bella en message. Je fronçais d'avantage les sourcils, essayant de reconnaître ou de me rappeler de son visage.

**- Connais-tu cet homme Cullen ?**

**- Tu peux m'appeler Edward.** Dis-je, ne supportant plus qu'il m'appelle par mon nom.

**- Réponds à ma question.** Ordonna-t-il, me laissant la vue de cet homme devant moi après l'avoir posé sur la table.

**- Je ne le connais pas. Je peux te l'assurer.**

**- Je te crois. Seulement voilà, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait eu l'idée de faire suivre Bella, le jour où tu l'as laissé dans Vegas faire les magasins toute seule, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.** M'annonça-t-il, me surprenant sur le moment.

Mais qui aurait eu l'idée de faire suivre Bella ? Cela ne peut pas être mon frère, non, il n'était pas comme cela. Alice non plus, bien qu'elle était la première à la voir en photo, je savais qu'elle en était incapable. La seule personne qui l'a rencontré et qui en ai tout à fait capable était Rosalie. Garce et méfiante comme elle était et en sachant que je ne lui avais rien dit sur elle lors de notre trajet pour l'hôpital, elle avait tenté à mainte reprise pour que je lui parle plus de Bella mais il en était hors de question. La faire suivre aurait donc été le meilleur moyen.

**- Je pense savoir qui aurait pu le faire.** Dis-je. **La seule personne qui en est capable est Rosalie. Mon père ne connaissant pas encore Bella, c'est la seule que je peux suspecter.** Déclarais-je, sûr de moi.

Derek ne perdit pas de temps pour tourner sa tête et regarder la vitre noire qui se trouvait derrière lui, là où se trouvait sûrement ses coéquipiers. Il fit un simple hochement de tête avant de me regarder de nouveau. Je pouvais deviner que le message était passé et que Rosalie allait avoir de sérieux problèmes, en plus de ceux qu'elle avait déjà. Et dire que j'étais content était un euphémisme.

**- Quel est le nom de cet homme ?** Demandais-je en montrant la photo à l'aide de ma tête.

**- Cet homme s'appelle Riley Biers plus exactement.** Me répondit-il sans avoir besoin de regarder la photo. **Mais avant de continuer, je veux pouvoir te dire une chose.** Continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.** Tu as de la chance que ce soir-là Bella avait son arme sur elle et que par conséquent rien ne lui soit arrivée, parce que tu aurais eu de gros problème si cela aurait été le cas.** Dit-il, essayant de me sentir coupable pour l'avoir laissé seul, ce qui était déjà fait lorsque j'avais vu qu'elle m'en voulait.

**- Encore une fois, je ne connais pas ce Riley Biers.** Répétais-je pour être sûr qu'il m'ait entendu.

**- Je sais, j'ai bien compris. Évidemment, à sa demande j'ai effectué des recherches sur cet homme. Cet idiot a accepté la demande de Rosalie parce qu'elle lui a proposé de le payer dix mille dollars cache.**

**- Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé qui aurait pu l'engager puisque vous semblez le savoir ?**

**- Riley a eu l'ordre de se taire sinon il n'aura pas la chance de rentrer chez lui. Rosalie peut être très persuasive mais grâce à ta révélation, ses problèmes ne viennent que de s'agrandir. Avoir fait suivre un agent du FBI est l'une des plus grosse erreur de sa vie surtout lorsque cela s'agit de notre équipe.** Déclara-t-il de façon protectrice envers ses coéquipiers. **Et, notre patron va vite lui faire comprendre. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'interroge.**

Une fois de plus, Derek venait de me rappeler qu'on ne touchait pas à Bella ou aux membres de son équipe. Quelque part, je lui en étais reconnaissant et bizarrement je n'avais jamais été jaloux de la complicité qu'il avait avec cette dernière. De toute façon, je n'en avais pas le droit. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et agissait comme un véritable ami avec elle et je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour qu'il a fait bien que je ne lui dirais pas ouvertement. La fierté sans doute.

**- Bon. J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. Je te rappelle que tu ne m'as toujours prouvé ton innocence, donc j'attends. Comment se fait-il que tes empreintes ont été retrouvé sur la scène de crime ?**

**- Laissez-moi d'abord vous demander quelque chose … A quelle heure estimez-vous le crime ?** Lui demandais-je, essayant de trouver un meilleur moyen de lui expliquer.

**- En sachant que l'explosion a été alerté aux alentours de minuit et que l'on nous a alerté le lendemain pour traiter les corps, d'après notre médecin légiste, les victimes ont été tué aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.** Annonça-t-il en me montrant un fichier comportant les mêmes informations.

_Au moins, il en avait la preuve … _

**- A vingt-deux heures j'étais encore chez Bella et donc dans son lit. Inutile de te dire ce que nous faisions, je pense que tu as compris.**

**- Pour ce genre de chose je ne demanderais pas les détails.** Dit-il d'une mine dégoûtée avant de reprendre son sérieux. **Si je comprends bien, la seule personne qui peut le confirmer c'est Bella.** Conclut-il en soupirant.** Bon, considérant que ce que tu dis est vrai, puisque tu te trouvais chez ma coéquipière, je te repose une troisième fois, pour tes empreintes étaient-elles présentes ?**

Je soupirais. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais expliquer. Et puis, il s'agissait de la seule raison de la présence de mon ADN. Allait-il me croire ? Allait-il penser que je mens ? Après tout, il pouvait parfaitement penser que ce que je vais c'est faux.

**- Je ne peux faire qu'une supposition puisque je n'étais pas sur les lieux mais … Carlisle a un logement sur Washington, il n'y va que pour affaire. Avant de traiter celle-ci, il m'a appelé pour que je m'en occupe. J'ai refusé, prétextant que je n'étais en ville, pour éviter qu'il ne se pose de question sur Bella, pour pouvoir rester avec elle.**

**- Alors si je comprends bien où tu veux en venir, les chaises viennent de l'appartement de Carlisle, c'est bien ça ?** Renchérit-il.

**- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Je vous conseille de demander à Jasper, lui l'a accompagné ainsi que mon frère. Étant donné que Carlisle faisait confiance à Jasper, il doit être au courant de certaines choses.** Dis-je, espérant m'écoute.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de parler, il referma sa bouche immédiatement lorsqu'un agent intervint dans la salle interrogatoire pour l'informer de quelque chose. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune, portant des lunettes, des yeux verts et des lèvres pulpeuses. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un élastique noir et une frange balayée cachait son front légèrement grand. Finissant mon observation, je me concentrais plus sur ce qu'elle avait à dire.

**- Alice Cullen souhaite parler à Edward.** Dit-elle en regardant son collègue.

**- Le patron est d'accord ?**

**- Nous n'avons pas pu lui demander, il est actuellement occupé à emmener Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale dans une cellule pour qu'elle soit transférée dans la prison de Vegas.** Affirma-t-elle, me permettant de savoir ce que devenait l'assistante de mon père. **Et comme tu es le second, j'ai décidé de t'en parler. Et puis, Bella n'est pas là et Mike s'occupe d'interroger Emmett.**

Derek sembla réfléchir en me regardant pour ensuite hocher la tête pour m'autoriser ou plutôt autoriser ma sœur à venir me voir. Même si j'étais très proche d'Alice, je voulais savoir pourquoi avait-elle laissé entrer Jasper dans sa vie et dans la famille ? Peu importe qu'il soit le frère de Bella. Ce que je voulais savoir, c'était pourquoi as-t-elle présenté un flic, même si Carlisle ne semblait pas être au courant, à toute la famille ? Et pourquoi Carlisle n'avait pas entreprit de faire des recherches sur lui alors que si j'avais de même avec Bella, il ne se serait pas gêné ? Alice n'allait sûrement pas pouvoir répondre à ma question, tout ce que j'espérais c'était qu'elle éclaircisse certaines choses.

**- Par contre j'ai des nouvelles de Bella …** Dit-elle avant de partir, provocant nos deux regards insistants ce qui ne semblaient pas la déstabiliser.

**- Comment va-t-elle ?** Demanda Derek à ma place bien que je l'aurais fait volontairement mais je préférais le laisser faire, même si je m'inquiétais pour Bella.

**- Hum … On va dire que … En fait je ne sais si Jasper accepte que j'en parle devant lui.** Répondit-elle en me montrant à l'aide de sa tête.

Derek me regarda de nouveau, examinant mes traits, voulant savoir si j'avais le droit de savoir l'état de sa meilleure amie avant de soupirer fortement. Ce que je voulais était simple : Je voulais savoir comment allait Bella, ce qu'elle faisait. Bref, je voulais tout savoir. Même si je ne le saurais pas maintenant, je mettrais tout en œuvre pour avoir ce que je voulais. Il retourna sa tête vers sa collègue et l'intima à continuer.

**- Jasper l'a retrouvé allongée contre le bar de votre chambre. Où se trouvait des éclats de verre autour d'elle ainsi qu'une bouteille de tequila vide. Il s'est occupé d'elle en la mettant dans le lit et là il attend qu'elle se réveille.** Annonça-t-elle, regardant chaque réaction de son coéquipier. **Et … d'après lui, elle a bu une douzaine de verres et était sur le point d'entamer son premier de martini avant de tomber.** Termina-t-elle.

Elle aussi savait la complicité qu'il partageait avec Bella. Mais merde, Bella a donc été retrouvé saoul par ma faute ? J'aurais dû y penser. Je ne voulais qu'elle plonge dans l'alcool parce que je n'ai pas su être sincère avec elle. Après tout, cela ne m'aurait rien coûter de l'être ! Elle aurait sûrement compris que j'étais innocent, que je connaissais les coupables du meurtre mais que je n'en faisais pas partis, que tout ce que je faisais c'était uniquement sous les ordres dans mon père sans que je puisse donner mon avis. Je la connaissais, elle n'aurait pas agis comme elle avait fait aujourd'hui puisqu'elle serait au courant de tout. Encore une fois, je n'étais qu'un con. Un pauvre abruti incapable de garder la femme qu'il aime sans lui mentir. Je regardais Derek qui lui secouait la tête de droite à gauche avant de se lever de la chaise pour se diriger vers la porte.

**- Je vais passer un appel à Jasper.** Dit-il en passant la porte pour ensuite s'arrêter.** Laisse entrer Alice pour qu'elle puise lui parler.** Ordonna-t-il à Angéla. **Je reviens, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.** Me rappela-t-il en me montrant du doigt avant de partir pour de bon.

Angéla ne prit pas la peine de me jeter un regard et referma la porte derrière elle. Bella m'avait rapidement parlé d'elle en me disant que c'était une fille légèrement réservée, bien que très sympathique, dont elle n'était pas très proche. Ou du moins, elle ne sortait pas avec elle comme une véritable amie.

A présent, j'étais seul, attendant l'arrivée de ma sœur. J'étais impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Je voulais aussi savoir si elle a eu l'autorisation pour le reste de la famille. Ou du moins, je ne pense qu'elle en ait la possibilité. Il fallait que je lui demande. Je savais qu'elle était désormais la seule sur qui je pouvais compter avec Emmett. Lui aussi je devais lui parler.

**- Salut Edward.** Intervint la douce voix d'Alice après qu'elle soit entrée à l'intérieur de la pièce.

**- Salut Alice.** Dis-je en hochant la tête.

Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir en face de moi avant de soupirer, de poser ses coudes sur la table et de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras était trop tentant mais un des agents de police a prit soin d'attacher ma main contre le bois de la chaise à l'aide de la paire de menotte mise par Bella. Le dernier moment où j'ai pu la sentir me toucher. Je poser donc ma main libre, celle de gauche, contre la table, attrapa le verre d'eau, le porta à ma bouche pour boire un gorgée avant de le reposer et d'attendre sagement ce que ma sœur avait à me dire.

**- Merci d'avoir eu envie de me voir.** Dit-elle en me regardant, les yeux embués de larmes.

**- Les autres ne l'ont pas voulu ?** Lui demandais-je surpris de la voir aussi triste.

**- Non. Carlisle a clairement dit à l'agent Adams, après qu'il se soit occupé de Rosalie, que je n'étais plus sa fille. Quant à Rosalie, c'est comme si je n'étais rien pour elle. Et Emmett, bah, l'agent Newton préférait avoir fini avec lui avant de me laisser entrer. Même si je n'ai pas pu parler à notre frère, je suis contente de te revoir parce que j'ai besoin d'expliquer mon agissement face à ma relation avec Jasper et le fait qu'il était infiltré dans notre famille.** Débita-t-elle, laissant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

**- Et maman ? **Lui demandais-je, voulant être au courant de la situation actuelle.

**- Maman, elle ne veut pas me parler. J'ai essayé de lui dire quelque chose dès sa libération mais elle m'a tourné le dos, sans me regarder.** Répondit-elle en pleurant d'avantage.

**- Calmes toi Alice. Je suis là. Quelque soit la raison, je suis là. Je serais toujours là.** La rassurais-je, réussissant à attraper sa main pour lui montrer que j'étais sincère.

**- Merci Edward.** Fit-elle en souriant, contente que je reste là à l'écouter au lieu de la rejeter.

_C'est là que l'on se rend compte que notre famille n'est pas si unie que ça … _

**- Bon. Il va bien falloir que je commence.** Dit-elle en souriant d'avantage, voulant cacher au mieux la peine que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. **Quand j'ai rencontré Jasper, je savais qu'il faisait partit d'une équipe d'agents spéciaux pour les trafiquants de drogues et quelques crimes. Comme toi pour Bella, je suis tombée sous son charme mais j'ai évité de m'accrocher à lui à cause de la vie que nous menions. Même si, je ne faisais pas vraiment partie de se trio étant donné que je suis femme.** Continua-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. **Mais quand je voyais mes deux frères subir les méfaits de Carlisle et qu'à cause de cela, tu ne pouvais pas être totalement honnête avec Bella et Emmett ne pouvait pas s'éloigner définitivement de Rosalie. Vous n'aviez pas la possibilité de vivre une vie normale. Alors …**

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Alors j'ai agis à ma manière. Je ne voulais pas perdre mes frères. J'ai donc demander de l'aide à Jasper où je lui ai tout raconté. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide pour vous sortir de là. Il m'a proposé de se mettre sous-couverture après avoir discuté avec son patron. Mais il avait bien prévu de vous arrêter pour avoir une ou plusieurs preuves, il s'agissait des conditions qu'il avait eu. Du coup, on passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, on s'est approché et quand on s'est rendu compte de nos sentiments, on s'est mis en couple.**

Elle me regarda sans dire un mot, profitant de cet instant pour prendre sa respiration. Je pourrais très bien intervenir et lui dire ce que je pensais mais en fait, je ne pensais pas à grand chose concernant cette histoire. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je savais qu'il manquait un bout de l'histoire alors je la laissais faire. J'attendais qu'elle reprenne là où elle s'en était arrêtée.

**- Quand j'ai su que Bella était sa sœur, je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je voulais éviter que tu découvres ce que je faisais. J'aurais peut-être dû te le dire mais je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu laisses tomber Bella. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses qu'elle était elle aussi dans le coup alors que c'est faux. Et puis, Jasper voulait sa sœur en dehors de cela, m'avouant qu'elle sortait d'une histoire difficile et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.**

**- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé tomber si tu m'aurais tout expliqué. Et puis, Jasper ne savait pas pour ma relation avec elle.**

**- Il me faisait confiance pour que je garde cela pour moi et de mon côté j'avais foi en lui pour qu'il s'occupe de tout nous concernant.** Dit-elle avec beaucoup de sincérité.

**- Alice, tu as risqué de perdre nos parents pour nous protéger ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû, à cause de nous, Carlisle et Esmée ne veulent plus te voir et …**

**- Je m'en fou Edward. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de ne plus voir vos visages tristes après avoir froidement abattu un innocent ou voir entrer avec du sang sur les vêtements. Je ne veux plus voir Emmett rester sans rien faire alors que Rosalie et totalement odieuse avec lui même après leur séparation. Il ne dit rien, tu le vois bien, il ne fait rien, au lieu de cela il encaisse alors que tu sais tout comme moi qu'il mérite beaucoup mieux. Devant tout le monde il paraît heureux mais en fait il ne fait que de s'en vouloir d'être comme ça. Et toi, je ne voulais plus te voir en me disant que cela te tuer de prendre le risque de perdre Bella parce que tu ne lui disais rien, parce qu'elle commençait à se poser des questions et surtout parce que tu l'aimais et l'aimes toujours. J'en avais marre de voir ma réelle famille souffrir alors que je ne pouvais rien faire et surtout rien dire. Alors j'ai agis à ma manière.** Déclara-t-elle sans prendre la peine de respirer.

Comment en vouloir à ce petit bout de femme qu'était ma sœur alors qu'elle a tout fait pour nous sortir de cette _merde. _Et moi, je n'avais rien vu. Emmett et moi avions passé notre temps à désespérer de ne pouvoir rien faire de notre situation et nous n'avions rien vu. Finalement, je ne craignais plus Jasper. Même s'il aurait été capable de saboter une mission que Carlisle nous confiait, je ne pouvais que le remercier sans vraiment le faire. Une fois de plus, la fierté me rattrapait. De toute façon, il devait sûrement me détester pour ce que j'ai fait à sa sœur. Même si cela aurait pu éviter de perdre Bella, je l'avais perdu.

**- Viens-là.** L'ordonnais-je, lui faisant un signe de la main.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et vint vers moi. Et comme si elle avait compris ce que j'attendais d'elle ou du moins ce que je voulais faire, elle me prit dans ses bras où je pouvais sentir son parfum qu'il lui allait si bien. Avant, Alice était considérée comme cette fille pétillante avec la joie de vivre. Mais il est vrai que son changement d'attitude ne m'avait mit sur la voie de ce qu'elle ressentait face à ce qu'on vivait.

**- Excuses-moi.** Dis-je en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?**

**- Parce que je n'ai pas su que tu souffrais. Et je m'en excuse et je suis sûr que si tu en parles à Emmett il s'en voudra aussi.** Lui expliquais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Ce geste me fit comprendre que la famille, avec les sentiments et l'envie de se protéger entre eux, qu'une famille peut avoir, des Cullen était seulement composée d'Emmett, Alice et moi. Visiblement, Esmée en aurait fait partie mais je ne pardonnais pas le fait qu'elle ait tourné le dos à ma sœur, sa fille. Même si je pouvais chercher la raison de son comportement, il restait inacceptable.

**- Je vais tenter de nouveau ma chance auprès d'Emmett. Et après, je vais aller rejoindre Jasper.** M'annonça-t-elle en se reculant pour s'emparer de mon verre d'eau pour en prendre une gorgée, n'oubliant pas de ne pas boire du même côté.

_Alice gardait ses habitudes … _

**- C'est vraiment sérieux avec lui ?** Lui demandais-je, voulant m'assurer qu'elle était vraiment heureuse avec lui.

Elle ne m'avait pas empêché d'être avec Bella, je ne pouvais l'interdire d'être avec Jasper. De toute façon, je savais qu'elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Mais elle était ma sœur et comme un grand qui se respect, je voulais la protéger.

**- Oui. Il est génial si tu savais.** Dit-elle alors que ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller de bonheur. **Il est tellement gentil et si tu savais comment il est fou de sa sœur. En fait, il est comme toi, il ne fait que la protéger, sauf que d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle ne réagit pas de la même manière que je le fais. Mais bon .. On ne parlait pas d'elle mais de moi …** Continua-t-elle en se rappelant que Bella restait un sujet sensible.

**- Je suis content que tu sois heureuse petite sœur.** Dis-je en souriant. **Mais est-ce que je peux te poser une question avant que je sois à mon tour bombarder par celle de Derek ?** Lui demandais-je en la regardant.

**- C'est à propos de Bella ?**

**- Oui. Est-ce que tu étais là quand … Jasper l'a retrouvé … saoul ?**

**- Oui, j'étais avec lui. Je l'ai aidé à préparer son lit et nettoyer les éclats de verre ainsi que la Martini au sol et après je suis venue te voir. Le connaissant, il attendant sûrement pour lui parler et s'assurer qu'elle va bien.** S'exclama-t-elle, cherchant ma réaction. **Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, je vais essayer de le raisonner de ne pas vouloir te tuer en ce qui concerne Jasper mais je ne promets pour son père et je parlerais à Bella.** Termina-t-elle, voulant me rassurer sur le fait qu'elle allait essayer que mon ex-copine me pardonne.

**- Comment ça son père ?** Lui demandais-je, surpris qu'elle le mentionne.

**- Et bien, Jasper m'invite à venir dans ville natale après en avoir parlé à Bella. Nous partons demain. Mais si tu préfères que je reste, cela ne me dérange pas.** Avoua-t-elle.

**- Non. Bien sûr que non. Tu peux aller où tu veux maintenant que tu es libre. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir où vous va ma petite soeur et pendant combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais plus le nom de la ville tout ce que j'ai c'est qu'il s'agit d'une bourgade dans l'état de Washington. Jasper m'a dit qu'il attendrait que Bella se sente mieux avant que l'on rentre à Vegas pour lui et Bella retournera chez elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, je peux toujours rentrer plutôt, tout dépend des événements. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, on est jamais sûr.** M'expliqua-t-elle espérant sans doute que je ne lui pose pas d'autres questions.** J'essayerais de lui parler en tête à tête Edward, je t'en fais la promesse. Je sais qu'elle t'aime et que toi aussi, alors étant donné que je vais passer quelques jours avec elle, je peux toujours la convaincre de te laisser lui parler. Qu'elle écoute que tu as à lui dire.** Termina-t-elle souriant sincèrement.

Je lui fis un hochement de tête ayant pour but de la remercier avant de la laisser partir. Parce que oui, depuis le début de mon interrogatoire, je voulais parler à Bella. Je voulais qu'elle m'écoute et si Alice parvint à la convaincre, alors je mettrais tout en oeuvre pour qu'elle m'écoute. Même si je dois subir un rejet, au moins, elle m'aura écouter et j'aurais la possibilité de retirer ce poids qui devenait trop lourd à supporter. Je soupirais alors que je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seul. Ma solitude fut rapidement rattrapée par l'arrivée de Derek, qui était de retour avec de nouvelles questions. Si je peux avoir la possibilité de prouver mon innocence – enfin, j'avais tout de même tué des gens, je savais que je n'étais si innocent que je le présumais – alors je le ferais. Pour moi, pour ma famille et surtout pour elle.

**- Bon. Bella est en train de dormir sur son lit d'hôtel si tu veux savoir.** Dit-il sans me jeter le moindre regard, le sien étant préoccuper à chercher des informations concrètes dans un vieux dossier.

**- Tu dois beaucoup tenir à Bella.** Affirmais-je sans vraiment le vouloir.

Son regard croisa la mien et ses traits s'adoucirent au même moment. Il s'enfonça un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise, montrant qu'il était en train de chercher quel discours il pouvait me dire. Peut-être aurais-je le droit à des confidences ?

**- Depuis qu'elle est petite, son père et son frère ne font que la protéger, bien que cela l'agace quelques fois.** Débuta-t-il en souriant légèrement, pensant sans doute aux plaintes de cette dernière.** Et quand est arrivé … l'incident, la protection est devenue une surprotection. Inutile de te préciser l'état d'esprit de Charlie lorsqu'il a su ce que Kyle lui a fait. Nous avons dû redoubler d'effort pour éviter qu'il ne le tue. Et il en est capable. Pour ses enfants et surtout pour sa fille, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices.** Raconta-t-il, ne me quittant pas du regard, surtout lorsqu'il avait mentionné le père de Bella.

Il me disait cela comme s'il voulait me prévenir que j'étais encore plus dans la merde si son père est au courant de l'histoire. Même si j'étais le seul à savoir que j'étais en partie innocent, rien que le fait d'avoir mentit à sa fille ne me rassurait pas. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui pourtant et ce n'était pas son statut qui me faisait peur, mais si je voulais reconquérir Bella, je préférais ne rien faire. De toute façon, je n'allais rien faire. Je ne voulais plus être cet homme.

**- Bella est comme ma sœur, si on la touche c'est comme si on me touchait moi mais en pire. Je tiens beaucoup à elle parce que c'est une personne formidable. Malgré son côté de femme froide, chaque personne qui a prit le temps de la connaître peut voir qu'elle reste fragile. Mais elle est surtout la femme la plus forte que je connaisse qui a su remonter la pente en seulement trois mois. Même si elle n'a pas oublié son passé, et qu'elle ne l'oubliera jamais, elle a su nous montrer qu'elle su s'en sortir après ce qu'elle a vécu.** Déclara-t-il comme une admiration envers cette dernière.

Et je l'étais aussi. Je l'étais depuis le jour où elle m'avait tout révélé. J'avais été bouleversé par son histoire mais aussi autant étonné qu'elle s'en était sortit aussi vite. Après sa révélation, elle avait récolté un homme de plus qui avait ressentit cette envie de la protéger de manière plus forte. Déjà que c'était le cas avant, après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, c'était limite je ne voulais plus me déplacer sans elle.

**- Tu sais Edward.** Enchaîna-t-il après avoir lâché un léger soupir. **Dès que Bella m'a parlé de toi, j'ai tout de suite vue que tu lui as comment dire, tapé dans l'œil. Cette étincelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux rien qu'au début de votre relation, était signe que tu l'as rendait heureuse. Elle n'a cessé de me dire que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et voir ce petit bout de femme sourire et rougir à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait ton nom me rendait autant heureux qu'elle.** Continua-t-il, ne me regardant plus avec ce regard noir de colère.

Non pour le moment ses yeux avaient retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, c'est-à-dire marrons. Couleur allant parfaitement avec son teint de peau qui était plutôt matte.

**- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward. Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard étonné quand je te dis cela.** Ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux après avoir vu mon étonnement. **Je sais qu'au début de l'interrogatoire j'étais froid et en colère contre toi, mais au fond, tu lui as permis d'être heureuse, à lui montrer que les hommes ne sont pas tous violents et lui redonner confiance en elle rien qu'en l'aimant. Je sais que tu l'aimes, ça il n'y a aucun doute, mais lorsque tu me dis que tu es innocent, je pense sincèrement que tu aurais dû la mettre au courant. Bella aurait juste flippé ou peut-être qu'elle t'en aurait voulu mais elle serait revenue vers toi parce qu'elle t'aime. Tu n'aurais jamais dû attendre aussi longtemps surtout de la façon dont elle l'a apprit. La voir en train de réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de ton visage sur l'écran, j'ai vu qu'elle a eu mal. Me prouver à moi que tu es innocent est une chose, mais il va falloir le faire auprès de cette femme en plus de tes excuses qui en a bien besoin.** Débita-t-il, me redonnant l'envie de me battre pour la récupérer.

**- Merci Derek.** Dis-je.

_Ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai pu sortir … _

**- Ne me remercie pas. Je le fais pour Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre une fois de plus.** Déclara-t-il. **Bon, revenons, j'ai d'autres questions pour toi Edward.** Continua-t-il en relevant la tête après s'être arrêté à une page qui semblait intéressante autant pour lui que pour moi.

* * *

**Eh oui, je sais c'est déjà la fin ! **

**Je sais que je me suis rattrapée sur mon côté sadique ! Mais ne m'en voulais pas car je vous ai prévenu, juste en-dessous du titre, qui signifie bien que vous alliez apprendre des choses, que je n'allais pas tout déballer en un seul chapitre sinon tous les mystères disparaissent et ce n'est pas drôle autant pour vous que pour moi. Ensuite, je sais que vous vous attendiez sûrement à ce que ce chapitre parle de Bella à Forks avec Jasper et Alice, mais non ! Cela se passera dans le prochain chapitre. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce chapitre comme une simple parenthèse, enfin pas tellement parce que vous avez pu apprendre pleins de choses différentes, je suis donc excusée. Et puis, je suis sûr que savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Edward vous intriguez non ? Et en plus, je voulais aussi vous faire partager l'interrogatoire et j'espère qu'il vous a plu dans l'ensemble étant donné que le chapitre est essentiellement basé sur ça.**

**Sinon, passons aux questions :D Comment avez-vous trouvé le chapitre ? La bonne longueur ? Normalement oui mais je préfère demander. Avez-vu pu obtenir les réponses que vous attendez tant ? Êtes-vous surpris(es) ? Parce que, chacune de vos hypothèses étaient différentes, de ce que j'ai pu lire pour les précédents chapitres. Et puis, avant de vous laisser, j'attends bien évidemment et comme tout le temps depuis le début de l'histoire, une fameuse hypothèse venant de votre part, de ce qui vous passe par la tête par rapport à la suite bien que j'en ai eu certaine, mais j'en veux une autre ;P !**

**Bon je vous laisse mais choupets,**

**RENDEZ-VOUS AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !**

**XO XO XO**

**F.B.F**

**PS : étant donné que je l'ai posté assez tard, bon pas trop je vous l'accorde, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger, donc si vous remarquez une petite faute, mais ne perdez pas votre temps à les chercher ne vous inquiétez pas, je me chargerais de la correction dès demain, prévenez-moi merci ! ;D**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Prendre du recul

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Eh oui, c'est l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Je sais qu'avec l'interrogatoire vous n'avez pas pu savoir ce que faisais Bee pendant ce temps à Forks. Eh bien maintenant vous allez être servi ! Parce que perso, vu que c'est moi qu'il l'ai écrit je peux tout de suite vous dire qu'il va s'en passer des choses ! Et je prépare quelque chose de grandiose pour les prochains chapitres ou quoi que, cela se passera à la fin du chapitre 12 ... Ouai, c'est sûr. Ne me dites pas que je suis sadique, je vous dis juste que le chapitre 12 sera hum ... Nan je n'en dis pas plus et j'arrête de vous faire attendre en sachant que je ne sais même pas combien il y en a qui lise mon speech (je ne sais si ça s'écrit comme ça) donc je vais m'arrêter là. Mais avant toute chose, je tiens tout de même à répondre à vos reviews, ce qui normal ! **

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, je peux l'avouer que le chapitre de l'interrogatoire n'était pas joyeux, mais je ne pouvais pas en mettre alors que rien ne va ? Ce serait ridicule. Je tenais à cette fameuse discussion entre Edward & Alice, elle me tenait à coeur et je ne voulais pas mettre trop de chose par rapport aux questions de Derek, je voulais couper un peu même si le sujet porte toujours sur les actes de la famille Cullen. Aaaah la fameuse conversation entre nos anciens tourtereaux, sera attendue par tout le monde et je la prépare actuellement. Elle ne se trouvera pas dans ce chapitre ou quoi que ... Peut-être, c'est à toi de voir ;D ! Je sais je suis sadique :P Aaaah j'ai peut-être donné un bon caractère à mes deux personnages cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle voudra lui parler hum hum ... C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas méchants en quelque sorte, mais cela ne veut rien dire, tu verras en lisant soit ce chapitre soit l'autre, je te laisse en suspend, puisque de toute façon tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre. La suite de ta review me touche vraiment autant que j'adore l'histoire que je partage avec vous tous. Et le fait que tu me dises ça me fait sourire parce que j'ai envie de tenter ma chance pour l'envoyer à plusieurs éditeurs. Enfin, quand j'en aurais finis et les remerciements seront dédiés aux lecteurs qui ont été tellement gentils avec moi. Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**MissBlinis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est gentil de laisser une petite marque de ton passage, parce que c'est vrai, sur Fanfiction ce n'est pas comme sur Skyrock, on ne voit pas qui vient visiter nos histoires et seule la reviews en est une preuve donc c'est cool et sympa de ta part. D'ailleurs, je pense que je t'ai remercié d'avoir mis dans tes Fallows ou Favorites sur un des chapitres et je suis contente que tu aimes beaucoup mon histoire et surtout le thème. Parce que oui, je voulais changer un peu, mettre ce genre de couple où l'amour devient impossible, parce que pour le moment, c'est bel et bien le cas ! Et pour une fois, j'ai eu envie de mettre Bella en position forte ou du moins dans un métier qui la rend forte. Pour la réaction d'Esmée, je savais qu'elle allait étonné tout le monde, mais je voulais changer un peu. Du fait que Esmée soit toujours la maman maternelle, et tout le tralala et puis ça change des autres histoires. Pour le moment, Esmée ne risque pas d'être dans votre cœur durant les prochains chapitre à partir de celui-là. Et pour Carlisle, je tenais à stopper cette image que tout le monde à de lui, certes il est encore médecin mais je voulais qu'il y ait une autre facette de lui et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le rendre méchant :). Pour Edward et l'idée qu'il aille en prison, oui comme tu dis, il faut être réaliste, bien que c'est triste, la loi reste la loi même si ce n'est qu'une histoire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire maintenant mais de toute façon c'était plus que logique. Tu tires vite les conclusions ;D Une happy end, rien de plus normale, maintenant, reste à savoir que j'ai réservé parce que pour le moment, l'histoire est loin d'être finie, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tiens à mettre avant de la terminer. Donc tu as encore le temps de changer d'avis ;D ! Continue à participer à mes questions réponses et hypothèses, j'adore ça ! Bonne lecture !

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de point de vue Edward, d'ailleurs il s'agissait du premier et c'était pour la première grosse dispute de nos petits amoureux qui pour le moment ne le sont plus tellement. Enfin, je dis cela parce qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles hein. Bah pour ce qui est de l'interrogatoire j'ai tout de même hésité mais je l'ai quand même fait car j'ai jugé bon de savoir qu'il se passait pendant que Jasper s'occupe de notre chère Bee. Et puis, il était temps de révéler quelques indices. Pour Edward, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas coupable, en sachant qu'il faut tout de même qu'il trouve le moyen de parler à sa chérie et surtout de la récupérer il fallait bien qu'il soit innocent. Eh oui, Derek est très doué non seulement en tant qu'agent mais aussi pour détecter les mensonges et ça je l'avais déjà signifié dans les précédents chapitres ce qui fait de lui l'un des meilleurs agents. Derek tiens beaucoup à la petite Bee et il veut juste la voir heureuse même s'il n'apprécie pas Edward, il sait que sa protégée l'aime alors il agit en ami, comme tu as pu le constater. Oui, Bella s'est entièrement confiée à lui et c'est vrai que Edward n'a pas été honnête avec elle alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Le pardon ne sera pas vite énoncé, je vais essayer de faire un maximum d'espace entre la séparation, qui a commencé au chapitre 9 et la réconciliation qui je te rassure ne se passera pas non plus à la fin mais ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai réservé beaucoup trop de chose avant que ce soit le cas. Pour la famille Cullen, encore une façon pour moi de changer l'image que tout le monde a de cette famille qui chez moi n'est pas très unie finalement. Pour Esmée, je voulais aussi casser l'image de la mère formidable, attachante, maternelle, que l'on voit souvent dans les histoires et donc dans Twilight. Puisque de toute manière je vais changer les nom des personnages pour éditer cette histoire il faut bien que je les fasse à ma façon, non ? :) ! Eh attends ! Tu dis que Carlisle et Rosalie sont en prison mais je ne l'ai pas signifié dans le chapitre, juste que Rose a été mise dans une cellule pour être transférée, l'interrogatoire de Carlisle n'a pas été encore effectué ou du moins on va plutôt dire qu'il s'est passé pendant que Bella se trouvait à Seattle et donc pendant ce chapitre. Tu auras plus de détails dans le prochain ;D ! Je sais je te nargue et oui mademoiselle la sadique n'est jamais partie et elle va rester jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire :P ! J'espère que j'aurais vite ton avis après tes vacances parce que je les adore ! Merci et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, Bella n'a pas de chance mais heureusement elle est entourée :) ! Ils se parleront un jour mais pas maintenant ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Twilight-lili 8 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que la longueur aussi car dans celui-là ce sera pareil ;D ! De rien, je n'ai fait que répondre :) ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**************Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : kimy16 ; Cloe-Jad3 & yaya084. **

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Prendre du recul ... **

Lorsque l'on est de nouveau célibataire par la pire manière que ce soit, la seule chose que l'on arrive à voir, ce sont des couples. Des couples qui s'embrassent avec passion et douceur. Des couples se regardant avec complicité et amour. Des couples se baladant main dans la main, ne se quittant plus. Des couples qui vous énerve car ils nous font repenser qu'il y a quelques jours de cela, nous en faisions partis. J'étais dans cette phase-là, où j'avais envie d'étriper tous ces couples pour leur faire ravaler leur bonheur qui me faisait si mal. Parce que oui, j'avais mal rien qu'en me rappelant qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, j'étais heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir revivre. Heureuse de me sentir aimée. Heureuse d'être avec _lui _tout simplement.

Même en étant à plus de deux milles kilomètres, cet homme me manquait. Comme si tout ce qui me le rappelait, me suivait. En premier son parfum. En même temps, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de récupérer ma chemise préférée quand je me suis rendue dans son appartement pour récupérer mes affaires avec Jasper et Alice. Il s'agissait d'une erreur de ma part de l'avoir prise, mais, j'en avais besoin. C'était presque vital pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus le serrer contre moi alors si je pouvais me contenter de sa chemise, j'étais en quelque sorte heureuse. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi brutale en m'en prenant à lui … _J'aurais dû chercher plus loin sur la raison de son mensonge. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela qui me choquait, si je peux le dire de cette façon, le fait qu'il fasse partit de ces personnes dont je passais mes journées entières à les arrêter, me rappeler que Edward avait tué des gens, des innocents sans doute, il restait donc un meurtrier. J'étais donc perdue … perdue dans ce que je devais faire ou non … perdue, là, allongée sur mon lit d'adolescente, à contempler le plafond, cherchant la moindre issue pour que je puisse m'y réfugier.

**- Est-ce que tu peux me donner une raison de ne pas tuer cet homme ?!** S'emporta Charlie, après l'entente de la confidence de mon frère, alors qu'ils se trouvaient au salon.

**- Charlie !** S'écria Renée, surprise par ses paroles bien qu'elle pensait sans doute la même chose mais ne disait pas ce qui passait dans sa tête.

Après notre arrivée à Forks, Charlie avait prit soin de nous saluer et de rencontrer pour la première fois Alice, la petite copine de son fils et donc de mon frère. Je l'avais enlacé, lui montrant qu'il m'avait manqué avant de le faire avec ma mère. Je m'étais comportée normalement, ne voulant pas montrer que j'étais en train de penser à ce qui me faisait si mal depuis samedi. Le jour de la révélation, le jour où je me suis confrontée à l'homme que j'aimais. Mais Charlie n'était pas dupe. Je restais sa fille et il me connaissait. Jasper avait tenté de garder ce qui se passait autant de temps qu'il l'a pu, c'est-à-dire deux jours, avant de tout avouer sous la pression de mon père. Résultat des courses, toute ma famille était au courant que je m'étais encore une fois faire bernée par un homme en qui j'avais confiance et surtout que j'aimais.

**- Papa, ce n'est pas une bonne idée et tu le sais !** Lui répondit Jasper, ignorant l'intervention de notre mère.

**- Et pourquoi ça ? L'autre jour on m'a empêché de le faire à Hunter parce que ce con n'a pas prit au sérieux les menaces que je lui ai fait après que Bella me l'ai présenté et voilà qu'il y a un autre homme qui n'a pas su être honnête avec elle et tu crois que je ne vais rien faire alors que ma fille reste dans sa chambre depuis son retour et que je suis obligé de lui rappeler que si elle ne mange pas, elle risque d'avoir des problèmes ? Donc non, je suis désolé jeune homme, mais je dois au moins parler à cet Edward c'est bien ça ?**

**- Oui Papa. Mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas le tuer.** Tenta-t-il de raisonner mon père.

**- Réponds à ma question, pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que ta fille l'aime encore ! Déjà qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, je ne veux pas la voir en plein deuil parce que tu auras fait cette connerie ! Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui mentir, mais maintenant c'est fait, alors ne va pas le rejoindre pour lui coller une balle.** Lui expliqua clairement Jasper, ce qui laissa une léger silence, permettant à mes pensées de voyager de nouveau.

Je soupirais. Cela faisait deux fois en une année que mon père avait des envies meurtrières à cause de mes mauvaises fréquentations. Durant ces deux jours, j'avais finis par me mettre à l'évidence que je n'étais pas fait pour avoir une relation avec un homme que je qualifiais de _normal. _Quelqu'un qui n'a aucune histoire, qui ne tue pas, qui n'est pas obligé de frapper sa femme parce qu'on lui demande, je voulais un homme qui n'a rien à cacher de son passé, de sa vie. C'était tout ce que je demandais. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Je ne voulais plus être naïve, parce que c'était ça mon problème, j'étais trop naïve pour me rendre compte que l'on se foutait royalement de moi. Alors j'avais pris une décision. Sans doute folle pour certain, mais je me promettais de ne plus m'engager dans une relation. J'en avais marre, c'est tout. Autant ne pas s'engager et vivre les relations d'un soir, même si cela n'était pas ma tasse de café. Je ne faisais que d'en faire la remarque à Edward, alors pourquoi me lancer dans cette pratique ? Non. Je veux bien ne plus passer mon temps à chercher l'homme idéal mais pas me retrouver avec quelqu'un de différent chaque soir et dans mon lit. Il en était hors de question.

**- Bella ?** S'exclama Alice en frappant trois coups à ma porte avant d'entrer, constatant que je ne répondrais pas, trop plongée dans mes réflexions mentales.** Je peux … m'asseoir avec toi ?** Demanda-t-elle, s'approchant doucement de mon lit.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je posais un regard sur elle pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord en hochant la tête. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et me décalait un peu plus sur le côté droit pour lui laisser de la place. Elle s'assit de la même façon que moi avant de me regarder.

**- Que dirais-tu, d'une journée entre fille ?** Proposa-t-elle alors que mon regard rencontra le sien.

**- Entre fille ?** Répétais-je, voulant savoir où elle voulait en venir.

Je savais ce que c'était une journée entre fille, je n'étais pas idiote. Mais je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Si elle voulait que l'on fasse une journée shopping, histoire d'oublier les derniers événements. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas me faire de mal et puis elle aussi avait sans doute besoin de passer du temps avec moi, rien que nous deux. Nous avions toutes les deux besoin de se confier et de mon côté, avoir un avis féminin sur ce qu'il se passe, même venant de la sœur de mon ex, cela pouvait me faire du bien.

**- Oui. Rien que nous deux.** Dit-elle en souriant.

**- D'accord.** Répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. **Faisons cette sortie.** Continuais-je, contente de pouvoir me faire une amie.** Mais il faut que tu saches, que ce n'est pas à Forks que l'on va pouvoir faire grand chose.** Fis-je alors qu'elle se mit à rire.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Jasper me prête sa voiture pour qu'on aille à Seattle.** Répondit-elle, ne s'empêcha pas de montrer qu'elle était contente.

**- Bon et bien, faut que je me prépare.** Dis-je en me levant du lit pour me diriger vers mon armoire.

Lorsque je l'ouvris, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore rangé mes vêtements de ma valise et que par conséquent, je n'avais qu'en face de moi, ceux que je portais lors de mes années d'adolescente. Je constatais alors que je n'avais vraiment mais vraiment aucun goût vestimentaire.

**- Mon dieu … J'ai osé porter cela !** Dis-je en sortant un pull col roulé blanc avec des rayures vertes.

Ce pull aurait pu être potable si son coll était en V et qu'il n'aurait pas ces fichues rayures._ J'avais horreur des rayures ! _Pas étonnant que je n'arrivais pas à trouver un petit-ami à ce moment-là. Je finissais pas comprendre que mon déménagement à Washington n'avait pas été si mauvais. Non seulement pour mon métier mais aussi pour mon physique et mon morale. Parce qu'il fallait bien se mettre à l'évidence, ici à Forks, la mode on s'en foutait mais dans la capitale, c'est différent. Et puis, j'avais ressentis comme cette envie de vouloir séduire, ce qui n'a pas été très positif … _Stop aux mauvais souvenirs ! _

**- Bon. Hum … Jasper m'a dit que tu étais styliste, c'est bien ça ?** Fis-je, reposant le cintre dans l'armoire avant de la refermer, me retournant vers ma nouvelle amie.

**- Même si je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de mon aide pour t'habiller, je veux bien devenir ta styliste. **Répondit-elle en souriant, toute pétillante.** Je vais aller chercher ma valise dans la chambre de Jasper, je reviens. **Continua-t-elle avant de me laisser seule dans la chambre.

Je soupirais. Cette fille avait une façon de faire passer sa bonne humeur sur les gens, même quand elle n'a pas la tête à rire. Attendant qu'elle revienne, je profitais de cet instant pour ouvrir ma fenêtre ainsi que les volets. L'air frais ne perdit pas de temps entrer dans la pièce. Je passais ma tête par-dessus et ne fut pas étonner de voir la pluie tomber. Il s'agissait du côté négatif de Forks. J'entendis ma porte grincer, ce qui m'indiquait qu'elle était de retour. Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

**- Bon. Étant donné que tu n'as pas les même formes que moi, tu as de la chance que je possède une robe qui peut aller autant à toi qu'à moi.** S'exclama-t-elle en me montrant la fameuse tenue, la tenant par les deux mains.

_En effet, il s'agissait de la robe parfaite. _

**- Attends, c'est une robe de haute couture ?!** M'extasiais-je en faisant les gros yeux, tenant à mon tour la robe par le jupon tandis que Alice ne l'avait toujours lâché.

**- Oui, de chez Chanel exactement. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai conçu lors de mon stage à Paris.** Dit-elle en souriant de plus bel, voyant que j'adorais ce qu'elle me montrait.

La robe en elle-même était juste magnifique. Il s'agissait d'une robe à fleur rose sur un tissu blanc avec bustier, ce qui allait parfaitement avec ma poitrine pas tellement généreuse. Un ruban noir se trouvait au centre de la robe, permettant de faire une séparation entre le haut et le jupon. Mon dieu, cette fille avait du talent !

**- Attends.** Répétais-je. **Tu veux dire que cette robe c'est l'une de tes créations avec des tissus venant de la société Chanel ?** Continuais-je, surprise de ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer.

_J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir porter du Chanel ! _

**- Oui. Les stylistes m'ont autorisé à la garder comme souvenir. Depuis, elle reste ma robe préférée.**

**- Oh, et tu me laisses la porter ? Je veux dire, si c'est ta robe préférée, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de la mettre.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, si je te la montre c'est parce que je te la prête, donc tiens mets-là.**

J'attendis qu'elle mette un cintre à pince pour la pendre la robe à la poignée de mon armoire pour l'enlacer afin de la remercier pour être mon amie.

**- Merci. Merci d'être mon amie.** Dis-je alors qu'elle venait de poser doucement ses mains sur mon dos, acceptant notre étreinte.

**- Toi aussi.** Dit-elle simplement en me serrant un peu plus contre elle.

**- Rosalie n'était pas ton amie ?** Demandais-je en me retirant de ses bras pour la tenir par les épaules.

**- Ben, tu sais, elle n'est pas cette amie que j'aurais aimé avoir. Je ne pouvais pas me confier autant que je voulais à propos de Jasper alors qu'avec toi, je sens que je peux le faire, parce que non seulement tu es la sœur de mon copain mais en plus, je sais que tu n'es pas comme elle.** Déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**- Toi aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie. Je ne reste qu'avec des hommes comme tu le vois, Derek est mon meilleur ami. Bon il y a Angéla, mais je ne suis pas proche de cette femme.** Dis-je en souriant. **Bon, je vais prendre une douche, on se prépare et après en route pour Seattle.** Continuais-je en lâchant ses épaules pour me diriger vers la salle de bain.

Je sortais de ma chambre et entrais dans la salle qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Je fermais la porte à clé, ne voulant pas être interrompu par un des garçons qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Encore que ce soit ma mère, mais eux non. Je retirais mon pyjama, qui n'était autre qu'un shorty bleu marine et un maillot blanc, le posais dans le bac à linge sale pour ensuite filer sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude détendre mes muscles. Je passais du gel douche parfum caramel sur ma peau et du shampoing pour les brunes, me rinçais et sortais de la cabine pour attraper une serviette, m'essuyais rapidement et la passais autour de mon corps. J'en pris une deuxième afin d'y enrouler mes cheveux. Je jetais un coup d'œil devant le miroir et constatais que quelques cernes commençaient à séjourner en-dessous de mes yeux. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. _Définitivement. _

**- Alice, tu aurais quelque chose pour cacher mes poches s'il te plaît ?** Lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas montrer aux autres que mes nuits étaient courtes.

**- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'en fais pas.** Me rassura-t-elle en souriant.

Alors qu'elle cherchait le fameux produit dans sa trousse de maquillage, je remarquais qu'elle s'était habillée d'une robe droite, blanche, où un léger tissu de la même couleur, présentait quelques motifs de fleurs mais cela se voyait uniquement si l'on était proche. En clair, elle était parfaite. Contrairement à Angéla, cette fille s'y connaissais en matière de mode, et j'étais persuadée que je pourrais lui demander quelques conseils. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'elle se retourna avec le bâtonnet magique tel qu'elle le nommait.

**- Par contre Bella, est-ce tu me laisserais, te maquiller ?** Me demanda-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. **En fait tu vois, dès que mon frère ou excuses moi, euh dès que je t'ai vu, j'avais tout de suite envie de m'occuper de toi comme une poupée, bien que ce n'est pas le cas et heureusement, parce que je trouve que t'es vraiment fille super jolie donc euh …**

**- Merci Alice de ton compliment. Inutile d'essayer de trouver un discours pour pouvoir me maquiller parce que je vais te laisser. A une seule condition, que tu ne mettes pas de faux cils ! Ma collègue en a fait les frais la semaine dernière et moi aussi par la même occasion.** Fis-je alors que je m'asseyais sur la chaise qu'elle me montrait, juste en face de ma coiffeuse, et donc du miroir, prête à me faire chouchouter.

Une bonne heure plus tard, car oui nous restions des filles fidèles à l'image que les hommes peuvent nous porter, nous étions enfin prête pour sortir. Rien qu'être entre fille, même avec la sœur de mon ex, j'ai réussis à oublier les mauvais moments. Alice avait ce don de me mettre à l'aise et de me sentir bien en sa compagnie. Nous vivions un bon début d'amitié dont j'étais certaine qu'elle se renforcera par la suite.

**- Faites attention à ma voiture les filles !** S'exclama Jasper en embrassant Alice tendrement, me forçant à regarder ailleurs. **Surtout toi Bella !** Continua-t-il en faisant de même sur ma joue, comme à son habitude.

**- Contrairement à toi, grand frère, je sais quelle est l'utilité de la pédale d'accélération !** Le cherchais-je en tirant la langue.

_Ce n'est pas très glamour, je le conçois._

**- Telle fille, tel père !** S'enthousiasma Charlie en regardant son typique match de baseball, visiblement calmé.

**- C'est à cause de toi mon fils si ta sœur et comme ça. Tu n'avais qu'à pas l'emmener dans un magasin de Porsche pour qu'elle puisse en essayer une le jour de ses seize ans après qu'elle ait obtenu son permis !** Intervint notre mère en venant nous rejoindre à l'aide de son fauteuil roulant.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant côté gaminerie avec le fait de lui avoir tiré la langue, je fis un grand sourire à Jasper qui lui essayait de trouver une alternative pour se défendre au mieux. Le jour où il m'avait laissé conduire cette fameuse voiture, j'avais tout de suite était séduite par la vitesse et la sensation que je ressentais rien qu'en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. Je pense, que effectivement, mon goût prononcé pour la vitesse, était né ce jour-là.

-** Ouai mais n'empêche, tu étais bien contente d'y monter !** Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air montrant bien qu'il avait raison.

**- Hum … C'est vrai ! Merci frérot !** Dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour sur la joue pour ensuite embarquer Alice par le bras, qui elle venait de prendre les clés que Jasper venait à peine de nous tendre.

_Notre journée entre fille pouvait enfin commencer !_

Le trajet fut ni trop long ni trop court. Aucun silence n'avait été laissé et je pouvais dire que nous n'avions fait que parler de tout ce que les filles peuvent se dire entre elles. Je lui en étais reconnaissante de ne pas aborder le sujet _Edward _car il était clair que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui en cet instant. Non, en fait toutes nos conversations étaient basées sur les garçons, les fringues, les filles que l'on pouvait croiser dans les rues de Port Angeles, de Jasper – dont j'avais écouté avec beaucoup d'attention – et parfois il nous arrivait de converser sur quelque chose de totalement inutile dont je ne préfère pas le dire. C'est donc après environ deux bonnes heures que nous étions arrivées à bon port et que nous n'avions eu aucun problème pour trouver une place de parking dans le centre commercial connu sous le nom de Westlake Center. Nous étions désormais en train de vagabonder entre magasin et magasin sans vraiment regarder lorsque cela ne nous plaisait pas. Nous préférions parler de tout et de rien comme depuis le début de notre journée. Alice voulu me traîner dans une boutique de lingerie, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas, car je lui avais confié qu'il fallait que je remplisse mon tiroir de la commode de mon appartement – je me demande pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais bon, cela me permettra d'avoir de bons conseils – du coup, me voilà en train d'essayer tout ce que me trouvait ma nouvelle amie depuis une bonne demie-heure environ.

**- Tu crois que je peux prendre cet ensemble ?** M'exclamais-je, tentant d'attirer l'attention de mon amie, étant donné que je pouvais pas sortir de la cabine en sous-vêtements.

Cette dernière tira légèrement le rideau et fit passer sa tête grâce à l'espace fait pour. Elle me regarda de la tête au pied avec un sourire resplendissant ce qui pour moi, était positif. En même temps, c'était la première fois que je portais un porte-jarretelles et pour dire, j'aimais beaucoup ce type de sous-vêtements. C'était vraiment … sexy. De plus, sa couleur noire avec quelques liserés fuchsia le rendait encore plus … sexy. Ouai j'en revenais au même. J'allais prendre ce petit bijou bien que je sois de nouveau célibataire, je n'allais pas me priver pour autant.

**- T'es trop sex dedans !** Dit-elle en souriant et moi je restais surprise par ses paroles pour ensuite lever les yeux au ciel et l'intimer à refermer le rideau pour que je puisse me changer.

Une fois notre petit moment de shopping terminé, ou plutôt, nous étions toutes les deux en train de baver devant quelques vitrines où les vêtements étaient beaucoup trop chers et nous ne cessâmes de dire que de toute façon ça ne vaut pas le coup sans vraiment le penser. Alice nous avait remonté le moral en disant qu'elle me dessinera des vêtements uniques rien que pour moi. _C'est toujours bien d'être la seule à porter un vêtement sans croiser une autre femme habillée pareil. _Pensais-je. Parce que oui, il fallait être réaliste, entre femme, nous étions en quelque sorte rivales concernant les vêtements pouvant être en même temps attirant et classe. Entre Alice et moi, j'avais vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas, la preuve, elle ne me proposerait pas de me faire une ligne de vêtement si elle penserait le contraire. En tout cas, ce début d'après-midi m'empêchait de penser à _lui. _Euh tu penses à lui là … Oui c'est vrai. Pourtant, pas une seule seconde une pensée s'était égarée ou peut-être que si lorsque je suis passée devant une boutique de luxe pour homme le voyant clairement habillé dans ces chemises du fameux créateurs français Lagarfeld. _Stop ! Ça suffit ! _Tout ça pour me rendre compte que ces deux jours loin de _lui, _de Vegas, de nos coins rien qu'à nous deux, ne m'aidaient pas à l'oublier sauf si je pouvais compter sur ma nouvelle amie pour me faire penser à autre chose telle que les fringues. Mais, je savais que je ne pourrais que l'accaparer durant notre semaine à Forks. Alice avait aussi le droit de passer son temps avec mon frère, ce que je comprenais puisque si je serais toujours avec _lui, _je ferais la même chose. Enfin je disais une semaine, mais je ne savais pas vraiment dans combien de temps j'allais pouvoir retrouver mon chez moi, ma ville, bien que revoir ma famille faisait toujours du bien. Je soupirais.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Me demanda soudainement Alice alors que nous étions assise dans un petit café sympathique de Seattle qui se trouvait au bord de l'océan, ce qui apaisait en quelque sorte.

**- Rien. Rien de bien important.** Mentis-je en affichant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

**- Bella, je ne suis stupide au point de nier que tu penses à mon frère … **Insista-t-elle en me regardant en levant les sourcils.

**- Je ne pense pas à lui. Désolée de dire cela mais je ne passe pas mon temps à penser à des menteurs.** Mentis-je une seconde fois, espérant que la vérité ne se lise pas sur mon visage.

En règle générale, je suis une très bonne menteuse sauf lorsque cela concerne Derek, qui sait lire sur chaque trait de mon visage et Edward où je perds tout simplement mes moyens comme une gamine. Oui une gamine. Certes, je suis amoureuse de cet homme, mais savoir que dès qu'il pose un regard sur moi, mon corps ne réagit plus à mes ordres cérébraux, cela devient inquiétant. Et parfois même flippant …

**- Bella, encore une fois je ne suis pas idiote. Je sais très que tu pensais à mon frère.** Dit-elle, tentant de me faire avouer le plus profond de mes pensées.

**- C'est moi où tu cherches absolument à ce que l'on parle de lui ?** M'emportais-je, ne supportant pas sa soudaine façon d'agir.

**- Désolée.** Soupira-t-elle. **Mais c'est que, Jasper m'a demandé à ce que j'en profite pour t'en parler et mon frère aussi …**

**- C'est pour ça que tu voulais sortir avec moi ?** Fis-je, en haussant la voix ne manquant pas d'attirer des regards un peu trop curieux.** Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous ?!** M'énervais-je, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire retourner sur le champs.** Bon, tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à dire à mon frère que je me débrouille très bien toute seule et que je n'ai pas besoin de lui ou de toi pour oublier Mon cop … Edward et quant à ce dernier, il peut aller se faire voir.** Enchaînais-je en me retournant face à Alice pour ensuite me lever et la laisser en plan.

_La journée avait pourtant bien commencé … _

**- Bella attends !** M'interpella-t-elle alors que j'entendis sa chaise grincer, signe qu'elle s'était levée.

**- Non laisses-moi j'ai envie d'être seule pour le moment !** M'écriais-je sans me retourner.

Je soupirais en marchant sans vraiment me soucier du lieu où je me rendais. Bon d'accord je me remettais mal de ma rupture, mais ce n'était pas la peine de demander à quelqu'un de s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais une petite fille. C'était gentille oui mais j'aimais pas que l'on porte beaucoup trop d'attention sur ma petite personne alors qu'il y avait plus de problème dans la famille que le mien. Jasper et papa devait s'occuper de maman qui n'était plus capable de marcher à cause d'un accident de voiture, elle était en fauteuil roulant. A côté, mon soucis de relation n'était rien et cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je soupirais de nouveau alors que je continuais à marcher prenant une rue qui m'inspirait le plus sans même regarder le nom. Je pourrais même me perdre, d'ailleurs c'était sûrement ce que j'étais en train de faire et j'allais sûrement me faire engueuler une fois que l'on m'aura retrouver mais … _Eh puis merde, je n'étais plus une enfant ! _Les taxis ça existent encore de nos jours ! _Et puis il ne fallait pas m'énerver !_ Je lâchais de nouveau un juron lorsque mon téléphone sonna et me calma rapidement en voyant la photo de mon meilleur ami s'afficher sur l'écran.

_Enfin calmée … _

**- Salut.** Dis-je simplement ne voulant m'énerver sur lui, après tout il n'y était pour rien.

**- Salut ma belle. Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il comme à son habitude.

**- Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à tous me demander si je vais bien ou pas !** Criais-je, m'énervant une fois de plus.

Je soupirais me rendant compte que je ne devais m'en prendre à lui de cette façon. _Encore une fois, il n'y était pour rien. _Je soufflais une seconde fois, passant ma main dans les cheveux.

**- Qu'est-ce que …**

**- Excuses-moi Derek.** Lui coupais-je. **Ce n'est pas contre toi, je suis … juste énervée.** M'expliquais-je en ayant une soudaine envie de pleurer.

_Les larmes de rage sûrement … _

**- Oui, je vois ça …** Commenta-t-il sans s'énerver alors qu'il aurait pu le faire. **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?** Me demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

**- C'est à cause d'Alice ou plutôt de tout le monde. Ils s'inquiètent pour moi et j'en ai marre.** Me plaignis-je en m'asseyant sur les marches en bas d'un immeuble tout en soupirant.

**- Et c'est ça qui t'énerve ? Moi qui allait justement m'assurer que tu ailles bien …**

**- Non mais le pire c'est que mon frère à demandé à Alice de me parler à propos de la situation et …**

**- Et Edward à demandé à Alice pour avoir la chance de te parler …** Me coupa-t-il pour m'avouer ce qui m'attendait lorsque je serais de retour.

**- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! On ne peut pas me foutre la paix pour une fois ! Je sais m'occuper de moi toute seule, je suis une grande fille !** M'emportais-je m'apprêtant à raccrocher.

**- Bella !** M'appela Derek me forçant à coller de nouveau le combiné à mon oreille.

**- Quoi ?** Dis-je sèchement.

**- Il te manque c'est ça ?**

**- Je ne sais pas … je crois … non … oui !** Bafouillais-je en me relevant de ma place pour pouvoir continuer à marcher.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Qu'allait-il me sortir comme discours pour me calmer hein ? _Putain, mais j'ai mes règles ou quoi ?_ Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils me voulaient tous du mal …_ En ce qui concerne les règles, je devrais peut-être aller vérifier … _Pensais-je en cherchant un bar assez bien fréquenté et qui soit plutôt rassurant à vue d'œil.

**- Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier Derek …** Murmurais-je en essayant de calmer le côté rebelle de ma personnalité.

_Que je découvrais peu à peu. _

Mais n'empêche, s'énerver un bon coup ça fait du bien. Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas totalement fait évacuer ma rage et je devais trouver une solution avant de commettre une erreur. Bon, je n'allais pas non plus frapper quelqu'un, je n'étais pas violente à ce point, bien que je l'ai fait des centaines de fois dans mon job, mais le premier qui aura le malheur de me provoquer ressentira tout ce que j'essayais d'encaisser depuis ma séparation avec _lui. _Depuis _notre _séparation.

**- Je sais. Il y a une chose que je veux te dire … Edward est en partit innocenté. En tout cas pour les crimes de l'entrepôt. Il est donc mis en liberté conditionnelle en attendant son jugement car il ne l'est pas pour les autres malgré le fait que c'était contre son gré.**

**- Attends, tu veux dire, qu'il est libre ? Et comment ça il a tué contre son gré ?**

** - Pas tout à fait, il vient tout juste d'être placé sous liberté conditionnelle comme je te l'ai dis. Bon, comme tu sais, il est censé avoir été emprisonné avant mais nous avons réussis à ce qu'il obtienne cette dite liberté étant donné qu'il est en partit innocent. Mais il n'échappera pas au jugement.** M'expliqua-t-il dans un premier temps. **Ensuite, son père, le fameux Docteur Cullen, le forçait à faire des choses horribles et donc à tuer des innocents sans qu'il ne puisse protester. Ne penses pas que je te dise cela pour que tu le pardonnes Bella, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il me disait la vérité, je l'ai vu dans son regard, sur son visage, rien ne me disait qu'il mentait.** Finit-il par dire alors que si j'étais en face de lui, j'étais persuadée qu'il aurait ses fameuses mains posées sur mes épaules comme pour me faire réagir ou me faire comprendre que tout ce qu'il dit n'est que la vérité.

**- On a toujours le choix Derek.** Dis-je, voulant lui faire penser que je restais insensible à sa petite découverte.

Bon d'accord il avait bien bossé et Derek était très doué dans son métier. Être agent du FBI lui allait à la perfection en plus de décrypter les mensonges sur les visages de nos potentiels suspects. Il m'avait d'ailleurs appris à le faire, j'avais réussis à retenir certaine de ses méthodes mais pas toutes, la preuve, on voit bien ce que cela a donné.

**- Bella …**

**- Écoute Derek, même s'il n'avait pas le choix, cela n'empêche pas le fait qu'il m'ait mentit, tu sais très bien que je l'aurais aidé s'il avait été honnête or ce n'est pas le cas.** Dis-je en essayant d'être clair dans mes explications. **Et puis, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais aller le voir et lui dire « _Edward je sais tout je suis désolée d'avoir mal prit ton mensonge c'était totalement stupide de ma part alors que dans le fond tu n'étais que la victime » _tout en sautant dans ses bras ! Et bien non, je suis désolée mais ça ne se passe pas comme ça.** Continuais-je avant de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. **Toi même tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas pardonner trop vite surtout après un long mensonge. Il a tout de même tenu six mois !** Le rappelais-je alors que je trouvais enfin le bar idéal pour aller m'assurer que mon problème de fille n'allait pas s'ajouter à ma liste déjà suffisamment longue.

**- Je comprends tout à fait Bella, mais tu devrais au moins lui parler.**

**- Non, tu sais quoi, qu'il y aille se faire voir. C'est à lui de venir pas à moi ! Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je reviendrais alors que je ne suis en aucun fautive dans cette histoire !** Dis-je en me trouvant à l'entrée du bar.

**- Mais tu sais tout comme moi que cette histoire comme tu dis, vous détruit tous les deux. Je ne peux peut-être pas être là pour te voir mais je sais pertinemment ce que tu ressens et le fait de ne pas avoir tirer les choses au clair, je vais le dire tout simplement, t'emmerdes.**

_Oh c'est très charmant …_

**- Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que cet amour que tu as pour lui n'est pas là par hasard. Je sais que tu lui en veux et c'est normal, tu as eu la réaction qu'il fallait, et encore je suis sûr que d'autres femmes ne lui aurait même pas accordé un affrontement ou pire, même si on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais tu as essayé de chercher des explications à son mensonge alors que tu étais plus énervée et blessée pour réellement l'écouter. Je te connais Bella, je sais que ce tu ressens pour lui n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Et lui t'aime autant que tu l'aimes et j'ai pus le tester en même temps durant son interrogatoire et je peux t'assurer que tout ce qu'il veut c'est te parler, même si tu le rejettes, au moins il aura ce qu'il voudra. Je sais que tu as eu mal de ce mensonge et je le comprends tout à fait, mais maintenant que tu as pu prendre du recul, lui parler ne vous fera pas de mal, justement, cela vous permettra à tous les deux de peut-être vous retrouver. Bon je ne devrais pas aller jusque là, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que si tu arrives à ne pas pleurer rien qu'en le regardant ou avoir ce foutu pincement, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, ce sera déjà un point positif. Donc Bella, tu vas agir comme la femme forte que j'ai toujours connu et tu vas écouter ce qu'il a à te dire.** Déclara-t-il sans pour autant prendre une seule pause pour prendre sa réaction.

**- Waouh, attends, c'est vraiment ce que tu pensais ?** Dis-je, sous le choc après un tel discours qui venait sans doute de me réveiller en quelque sorte.

**- Je ne dis que la vérité Bella.** Avoua-t-il alors que je devinais qu'il devait avoir une sourire idiot collé sur son visage.** Et attends, pourquoi est-ce que j'entends de la musique ?** Continua-t-il en ne gardant pas son calme cette fois-ci.** Tu es dans une boîte ?** S'inquiéta-t-il se demandant sûrement ce que j'allais foutre dans ce type d'endroit.

_Bien qu'il y avait de multiples choses à faire … _

**- Mais non crétin, j'avais juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes.** Criais-je tentant de me faire entendre par mon interlocuteur tout en essayant de me frayer un passage dans la foule.

J'eus une envie de vomir ou tout simplement boucher mon nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de la transpiration de chaque personne présente dans la salle. De plus, la chaleur ne m'aidait pas et le fait que je ne trouve pas non plus la porte des toilettes m'énervais au plus haut point !

**- Pardon. Pardon, excusez-moi. Pardon.** Répétais-je en bousculant sans cesse les gens qui étaient beaucoup trop collés à mon goût. **Oh mon dieu, il y a un monde !** Dis-je à Derek.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu es toute seule ?** Me demanda-t-il s'attendant à ma réponse positive.

_Merde … Pourquoi ce mec passe son temps à regarde Lie to me ?!_

**- Euh … Oui, mais parce que j'avais envie d'être seule !**

**- Bien sûr, et toi quand tu as envie d'être seule tu te réfugies dans un bar blindé de gens pas nets.**

**- Bon d'accord j'ai tord mais c'est simplement pour une envie pressante, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser dans cet endroit.** Me défendis-je en passant la porte des toilettes.

Malheureusement pour ma pauvre conscience de maniaque, parce que oui j'aimais quand c'était propre et que ça brillait, me fit ressortir illico du lieu ainsi que du bar. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde que j'allais me soulager dans des toilettes qui ne sentent pas la javel. Non, l'odeur était pire que ces fameux toilettes turques que l'on trouve souvent près des lacs ou des parcs de loisirs. Une fois sortis, je pris le temps de reprendre ma respiration, j'avais oublié ce que cela faisait lorsque l'on manquait d'air.

**- Bon mon Derek, je suis sortie, je vais bien, tout va bien d'ailleurs. Je pense que je vais rentrer donc je vais te laisser.** Fis-je en raccrochant sans attendre la moindre réponse sachant qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher.

Je soupirais pour ensuite reprendre ma route. Lorsqu'une main rattrapa mon poignet, je me préparais à faire une prise de judo apprise en cours de sport au lycée et aussi par mon père, n'appréciant pas que l'on me prenne par surprise. Seulement voilà, l'inconnu semblait avoir une parfaite maîtrise de la situation. C'est une fois retournée que je réussis à reconnaître le visage de cet homme qui m'était vaguement familier mais qui ne restait pas totalement inconnu.

**- Qu'est-ce que …**

**- Bonjour Isabella.** Dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus flippante que la dernière fois.

_Démétri … _

**- Tu ferais mieux de me lâcher Démétri sinon …**

**- Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus avec ce crétin d'Edward et que tu n'es pas accompagnée par tes collègues du FBI. Je me trompe ?**

**- Lâches-moi je t'ai dis c'est clair !** M'écriais-je en me dégageant de sa poigne ferme qui avait cependant laissé une marque rouge autour de mon poignet, me faisant légèrement mal. **Je ne suis peut-être pas avec mon équipe comme tu peux le voir mais je reste un agent du FBI et que par conséquent tu ne devrais pas être là à essayer de me faire des menaces.** Dis-je, essayant de me tirer de cette merde toute seule.

_Le bar était blindé mais il n'y avait personne pour venir m'aider ?! _

**- Partir loin d'Alice était une mauvaise idée Isabella. Et encore moins d'entrer dans ce bar.**

**- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu me suis ?**

**- Depuis le début je te suis Isabella. Depuis que tu as mis en prison Kyle plus exactement. Ou peut-être même avant. Et je peux t'avouer que ta vie est vraiment palpitante !** S'exclama-t-il tout sourire vainqueur sur son visage.

Je restais légèrement choquée par sa révélation. Alors le jour de mon voyage pour Vegas il n'était pas vraiment producteur dans la musique ? C'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi, tout ce qu'il voulait était de vouloir mieux me connaître ! Bon, pour ce coup-là, j'avais été suffisamment froide pour ne pas tout lui dévoiler sur ma vie. _Mais merde, ce type était un psychopathe ! _Il s'empara de nouveau de mon poignet me faisant gémir de douleur. _Putain Bella réagit ! _J'essayais de réagir mais cet idiot ou plutôt ce con, forçait son emprise encore plus fort et me fit retourner me forçant à coller mon dos contre son torse. Ma respiration était saccadée, pas par peur, mais par la façon dont se tournait la soirée. Son bras lâcha mon poignet de gauche et se plaça sous ma gorge, me coupant la respiration. _Il n'allait tout de même pas me tuer ? _Apparemment il en avait bien l'intention.

**- … Lâ ...che … moi !** Réussis-je à dire alors qu'il renforçait son emprise.

**- Lâches-là !** S'écria une voix rauque et masculine ce qui fit sursauter Démétri, ou plutôt mon agresseur.

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à l'homme que je pouvais qualifier être mon sauveur. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en le voyant ici, debout, les yeux noirs de colère, les points serrés, se forçant à ne pas donner un coup à Démétri. _Oh mais vas-y, je serais ravis que tu m'aides à me retirer de ses bras ! _Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, un point s'abattit sur le psychopathe ce qui le força à tomber suivit par mon corps, impossible de résister à la force de son poids derrière moi. Heureusement pour mon pauvre cerveau en manque d'oxygène, cet idiot me lâcha ce qui me força à me rouler par terre et à tousser contre le goudron en maintenant mes mains comme pour m'éviter de me cogner la tête par terre. J'entendis quelques coups frappés mais étant concentrés à cracher mes poumons, du moins je supposais qu'il s'agissait de cela, je ne perdais pas mon temps à regarder la scène, même si la curiosité était trop tentante. Lorsque mon regard se porta sur mon sauveur, nos yeux se croisèrent alors que j'étais surprise de le voir là, en train de me défendre ou plutôt de me sauver la vie alors que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu datait de deux jours seulement. J'étais tellement sous l'effet de la surprise que je ne l'avais pas remarqué s'approcher de moi à me demander si j'allais bien.

- Kyle ? Qu'est-ce que …

- J'habite désormais à Seattle. Avoua-t-il en me tendant sa main. Le juge a accepté que je déménage malgré la présence de mon bracelet à la cheville.

Me rendant compte que j'étais toujours à même le sol, je me relevais avec difficulté sans avoir besoin de son aide, voulant lui montrer que j'allais bien et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui bien qu'il venait tout de même de me sauver des bras de Démétri. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était allongé sur le trottoir d'où son visage était recouvert de sang, toujours vivant. Pour une fois, l'odeur métallique du sang ne me dérangea pas. En fait, il s'agissait de la présence de mon ex sur les lieux qui m'énervait mais je faisais mine que cela n'était pas le cas.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?** Lui demandais-je impoliment alors qu'il s'attendait sûrement à des remerciements.

**- Démétri m'a avoué qu'il avait besoin de mon aide et quand j'ai vu qu'il voulait s'en prendre à toi, je me suis retourné contre lui.** Déclara-t-il en s'approchant de moi tandis que ma droite massait mon poignet gauche, ressentant toujours la douleur que m'avait procuré Démétri.

**- Eh bien … merci …** Hésitais-je avant de tourner les talons pour pouvoir essayer de rejoindre la rue centrale afin de pouvoir me trouver un taxi.

**- Attends Bella.** Dit-il en me rattrapant par le poignet qui était suffisamment douloureux pour subir une pression de plus.

Je me retirais de son emprise en me retournant, étant prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je soupirais en croisant son regard d'un bleu clair, attendant qu'il enchaîne. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois pour ensuite la refermer, comme s'il hésitait à m'avouer quelque chose. Au lieu de prendre son courage à deux mains, il préféra le faire avec les gestes. Il s'approcha de moi, passa sa main sur ma joue me forçant à me figer sur place. Mes yeux restèrent grands ouverts, voyant ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes, qui elles n'étaient pas prêtes à l'accueillir. Ne voulant pas me laisser faire, je reculais de plusieurs pas en n'oubliant pas de le repousser à l'aide de mes mains.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?** M'emportais-je alors qu'il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi, me faisant reculer une fois de plus.

**- Je veux que tu me reviennes Bella. Je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur et ...**

**- Et pas des moindre.** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter. **N'essaye pas de continuer parce que moi je ne veux pas.** Continuais-je ne voulant pas le laisser aller plus loin.

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?** Fit-il, surpris que n'accepte pas sa requête.

_Revenir auprès de lui ? Et puis quoi encore ?! _

**- Parce que j'en aime un autre. Je suis déjà avec un homme qui me comble de bonheur.** Répondis-je doucement. **Entre toi et moi c'est fini Kyle parce que tu as abusé des sentiments que j'avais pour toi et qui n'existent plus depuis le début de tes nombreux dérapages.** Continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux alors que sa mâchoire commença à se crisper, n'appréciant sûrement pas d'avoir été remplacé.

**- Qui est cet homme qui te comble de bonheur ?** Me demanda-t-il alors que je voyais parfaitement qu'il se retenait de ne pas s'énerver.

**- Un homme qui n'a pas levé la main sur moi parce qu'il a été forcé, un homme qui a su me respecter comme je le méritais, un homme qui a fait de moi la plus heureuse et enfin, un homme qui n'aurait sûrement pas hésité à te tuer s'il t'aurait vu ici, avec moi parce qu'il est au courant de ce que tu m'as fait.** Déclarais-je en restant cependant à ma place, ne voulant pas m'approcher de lui.

**- Je te rappelle que tu m'appartiens !**

**- Je ne t'appartiens pas Kyle, je ne t'ai jamais appartenu ! Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet à qui te peut dire ce genre de phrase. Tu as joué de moi, tu m'as fait du mal et c'est pour une de ces raisons que je ne reviendrais pas vers toi, maintenant laisses-moi tranquille** ! M'écriais-je voulant lui faire comprendre le plus haut de mes pensées.

**- Je ferais tout pour te récupérer Bella, je t'en fais la promesse. Je ne veux pas penser une seule seconde que tu sois avec un autre homme que moi.** Dit-il d'un ton menaçant ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter.

**- Et bien moi je ferais tout pour t'éviter.** Conclus-je en partant alors que je l'entendis lâcher quelques jurons.

Certes, son geste de m'avoir pratiquement sauvé la vie – je ne voulais pas m'avouer à moi-même que mon ex petit-ami et agresseur venait de le faire – était presque héroïque mais il fallait qu'il se mette dans la tête que nous n'étions pas dans ce genre de film où la femme a été sauvé par un homme pour ensuite tomber follement amoureuse. Nous sommes dans la vrai vie là et c'est totalement différent. Il faut qu'il redescende sur Terre et qu'il réalise réellement que je n'allais pas retourner avec lui. Il n'en était pas question.

**- Taxis !** Hélais-je une fois arrivée à la rue centrale où je n'eus pas de mal à en attraper un.

**- Où est-ce que je vous emmène ?**

**- Forks s'il vous plaît.** Dis-je alors que je venais de prendre place à l'intérieure, laissant de nouveau mes pensées prendre place dans ma tête.

En y repensant, j'avais tout de même mentionné ce que j'aimais chez Edward sans vraiment le vouloir. _Ou peut-être que si. _Derek venait de foutre un sacré bordel dans ma pauvre tête en me disant que je devais laisser mon ex me parler. Et voilà que je venais de dire ce qui en réalité, me manquait chez lui, bien que son entière personnalité le faisait aussi. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer une fois de plus, je l'aimais toujours. Et le fait d'avoir parlé de lui venait de réveiller la Bella amoureuse et naïve à nouveau. Enfin naïve, désormais je ne pouvais plus l'être maintenant que je connaissais tout de ses activités, pas de sa vie car je devinais qu'il allait tout me raconter lorsque l'on se verra. _Attends, qui a dit que je voulais le voir ? _Il est clair, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. _Tu es sûr ? _Exactement ! Je ne veux pas le voir à point c'est tout ! Il viendra de lui-même, je n'ai pas envie de faire le premier pas, cela pouvait paraître gamin pour certaine personne mais pour moi tout était logique. Ce n'est pas moi qui doit me faire pardonner mais lui. Même si le revoir me ferait un bien fou, tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'attendre sagement dans mon appartement – qui me manquait ces temps-ci – à l'attendre ou à travailler tout dépend si je suis déclarée innocente avant mon retour à Washington. Mais si je ne voulais pas lui parler, qu'est-ce que je foutais avec mon téléphone à la main en train de l'appeler ?

**- Allô ? Bella ?** Dit-il d'une voix suave qui m'avait tant manqué.

_Merde, Merde, Merde ! _

**- Euh …**

* * *

**Eh oui c'est déjà la fin et mademoiselle la sadique que je suis, tiens toujours son rôle ! Et encore, j'aurais pu faire pire et que normalement j'avais prévu de m'arrêter au moment où Kyle sauve en quelque sorte Bella, voulant vous faire penser que l'homme aurait pu être Edward mais quand j'ai vu que cela aurait changé le début du prochain, que je viens de commencer, j'ai continué jusqu'à cette petite fin toute jolie ! Mais encore une fois, ne m'en voulez pas ! De toute façon, je vous l'interdis :P ! **

**Bref, comme vous pouvez le deviner et comme j'en ai l'habitude, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour pouvoir savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre et de vos ressentis. Bon, je ne pose plus de question sur la longueur étant donné que je reste fidèle à ce petit détail. Sinon, le chapitre en général vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous de l'agacement de Bee envers Alice ? Je sais que vous vous attendiez sûrement à une belle conversation mais je voulais pimenter un peu la chose bien qu'elles commencent à devenir de bonnes amies. Enfin pour le moment ... Ah et l'intervention de Kyle ? De Démétri ? J'avoue que je me suis surprise moi-même en le mettant dans ce chapitre mais étant donné qu'il a été mentionné dans le chapitre 9, je me suis dis que je devais le mettre pour montrer ses intentions envers notre chère Bee. Hum ... Sinon, pour la suite, une petite idée ? Parce que j'avoue que avec la fin que j'ai laissé, il va forcément se passer quelque chose entre nos deux amoureux. Enfin, je dis ça mais peut-être que non ... Hum hum ... Non, j'arrête de vous narguer mais c'est tellement tentant que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et que par conséquent je deviens trop bavarde en écrivant mon blabla de la fin. Mais tout cela c'est grâce à vos reviews si gentilles que je suis comme ça :D Et pour finir le tout, je veux vos HYPOTHESES ! Héhé, je sais vous devez sûrement me trouver chiante en vous les demandant et la seule excuse que je peux vous sortir est que j'aime les lire et que chaque fois que je découvre un avis de votre part je suis heureuse comme une petite fille parce que vous êtes tellement gentils que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! **

**Sur ce, je vous dis au prochain chapitre ! **

**Préparez-vous mentalement pour cette suite que je vous réserve ! **

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs douloureux

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS ! **

**Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée du léger retard que j'ai pu mettre pour l'écrire et donc pour le poster mais étant donné que la rentrée approche, je tenais à écrire un maximum de chapitre, ce qui veut dire prendre dans l'avance dans l'écriture pour éviter de vous causer une grosse attente. De plus, comme je prépare le bac cette année, je tiens tout de même à réussir mon année. Je posterais donc tous les week-end mais je ne vous promets rien. Ne dramatisez pas ! Je n'abandonne pas mon histoire pour autant, elle reste d'actualité et vos avis me tiennent toujours à coeur ! Je tenais juste à vous prévenir ! Revenons-en au chapitre. Hum ... Que dire mise à part qu'il vous suffit de lire pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ;D Non, je plaisante, enfin pas tout à fait. La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que mademoiselle la sadique reste à sa place ! J'ai cependant une petite information à vous donner, étant donné que ce n'est pas une histoire fantastique et que mettre trop de chapitres risque de l'alourdir, j'ai fait une estimation et elle contiendra aux alentours de 25 chapitres en plus de l'épilogue. Sinon, avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à répondre à vos huit reviews que j'ai adoré lire : **

**MissBlinis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé mon chapitre ainsi que les rebondissements que j'ai mis à l'intérieur. Pour la relation de Bella et Alice, j'ai fait exprès d'aller doucement dans leur amitié et le fait que notre Bee s'énerve c'est tout à fait normal, j'aurais agis de la même façon surtout lorsque Alice insiste. Et craquer un bon coup ça ne fait pas de mal non plus :) ! Pour Kyle, c'est vrai qu'il profite de son statut de sauveur pour se rapprocher de Bella ou plutôt pour plus la récupérer même si elle a autre chose à faire, ce n'est pas le cas pour lui. Pour Démétri, à savoir comment se fait-il qu'il soit là avec Kyle même si ce dernier à prévu autre chose ... Ces petits détails te montrent que l'histoire ne risque pas de se terminer, il faudra que je réponde à ces petites interrogations dans les chapitres suivants ... En ce qui concerne notre petit couple, oui un règlement de compte en face à face il n'y a rien de mieux et j'ai bien l'intention de la faire de cette façon ! Pour la liberté conditionnelle de notre cher Edward, tu en apprendras plus dans le chapitre suivant. Pas dans celui-ci. Pour le moment, Bella reste en phase de réflexion. Hum ... Ta petite conclusion me plaît et je pourrais très bien te répondre mais je ne peux pas tellement. Il faut juste que tu lises la suites, jusqu'à la fin pour voir si j'ai prévu une Happy End :) Allez, bonne lecture !

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh bien j'espère en tout cas que les rebondissements t'ont plus, honnêtement, je n'ai même pas fait attention en les mettant dans le chapitre. Pour Kyle, il croit pouvoir la récupérer comme tu dis mais c'est vrai qu'il rêve un peu. Pour la fameuse discussion, il faudra attendre un petit peu ou du moins, sûrement le prochain chapitre car j'ai l'intention d'y faire en douceur ou du moins j'espère que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Oh le caractère de Bee n'est pas si terrible si ? Quoi que, elle ne se laisse pas ça c'est vrai :) ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**lilou82 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ouiii Edward n'est pas le meurtrier des 15 personnes ! Je ne pouvais pas le rendre responsable de ce carnage, cela ne pouvait pas coller avec ce que j'ai prévu pour nos deux tourtereaux ! Oh je ne pensais pas te faire pleurer, mon but était plutôt de toucher les lecteurs mais pas de les faire pleurer. Je voulais que Alice est ce petit statut héroïque et puis je ne voyais pas comment elle aurait pu s'amouracher de Jasper sinon. Derek a eu un point positif pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Bella mais cela ne veut rien dire. Elle se pose toujours des questions mais c'est normal. Eh non, pour le moment je ne l'ai pas rendu ivrogne :) ! Pour son agacement envers Alice là aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrive tout de suite à parler tranquillement du sujet avec Bella. Parce que dans la vrai vie c'est ce que j'aurais fait, je me serais moi-même énervée. Je voulais être dans la logique des choses. Pour l'intervention de Kyle, j'ai fait exprès de mettre un paragraphe sans signifier de qui il s'agissait pour faire un effet de surprise si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour Démétri, la lâcher serait trop simple tu ne trouves pas ? Il faut savoir ce qu'il lui veut et pourquoi il la suit ... En ce qui concerne la longue discussion, oui elle sera longue mais la seule chose que je peux te dire à son propos est qu'elle se fera en douceur. Elle ne se trouvera pas dans ce chapitre car comme je l'ai dis à une autre lectrice, pour le moment Bee est en phase de réflexion. Allez, la voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Maria Swann : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah alors sur notre sadisme on va bien s'entendre alors ! Et je ne risque pas de m'arrêter là ! Au début j'ai hésité à mettre le fameux Euh ... mais finalement je trouve que j'ai bien fait :) ! Pour Kyle, à savoir s'il va devenir violent, ça c'est à voir. Mais il est déjà suffisamment obsédé comme ça donc il ne risque pas de s'en arrêter là. Pour le pardon à Alice, il faudra voir mais cela n'ira pas jusque là et de même pour Edward, un coup de poing héhé non mais certes elle est du FBI et qu'elle sait se battre mais faut pas non plus exagérer. En fait, t'es plus sadique que moi j'ai l'impression :) ! Le voilà the next chapter ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Twilight-lili 8 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir revoir notre petit couple ensemble mais malheureusement ce n'est pas pour le moment. Bella a toutes ses raisons d'être agacée et c'est normal, je ne voulais pas que cette discussion soit positive au premier abord. Même si je prévois une belle amitié entre ces deux-là, pour le moment Bella n'est pas proche d'Alice. Qu'elle écoute plus Derek, c'est normal. A propos de Démétri, c'est ton point de vue, c'est vrai que j'aurais peut-être dû mettre plus de conversation mais sinon j'allais laisser les détails que je ne voulais pas révéler tout de suite. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu m'ais parlé de ce petit défaut car grâce à toi je rajouterais sûrement un passage lors de la finalisation de cette histoire avant de l'envoyer à un éditeur ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**joannie28 : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! La voilà la suite, Bonne lecture !

**Miss G : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu ais posté ton avis avant que je poste ce chapitre qui de toute façon a eu un léger retard pour une certaine raison que j'ai donné au début de la page. Sache que mademoiselle la Sadique restera jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire puisque c'est toujours la même qui écrit l'histoire ! Et puis ce ne serait pas pareil si je ne mettais pas une touche de sadisme non ? Donc voilà ! Pour l'approche Bella / Alice, j'ai voulu changé l'effet de la pile électrique que l'on voit souvent et ça me saoulais de le lire à chaque fois du coup je voulais donné ma petite touche personnelle sur une nouvelle Alice et puis en sachant que je veux l'éditer et changer les noms des personnages il faut bien qu'ils se différencient de ceux de Stephenie Meyer ! Mais j'ai tout de même voulu la garder en styliste :) ! Pour l'agacement de Bella envers Alice il est justifié, encore une fois, comme je l'ai dit sur une autre réponse, Bella n'est pas super proche d'Alice, c'est normal qu'elle n'est pas envie de l'écouter. La confiance n'est pas encore là mais ça va aller doucement. Pour le moment, Derek reste son confident et le seul à pouvoir la faire entendre raison. Oh, tu trouves qu'elle a beaucoup de sautes d'humeurs ? Hum ... A savoir si elle est vraiment enceinte. Moi perso, je ne te dis rien parce que sinon c'est pas drôle. Mais je suis contente que tu m'ais partagé ta petite supposition parce que ça me fait rire :) ! Eh oui, je devais mettre Kyle ! Je devais le faire parce que je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller dans un bar sans avoir de problème même si cela est plutôt basique. Ah bah Kyle s'y croit un peu trop en disant qu'elle lui appartient et c'est vrai qu'une gifle lui aurait fait du bien mais non, cela ne s'est pas passé. Peut-être plus tard :) ! Comme je te l'ai dit, Bella se sent plus en confiance avec Derek, elle le connaît depuis plus longtemps qu'Alice. En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire est que la réconciliation de notre petit couple chéri se fera en douceur. Bella a besoin de s'énerver donc Edward ne risque pas d'y échapper. La voilà la suite et avec de tels avis je suis sûr d'éditer cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui désormais suivent ma nouvelle histoire, qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : MamaCullen20 ; Just-becca1 ; l'amethyste-d'Aradia ; marionk ; joannie28 ; tijuca ; lele64500 ; Parax & Anysia19. **

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs douloureux**

**- Euh … Je … me suis trompée de numéro.** Dis-je en raccrochant sans attendre.

_Merde mais quelle idiote !_

En plus ce n'est pas comme si l'excuse d'une erreur de numéro allait marché puisqu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre ma voix pour deviner que c'était moi. Au moins, j'avais la preuve qu'il n'avait pas supprimé mon numéro. _Mais pourquoi l'avais-je appelé ?_ Moi qui ne voulait tout simplement pas lui parler, voilà que j'avais agis contre ma propre décision.

**- Mademoiselle, nous sommes arrivés.** M'indiqua le chauffeur, me sortant de mes songes, m'empêchant de continuer à m'insulter mentalement.

Je jetais un petit coup d'œil à la vitre et remarquais qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de chemin puisque je me trouvais devant la fameuse maison blanche où j'avais passé toute mon enfance. Je soupirais, repensant qu'on allait pas m'enlacer rien que pour avoir un contact des plus sociables.

**- Cela vous fera cent cinquante cinq dollars s'il vous plaît.** Continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi, attendant sans doute que je lui donner son paquet d'argent.

**- Ce fut sans broncher que je lui tendis les billets après avoir cherché mon porte-monnaie dans mon sac à main.** Je le remerciais pour ensuite sortir de l'habitacle, prête à affronter le diable.

**- Putain Bella, t'étais où ?** M'engueula Jasper à peine ais-je eu le temps de franchir la porte d'entrée.

**- Kyle est en ville.** Annonçais-je sans faire attention à ses paroles.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de dire qui j'avais croisé durant ma petite escapade. Enfin escapade qui s'est plutôt mal terminé. Je ne m'attendais pas à lui dire de cette façon mais c'était comme si mon esprit venait de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. De toute façon, après les paroles de Kyle et celles de son pote, je me devais le faire. Je n'avais pas mon équipe avec moi mais j'avais la chance de pouvoir profiter de mon père et mon frère.

**- Comment ça en ville ?** Me demanda Jasper alors que je pris place sur le sofa pour poser ma tête contre le dossier et fermer les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fou à Seattle ce fils de …** S'énerva mon père en serrant les poings alors qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés.

**- Charlie !** Le coupa Renée alors qu'elle s'avançait près de moi pour me prendre la main.

**- Excuses-moi.** Dit-il d'une voix douce. **Mais merde, est-ce qu'il t'a touché ?** S'emporta-t-il de nouveau en s'emparant à son tour de ma main droite.

J'ouvris la bouche pour leur répondre mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Je croisais le regard de Jasper qui venait tout juste de se placer en face de moi et Alice qui n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre après être sortie de la chambre de mon frère, voulant entendre ce qui m'est arrivée. N'ayant pas très envie de tout raconter ce soir, je cherchais dans ma tête une petite excuse prétextant que je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais étant donné que j'avais moi-même lancé le sujet, ma famille n'allait pas me lâcher pour autant.

**- Non. Enfin, c'est Démétri son ami qui a tenté de …**

**- De ? Bella, si tu ne continues pas ta phrase, cette fois-ci personne ne sera là pour m'empêcher d'aller le tuer !** S'impatienta mon père alors je voulais aller doucement dans les révélations.

**- Il a tenté de m'étouffer avec son bras.** Avouais-je en tournant la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de mon père.

_Ses envies de meurtres viennent tout juste de s'amplifier … _

**- Quelque chose me dit qu'il y a une suite à cette histoire …** Fit Jasper, me regardant plus intensément me faisant comprendre à son tour que je n'irais pas dormir sans avoir tout dit.

**- Vous ne voyez pas que ma fille est fatiguée ?** Intervint Renée tout en caressant le dos de ma main comme pour me rassurer.

_Merci maman ! _

**- Tu sais très bien comment elle réagit quand elle ne se dévoile pas entièrement.** Riposta mon frère en me quittant pas du regard.

Il avait raison. Mon frère me connaît sur le bout des doigts et ce qu'il disait était loin d'être faux. Au lycée, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très populaire et j'avais le droit à quelques moqueries à propos de ma tenue vestimentaire. Quelques garçons ce sont amusés à me dire que j'arriverais jamais à séduire et que personne ne me trouvait jolie. J'avais eu mal de ces paroles et lorsque Jasper avait remarqué mon mal être, j'étais restée toute la nuit à pleurer car j'avais toujours ce besoin de me libérer. Il était donc venu me rejoindre dans mon lit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le lendemain il n'avais pas hésité à mettre en garde ceux qui m'avait blessé. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et grâce à lui je n'ai eu aucun regret en partant de Forks parce que de toute façon, mise à part mes parents, rien ne m'avait retenu. Heureusement que Washington était différent. Les gens là-bas, faisaient plus preuves de maturité. Depuis, ce jour, il avait compris que j'avais besoin de me libérer avant de penser à faire autre chose.

**- Kyle est intervenu.** Dis-je en regardant ma main cachée par celle de ma mère.** Il m'a défendu en s'en prenant à son ami, parce que oui, ces deux-là sont amis pour ensuite venir me voir afin de savoir comment j'allais.** Continuais-je en capturant de nouveau le regard de mon frère.** Je me suis débrouillée toute seule, je ne voulais pas le toucher et après il a annoncé que je lui appartenais et qu'il ferait tout pour que je lui revienne alors que je venais de lui dire que j'en aimais un autre et qu'il m'avait trop de mal pour que je le fasse les yeux fermés.** Terminais-je en soupirant.

**- Il t'a fait du mal ?** Me demanda Jasper en fixant mon poignet gauche qui avait toujours cette marque rouge.

**- Non. C'est Démétri.** Avouais-je en m'emparant de ma main, la retirant de celle de Charlie, pour la masser à ma manière.

**- Qui est ce Démétri ?** Me demanda mon père.

**- Hum … C'est une longue histoire.** Soupirais-je.

Charlie ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Le fait que ce soit justement une longue histoire avait éclairé sa curiosité et me posa de multiples questions avant que j'avoue l'avoir rencontré à l'aéroport avant d'aller _le _rejoindre mais je ne m'étais pas douté de ce qu'il était d'autant plus que j'avais été particulièrement froide à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire que c'était à cause de Kyle que j'étais comme cela et je ne pus que lui donner raison bien que mon travail en soit aussi la cause. Je lui avais tout raconté - ce qui n'était pas grand chose finalement - jusqu'à m'arrêter au moment où j'avais revu Kyle à Vegas.

**- Tu m'as dis qu'il s'agissait d'une longue histoire mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est longue moi. Donc, la suite ?** Dit mon père en me regardant avec impatience.

Je regardais mon frère pour voir s'il était de mon côté mais lui non plus n'était pas prêt à me laisser tranquille. Il me le montra clairement en me faisant quelques gestes négatifs à l'aide de sa tête. Je soupirais.

**- Je me trouvais chez Edward quand j'ai reçu un appel inconnu. L'homme m'a donné rendez-vous, je suis allée le voir une heure après et j'ai été surprise en voyant Kyle qui n'était autre l'homme qui m'avait appelé. Il m'a signifié que j'avais désormais un garde du corps …**

**- Ouai un garde du corps qui au final n'a pas été très utile …** Commenta Charlie. **Attends, commença une garde du corps ?**

**- C'est Edward qui l'a engagé pour ne pas que Kyle m'approche parce que je lui ai parlé de ce qu'il m'avait fait. Mais je n'étais pas au courant !** Dis-je. Maintenant laisses-moi terminer papa s'il te plaît. Suppliais-je avant de prendre ma respiration pour continuer**. Il a réussit à s'approcher de moi malgré les recommandations du juge après sa sortie. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait ce qu'il m'avait fait et tout ce qui suit. J'ai refusé et ensuite il m'a expliqué que c'est Démétri qu'il l'a forcé.**

**- Non mais quel culot ! Pfft ! Il n'est même pas capable d'avouer qu'il t'a fait du mal volontairement ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer si je le croise dans la rue. Et je le ferais parce que ce qu'il a fait à ma fille ce n'est pas acceptable !** S'énerva Charlie en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine pour digérer la nouvelle.

_Enfin la nouvelle … _

**- Et tu en as parlé à ton équipe ?** Répliqua Jasper, ignorant les dire de notre père.

**- Non, j'ai oublié de le faire à la minute où j'ai découvert que ce trafiquait Edward.** Me défendis-je en baissant la tête.

Deux heures venaient de s'écrouler après m'être confiée à ma famille. J'en pouvais plus, j'étais épuisée. Malgré la fatigue, j'avais fait l'effort de quitter la robe d'Alice afin de l'accrocher à un cintre pour ne pas la froisser ou l'abîmer. Pour le reste, je m'en foutais. Je ne passais pas par la phase du démaquillage et m'enroulais dans ma couette comme une chenille dans son cocon essayant de m'endormir. Pourtant, la fatigue avait beau être là, quelque chose semblait vouloir m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait une objet précieux, je me levais avec lenteur avant de m'emparer de _sa _chemise, de l'enfiler et de me recoucher, son odeur me rassura quelque peu.

Ma nuit fut agitée suite à la pluie qui frappait durement contre les parois de la maison et aussi sur mes volets. Ou plutôt ma vitre car j'avais malencontreusement oublié de les fermer, trop épuisée pour le faire. Je grognais de mécontentement contre mon oreiller alors que je me trouvais à plat ventre. N'ayant aucune envie de bouger, je plaquais le second oreiller contre ma tête et tentais à maintes reprises me rendormir sans aucun succès. Je soupirais en relevant ma tête, constatant que la lumière du jour ne me sera pas d'une grande aide si je voulais dormir une heure de plus. Je pris le peu de force que j'avais pour fermer les volets suivit de la fenêtre pour ensuite reprendre ma place initiale savourant ces instants précieux.

Après avoir dormi une heure de plus, j'étais désormais parfaitement réveillée mais pas tout à fait prête à me lever. J'avais besoin de le faire tranquillement et avec douceur. Je me plaçais sur le dos, m'emparais de mon téléphone personnel et l'allumais – je n'éteignais jamais mon professionnel – en ayant comme un pincement au cœur en voyant une photo de lui et moi nous embrassant avec passion. Je soupirais en me rappelant de ce souvenir. Il s'agissait de notre deuxième mois de relation, la température à l'extérieur ne me permettait pas de porter une robe alors j'étais emmitouflée dans manteau trench couleur crème avec un bonnet en laine sur la tête, laissant mes cheveux tomber en cascade sur mes épaules tandis que lui portait un blouson gris. Des flocons de neiges fondaient sur ses cheveux couleur bronze ainsi que sur nos vêtements. Ma main droite se trouvait sur son avant bras tandis que les siennes encadraient mon visage pour pouvoir y joindre nos lèvres. Je me rappelle que nous avions demandé à un passant dans la rue de nous photographier. Ce qui avait permis d'avoir un magnifique résultat. Je me mis sourire et une larme perla au coin de mon œil pour ensuite rouler contre ma joue avant de s'écrouler contre l'écran de mon téléphone. Je l'essuyais à l'aide mon doigt ce qui laissa une légère trace humide dessus. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que nous étions tous les deux en train de fermer les yeux, comme pour savourer ce moment. J'avais une soudaine envie d'entendre sa voix, son doux ténor, qui me manquait plus que tout au monde. Je fermais alors les yeux tentant de ne pas succomber à la tentation. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'arrivais à vivre sans lui. Or, en réalité ce n'était pas le cas._ J'avais mal de son absence._ Derek avait raison, nous étions en train de nous détruire mutuellement. Même si je doutais désormais de ses sentiments, grâce à cette photo je n'avais aucun doute. _Il m'aimait. Je le voyais._ Je le voyais rien qu'en faisant défiler les nombreuses photos prises en sa compagnie. La façon dont il me regardait ne pouvait être que réel. Je pouvais parfaitement voir qu'il ne jouait pas à la comédie, cela se verrait. Mais alors pourquoi n'aie-je pas été capable de découvrir qu'il me cachait quelque chose ?

**- Bella ?** Intervint la voix de mon père en toquant trois coups à ma porte.

Gênée qu'il me voit en train de pleurer, j'essuyais mes larmes du revers de ma main tout en posant mon téléphone au creux de ma couverture alors que je venais tout juste de m'asseoir contre tête de lit, les genoux légèrement repliés. Ma tête était tournée vers la porte de ma chambre, attendant que mon père entre ce qu'il fit pour ensuite prendre place au bord de mon lit.

**- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?** Me demanda-t-il en pressant sa main contre la mienne.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?**

**- Eh bien j'ai le droit de savoir comment se porte ma fille.**

**- Oh oui, désolée. Je vais bien.** Dis-je en jouant avec le bout de ma couverture, mes yeux désormais rivés sur mon téléphone toujours allumé avec la photo d'Edward en solitaire.

Charlie suivit mon regard et le posa lui aussi sur l'écran de mon mobile, se rendant compte qui était la personne à qui je portais toute cette intention. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique quelque chose alors je me taisais, continuant de fixer la photo.

**- C'est ce jeune homme dont tu es amoureuse ?** Répliqua-t-il en prenant en main mon téléphone comme pour regarder les traits du visage d'Edward encore plus près.

**- Oui.** Répondis-je seulement en hochant le regardant défiler le reste des photos, s'arrêtant subitement sur celle qui décorait mon fond d'écran.

_Celle où nous étions sous la neige … _

**- Tu sais Bella, tu dois me trouver horrible comme père surtout pour ma façon d'agir à cause de ce qu'il t'a fait mais depuis que tu as été trouvé ivre morte à cause de ce Kyle, je me sens obligé de te protéger encore plus. La période a été atroce pour moi lorsque je me disais que quelqu'un avait osé toucher à ma fille. Je m'en suis voulu car je n'ai pas été capable d'assumer mon rôle à la perfection et je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions en voyant que tu ne me donnais plus de tes nouvelles pensant que tu avais du travail. Mais en réalité, tu souffrais sous les bras de cet homme et je me sens coupable.** Déclara-t-il en me rendant mon mobile que je pris dans mes mains alors que mes yeux me piquaient face à sa déclaration.

Je me remémorais soudainement les mauvais souvenirs._ Non pas ça …_ J'avais réussis à les oublier mais c'était comme s'ils s'accrochaient à rester au coin de ma tête, prêts à intervenir à n'importe quel moment, montrant clairement que mon passé était une faiblesse que je devais combattre. Et j'avais réussis à le faire avec Edward. Même avant de tout lui dire, j'avais réussis à oublier tout ce malheur parce qu'il me rendait heureuse et me montrait que je pouvais lui faire confiance, que je n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui. Mais sans lui, je n'y arrivais plus.

_**Flash-Back – 13 mois auparavant – **_

_**WARNING ! Scène pouvant être choquante pour les personnes sensibles ! **_

_**- Mais tu étais où ?**! Hurlais-je alors que Kyle venait de franchir la porte d'entrée de notre appartement totalement saoul._

_Au lieu de me répondre, il tituba vers moi avec une regard remplit de noirceur ce qui me fit légèrement peur. Chaque soir c'était la même chose. Il rentrait tard, avec un degré d'alcool beaucoup trop élevé dans le sang. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il buvait autant. Le lendemain il me donnait l'excuse du travail mais moi je savais que c'était autre chose mais je ne lui disais rien et me taisais. _

_**- Ah ton avis ? Je fais quoi toute la journée pour que tu sois heureuse hein ?** Dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser mais je l'esquivais, ne voulant pas avoir le goût de l'alcool sur moi._

_**- Ne te fous pas de moi. Comment elle s'appelle ?** M'énervais-je alors que j'étais au bord de pleurer, ne supportant plus cette situation._

_**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** Cria-t-il en tapant dans le mur me faisant sursauter._

_**- Ta pétasse comment elle s'appelle ?!** Hurlais-je de nouveau, voulant à tout prix savoir avec qui il passait ses soirées qui semblaient tellement intéressantes._

_J'avais tenté ma chance en l'accusant de me tromper. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je perdais s'il me disait la vérité ? Au moins j'aurais entendu que je voulais savoir même si cela allait me blesser par la suite, je voulais savoir. J'en avais le droit. Pourtant, au lieu de me répondre, il se mit à rire comme pour me montrer qu'il me prenait pour une folle. Mes yeux commencèrent à se border de larmes me demandant comment avait-il pu changer alors que nous étions heureux deux mois auparavant. Parce que oui, je subissais cela depuis deux mois et j'en avais marre de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'avais essayé de l'aider mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Je faisais tout pour le faire parler le lendemain matin mais au lieu de se confier il m'envoyait balader ou se renfermait sur lui-même. _

_**- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle Kyle ?!** M'emportais-je, le faisant arrêter de rire sur le coup._

_Je le vis s'approcher de moi en titubant toujours mais de façon dangereuse. Instinctivement, je commençais à reculer mais mon dos se heurta à un mur, me piégeant par la même occasion. Il ne perdit pas son temps à me rejoindre et me gifler avec violence me forçant à tomber au sol. Je pleurais désormais de douleur et de surprise, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il lève la main sur moi. Mais le geste était partit. Il m'avait frappé. Ma main se porta sur ma joue voulant réduire la douleur au maximum mais il revint à la charge en me tirant par les cheveux pour me faire remonter vers lui et me donner un violent coup de poing près de l'œil, me faisant tomber de nouveau sur le parquet. Il s'était éloigné pour se servir une canette de bière, l'ouvrir et boire une seule et unique gorgée de sa boisson pour ensuite la reposer sur le bar, revenir vers moi et s'était rapidement retrouvé à ma hauteur me prenant par le cou cette fois-ci. _

_**- Arrêtes s'il te plaît !** Le suppliais-je alors que les larmes dévalèrent mes joues douloureuses à causes de ses coups._

_**- Je fais encore ce que je veux Bella !** Dit-il en se relevant me donnant cette fois-ci un coup de pied dans le ventre me faisant crier de nouveau de douleur._

_Il continua à me frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fatiguer de son côté alors que moi, je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Je ne pleurais plus mais tremblais désormais de peur. J'avais peur qu'il recommence. J'attendis qu'il claque la porte de notre chambre pour qu'il aille se coucher afin que je puisse me relever difficilement à l'aide de ma main rougie posée sur la table du salon. Je me cramponnais à elle alors que mes membres tremblaient et la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque fois que je forçais un minimum. Je longeais mon appuie et m'assis avec difficulté sur le canapé, réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tentais de m'allonger, maintenant ma main contre mes côtes et m'endormis difficilement, tentant d'oublier les élancements sur chaque membre de mon corps. _

_Le lendemain, j'étais restée sur le canapé, attendant que Kyle parte pour le travail, ne voulant pas l'affronter du matin, étant toujours sous le choc. Après qu'il ait claqué la porte de l'entrée, je me levais difficilement comprenant que je devais prévenir mon équipe de mon absence. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, j'en étais incapable. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que la soirée d'hier avait été réelle. Que je n'avais pas rêvé. Ou plutôt que ce n'était pas qu'un seul cauchemar. Je me dirigeais directement dans la salle de bain, retirant avec difficulté ma nuisette pour constater les dégâts. Rien à dire. J'étais affreuse. Je faisais parcourir mon doigt qui tremblait sur chaque blessure passant par mon œil au beur noir qui lui était gonflé, sur ma joue enflée et rougie, sur ma lèvres qui portait une trace de griffure où le sang n'avait pas tardé à couler, sur mon cou où la marque de ses doigts y étaient restées, sur mes côtés violacées qui prouvait qu'elles étaient désormais cassées, sur mon bassin recouvert d'un bleu presque noir. Seules mes jambes et ma poitrine étaient intactes. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues brûlant celle de droite au passage, me rappelant de chaque coup qu'il m'avait donné et de la douleur que cela avait procuré. Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas aller au travail. Ou si, je devais y aller, leur expliquer la situation, leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé, leur raconter que j'ai désormais peur de lui. _

_Je tentais alors de marcher près de la porte d'entrée et ne perdis pas de temps à comprendre qu'il m'avait enfermé à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ayant un double, je fouillais dans mon sac qui se trouvait près du porte-manteau mais il n'avait pas oublié à me les prendre. _

_Il m'a enfermé. Il m'a enfermé. Il m'a enfermé. J'avalais difficilement ma salive à force de me faire entrer cette phrase dans ma tête._

_Même quand je tremblais de peur, j'avais mal. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais mal. Je cherchais mon téléphone des yeux voulant prévenir mon équipe de mon absence, étant désormais en retard. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas sortir. Avant de le trouver, mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre du salon, je m'approchais difficilement de celle-ci en essayant de regarder par la vitre, voulant m'assurer que ce n'était pas trop haut pour que je puisse partir. Mais j'avais oublié que nous vivions au vingtième étage et qu'il n'y avait pas d'escalier de secours de ce côté-là. Je cherchais par chaque fenêtre de l'appartement voulant à tout prix sortir d'ici, de cet endroit. J'avais trop peur pour rester une journée de plus. Mais il n'y avais rien. Aucun escalier de secours. Rien. J'éclatais en sanglot me rendant compte que j'allais devoir subir sa présence durant une durée indéterminée. Je repartis à la recherche de mon téléphone mais je ne le trouvais pas, pensant qu'il l'avait pris avec lui. Je le trouvais finalement sur la table de cuisine avec un papier où un mot était soigneusement écrit par Kyle. _

_**Je te conseil d'appeler ton équipe et de dire que tu es malade. Tu n'as pas intérêt à la prévenir. De toute façon, tu es enfermée ici et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. J'espère que le dîner sera prêt dès que j'arriverais ce midi. **_

_**Kyle. **_

_Une larme venait de s'écraser contre la feuille, avalant avec difficulté les mots écrits. Allais-je subir sa violence tous les jours si je ne lui obéissais pas ? Combien de temps allais-je devoir attendre pour retourner au travail ? Comment cela avait-il pu déraper à ce point ? Je pris alors mon téléphone et réalisais que je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui obéir. J'étais tentée par appeler le directeur mais celui-ci ne me lâchera pas avec la simple excuse que je suis malade. Le patron de mon équipe non plus. Même mon ami Derek ne sera pas facile à convaincre. En fait, personne de mon équipe ne voudra me croire. Mais je devais le faire parce que je n'avais pas le choix et que j'étais persuadée que Derek viendra me rendre visite. Je pris alors le temps de calmer ma respiration ainsi que mes larmes, cherchant à rendre ma voix naturelle. Je composais donc son numéro et portais l'appareil mon oreille, toujours tremblante. _

_**- Bella ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas au bureau ?** Me demanda Derek à peine après avoir décroché._

_**- Je … je suis malade.** Dis-je difficilement en fermant les yeux, pleurant de nouveau. _

_**- Oh … Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère ?** Fit-il d'un ton inquiet où je pouvais deviner qu'il avait du mal à me croire. _

_**- J'ai la grippe. J'ai la tête qui tourne et tous les symptômes que l'on a quand on a la grippe.** Expliquais-je en passant ma main libre dans les cheveux, me faisant grimacer de douleur. _

**_- D'accord. Soignes-toi bien ma belle et reviens vite. _**

_**- Merci Derek. Par contre, ne viens pas me voir si tu ne veux pas être malade à ton tour.** Déglutis-je en tentant de ne pas éclater en sanglot. _

_**- Oh tu sais j'ai eu bien pire qu'une grippe.** Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'humour ce qui aurait pu me faire rire dans d'autres circonstances mais pas dans celle-ci._

_**- S'il te plaît.** Le suppliais-je. **Ne viens pas.** Continuais-je alors que c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais._

_Pourtant, j'aurais très bien pu tout lui dire mais j'avais peur. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver et je ne savais pas quand Kyle allait rentrer alors je préférais faire ce qu'il me demandait, ne voulant pas recevoir d'autres coups plus violents les uns que les autres. _

_**- D'accord.** Dit-il plus sérieusement.** Prends soin de toi Bella.** Continua-t-il pour ensuite raccrocher me prévenant qu'ils avaient une enquête à résoudre._

_Je le remerciais mentalement pour ensuite me préparer à passer ma journée seule, attendant Kyle qui n'allait pas tarder à revenir pour prendre son repas du midi. Lorsque mon regard se porta sur la pendule, je constatais qu'il allait bientôt rentrer et que je n'avais toujours rien préparé. Je me dépêchais alors de sortir quelques pommes de terres et de les éplucher une par une pour ensuite les couper en rondelle et les passer sur la poêle après avoir mis une goutte d'huile d'olive. Je tremblais de plus en plus en attendant que la porte claque ce qui me prouvera qu'il sera arrivé. Mais pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas alors je tentais de faire quelque chose de bon et de rapide. Je sortis ensuite des lardons et un oignon que je coupais en petits morceaux pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre les pommes de terres qui commençaient à dorer. Heureusement, dès qu'il entra dans l'appartement, le plat était prêt et chaud. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser une assiette pour lui qu'il avait déjà franchit le seuil de la cuisine. Son regard se porta sur moi puis ensuite sur la table non dressée puis de retour sur moi, le visage crispée tandis que moi je me tendais de peur d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Avant de le laisser hausser la voix sur moi, je posais son assiette, les couverts ainsi qu'un verre de vin, voulant à tout prix me faire rattraper. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien noir de fureur, je compris qu'il était trop tard et qu'il allait me le faire payer … _

_**Flash-Back – 13 mois plus tard –**_

Les larmes dévalèrent mes joues me rappelant ce que j'avais subis après qu'il ait remarqué que je n'avais pas dressé la table. Inutile de dire que les hématomes étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et que j'étais presque incapable de marcher mais pour éviter d'être frappée à nouveau, j'utilisais le peu de force qui me restait pour m'occuper de lui. Sauf, qu'il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour me faire du mal. Ne voulant pas montrer à Charlie que je me torturais l'esprit en repensant à mon premier jour de violence conjugale, j'essuyais les larmes du revers de ma main, tournais ma tête vers lui pour pouvoir lui répondre. Lui assurer que rien n'était de sa faute. Qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de ce que j'avais subis. Parce que ce n'était de la sienne mais de la mienne.

**- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir papa.** Dis-je en pleurant. **Ce que j'ai vécu a été très dur mais ce n'est en rien de ta faute. C'est plutôt de la mienne. Parce que j'aurais dû partir avant qu'il n'abuse de la situation mais j'avais tellement peur. J'aurais dû en parler à mon équipe pour qu'elle m'aide à m'en sortir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tout ça parce que je pensais que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais en fait je cherchais à savoir pourquoi il me faisait tant de mal alors qu'avant tout allait pour le mieux.** Continuais-je, laissant libre court aux larmes de couler sans prendre la peine de les essuyer, repassant les mauvais souvenirs qui me faisait encore plus mal. **Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles. Tu devrais plutôt m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été capable d'ouvrir les yeux avant que les choses tournent mal. Et je m'en veux rien qu'en sachant que tu as aussi souffert de la situation.** Avouais-je en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

**- Bella. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée sur un mauvais garçon.** Dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. **Hum … un con qui n'a pas su de rendre heureuse comme tu le méritais.** Se corrigea-t-il en crachant une légère haine envers Kyle. **Même si l'homme avec qui tu es actuellement t'a mentit comme me l'a dit ton frère, je vois clairement sur toutes ces photos qu'il t'aime comme tu en as besoin. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de faire le premier pas pour aller lui parler, mais rien ne t'empêche de l'appeler pour savoir comment il va. Parce que je suis persuadé que de son côté il doit être mal. Crois-moi, je ne me trompe pas, j'ai plus de trente ans d'expérience dans mon métier et je peux voir qu'il est bon pour toi bien que je n'ai pas su le faire en rencontrant Kyle.** Annonça-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, constatant que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. En même temps, il était mon père, mon papa, celui qui a toujours su dire les mots quand j'étais plus jeune et qui sait toujours le faire quelques années plus tard. Même si j'avais refusé d'écouter les paroles de Derek et les futurs d'Alice, je prenais les siennes comme une prise de conscience ou plutôt un conseil. Quelque chose qui ferait que je souffrirais moins. Écouter sa voix serait le meilleur des remèdes. Ce fut sans attendre que je pris Charlie dans mes bras voulant le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et ce qu'il faisait encore aujourd'hui.

**- Ça te dis on reprend notre habitude père fille ?** Me proposa Charlie en me retirant de ses bras.

**- Tu veux dire, aller à la pêche ?** Lui demandais-je en souriant.

**- Oui, ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas partagé un moment pareil et je veux voir si tu n'as pas oublié les techniques que je t'ai appris !** S'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

**- Je serais contente de pêcher. Ça fait deux ans que j'ai quitté la maison papa, maintenant j'ai vingt-deux ans et crois-moi à Washington, même s'il y a des coins de pêche, je n'ai jamais pensé à le faire mais je n'ai pas perdu mon savoir-faire appris par mon petit papa.**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il m'emmena avec lui à son coin de pêche préféré après que je me sois habillée d'un simple jogging noir, d'un débardeur blanc suivit d'une veste de la même couleur que le bas. Le climat de Forks n'était rien comparé à celui de Vegas ou Washington. C'est pour cela qu'une veste m'était utile d'autant plus que mon seul bagage que j'avais été normalement prévu pour me rendre dans la capitale du jeu et non pour rendre visite à mes parents mais les événements de la semaine dernière avait fait que je me retrouvais avec des vêtements légers et non chaud pour supporter le climat légèrement froid mais pluvieux de cette petite ville.

**- Tu vois, quand je te dis que tu as perdu ma technique !** Rigola Charlie alors que nous trouvions assis sur une simple petit tabouret en plastic et que je tentais de tenir ma canne à pêche droite sans aucun succès.

**- Ne te moques pas de moi papa !** Grognais-je alors qu'il continuait à rire sans pour autant faire pencher sa canne.

**- Désolé, c'est trop tentant. Rien que le fait de voir ma fille en train de se battre pour mettre le petit bout de poisson sur le hameçon c'est vraiment marrant.** Dit-il alors qu'il était limite en train de se retenir de tomber en arrière pour s'écrouler de rire.

**- C'est pas ma faute si ça glisse.** Me défendis-je alors que comme il disait, je me battait avec l'appât et mon hameçon. **Et arrête de rire !** Le menaçais-je gentiment en lui jetant de l'eau à l'aide mon pied.

Charlie reçu quelques gouttelettes sur le visage et s'arrêta de rire, trop occupé à s'essuyer. C'était à mon tour de rire rien qu'en le voyant ronchonner dans sa barbe. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas partagé de si bons moments avec mon père et j'étais contente de pouvoir le faire comme avant. Comme lorsque j'étais toujours cette petite adolescente beaucoup trop timide et réservée pour mon âge.

**- J'ai réussis !** M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort alors que l'on est censé chuchoter lorsque l'on pêche.

**- Ah bah bravo, tu as fait fuir notre premier poisson !** Grogna Charlie en regardant l'eau bouger, signe que par ma faute, un poisson venait de partir.

**- Au moins il aura la vie sauve.** Commentais-je en haussant les épaules tandis que Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Occupes-toi donc de ta canne au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.** Dit-il en secouant sa tête de façon désespéré.

Je souriais comme une petite fille, contente que mon hameçon soit enfin planté dans mon appât. Je m'amusais ensuite à régler mon moulinet pour ensuite suivre la même action que Charlie en lançant précautionneusement le fil dans l'eau, ne voulant pas qu'il s'emmêle dans le sien. Voulant faire comme si je n'avais pas passer un temps fou à préparer ma canne, je me redressais sur mon petit tabouret, fière d'avoir réussis avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres, fixant droit devant moi, guettant l'horizon.

Notre petite escapade au bord du lac se termina rapidement et n'eûmes pas la chance de revenir avec au moins un poisson car un orage suivit par une pluie forte venait de nous arroser sans que l'on ne s'attende vraiment. Nous étions donc partis en un éclat de rire direction mon ancienne camionnette pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison et se sécher. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise qu'elle fonctionne toujours après plusieurs années d'existence. Au moins, mon père en faisait bon usage et même si je n'avais jamais été très fan de cette voiture, elle restait très utile.

**- Oh on dirait que vous avez prit la pluie !** Commenta Jasper en se foutant totalement de nous, un grand sourire moqueur scotché sur son visage.

**- Au lieu de te foutre de nous tu ferais mieux nous passer une serviette idiot !** Grognais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce dernier fila à l'étage tandis que Renée arriva vers nous en faisant rouler difficilement son fauteuil à l'aide de ses mains qui touchaient les roues. Je la regardais boire sa bouteille d'eau avant de me sourire comme une mère le fait à son enfant. Je passais ma main sur son épaule avant de prendre la serviette que me tendait mon frère pour me réchauffer. Mon père fit la même chose après avoir quitté sa veste. Quant à moi, je montais à la salle de bain pour pouvoir me laver. Je laissais libre court à l'eau chaude de couler le long de ma peau, permettant à mes muscles de se détendre. Je fermais les yeux, voulant apprécier ce seul moment de tranquillité. Je ne faisais plus aucun geste, respirant de plus en plus fort. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais un prochain sanglot arrivé . Je venais pourtant de passer une bonne journée en compagnie de Charlie et grâce à cela, mes pensées ne s'étaient vrillées sur Edward. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression de faire une crise d'angoisse ? Ce n'était pas normal. Sans prendre la peine de couper l'eau, je m'assis dans la cabine de douche, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, fermant les yeux et me basculant d'avant en arrière voulant me calmer à tout prix. Mais plus les minutes passaient plus j'avais je sentais la sensation que cela empirait.

**- Bella ça va ?** Intervint soudainement Jasper en toquant quelques coups à la porte.

**- Oui, oui !** M'exclamais-je, tentant de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

Je me relevais difficilement, me maintenant à l'aide de mes mains sur le rebord, je passais quelques secondes sous l'eau, voulant atténuer les tremblements. Une fois hors de la cabine, j'enroulais mon corps d'une serviette, pris mes affaires pour les mettre dans la panière à linge sale, ouvris la porte et me précipita dans ma chambre voulant à tout prix éviter mon frère. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher pour autant alors je préférais lui échapper quelques minutes avant de subir un interrogatoire de sa part. Une fois à l'intérieur je soupirais un bon coup, collant mon dos contre la porte, recouvrant peu à peu mon énergie.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de laisser tomber ma serviette, mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur la couverture de mon lit, s'allumait pour sonner laissant la sonnerie We found a love de Rihanna prendre possession des murs. En temps normal, je me serais mise à danser, cette chanson avait toujours cet effet-là sur moi d'autant plus que le titre m'était bien approprié. Seulement voilà, il y avait une seule personne à qui j'avais approprié cette musique, c'est pour cette raison que je restais plusieurs minutes à regarder la photo qui s'affichait, n'arrivant pas à utiliser mon pouce pour décrocher. _Allez Bella, réponds ! _Si je ne réponds pas, allait-il me laisser un message ? Me rappeler ? Sauf que si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion d'entendre sa voix. _Alors que faire ? _Je soufflais un grand coup en fermant les yeux et pressais la touche du téléphone vert.

**- Salut.** Murmurais-je une fois l'appareil braqué sur mon oreille droite.

**- Salut Bella. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?** Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce où je pouvais déceler une légère tristesse, ce qui me fit mal au cœur.

**- Dire que je vais bien serait te mentir …** Dis-je en regardant ma main posée soigneusement sur ma serviette que je tenais toujours autour de moi.

**- Tu m'en veux encore je suppose …** Fit-il presque en chuchotant.

**- Je ne sais pas.** Répondis-je simplement en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.** Comment as-tu fais pour m'appeler ?** Demandais-je voulant parler d'autre chose que de notre situation de couple.

**- On va dire que le juge m'a autorisé à me laisser mon téléphone sur moi pour que l'on puisse me contacter pour certaines choses.** M'expliqua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

**- D'accord je comprends.**

**- Écoute, je voulais aussi te dire que je suis désormais à Washington. Je sais que cela peut paraître dingue et que je devrais normalement rester à Vegas pour mon jugement mais comme c'est le FBI de la capitale qui était chargé de l'enquête, et donc ton équipe, j'ai dû être transféré.** Annonça-t-il avant de ne plus rien dire, s'attendant sûrement à ce que je répondre quelque chose.

Mais que voulait-il que je dise au juste ? Qu'il y avait un risque que je le croise et que je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser ? Non. Et puis de toute façon j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait déjà. Ou même s'il ne le savait pas, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce genre de chose, parce que oui, il me manquait, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais en train de laisser tomber mes barrières bien que ce soit sûrement le cas. Avec lui, je n'y arrivais pas.

**- Et bien, j'espère que le jugement se passera bien pour toi.** Dis-je, voulant lui montrer que je savais qu'il était en partit innocent si je me fiais aux dernières informations que m'avait donné Derek.

**- Je l'espère aussi. Cela me permettrait de pouvoir te parler parce que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai ce besoin de te revoir, de m'expliquer à ma manière pour que tu puisses comprendre pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis. Je sais que je pourrais très bien le faire là, par téléphone mais je veux que tu vois la sincérité dans mon regard et c'est en face à face que tu pourras constater que je n'invente rien. Je sais que tu es à Forks pour le moment mais j'aimerais que l'on se voit, s'il te plaît.** Déclara-t-il avec une certaine espérance dans la voix.

**- Je …** Prononçais-je, étant le seul mot dont j'étais encore capable de dire.

_Moi aussi je veux te revoir. _Je veux pouvoir revoir tout de toi, ton visage si beau à observer, tes yeux émeraudes dans lesquels je me noierais avec passion, ta bouche que j'aimerais toucher avec la mienne, tes mains que je veux sentir sur mes hanches, ton corps pressé contre le mien et ton odeur si envoûtante se ressentir sur mes vêtements.

**- Oh puis merde tu me manques !** M'exclamais-je pour ensuite écarquiller des yeux sous le choc de ce que je venais de dire ce que je pensais tout bas.

**- Toi aussi tu me manques Bella.** Avoua-t-il à son tour alors que je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je venais de faire tomber la dernière barrière qui jusqu'ici, résistait encore.

Je fermais les yeux, mémorisant ses dernières paroles pour les graver à jamais dans ma mémoire. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, ce dont j'avais besoin était d'entendre ces mots. L'entendre dire que de son côté je lui manque, que c'est le même vide que je ressens à mon tour. Même si pour le moment notre histoire était en suspend, écouter ceci pouvait être le remède. Un remède qui nous aidera sûrement à réparer les blessures causées malgré les obstacles que nous serions contraints de franchir.

**- Je … Je vais devoir y aller …** Bafouillais-je me mordant de nouveau la lèvre, voyant que aucun de nous deux n'allait parler.

_De toute façon, il fallait bien que tout cela s'arrête … _

**- D'accord. Je suis content que d'avoir pu entendre ta voix Bella et j'espère que tu accepteras de me voir lorsque tu seras de retour à Washington.**

**- Tout dépend comment se déroule les prochains jours. Même si je suis suspendue, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver.** Répondis-je pour ensuite me rendre compte que je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela.

_Ce qui est fait est fait … _

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne se passera rien de grave. Je ferais en sorte pour que l'on se voit. Avec ou sans ton accord, je sais que c'est ce dont nous avons besoin. Ce n'est pas à cause de Derek, car lui m'a aussi sermonné, que je souhaite cela mais parce que comme je te l'ai dis, nous en avons tous les deux envie.**

Et moi, avais-je réellement envie de le revoir ? Après ces quelques jours de séparation étais-je réellement prête à entendre de nouvelles explications sur son mensonge ? Même si j'en avais eu de la part de Derek disant qu'il n'y était pour rien, j'en étais la principale victime entre nous deux – bien que Edward n'était pas consentant par rapport aux activités dont il était forcé de faire – il m'avait mentit. Mon statut de fédéral ne l'avait sans doute pas aidé ça je pouvais le comprendre, mais se mettre avec moi n'était pas une solution … Ou peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se réfugier, de pouvoir se sentir libre près de moi – du moins c'est que j'essayais de me faire comprendre – et surtout respirer l'air dont il avait vraiment besoin. Alors si c'était le cas ? Avait-il cherché à me faire passer des messages sans trop me révéler de détails auxquels je n'avais pas fait attention ? Il s'agissait d'une possibilité … Et si je voulais me prouver que j'avais raison, je devais accepter de le voir. Au moins, j'aurais les réponses aux nombreuses questions qui circulent dans ma tête.

**- D'accord.** Répondis-je simplement.** Rejoins-moi mardi prochain aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi au Phillips Flagship et j'espère que tu aimes les fruits de mer.** Continuais-je ne lui laissant pas le choix sur le lieu de notre rendez-vous.

_Il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts … _

* * *

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Eh oui je sais c'est déjà la fin ! Je sais que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû couper à ce moment-là mais contentez vous du fait qu'elle ne soit pas sadique ! Je sais aussi que j'ai mis plus longtemps que d'habitude à l'écrire mais comme beaucoup de monde, j'ai repris les cours et j'ai bien l'intention de réussir mon bac pro cette année pour ensuite me lancer dans mon rêve plus tard. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas pensé à ma petite histoire dont j'ai bien l'intention de terminer et de l'envoyer chez un éditeur ou même plusieurs d'ailleurs histoire d'être sûr et de faire le bon choix :) **

**Concernant ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est légèrement moins longs mais comme je promets de changer quelques trucs pour la suite (pour changer :D), je me suis dis que je devais couper à ce moment-là et laisser mes gentils lecteurs se dire ce qu'ils pourraient bien se dire durant leur petit rendez-vous. Parce que, c'est ce que la plupart attendent désormais ... Eh j'ai bien prévu de la faire ! Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé autant que les précédents, que l'écriture est toujours bonne et surtout que je n'ai pas oublié de mots, malgré ma petite correction, ce qui est un vrai problème chez moi comme vous avez pu le remarquer. J'espère aussi que vous avez quelques hypothèses à me faire partager, parce que oui, j'ai peut-être repris les cours mais lire vos hypothèses restent toujours d'actualités ! Je veux donc TOUT savoir sur ce que votre imagination vous dis, ce que vous pensez de la suite, ce qu'il risque d'arriver. Allez-y, déballez tout ! **

**Bon sinon, je tiens tout de même à vous dire que je ferais tout mon possible pour poster le prochain chapitre vendredi soir ou dimanche mais je ne vous promets rien suivant comment avance le chapitre cette semaine, en sachant que je l'ai déjà commencé et que je suis interne. La publication se fera mon rapide que lors des vacances, en sachant que c'est plus simple. **

**Je vous dis à très bientôt, **

**Pour un nouveau chapitre,**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**


	15. Chapitre 14 : De retour à Washington

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Eh oui, je suis de retour après quelques semaines d'absences qui s'expliquent uniquement à cause des cours où je suis interne et de mon stage dont il me reste que trois semaines sans internet étant donné que je suis hébergée. Mais au lieu de désespérer sans pouvoir lire votre avis, j'ai évidemment continué à écrire ce qui m'a permis d'avoir une grosse avance. Je vous poste ce chapitre tout en vous disant que le prochain est déjà prêt mais comme je veux garder cette avance, ce qui vous permettra de ne pas trop attendre, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine :) ! Bref, parlons du chapitre, hum que dire ? Mise à part le fait que notre petit couple va se parler, mais ça vous le saviez déjà grâce au chapitre précédent. Hum ... Quoi d'autre ? Comme d'habitude je vais dire que je ne peux rien dévoiler dans mon petit blabla car vous le saurez en le lisant. Avant de vous laisser le dévorer, du moins je l'espère, je vais répondre à vos reviews : **

**Miss Blinis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Eh oui, je sais que j'ai eu un peu de retard et je sais que j'en ai eu aussi pour ce chapitre mais avec les cours ce n'est pas facile. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, avec l'avance que j'ai pris, j'ai bien l'intention de le rattraper. Ah oui, c'est vrai que lorsqu'on est en vacances, le temps n'est pas compté, on peut tout faire mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. Mais je tiens tout de même à vous faire partager toute mon histoire et ce jusqu'à la fin ! N'empêche mon bac reste important. :) ! Oh, je suis contente que tu me dises que tu ne t'ennuies pas parce que au moins ça me donne plus de motivation, bien que je le sois toujours. J'espère que pour ce chapitre ce sera toujours pareil, malgré la petite taille, parce que oui je le trouve un peu court, j'ai vraiment envie que tu l'aimes :) Pour notre petit couple, comme tu as pu le deviner, oui Edward & Bee vont se parler, mais ça, je l'avais précisé dans le chapitre précédent donc inutile de te le cacher. Ensuite, pour sa réintégration, ce n'est pas pour le moment. Un peu de patience ! Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine publication !

**Grazie : **Merci encore pour ton encouragement, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bonne lecture !

**DiNozzo-Ncis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Heureusement que tu ais pu trouver le temps pour tout lire, parce que maintenant j'ai une lectrice en plus qui me suit dès qu'un chapitre est en ligne :) ! Ah oui, je tenais à ce que ma Bella ressorte de l'ordinaire, qu'elle ne soit pas cette fille timide qui tombe dès qu'il y a une branche d'arbre. La seule chose que j'ai gardé ce sont ses rougeurs. Et puis, comme j'ai l'intention de me faire publier, le nom de mes personnages vont changer, ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne peux pas me permettre de les lui prendre. Je veux tout de même respecter son travail ! Eh oui, Edward & Bee vont avoir une discussion et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Pour le procès, il y en aura ça je peux te le garantir, étant donné que je l'ai déjà écrit grâce à l'avance que j'ai pu me faire, hum, oui il y aura toute la famille, mais ça je suppose que tu t'en doutais. Maintenant, je ne peux rien te donner de plus, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! Allez, Bonne lecture et n'hésites pas à redonner ton avis !

**Maria Swann : **Merci pour ton commentaire Miss Sadique ! Parce que, comme moi, tu portes bien ce surnom avec toutes les hypothèses sadiques que tu m'envoies ! Je pense même que tu es pire que moi :) ! Dans ce chapitre, le sadisme n'est pas trop prononcé. Je me calme un peu avant d'en mettre une bonne touche pour tous vous faire enrager :) ! Oui j'ai mon bac à passer, même si c'est dans plusieurs mois, je préfère être prête mentalement et me concentrer sur les cours pour ne rien rater. Même si je suis persuadée que les maths ne sont pas dans ma catégorie de mes matières préférées :) ! Bref, revenons en au chapitre, maintenant qu'il est en ligne, je peux compter sur toi pour me mettre un avis aussi sadique soit-il, comme tu aimes les faire, avec bien sûr une petit hypothèse :) Eh oui, je n'ai toujours pas changer ! Allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : De retour à Washington **

Une semaine était passé depuis mon arrivée à Forks avec Jasper chez nos parents. Mercredi, après avoir passé cette partie de pêche avec mon père, je m'étais empressée de parler à mon amie qui était restée distante depuis que je m'étais énervée sur elle à cause de ses questions dont le sujet principal était son frère. Le soir même, j'avais été tenté pour l'appeler, entendre de nouveau sa voix mais j'avais agis en lâche en raccrochant dès la première tonalité de peur de craquer. J'aimais trop cet homme et il était pour moi impossible de m'en détacher. Jeudi, après un cauchemar horrible sur mes souvenirs se portant sur les coups que me donnaient Kyle, je n'avais pas eu la force de sortir de la maison et était restée sagement avec Renée à prendre soin d'elle ou tout simplement parler entre mère et fille. Depuis que j'avais revu ce dernier, je ne dormais presque plus. C'est comme si ce qu'il m'avait dit revenait comme une réalité et je ne voulais pas que cela se passe. Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte que sans Edward, je n'étais plus vivante, en quelque sorte. Vendredi, j'avais fait l'effort de sortir dîner avec toute la famille dans le fameux petit restaurant où Charlie nous emmenait tous les vendredis soirs au temps où nous étions encore tous réunis. Nous nous sommes ensuite rendus dans l'unique cinéma qui ne se trouvait pas à Forks mais à Port Angeles pour regarder le dernier film sortit ce mois-ci, en juin, _The Bling Ring _de Sofia Coppola où plusieurs adolescents de Los Angeles traquent les agendas des célébrités pour cambrioler leurs propriétés. Samedi, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir rencontrer la fameuse ex copine de Mike Newton. Enfin la chance ... cette fille s'insupportait rien qu'à sa manière de parler. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait pour être amie avec elle durant mes périodes de lycéenne. Même si son côté, je critique mes propres amies avec d'autres filles pour faire la même chose avec d'autres ne m'avais pas tellement dérangé mais maintenant c'est fini. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs prise dans ses bras mais je l'avais immédiatement repoussé lui rappelant que nous n'étions pas amies. Le soir, Jasper et Alice son repartis à Las Vegas pour raison professionnelle. Dimanche, j'avais pris la décision de partir le lendemain. Ce n'est pas que je ne me sentais mal avec ma famille mais j'avais envie de retourner chez moi, de me retrouver seule un petit moment avant de prendre une grande décision sur ma vie sentimentale, ce qui concerne plus Edward et moi.

Aujourd'hui, je préparais ma valise pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi avec un grand soulagement. Encore une fois j'étais bien chez mes parents mais je voulais retrouver mon indépendance et mon appartement. Malgré que mes parents insistent pour que je reste, en priori mon père trop inquiet pour moi, je ne changeais pas d'avis. J'avais beau être suspendu, rien ne m'empêchais d'aller voir mon meilleur ami car je savais qu'il était rentré lui aussi à Washington ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Je fermais donc mon unique bagage, entrait dans la voiture de patrouille de Charlie, qui s'était fait une joie de m'accompagner à l'aéroport de Seattle. Après avoir acheté un billet, m'être fait contrôlée, je prenais place dans la salle d'attente, prête à prendre mon unique valise, la poser sur la soute à bagage et monter dans l'avion qui n'allait pas tardé à arriver.

**- Tu sais, tu peux rester plus longtemps, ce ne nous dérange pas.** Insista Charlie pour un énième fois depuis que nous étions montés dans sa voiture de patrouille.

**- Non c'est bon papa. J'étais contente de vous revoir mais j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi.** Expliquais-je une nouvelle fois espérant que le message soit bien passé.

**- Oh, tu ne veux pas rester avec tes chers parents ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ça papa. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et me retrouver. Vous êtes mes parents et j'aime bien rester avec vous mais je suis une adulte et j'ai toujours envie de garder mon indépendance même si ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. Donc arrête de t'inquiéter et laisses-moi m'en aller. De toute façon je vais revenir pour Thanksgiving. Enfin normalement.** M'exclamais-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il arrête de me poser cette question.

Je savais très bien pourquoi il faisait cela. Non seulement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais ne l'aider pas à me laisser filer mais en plus son côté protecteur était encore plus difficile à échapper. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il semblerait que la malchance continuait à me tourner autour. Heureusement que je n'avais pas parlé à ma famille du fait que demain j'allais retrouver Edward et avoir une discussion entre adulte. Et j'espérais qu'une chose : que tout se passe bien. Évidemment tout n'allait pas se passer comme je le voulais.

___« Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons commencer l'embarquement du vol 630 450 de la compagnie Virgin pour Washington en porte 18. Veuillez vous munir de votre carte d'embarquement ainsi que de votre passeport. Pour plus de facilité, Nous vous invitons d'abord les passagers dont le siège est compris entre les rangées ... »_

Je n'attendis pas une seule seconde pour me lever. J'embrassais mon père en n'oubliant pas de lui faire le même adieu qu'il y a quelques années, allais poser ma valise sur le tapis roulant et me précipitais vers la porte A. Une fois dans l'avion, l'hôtesse de l'air m'indiqua ma place, je m'y assis et attendis qu'il décolle. Ce qui se fit dix minutes plus tard.

Le voyage fut un peu trop long à mon goût. En même temps, le trajet Seattle à Washington n'était pas non plus le plus court. Surtout que l'appareil avait été obligé de s'arrêter à l'aéroport de Chicago pour faire le plein de carburant ce qui prit une bonne demie-heure. Question humeur, ce n'était pas le joie. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je voulais que ma vie redevienne comme avant. Je voulais retrouver mon job qui me manquait, je ne voulais plus avoir la sensation que l'on me suivait par des psychopathe qui me voulait je ne sais quoi, ne pas avoir vécu ce que Kyle m'avait fait et enfin ne pas avoir rencontré Edward. Ou peut-être que si mais à une seule condition, qu'il ne fasse rien d'illégal. Malheureusement, on ne me laissais pas le choix de regarder derrière moi afin de m'assurer que personne n'est prêt à surgir de nul part pour s'en prendre à moi me disant qu'il me traque depuis longtemps. Même si on avait beau me dire que j'étais ce genre de femme forte qui arrivait à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve, pour le moment je n'y croyais pas parce qu'à l'heure actuelle j'étais à la limite d'être terrorisée jusqu'à même devenir folle. J'avais envie de hurler que l'on me laisse tranquille. Qu'avais-je fait dans une vie antérieure pour qu'il y ait autant de merdes qui me poursuivent ?! Je soupirais lourdement en posant ma tête contre la vitre, attendant sagement que l'avion reparte, me laissant fermer les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage.

___« Mesdames, messieurs, nous arrivons à Washington. Afin que votre atterrissage soit plus agréable pour vous et pour votre sécurité, nous vous rappelons qu'il est obligatoire de mettre la ceinture de sécurité. Sinon, la compagnie Virgin vous souhaite une agréable voyage »._

Heureusement que la voix off était suffisamment forte pour car sinon je me serais sans doute pas réveillée. Je suivis les instructions en attachant ma ceinture de sécurité et attendis sagement l'atterrissage de l'avion à l'aéroport de la capitale américaine. _Enfin chez moi ! _Malgré que je m'attende au pire, me voilà de retour dans ma ville, Washington. Il me manquait plus qu'à reprendre possession de mon appartement et je pourrais respirer de nouveau. Par chance, tout se passa assez rapidement et je ne perdis pas de temps à retrouver la terre ferme dès que j'en eus l'occasion. Je récupérais ma valise, hélais un taxis, lui indiquais mon adresse et attendais qu'il se gare devant l'immeuble. Je réglais la note au chauffeur après l'avoir laissé sortir mon bagage de son coffre et entrais dans l'ascenseur en n'oubliant pas d'appuyer sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent, je courais presque vers ma porte, entrais les clés, les tournais, les repris et ouvris l'entrée en la claquant presque, contente de rentrer chez moi. Je pouvais désormais faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

Avant de m'occuper de moi, je rangeais les vêtements présents dans ma valise en prenant soin de les plier correctement pour les placer dans le dressing, pour ensuite enfiler un vieux jogging ainsi qu'un débardeur – tenue que je mettais pour faire le grand ménage – pour m'occuper de l'appartement en entier et de le nettoyer jusqu'à ce que chaque meuble sente le propre ou javel pour certains endroits. C'est fou à quel point cela peut devenir sale en même pas deux semaines d'absence. Fort heureusement, j'étais de retour et je n'allais plus délaissé mon petit chez moi. Plus aucune mouche n'osera rentrer à l'intérieur, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas à mon retour. Une fois tout propre, je pris le temps de m'asseoir sur mon sofa, reprenant ma respiration et essuyant mon front. Je crois avoir rempli mon temps quotidien de sport. Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur mes lèvres, me sentant encore mieux maintenant que l'odeur de la propreté régnait dans mon appartement. Mais il fut de courte durée, me rappelant que j'étais vouée à l'ennuie puisque je ne pouvais pas retourner travailler et que je n'avais personne pour distraire ma solitude. Je pouvais inviter Alice mais elle habitait désormais avec Jasper qui lui vivait toujours à Las Vegas. Alors quoi ? Que pouvais-je faire pour la combler ? Regarder la télé ? Tout ce que je ferais devant serait de manger des pots de glaces et prendre dix kilos. Inutile de dire qu'il était pour moi hors de question que je prenne du poids.

Même si je reconnaissais que ma situation avec Edward était loin d'être la meilleure et que cela me rendait de mauvaise humeur ou tout simplement triste, j'essayais de le cacher même lorsque j'étais seule, ce qui pour le moment était le cas. Je n'avais pas envie de me lamenter sur ce qui me rester de lui bien qu'il me manquait affreusement. Demain sera en quelque sorte le grand jour pour moi. J'aurais enfin l'occasion de le revoir. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas profiter de ses bras et de son parfum à la seconde ou je le reverrais mais rien que de l'avoir en face de moi me fera du bien. Je soupirais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux qui à l'origine était une queue de cheval.

Portant mon regard juste derrière moi et au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine, je constatais qu'il était bientôt minuit et que regarder un film maintenant n'était conseillé. Dormir était la seule solution. De toute façon, les heures de voyages ainsi que les deux heures passées à nettoyer m'ont littéralement épuisé. Je partis donc en direction de ma chambre, me déshabillais, mis mes vêtements dans la panière à linge sale située dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapide, m'essuyais à l'aide d'une serviette, enfilais une chemise oubliée par Edward qui avait gardé son odeur et allait me faufilais sur les draps frais et propre pour m'enrouler dans ma couverture. _Hum … Que c'est bon de de retrouver son chez soi. _

Le lendemain, j'eus le droit à un réveille de princesse. Enfin de princesse, bien que mon prince n'était pas présent, pour moi, avoir la possibilité de me réveiller après l'heure de midi n'était que du bonheur. C'était l'avantage de se retrouver suspendu. On ne pouvait pas manquer de sommeil par contre l'ennuie, c'était une autre histoire. Pour le moment je ne le vivais pas encore puisque je profitais de mon petit quart d'heure qui me restait pour m'étirer, essuyer mes yeux, passer ma main dans les cheveux et m'étirer de nouveau. Mettre le pied hors de mon lit fut un peu plus compliqué. Si je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Edward, je serais sans doute restée une heure de plus. Même s'il n'était que deux heures trente de l'après-midi et que l'heure à laquelle nous devions nous voir était encore loin, je voulais pouvoir avoir le temps de me préparer. J'avais envie de reprendre soin de moi et je voulais aussi masquer toutes les marques de fatigue qui pouvaient être présentes sur mon visage. Dormis la moitié c'était bien, mais cela n'aidait pas lorsque l'on cherchait à rattraper toute une semaine de déprime et de nuits passées à pleurer ou à penser à lui. Mais j'avais le temps, tant que mon directeur ne m'appelait pas, me disant que je pouvais réintégrer l'équipe, mon lit devra me supporter jusqu'à ce que jour arrive.

_J'ai écouté ton conseil mon Derek, je vais aller voir Edward aujourd'hui. J'ai du moins accepté de l'entendre me dire ce qu'il avait à dire car même si je n'arrive pas à l'admettre, j'en ai moi aussi besoin. **Bee. **_

Je soupirais après avoir envoyé un message à mon coéquipier et meilleur ami. Étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment eu de conversation avec Alice sur ce sujet, nous parlions plutôt de ce qu'elle pensait de mon frère ou plutôt, je lui posais des questions à ce propos voulant la faire changer de directives. Même si l'écouter parler de son bonheur avec Jasper était mignon et intéressant parfois cela me rappelait indirectement ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward. J'avais donc vraiment besoin de le retrouver maintenant et d'entendre dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Car franchement, même si je me faisais ma propre conclusion à propos de ses _anciennes _activités, je ne savais pas réellement son histoire. J'avais eu le droit à la version de Derek disant qu'il était innocent et que son père, Carlisle, l'entraînait dans cette situation sans qu'il n'ait le droit de déduire ce qu'il en pensait. Mais honnêtement, il me manquait la sienne. _Sa version. _

_Je suis content que tu ais pris la bonne décision. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux. J'espère te revoir bientôt dans l'équipe, ta petite bouille me manque. Sauf qu'il nous faut des preuves pour_ _prouver ton innocence et nous n'en avons pas assez. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on travaille dur pour que ce_ _soit le cas. __**Derek.**_

Je souris en lisant le début du message pour ensuite le faire disparaître, me rappelant que les preuves dont j'avais besoin pour que je puisse réintégrer l'équipe n'étaient pas prêtes d'être trouvées. Puisque, soyons logique, qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire mise à part que je ne savais rien sur Edward, que je ne l'aidais pas à se cacher et que j'ai été aveugle en laissant mes sentiments se renforcer pour cet homme. Du coup, mon équipe travaillait dessus ce que j'appréciais. En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait ne pas avoir de problème et de ne pas être contraints à me _licencier._ Même s'il fallait reconnaître que cela faciliterais les choses …

_J'ai très envie de tous vous retrouver. Mais bon, il est mieux que tout se fasse correctement pour ne pas qu'il y ait des erreurs. Pour Edward, j'essayerais de t'appeler ce soir pour te raconter comment cela s'est passé. Si je peux bien sûr. **Bee.**_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sautais de mon lit et filais sous la douche. Je me savonnais rapidement après avoir pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche pour ne pas les mouiller. Une fois fait, je me séchais avec beaucoup de rapidité pour ensuite m'arrêter net prise par un soudain coup de fatigue. Je repris ma préparation plus doucement en me coiffant d'une simple queue de cheval haute. J'appliquais de la crème hydratante sur mon visage passant ensuite par le fond de teint me maquiller d'un simple trait noir d'eye-liner et de mascara. Je partais ensuite dans ma chambre afin de pouvoir enfiler quelque chose de joli et de chaud en même temps. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et je ne tenais pas à tomber malade. Je pris soin donc d'enfiler des sous vêtements noirs et blancs, un maillot blanc avec un motif de fleur en noir suivit d'un short, collant et d'une veste façon professionnelle de la même couleur. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule sur le fait que je voulais me rendre jolie pour aller le revoir mais j'avais envie de lui montrer que tout allait bien ou que tout allait mieux, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'en quelque sorte, je lui appartenais. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête, il n'y avait qu'avec lui que je me sentais libre et aimée. Nous étions certes dans un sorte de break mais notre histoire n'était pas réellement finie. Je le sentais.

_J'ai hâte d'entendre ça ! Bon je dois aller sur le terrain, je t'embrasse Bella et surtout continue à prendre soin de toi ma belle. **Derek. **_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je t'embrasse aussi.** Bee. **_

Maintenant que j'étais prête, je prenais le temps de regarder l'heure et me rendais compte que j'avais mis une heure pour me préparer et qu'il me restait une demie heure avant de partir. J'avais l'intention de partir vingt minutes en avance, voulant prendre le temps de trouver le restaurant, notre lieu de rendez-vous. Je le connaissais de nom et d'après plusieurs avis, il avait bonne réputation et les prix restaient abordables. Voilà pourquoi je voulais m'y rendre. Je voulais en même temps connaître cette partie de la capitale mais aussi prendre le temps de discuter avec Edward.

Remarquant que l'heure passait vite, je me levais de mon canapé, pris mon trench couleur beige et enfilais des bottines noires à talons, pris mon téléphone, mon arme de secours, mon sac à main suivit de mes clés. Je pris soin de fermer la porte à double tour et descendis les escaliers ne perdant pas mon temps de prendre l'ascenseur. Au lieu de passer par le hall, j'entrais dans le parking sous-terrain pour récupérer ma petite voiture – une Chevrolet Sonic bordeaux clair – qui m'attendait. J'entrais à l'intérieur, sortais de ma place et ouvrais la porte du grand garage grâce à ma carte magnétique. Je m'engageais dans les rues bondées de Washington direction Phillips Flagship.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, j'arrivais sur place et pris soin de garer ma voiture juste en face du restaurant. Je sortais de l'habitacle, le sourire aux lèvres. En réalité, je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi j'étais heureuse. Le fait de le revoir enclenchait une certaine excitation que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre car avec ceci se mélangeait une appréhension par rapport à notre rendez-vous. J'espérais qu'il se passe bien parce que ce n'était que ce que je voulais. Mais après tout, pourquoi cela devrait se passer comme dans les films où tout fini bien ? Avec tout ce que nous avions traversé, il y avait des chances que tout dérape. Je ne devrais sans doute pas me faire de faux espoirs mais je ne pouvais pas croire au fait que tout pouvait être rose.

**- Bonjour madame, je me présente je suis James et je serais à votre service durant tout le long de votre repas.** Intervint un jeune homme assez charmant dont ses cheveux étaient attachés en une simple queue de cheval basse. **Que puis-je vous servir ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite affichant un sourire charmeur limite dragueur.

Je lui souriais à mon tour voulant être polie avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de me préparer à lui répondre concernant ma commande que je n'allais pas prendre maintenant étant donné que mon rendez-vous n'était pas encore arrivé.

**- Je …**

**- Veuillez attendre encore un peu hum … James, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de choisir.** Intervint une voix suave incroyablement sexy et qui m'avait littéralement manqué depuis plusieurs jours.

Même son parfum légèrement épicé venait de fouetter mon visage, me forçant à fermer les yeux pour apprécier ces quelques secondes de bonheur. Rien que de le voir, là en face de moi, me rendais encore plus heureuse. Non en fait, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Ce qu'il me manquait ? Lui tout simplement. Mais pas de cette façon. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas le moment. Il me fallait encore attendre avant d'y aller tête baissée.

Au lieu de montrer que je m'intéressais un peu trop à lui, je me mis à regarder le serveur du nom de James, qui lui, semblait impressionné par la taille d'Edward et étant donné que ce dernier était un client, il n'était pas en posture de répliquer – bien que cela se voyait sur son visage que l'envie de le faire le démangeait – et finit par s'en aller après nous avoir dit qu'il reviendra dans une dizaine de minutes. Nous avons donc le temps de se faire les _salutations. _

Mais avant toute chose, ayant une curiosité débordante, je voulais vérifier quelque chose dite par Derek il y a quelques jours de cela. Je faisais donc mine de ramasser mon sac ou plutôt de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur afin de pouvoir m'assurer qu'il portait bel et bien son bracelet électronique. Aucun doute, cette chose était bien accrochée à sa cheville gauche et prenait une assez grande place sous son pantalon.

_Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu. _

Une fois relevée, mon regard croisa ses yeux émeraudes, me forçant à plonger dans cette couleur si intense. Pourtant, je voulais éviter de me noyer à l'intérieur, comme avant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que tout en lui attirait mon corps tel un aimant. J'ouvrais la bouche à plusieurs reprises voulant essayer d'entamer une conversation mais aucun son n'en sortit alors que je la refermais pour ensuite baisser la tête, complètement hypnotiser par ma sète de table de couleur bordeaux clair.

**- Salut.** Dit-il de son douce voix de velours m'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

_Ce son m'avait tellement manqué … _

**- Salut.** Dis-je après avoir repris contenance de mon corps.

**- Est-ce que … tu vas bien depuis …** Me demanda-t-il d'un air coupable, me montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me blesser dans tout ce qui c'était produit.

_Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé … _

**- On va dire que ça va.** Répondis-je d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Alors que notre conversation commençait à prendre forme, comme depuis le début de la semaine, je me sentais de nouveau mal à l'aise dans mon soutien-gorge. Non en fait, j'avais mal au niveau de la poitrine et c'était limité désagréable. Cela pouvait être un signe de l'arrivée de mes règles, mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal. Je tentais donc de faire bouger mon sous-vêtements, voulant stopper ce mal-être faisant apparaître une légère grimace, ce qui évidemment, n'échappa pas à l'homme assit en face de moi.

**- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?** Fit-il inquiet de me voir ainsi.

**- Ouai ça va.** Mentis-je, ne voulant pas donner plus de détail sur le lieu de ma douleur.

**- Tu as mal à …**

**- Inutile de préciser, je pense que tu as compris.** Le coupais-je, ne voulant pas le laisser dire le mot _poitrine. _**Je reviens, je vais régler ce problème aux toilettes.** Continuais-je en me levant de ma chaise, me précipitant à grand pas, direction la grande porte marron où je pouvais voir le mot de mon lieu de destination écrit en lettres capitales blanches.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me faufilais dans l'une des six cabines présentes, retirais mon maillot en prenant soin de le poser sur la pognée de la porte pour ensuite desserrer d'un cran mon sous-vêtements, me faisant revivre. Je replaçais correctement les brettelles suivit de ma poitrine qui elle présentait quelques traces de veines qui ressortaient ce qui était franchement pas très agréable à regarder. _Et mon dieu, elle avait pris du volume ! _Pensais-je, tentant de dissuader de cette possibilité. Oubliant ce petit détail, je remis mon haut, resserrais ma couette et sortais de la cabine en me présentant devant le miroir, voulant effacer quelques traces de noires qui avait misérablement coulé sur chaque coin de mes yeux. Je soupirais un bon coup et partais rejoindre Edward qui était resté assis patiemment à notre table et qui ne semblait pas s'ennuyer ou qu'il était plutôt inquiet de la situation si je me fiais à ses épaules légèrement relevées et à ses sourcils froncés que je ne pouvais que confirmer une fois réellement en face de lui. Je repris place sur ma chaise, remplis mon verre d'eau provenant de la carafe déposée par le serveur quelques minutes plus tard. _Ma gorge connaissais sa première déshydratation. _

**- Tu te sens mieux ?** S'assura-t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens, me faisant déglutir.

**- Oui, ou du moins un peu mieux.** Répondis-je après avoir bu trois longues gorgées d'eau.

Une petite ride apparue entre ses sourcils ce qui me montra qu'il s'attendait à plus d'explications mais il se retint à me poser les questions. Ce dont je n'aurais pas échappé si notre couple existait toujours à l'heure actuelle.

**- Tu as pu choisir ?** Lui demandais-je, voulant changer de sujet.

**- Euh ouai … je vais goûter cette spécialité européenne, les moules frites.** Dit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa carte, dont je ne m'étais pas encore rendue compte.

M'attendant à ce qu'il me retourne la question, je m'emparais du menu et partais à la recherche du plat idéal tout en essayant de me dépêcher. En fait, cela ne changeait pas de mes habitudes, j'étais toujours la dernière pour faire mon choix – bien que là, mon absence aux toilettes en était la raison – et j'hésitais tout le temps entre de repas, ce qui était le cas en ce moment-même.

**- Hum … tu me conseillerais quoi, des tagliatelles aux fruits de mers sans les moules bien sûr ou une salade avec du tartare de tomate au thon ?** Fis-je en relavant mon regard pour qu'il m'aide à choisir.

Sa réaction fut sans appel car un sourire en coin parfaitement séduisant ornait son visage d'ange me montrant que cette situation l'amusait ou plutôt que je n'avais toujours pas changé. Au moins, j'arrivais encore à le faire rire …

**- Je trouve que les tagliatelles reste un bon choix.** Proposa-t-il en agrandissant son sourire, me forçant à avaler ma salive. **Sans les moules, bien sûr.** Précisa-t-il comme s'il s'était sentit obligé de le faire.

Car oui, je détestais les moules. Rien que l'odeur me donnait la nausée. Pourtant, mes parents de cessent de me dire que j'adorais ça quand j'étais petite et que j'en avais mangé des tonnes et des tonnes. A croire que j'en étais désormais vacciné car leur aspect gluant ou mou me dégoûtait. Et les huîtres se trouvaient dans cette même catégorie de fruits de mers que je détestais. Il est vrai que cela pouvait paraître stupide de manger dans un restaurant donc ceci est leur spécialité mais mise à part tout ce qui était à coque, j'adorais les crevettes et surtout le poisson. Il suffisait juste de dénicher le bon plat.

**- Ouai. Je n'ai pas changé en une semaine. Je déteste toujours autant les moules.** Dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Pour le moment, l'ambiance était paisible, calme. Rien ne semblait présager que cela s'endurcira une fois le sujet _couple_ entamé. Ce mot n'était peut-être pas le meilleur que je pouvais employé certes, mais cela entrait dans notre prochaine conversation. Nous allions forcément nous demander ce qu'allait devenir notre _nous deux _que nous avions réussis à construire après sept mois de relation.

Heureusement pour nous, le serveur revint à la charge en tenant son carnet de note de la main gauche et son stylo par la droite, prêt à écouter notre commande. Edward le fit à ma place pour ensuite dicter le plat qu'il avait choisi. A la fin, nous avions fait le choix de prendre une grosse glace – la seule exception de ce restaurant qui ne soit pas aux fruits de mers – au caramel au beurre salé et une autre à menthe chocolat que nous voulions partager à deux et donc dans une seule et unique coupe. Ce qui était stupide de faire cela alors que nous n'étions pas en train de vivre une dîner romantique mais mon compagnon avait insisté car il ne sentait ce dit James et voulait que l'on se fasse passé pour un couple d'amoureux. Dire que cette situation ne me dérangeait pas serait un euphémisme. Parce que oui, elle me plaisait bien que ce ne soit pas encore réel mais au moins, j'avais le droit de revivre quelques instants passés en sa compagnie.

**- Bon allons droit au but.** Dis-je une fois que nos assiettes furent déposées sur notre table.

_J'espérais que le serveur n'allais pas nous déranger … _

**- Nous ne sommes pas en train de déjeuner ensemble pour repenser à quelques souvenirs mais pour que tu m'expliques ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre par rapport à … ton mensonge.** Enchaînais-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien, voulant décrypter ce que seul ses yeux pouvaient me dire.

Durant ma petite tirade, le seul geste qu'il réussit à faire fut un hochement de tête, confirmant sans doute ce que je lui disais et surtout ce que j'attendais de lui, là maintenant.

**- Je ne peux plus attendre Edward, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta version, parce que tu vois, me dire que l'homme que j'aime n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec moi depuis le début de notre relation, me force à remettre tout en cause.** Ajoutais-je, les larmes aux yeux. **Est-ce que tes sentiments étaient vraiment là ? Je ne sais pas, après tout, tu as menti sur tes activités alors pourquoi pas à propos de nous ? J'ai besoin de t'entendre sur ce sujet aussi.** Continuais-je, voyant qu'il m'écoutait attendant le bon moment pour me répondre.** Je t'aime Edward mais cette situation me tue et je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, j'en ai marre de pleurer le soir et de me dire que c'est fini, que ce qu'on a vécu est désormais du passé. Alors s'il te plaît, je me répète encore une fois, dis-moi pourquoi.** Terminais-je, laissant une larme vagabonder sur ma joue.

Sa réaction se fit sans attendre. Comme si nous étions encore ensemble, sa main toucha doucement ma joue d'où son pouce prit le temps d'essuyer la larme avec une douceur qui m'avait manqué. Je fermais les yeux à son contact avant de les rouvrir lorsque sa paume se trouvait désormais sur ma main gauche, me montrant qu'il allait commencer son discours. Son regard dans le mien, je pouvais déjà voir que j'aurais sans doute la chance d'entendre la vérité.

**- Chérie … Hum excuses-moi, Bella, je sais que cette situation de fais souffrir et je me hais de te faire du mal car crois-le ou non, je ne veux en aucun cas que tu souffres par ma faute. Je sais que tout est de ma faute, que j'aurais dû te dire ce que je faisais et je sais que tu ne risques pas de me croire si je te dis que j'avais peur. Peur de te réaction mais aussi peur de te perdre.** Débuta-t-il en faisant des mouvements circulaires sur le dos de ma main tandis que je pris le temps de prendre une bouchée de mes tagliatelles qui risqueraient d'être froides.** Le pire, c'est que je n'ai jamais sentis ce sentiment, la peur, surtout pour une femme. Tu connais mon passé de coureur de jupon et tu as été la seule à m'en éloignée car dès que je t'ai rencontré, il n'y avait que toi qui comptait.** Continua-t-il, faisant chavirer mon cœur de plaisir dès qu'il avoua que je comptais pour lui. **Bref, tout ça pour te dire, que je n'ai jamais aimé faire ce que je faisais à ces innocents, à ces gens dont j'étais forcé de retirer leur vie. Tout ça, je le faisais pour mon père ou plutôt à cause de mon père. Je sais que tu risques de me dire, que si je t'en aurais parlé avant, tu m'aurais aidé à m'en sortir, mais il restait encore Emmett et Alice, qui elle aussi était en quelque sorte concernée. Je ne voulais pas agir égoïstement bien que je suis persuadée que tu nous aurais aidé, tous les trois. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus de causer de problème bien que à cause de moi, tu te retrouves suspendue.** Enchaîna-t-il en baissant la tête, montrant soudainement la vulnérabilité.

Il prit un petit moment de pause pour manger trois frittes suivit de deux moules – bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir très faim – avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin pour ensuite finir par soupirer, car il savait qu'il lui manquait un bout de son histoire, que j'attendais toujours. Je savais qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que je puisse accorder de nouveau ma confiance – même si je n'étais pas encore prête à le faire – alors j'attendais sagement pour qu'il enchaîne, qu'il m'avoue ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

**- Bella, je veux que tu saches que si j'aurais eu le choix entre la vie que mon père m'a imposé et une autre bien meilleure, j'aurais choisi la seconde proposition. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, pour lui, une de ses fils devaient prendre la relève lorsqu'il sera trop vieux pour assurer la direction _sa mafia. _Heureusement, ma mère avait insisté pour que l'on continue l'école, elle ne voulait pas que l'on devienne ces enfants cancres qu'elles connaissaient et qui n'avaient aucunes bases culturelles. Pourtant, elle aurait très bien pu l'interdire de nous forcer à suivre les pas de son mari, pour moi il n'est pas mon père, mais les sentiments qu'elle a pour lui la rend aveugle. J'ai essayé de la sauver de ses bras mais elle ne m'écoutait pas alors que je me suis consacrée à Emmett et Alice. Sauf que, c'est uniquement grâce à Alice si aujourd'hui, il est en prison avec Rosalie.** Expliqua-t-il en libérant ma main, me forçant à ressentir un certain malaise que j'essayais de cacher avec une tranche de pain qui se trouvait dans la panière.

Je pris une bouchée de mon pain en prenant soin de mâcher bien correctement pour m'empêcher de répliquer. Il n'avait pas finit, je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à intervenir. De plus, en le voyant, je savais que tout me dire lui permettait de se libérer, de retirer se poids si lourd à porter contre ses épaules. Même si j'étais persuadée qu'il avait raconté son histoire durant son interrogatoire, je supposais que le dire à une personne que l'on aime – si je me fiais à ses paroles – cela n'avait pas le même pouvoir sur notre conscience. Alors, en le laissant aller jusqu'au bout, je lui offrais un échappatoire.

**- Quand je t'ai rencontré et que j'ai su ton métier, il était déjà trop tard. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient beaucoup trop fort pour que je te laisse tomber. Lorsque je restais avec toi, ma vie retrouvait son sens, j'apprenais à mieux respirer, à ne pas penser à toutes ces familles que j'ai laissais en deuil. Tu étais mon échappatoire, ma raison de vivre. Et tu l'es toujours. Bien que tu n'étais pas au courant de ce que je faisais en-dehors de nos rendez-vous, tu me permettais d'être heureux et de connaître le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme qui n'était autre que toi. Cette femme qui se trouve actuellement en face de moi et dont je suis toujours amoureux. Et te dire tout cela me libère d'une prison où je suis resté longtemps enfermé. Je ne peux que te remercier d'avoir accepté de me voir après ce que je t'ai fait. Si tu aurais refusé, j'aurais compris mais j'aurais tout de même tenté de continuer à vouloir te parler, il était pour moi impossible que je laisse tomber alors que je savais que tu avais besoin d'entendre ma version, que tes questions à propos de mes sentiments restaient sans réponses. Alors je vais te le dire Bella, jamais Ô grand jamais j'ai profité de toi pour t'éloigner de mon monde. D'un autre, je voulais le faire mais uniquement pour te protéger, pour ne pas t'attirer de problème. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es la première femme qui me fait sentir vivant, qui m'a permit de connaître le véritable amour. Tu es et restera celle que j'ai jamais aimé et que j'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je pourrais même brûler en enfer pour te protéger. Je t'aime Bella et jamais ni personne ne pourra contredire les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.**

Bouche bée. J'étais totalement touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. _Il m'aimait réellement. _Comment ne pas être clouée sur place après te telles paroles. Maintenant je savais tout. Et j'avais plutôt raison, il n'avait jamais aimé tuer tous ces gens et j'étais celle qui l'aidait à oublier. Mais ce qui me forçais à ne plus sortir de son de ma bouche, était sa révélation. Mon dieu, _il m'aimait. _Et pour moi c'était réciproque.

**- Je sais que ce que je vais te demander est totalement absurde mais, est-ce que tu serais prête pour que l'on puisse tout recommencer à zéro ?** Proposa-t-il laissant apparaître une lueur d'espoir à l'intérieur de ses pupilles vertes.

**- Quoi ?** Fis-je, en me rendant immédiatement compte que c'était une erreur d'agir ainsi.

**- Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé cela alors que tu n'es sans doute pas prête à recommencer. Je suis encore désolé Bella de te brusquer, je sais que tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir alors je vais te laisser le faire seule.** Dit-il en se levant de la table, déposant les billets pour payer l'addition.

**- Attends !** M'écriais-je alors qu'il commençait à partir.

Malheureusement pour moi, il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse m'entendre ou alors, peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès …

_Merde, merde, merde ! _

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, je me levais à mon tour de ma chaise, pris mon sac à main de ma main gauche et me mis à courir pour le rattraper. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas tellement. Je voulais juste qu'il sache que j'avais déjà faite ma réflexion mais que seul un obstacle nous empêchait d'être de nouveau réunis. Bien sûr que je le voulait, là avec moi, maintenant. Sentir sa main dans la mienne ou autour de ma taille. Je courais tel que j'arrivais à faire lorsque je voulais rattraper un suspect sauf que là, il s'agissait de mon ex petit-ami, qui gardait ce foutu statut pour le moment. Une fois à sa hauteur, je me plaçais en face de lui, prête à lui faire partager mes pensées sur sa proposition de tout reprendre depuis le début.

**- Edward, s'il te plaît, écoutes-moi.** Fis-je, totalement essoufflée d'avoir couru aussi longtemps.

_Cet homme marchait beaucoup trop vite … _

**- Écoute Edward, je ne veux pas recommencer à zéro.** Débutais-je ce qui provoque une mine de déception sur son si beau visage.

Il commença à repartir, pensant que j'avais fini de lui parler alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

**- Attends, je n'ai pas fini !** Dis-je en le rattrapant par le bras ce qui le força à se retourner.

Nos deux corps se trouvaient désormais beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre et si j'en avais la possibilité, je me jetterais volontiers sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres avec passion et ressentir la pression de ses mains sur mes hanches. Mais cela était impossible et j'avais besoin de dire ce qui nous empêchait de continuer bien que j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait déjà.

**- Edward, je ne veux pas recommencer à zéro tout simplement parce que ce qui vient de nous tomber dessus peut devenir une force pour notre couple. Je veux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux plutôt continuer sans revenir en arrière, sur notre rencontre. Parce que avoue-le, c'est ridicule d'agir ainsi alors que de toue manière on s'aime.** Dis-je en reprenant doucement mon souffle. **Mais tu sais que pour le moment ce n'est pas possible … On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble alors que tu es en plein jugement et que moi je suis toujours suspendue. Mon équipe essaye de prouver mon innocence alors tu comprends que si on ne voit de nouveau réunis, je risque de ne pas réintégrer mon job et je n'ai pas envie que cela arrive. Encore quelques jours à patienter Edward et je suis persuadée, que nous formerons plus qu'un.** Ajoutais-je alors que les larmes coulèrent librement sur mes joues, forçant Edward à les essuyer toujours avec cette même douceur qu'il lui allait si bien.

**- Dans ce cas, je suis prêt à attendre que toute cette histoire se termine pour que je puisse enfin te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser avec passion et amour. De pouvoir me sentir de nouveau libre et de te donner tout ce dont tu as besoin. Alors, s'il nous manque plus que la patience, je suis prêt à franchir ce dernier obstacle qui nous empêche de nous retrouver.** Déclara-t-il de son doux ténor.

_Alors pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas ? _Non, non et non. Pas maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas échanger de baiser pour le moment. Même si la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes me manquait, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. _Juste un dernier. _Ma petite voix m'empêchais de me contenir. _Et_ _pourquoi pas ?_ Après tout, il s'agirait juste d'un baiser et rien d'autre. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapais par le bras et l'entraînais à l'intérieur d'une ruelle, loin des regards, pour pouvoir assouvir mon besoin. Étant prête à franchir le pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit lui qui me plaque contre le mur – montrant qu'il avait comprit le message – et emprisonna ses lèvres contre les miennes avec férocité et passion. Comme à son habitude, ses mains allèrent retrouver mes hanches dont il s'occupait précieusement à me rapprocher de lui grâce à son étreinte qu'il m'offrait. Moi ? Je me laissais totalement à sa merci et la seule chose dont j'étais capable de faire était de bouger ma langue avec la sienne. De ma main droite, j'agrippais sa chevelure bronze et la fit passer entre mes doigts, de mon autre, je laissais tomber mon sac à main au sol, voulant à tout prix toucher son torse et ainsi ne pas la laisser inerte. Je tentais de retirer quelques boutons de sa chemise bleue ciel mais n'étant pas gauchère, la tâche n'était pas facile, j'abandonnais donc au quatrième bouton et fis balader ma main sur sa peau nue tellement douce au toucher.

Je pouvais mourir asphyxié, je n'en avais que faire. Au moins, mourir dans les bras de la personne que l'on aime était bien plus beau que de partir avec une balle en plein cœur. Mais nous restions humain et aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait mourir quitta ma bouche pour que je puisse sentir ses lèvres au creux de mon cou. Il commença à passer la langue sensuellement pour ensuite aspirer ma peau. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Un suçon. Je pouvais parfaitement l'empêcher de le faire mais je savais que pour c'était une façon de_ marquer son territoire. _De montrer aux autres hommes que j'avais déjà quelqu'un, en quelque sorte, et qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à m'approcher bien que la plupart s'en foutait royalement. Ma respiration était forte, saccadée, tant la pression de ses lèvres étaient forte. Lorsqu'il eût finit de jouer avec la peau de mon cou, j'eus le droit à un second baiser moins long mais toujours aussi doux et tendre. Avant que l'on aille plus loin et n'étant pas capable de répliquer quoi que ce soit, j'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon sac qu'il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans une rue où il me fit entrer dans un hôtel pour me conduire à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Car évidemment, Edward n'habitait pas à Washington mais à Las Vegas, il n'avait pas d'appartement et comme il avait été contraint de se rendre dans la capital pour être jugé, son lieu de résidence avait été donné par le FBI non loin de l'agence elle-même. Qui heureusement pour moi, n'était pas visible. Être vu en compagnie d'Edward était la dernière chose que je voulais.

**- Tu es vraiment sûr de continuer ?** Dit-il après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

_Tu peux encore tout arrêter … _

Pour une fois ma conscience suivait le bon côté des choses, seulement voilà, mon cœur lui ne voulait pas écouter la bonne résolution de cette dernière et réussit à me convaincre qu'il valait mieux que je profite de cet instant avant de me consacrer à attendre de le retrouver. Comme avant.

En réponse, je me jetais donc sur ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser sensuel, mélangeant passion et férocité. Quant à lui, il ne me retint pas non plus et recommença à exercer une pression sur ma taille. Avant de m'emmener avec lui, il retira mon trench et le laissa tomber à au sol. Il m'aida ensuite à me placer sur le lit et comme à son habitude, il se plaça au-dessus de moi sans détacher ses lèvres des miennes. De cette façon là, je pouvais facilement continuer mon activité de tout à l'heure en retirant les derniers boutons qu'il restait tandis que lui, prit le temps de me contempler avant de retirer mon haut avec efficacité et rapidité. Je dégageais sa chemise sur ses épaules, me permettant d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son torse toujours aussi musclé et parfaitement bien dessiné. Je le caressais sensuellement alors qu'il s'occupait à déposer plusieurs baisers papillons le long de ma clavicule droite – là où le suçon n'était pas présent – pour descendre jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine puis en passant par mon nombril, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour, provoquant plusieurs frissons tout le long de mon épiderme. Ses mains passèrent sur ma poitrine, me faisant légèrement mal au passage mais je ne fis rien, ne voulant pas l'arrêter dans son activité. _Je réglerais ce problème plus tard … _

_Je savais que c'était une erreur. Mais m'arrêter, demandait une force surhumaine. _

* * *

**Eh oui je sais c'est déjà la fin !**

**Je suis d'ailleurs désolée si vous l'avez trouvé un peu court mais étant donné que j'écris sur Word, je me fiais au nombre de pages que le chapitre donnait et en sachant que je souhaite me faire publier, j'ai essayé d'être raisonnable :) ! J'espère sinon que ce chapitre vous a plus, que vous ne me détestez pas après une fin pareille, parce bon, certes elle est sadique mais vous savez tout comme moi que j'ai fait pire ! Ça je peux vous le garantir ! On va dire que je me préserve pour la suite ;D**

**Concernant le chapitre, j'espère que la conversation entre notre petit couple vous a plus, bon croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se retrouvent tout de suite, bien que la fin prouve le contraire, je voulais vous faire patienter encore un peu. En sachant que j'ai prévu de faire maximum 25 chapitres ! Je sais, vous allez me dire qu'il y a encore le temps et blabla mais vous allez voir, ça va passer vite, même moi après avoir mis les titres des derniers chapitres je me suis dis que j'ai quand même beaucoup avancé et c'est grâce à vous et vos avis si gentil et encourageante. Sans votre opinion, je n'aurais jamais su que mon histoire plairait autant et c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je continue à publier. **

**Parlons maintenant des publications,**

**Etant donné que pendant trois semaines je suis en stages et que je n'ai pas internet là où je suis hébergée, j'ai l'intention de faire une publication une fois par semaine soit les week-end. Le samedi ou dimanche suivant mes possibilité. Ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais tout faire pour ne pas avoir de retard et conserver l'avance que j'ai réussis à avoir, car oui, le chapitre suivant est tout prêt, tout chaud et il n'attend que votre avis. Mais pour le moment, il va falloir attendre toute la semaine pour le lire ! **

**Sinon, je vous souhaites un agréable dimanche, en espérant que vous ayez une grand sourire sur votre visage après avoir lu mon chapitre.**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le Jugement

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Comme promis, me voilà avec le tout nouveau chapitre déjà prêt depuis une bonne semaine et demie, ouai je sais, je fais de la précision. Et j'ai résisté au fait de ne pas le poster un peu avant mais mon envie a vite changé en repensant que là où je suis hébergée pour la semaine et encore durant deux semaines, il n'y a pas de wifi. Le seul moment où je pourrais poster plusieurs chapitres à la fois sera pendant ma seule et unique semaine de vacance. Car oui, mon stage prend sur la première ... Et après les cours reprendront ... Mais bon, je ne désespère pas car avec l'avance que j'ai pris, les retards seront rares ou peut-être même quasi inexistant. Mais je ne vous dis qu'il n'y en aura pas. Bref, parlons de ce petit chapitre, d'ailleurs, heureusement que je ne l'ai pas posté en même temps que le chapitre 14 car j'ai fait une grosse modification cette semaine en rajoutant un assez grand passage dont j'en suis fière car honnêtement cela va m'aider pour le cas de Démétri et Kyle. Voilà, un petit détail révélé maintenant il ne vous manque plus qu'à lire, tout évidemment et bien sûr, de me laisser une petite hypothèse :D ! Avant toute chose, je tiens à répondre à vos reviews et ensuite vous pourrez vous attaquer à la lecture. Du moins pour ceux qui ont une réponse à lire. **

**DiNozzo-Ncis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ah ! Heureusement que tu adores, tes deux petits mots me font chaud au coeur :D ! Je voulais changer un peu à propos de la discussion, qu'il n'y ai pas tout de suite la réconciliation et le baiser. Même s'il y en a un à la fin, au début ce n'est pas le cas. Pour Emmett, tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre. Tu as de la chance de l'obtenir rapidement et pas dans le chapitre suivant. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas mis tout ce que l'on doit savoir. Il reste encore dix chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire (sans compter l'épilogue) et tu comprends bien qu'il y a d'autres choses à apprendre :) ! Je sais je suis sadique, mais je suis la logique des choses. Oui Esmée, c'est la typique femme amoureuse, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de ressortir le cliché de maman parfaite, femme parfaite, aimante et tout le stéréotype que tout le monde donne au personnage, voilà à quoi ressemble ma Esmée. Mais pour le moment il est un peu vague, je l'avoue. Pour ta petite hypothèse je ne peux pas répondre comme d'habitude bien que pour moi elle me fait sourire. La voilà la suite ! Je te laisse découvrir ce que le jugement va donner et n'oublies pas, à la fin je veux mon hyptohèse ;D ! Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement. J'espère que la suite va te plaire, bonne lecture !

**sabine : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Moi j'adore ta reviews et oui, je voulais sortir de l'ordinaire et changer les visages que l'ont donne aux personnages de Stephenie Meyer, puisque de toute façon, à la fin les noms vont être changés, il faut bien que j'invente moi-même les miens :) ! Pour savoir si Bella est enceinte, hum, tu n'auras pas de réponse dans ce chapitre mais dans l'autre, et donc la semaine prochaine. Je sais, je traîne un peu mais la patience ne tue jamais. Et comme je l'ai dis à une autre lectrice, j'ai encore dix chapitres à écrire, donc autant bien organiser ce que j'ai prévu. Merci, oui j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer et aussi de la finir. Vu l'avance que j'ai pris et avec tout ce que j'ai écris, je ne peux pas l'arrêter comme ça, et puis j'ai encore besoin de vos avis ! Heureusement qu'il existe des personnes qui pensent à en mettre des constructifs ! Bon, j'espère que cette petite suite va te plaire, n'hésites pas à donner ta petite hypothèse, parce que maintenant que tu fais partie des lectrices qui commentent, c'est obligatoire ;D J'aime les lire c'est pour ça :) Allez, bonne lecture !

**sofia : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis sûr que tu vas le savoir très prochainement ! Je ne te dis pas que ce sera dans ce chapitre, pour le moment je préfère aller doucement, mais tu sauras si tu as raison au chapitre suivant. Ce qui veut dire, la semaine prochaine :) ! Allez, bonne lecture !

**Maria Swann** : Merci pour ton long commentaire ma sadique ! En le lisant, je constate encore une fois que nos deux esprits aussi sadique l'un que l'autre, que nous sommes tout à faite pour s'entendre ! Je dis ça à chaque fois, je sais. Ah oui, notre Bella a retrouvé son amour, enfin tu dis ça mais ils ont juste passé un moment intime ou plutôt très intime tous les deux. Pour répondre à tes questions, concernant l'innocence de notre Bella, elle ne peut pas vraiment la prouver étant donné qu'elle était en couple avec Edward. C'est à son équipe de faire le nécessaire, elle peut toujours apporter quelques preuves mais c'est un peu compliqué. Si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Là, je t'explique ceci car il me semble l'avoir écrit dans le chapitre précédent ou peut-être que ce sera dans celui-là et dans ce cas-là, tu sauras un truc de plus :) Pour les autres questions, eh bien je ne peux rien te dire, ce n'est pas juste sinon. J'ai encore dix chapitres à écrire où j'ai tout éparpillé ce que j'ai prévu en gros de faire, pour tout avouer le chapitre 19 est en cours. Pour la relation, rien ne dis qu'ils seront tous d'accord, ça ne sera pas tout rose évidemment ! En panne d'inspiration ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là ! J'aide parfois une de mes amies auteur et qui publie aussi sur FF et je peux le faire aussi avec toi, il n'y a pas de problème ! Oui, au prochain épisode, et tu as de la chance, toi tu n'as pas dû attendre trop longtemps ;D ! Bon, comme d'hab hein, bonne lecture, une hypothèse et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! XO XO !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : woodibou91 & harry-marraudeur28.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le Jugement**

Les quelques klaxonnes et le bruit de la sirène des voitures de police, réussirent à me réveiller. Ou du moins, seulement à ouvrir les paupières. Je tentais de me relever à l'aide de mes deux mains étant donné que je me trouvais sur le ventre. Cependant, je sentais qu'un poids qui m'empêchait de faire un geste de plus. Curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait, je tournais ma tête vers la gauche et constatais que je n'étais pas seule. Ce qui était évident puisque je ne reconnaissais pas les lieux. Mais il est clair que je ne m'attendais pas à voir Edward allongé à côté de moi. Qu'avais-je fait ? Que s'était-il passé ? J'écarquillais les yeux en me rendant compte que nous étions tous les deux nus. Aucun doute sur ce que nous avions bien pu faire. Il est clair que nous n'avions pas fait de scrabble ! _Merde ! C'est vraiment arrivé ?_ Nous avons réellement passé ces moments intimes que nous avions l'habitude de faire quand nous étions encore ensemble ? _Oh non … _

Voulant éviter de le réveiller, étant donné qu'il faisait désormais nuit, vu que nous l'avions fait en plein milieu de l'après-midi et que nous nous étions endormis deux bonnes heures, je pouvais deviner qu'il avait encore besoin de ses heures de sommeils avant d'affronter la journée de demain. A l'aide de ma main gauche, je retirais son bras qui se trouvait sur le bas de mon dos pour ensuite m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Je jetais un dernier regard sur l'homme allongé près de moi, laissant une larme couler sur ma joue gauche. Devoir me séparer de lui me faisais mal. Je récupérais mes habits que j'enfilais à grande vitesse faisant attention à ne pas trop serrer mon soutien-gorge.

_Il fallait que je sache pourquoi j'avais aussi mal. _

J'enfilais mes bottines suivit de mon trench et pris mon sac à main. Je tournais la clé qui se trouvait dans la serrure avec douceur pour ne pas faire trop de bruit avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer la porte évitant de la claquer. Je soupirais de soulagement avant de me rappeler qu'il valait mieux que je descende les escaliers avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Il y avait des chances qu'il soit réveillé et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive. Une fois à l'extérieur, je constatais que je m'étais pas trompée et qu'il faisait désormais nuit. Je sortis mon téléphone de mon sac et pris le temps de lire l'heure qu'il m'affichait. Huit heure du soir. Ce n'était pas trop tard, je pouvais très bien aller boire un verre dans un bar du coin mais j'étais fatiguée et j'avais besoin de me reposer. Repensant à la marque que Edward avait prit soin de me laisser, je sortais le foulard que je gardais toujours dans mon sac et le passait autour du cou. Bien que c'était une façon pour lui de marquer son territoire, je pouvais pas montrer ce suçon à tout le monde. Aucune personne de mon entourage pourrait deviner qu'il vient de lui, excepté Derek, qui était au courant que je le voyais aujourd'hui. Une fois mon foulard autour de ma nuque, je commençais à marcher direction la place de parking où j'avais laissé ma voiture pour pouvoir rentrer. Heureusement pour moi, je me rappelais de la route que j'avais emprunté pour rattraper Edward.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, j'entrais dans ma voiture et démarrais direction mon appartement. Je voulais à tout prix échapper lui échapper pour le moment. Il savait parfaitement où je pouvais me trouver, sachant que je n'étais pas venue en taxi. Il savait comment était ma voiture et il savait aussi où j'habitais. Il pouvait très bien me rejoindre et me demander des explications sur ma lâcheté. Une fois à la maison, je me jetais sur mon lit, totalement épuisée. J'étais souvent fatiguée en ce moment et c'était assez agaçant. De plus, ma poitrine douloureuse, ne m'aidait pas à être de meilleure humeur. N'ayant pas la force de me relever pour me déshabiller et me laver, je m'endormis et me laissa m'emporter dans le pays des rêves.

**- Bella !** S'écria une voix masculine familière suivit de quelques coups sur ma porte. **Bella ouvres-moi je dois te parler.** Continua-t-il alors que j'ouvrais difficilement les paupières.

_Suis-je autorisée à dormir encore un peu hum ? _

**- Bella, je sais que tu es là. S'il te plaît, je dois t'informer de quelque chose qui peut te réjouir. Ou plutôt embellir ta journée.**

Je me relevais avec difficulté, ressentant une légère douleur au niveau du dos. _Serais-je en train de tomber malade ? _Ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas être malade en ayant mal à la poitrine et au dos. Il s'agissait d'une simple douleur dont j'étais persuadée que je ne sentirais plus à la fin de la journée.

**- Si tu crois que je vais partir tu peux toujours rêver Bella !** S'écria de nouveau la même voix dont j'avais dû mal à mettre un visage dessus.

**- J'arrive.** Marmonnais-je d'une voix rauque en me levant du lit.

Je pris cependant le temps de retirer mes habits et enfila un pyjama. Je ne voulais pas que l'on m'interroge sur le fait que je dorme habillée. Et il n'était pas question que je raconte ma journée d'hier surtout pas comment elle s'est terminée. J'avais déjà dû mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé alors le raconter à quelqu'un d'autre serait encore pire. Je mis mes pieds à l'intérieur de mes pantoufles et alla ouvrir la porte en prenant mon temps.

**- Ah Bella, enfin tu m'ouvres !** S'exclama Derek en soufflant d'exaspération.** Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?** Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

**- Tu te fous de moi là ?** Lui fis-je en arquant un sourcil avant de bâiller, n'oubliant pas de mettre ma main devant. **Je prenais le temps de me réveiller et puis tu as toi-même dis que tu avais tout ton temps, donc tu as rien à me dire !** Continuais-je en me reculant de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

**- Oui c'est vrai.** Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des tabouret du bar qui donnait sur la cuisine. **Comment tu te sens ?** S'assura-t-il alors que je commençais à lui préparer un café.

**- Très bien. J'ai juste mal à la tête, au bas du dos et j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir cette envie de vomir.** Répondis-je un peu énervée en me retournant pour lui faire face.

Je fis de nouveau face à ma cafetière et mis une dosette de café à l'intérieur. Je plaçais une tasse en dessous pour que le liquide se déverse une fois que l'eau sera chauffée. Heureusement que c'était automatique. Cet objet m'avait coûté suffisamment cher pour ne pas qu'il soit à la hauteur de mes attentes.

**- Des envies de vomir ?** Répéta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, me forçant à le regarder de nouveau, voulant savoir où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir.

**- Ouai. Mais j'ai pas encore vomi, il s'agit juste d'une envie, rien de grave. Ce doit être à cause des fruits de mers de la veille.** Le rassurais-je en souriant.** Bon, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?** Fis-je, voulant changer de sujet.

Me sentir faible face à mon coéquipier était une grave erreur, surtout lorsque je suis malade. Déjà qu'il me voyait à moitié déprimée depuis ma découverte sur l'activité d'Edward alors si en plus il faut qu'il s'inquiète sur mon état de santé, je n'avais pas de chance de pouvoir respirer. L'excuse des fruits de mers était bien donné, car en plus d'en aimé que la moitié, j'avais tendance à ne pas les digérer correctement. Je ne vomissais pas forcément, mais les douleurs à l'estomac étaient fréquentes lorsque j'en mangeais. C'est vrai que d'aller dans un restaurant dont les fruits de mers est leur spécialité peut paraître stupide, mais étant donné que cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé, je pensais que ce petit problème était passé.

_Mais il semblerait que non …_

**- Ouai. Je suis venue te dire que tu as été innocenté. Je sais que cela a été rapide et que nous pensions tous que cela allait nous prendre plus longtemps, mais en fait, je me suis rappelée de l'interrogatoire que j'ai effectué avec Edward et j'ai pensé que puisqu'il était innocent pour les crimes de l'entrepôt, il n'y avait aucune chance que tu l'ais aidé.**

**- Je suis d'accord sur ce fait, mais tu oublies une chose Derek, je suis restée avec lui durant sept mois et tu dois bien comprendre qu'avant ce fameux crime il y a eu autre chose. **

**- Sauf que lorsqu'il m'a raconté toute sa vie, il a bien insisté sur le fait que depuis que vous étiez ensemble, il se rendait de moins en moins sur les lieux du crimes que son père avait préparé à l'avance.**

**- Je peux savoir quel est le rapport avec moi ? Cela ne veut prouve pas que je suis innocente, bien que je peux t'assurer que c'est le cas et que je n'étais au courant de rien.**

**- Et si tu me laissais terminer Bella ?** Fit-il en soupirant légèrement tandis que je lui donnais sa tasse de café qu'il prit soin de remuer à l'aide d'une cuillère à café après avoir ajouté deux carrés de sucre.

Je soupirais à mon tour attendant la fin de son explication. Après tout, il ne serait pas venu me voir en me disant que j'étais innocenté sans avoir une réelle raison. Je savais que je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire, mais les preuves sont toujours dures à trouver.

**- Je disais donc, ton frère Jasper, qui était infiltré dans leur famille, a avoué au directeur, par téléphone, que tu ne venais jamais rejoindre la famille en compagnie d'Edward puisque tu n'étais au courant de rien. Ce qui veut dire que si on va dans la logique des choses, tu pouvais pas être impliquées là-dedans. Je sais c'est compliqué à comprendre mais maintenant que tu es innocenté, monsieur Black tenait à t'appeler dans la journée pour te dire que tu n'es plus suspendue. Bon je ne suis pas ****censé ****te le dire mais c'est trop tard alors je compte sur toi pour faire genre que tu ne sais rien.**

**- T'es sérieux ?! Je ne suis plus suspendue ?!** M'écriais-je en sautant de mon tabouret lui prouvant que je me réjouissant de pouvoir enfin retrouver l'équipe. **Oh mon dieu, je suis trop contente Derek, j'avais tellement peur que les preuves ne soient pas assez suffisante et que je sois contrainte de quitter mon travail et mon équipe.** Dis-je les larmes aux yeux ainsi que le sourire allant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Prise de nausées, mon sourire disparu rapidement, laissant une grimace prendre sa place. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire ressortir tout le poisson ingurgité la veille, bien que je n'avais pas mangé grand chose à cause du départ non prévu d'Edward. Mon meilleur ami vit mon changement d'humeur mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que je me trouvais déjà au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes et vomir tout ce qui pouvait sortir. _Je sais, c'est très élégant. _Je toussais légèrement alors que je sentis les mains de mon ami tenir mes cheveux en l'air pour éviter qu'ils ne se prennent dedans. _Au moins, il pouvait se sentir utile. _Je me relevais difficilement de ma place pour aller me diriger dans la salle de bain, voulant à tout prix retirer ce goût amer que j'avais dans la bouche. Derek me suivait et me montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me lâcher. Je me brossais les dents jusqu'à ce que le dentifrice me pique la langue et que la menthe se soit bien imprégnée de chaque côté de ma bouche.

**- Tu es sûr que ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il inquiet de me voir dans cet état.

**- Je te l'ai déjà, c'est à cause des fruits de mers de la veille. En tout cas, c'est définitif, je n'en mangerais plus jamais. J'en ai marre de vomir à chaque fois.**

Il fronça les sourcils en me montrant clairement qu'il ne me croyait pas mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant, je disais la vérité. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne me prenait pas au sérieux.

**- Bon, j'ai autre chose à te dire à propos d'Edward. Il se fait juger aujourd'hui. Même si je pense qu'il te l'a sûrement dit hier, je tiens à te le répéter encore une fois.**

**- Tu veux savoir si je viens c'est ça ?** Fis-je après avoir essuyer mes lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette suspendue sur le séchoir.

**- Oui. Je pense qu'il aura besoin de te voir, de savoir que tu le soutiens.** Dit-il en me regardant sérieusement.** En plus, nous avons de la chance puisqu'il est public, ou du moins il est réservé à ceux qui sont le plus concernés par cette histoire. Et comme tu as commencé à enquêter sur le crime de l'entrepôt, tu peux y accéder tout comme moi.** Annonça-t-il, essayant de ne pas me laisser dire une excuse totalement fausse.

**- Je te rappelle que je suis malade …** Dis-je en baissant la tête, voulant à tout prix qu'il oublie l'idée que je puisse me rendre au tribunal.

**- Toi même tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas bien grave, et puis si vraiment tu te sens mal tu pourras sortir.** Insista-t-il en me prenant par la main.

**- S'il te plaît Derek, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le revoir pour le moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il m'a dit hier et de pouvoir faire la part des choses. Et puis, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour tout me raconter.**

**- Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin, dans ce cas je te laisse. Mais saches que tu auras la possibilité d'y accéder même si l'audience a déjà commencé.**Déclara-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. **Pour que tu en sois informer, elle commence à dix-sept heure trente.** M'informa-t-il avant de se diriger vers le bar où son café était gentiment posé pour pouvoir le boire d'une traite pour ensuite partir de mon appartement, me laissant seule.

_Avais-je réellement besoin de réfléchir ? _Non. J'avais déjà passé ce stade. _Allais-je continuer à le fuir encore longtemps ? _Si je le pouvais je le ferais, mais je devais assumer ce qui s'est passé hier dans l'après-midi. _De toute façon, il allait forcément me parler … _Je n'allais pas pouvoir l'échapper pour longtemps. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si cette nuit avait été une catastrophe. _Au contraire …_ Elle avait été géniale. Je suis sûr qu'il le savait. Mais allais-je pour autant me rendre à son procès ? En étais-je capable ? Bien sûr que oui je pouvais le faire. Mais aurais-je suffisamment la force de tenir lorsque sa peine sera déclaré ? Car il fallait se mettre à l'évidence, Edward avait beau être forcé à commettre tout ces crimes, il avait été conscient de ses actes et il allait subir une sanction méritée. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il ne la mérité pas simplement par amour car ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait payé comme chaque criminel aurait fait, sans doute avec une peine moins forte, mais ce qu'il compte c'est qu'il fasse ce que le juge lui dira. Je tiendrais bon. Même si je voulais le retrouver à tout prix et que cela risquerait d'être dur, je n'aurais de toute façon pas le choix. _J'attendrais autant de temps qu'il le faut. _Enfin, je disais cela mais étais-je réellement prête ? Je l'aimais, ça il n'y avait aucun doute, mais jusqu'à combien de tant étais-je prête à attendre ? Surtout, combien de temps ? Allais-je tenir ? En amour on pouvait faire n'importes quels sacrifices et je savais que je serais contrainte d'en faire. Parce qu'il fallait le reconnaître, sans lui, ma vie n'était rien, j'en avais suffisamment fait les frais durant cette longue semaine. Mais maintenant que je me suis laissée aller avec lui, la distance allait être plus compliquée.

_Je le sentais … _

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse ahurissante et j'avais même oublié de me rendre aux toilettes. Ou plutôt, rectifications, je ne faisais que me rendre dans cette micro pièce car à force de boire tous les litres d'eau qu'il me restait dans le réfrigérateur – je devais à tout prix le remplir – j'y passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'intérieur. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si l'automne avait déjà frappé la capitale … Il ne faisait pas chaud, je n'avais pas de raison d'avoir soif mais de toute manière, je ne pouvais rien faire mise à part écouter les besoins de mon corps. C'est donc après avoir bu une bonne gorgée, que je me rappelais de ce que m'avait dit Derek un peu plus tôt dans la journée. _Edward allait être jugé. _Devrais-je vraiment y aller ? _Il avait besoin de moi … _Je devais m'y rendre, pour lui, pour moi. Même si j'avais demandé à mon ami de tout me raconter, je préférais avoir ma propre version, être présente pour ne rien louper. Un petit coup d'œil sur ma pendule m'indiquait que j'avais encore deux bonnes heures devant moi et que j'avais parfaitement le temps de faire quelques courses. Je devais tout de même remplir mes placards si je voulais manger. Je préparais donc mon sac à main en y mettant tout le nécessaire tout en faisant attention de ne rien oublier. Je passais ensuite dans ma salle de bain où je pris de le temps de contempler mon reflet dans le miroir. Être malade ne rendait pas une meilleure mine, pour dire j'en avais la preuve. Je soupirais. Je passais de l'eau sur mon visage suivit d'une simple touche de fond de teint et de mascara. Aimant prendre mon temps lorsque je me rendais dans un supermarché, je ne pris pas de douche, j'aurais très bien le temps de le faire dans la soirée. Je filais dans ma chambre, enfilais une simple robe à fleur après avoir mis des bas couleur chaires. Ayant remarqué que mon foulard se trouvait toujours autour de mon cou, il me manquait plus qu'à mettre mon trench beige qui était resté accroché sur le porte manteau de mon salon. Mon sac en main et une paire de ballerine beige – les talons ne pouvaient pas arranger mon mal de dos – je pouvais désormais partir pour deux bonnes heures d'achats. C'est en allant dans le parking que je pris l'initiative d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche ne voulant pas qu'il me dérange.

Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans le rayon des pâtes et riz, j'apercevais une mère accompagnée d'une fillette qui réclamait des coquillettes pour en manger ce soir. Évidemment, la jeune femme accepta, c'était moins pire que des gâteaux ou autres bonbons. Ce petit moment de bonheur me rappela que j'étais loin de construire ma propre famille. J'avais autre chose à faire avant de tomber enceinte. Et puis, je n'avais jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants. De toute façon avec mon métier il était impossible pour moi de m'envisager avec un bébé dans les bras. Pourtant, mes parents étaient loin d'être contre, même si je n'avais pas eu le droit à ce sermon, ils ne cessaient de me dire qu'ils rêvaient avoir des petits enfants. Heureusement, Jasper en faisait aussi les frais, sauf que lui était un homme et avait moins de pression. Mais malgré leurs efforts pour me convaincre, les enfants ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui que j'en aurais.

**- Oh regardes maman, il y a des bonbons dans le rayon d'à côté !** S'écria un petit garçon en courant avec son bocal de sucrerie pour aller rejoindre la jeune femme, s'arrêtant juste à côté de sa sœur. **S'il te plaît maman on peut les prendre ?** Continua-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

**- Non Joris, c'est choses-là sont bourrées de sucres et après tu vas grossir. Et ne parlons pas des caries !** Refusa sa maman en retournant à son occupation qui était de comparer le prix entre deux paquets de pâtes.

**- Mais maman, s'il te plaît ! C'est trop bon en plus !** Insista le petit garçon en tirant sa lèvre vers l'avant montrant qu'il boudait ou tout simplement pour faire céder sa maman.

Cette petite scène me fit esquisser un sourire. _Et après tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les enfants ! _Je trouve juste ce petit moment marrant, cela ne veut pas dire que je les aime !

**- J'ai dit non Joris, va reposer ces cochonneries où tu les as trouvé. Je préfère vous faire un gâteau maison plutôt que vous laisser manger ces bonbons !** Ordonna-t-elle tandis que le petit garçon obéit sans insister de nouveau mais traîna cependant des pieds pour retourner au rayon afin de ranger sa petite trouvaille.

Je soupirais, les enfants c'était beaucoup trop de boulot. Même si là, c'était le minimum mais dans la vie courante, je n'étais pas idiote pour comprendre que c'était trop fatiguant jusqu'à même être usant. Durant mes deux ans d'expérience dans mon métier, les enfants j'en avais vu. Le pire c'est que c'était pour toute une vie. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de te dégoûter ? _Tout simplement parce que je n'en veux pas, j'essaye de garder cette idée-là dans la tête. J'eus une soudaine douleur à l'estomac ou plutôt au niveau du bassin, me forçant à poser ma main dessus bien que ce geste n'allait pas m'aider à la camoufler. Je plissais les yeux en m'accrochant à l'aide de ma main gauche contre le chariot où étaient déjà entreposés : du café en dosette, deux packs d'eau de la marque Dasani, six brique de lait demi-écrémé ainsi qu'une barquette de glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat.

**- Ah, vous attendez un heureux événement ?** Intervint soudainement une voix féminine qui n'était autre que celle de la jeune maman aperçu il y a seulement quelques minutes.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?** Fis-je, surprise de son intrusion en étant pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'elle prétendait.

**- La façon dont vous vous tenez. J'ai eu la même douleur quant j'attendais Joris, mon premier enfant.** Dit-elle en souriant amicalement. **Joris laisses ta petite sœur tranquille !** Gronda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers ses enfants après les avoir entendu se chamailler.

_Une raison de plus pour ne pas avoir d'enfant. _

**- Oh.** Dis-je simplement.** Mais je ne suis pas enceinte, je suis malade à cause des fruits de mers que j'ai mangé.** Lui assurais-je en lui rendant son sourire.

**- Ah, excusez-moi dans ce cas de vous avoir importuné. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez la chance de l'être car il n'y a rien de plus beau que de porter la vie.** Dit-elle en souriant.** Bon, même si après c'est autre chose et qu'il faut assurer l'éducation de l'enfant, on passe quand même de bons moments. Surtout si on a un mari et un père qui est là pour nous.** Continua-t-elle, essayant de me faire passer dans son monde tout rose qu'elle vivait avec ses deux bambins, sans aucun succès.

**- Il faut aussi avoir un métier stable et ce n'est pas le cas de mon côté.** Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules. **Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois finir mes courses. Passez une bonne journée madame.** Ajoutais-je en partant, voulant à tout prix qu'elle me lâche avec ces idées toutes jolies qu'elle avait à propos ds enfants.

_Il faut aussi un très bon mari. Évite_ de montrer ton bonheur à tout le monde ça serait cool ! Personne n'a la chance d'être entouré ! Bien que moi je pouvais être heureuse d'avoir des amis et une famille en or. Elle pouvait paraître très gentille, ça il n'y avait pas de problème, mais de la façon dont elle s'y prend, me méprend à un point inimaginable. _Pfft, respire … _

Lorsque mon cadi fut plein à craquer, je décidais qu'il était enfin temps de rentrer et de ranger toute cette nourriture à sa place, dans les placards ou le réfrigérateur. Ensuite, j'irais me rendre à ce tribunal. _Il avait besoin de moi. _Alors je devais le confronter à la fin de l'audience, je devais arrêter de me comporter en peureuse. Et puis, lui aussi devait se sentir mal, ou peut-être pas. Mais, je devais m'y rendre car il y a avait une chance sur trois qui me retirait l'espoir que j'avais pour le revoir. La première, il pouvait toujours être libre ce qui était quasiment nul. La deuxième, il pouvait aussi être en sursis et la dernière, la prison. Ce qui était presque inévitable. Dans ce cas, je préférais le voir une dernière fois avant d'être séparer par une vitre lorsque j'irais lui rendre visite.

Je fus à peine entrée dans mon appartement que mon téléphone de service, oublié sur le comptoir du bar, sonna laissant une sonnerie stridente raisonner contre les murs du salon. Je posais rapidement mes sacs de provisions sur la table et me précipita sur l'appareil tout en retournant à mon occupation. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps, autant faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

**- Agent Swan.** Fis-je une fois après avoir activé le haut-parleur.

_Beaucoup plus facile lorsque l'on est pressée. _Pensais-je en commençant à ranger les produits frais à leurs places.

**- Swan, c'est Jacob, votre directeur. Mais bon, ça je suis persuadée que vous le saviez déjà.** Débuta-t-il avec sympathie.

Malgré les avances auxquelles j'avais dû faire face lorsque je me rendais dans son bureau ou lorsqu'il désirait me parler, Jacob restait quelqu'un de sympa, d'amical. Je m'en étais déjà rendue compte mais pas suffisamment pour me le faire graver dans la tête. Je soupirais de contentement, étant prévenue de ce qu'il allait m'annoncer par Derek un peu plus tôt. Mais rien que pour lui, je restais silencieuse et je laissais le directeur le faire lui-même.

**- Bon, allons au but. Je ne sais pas si l'agent Morgan t'a déjà mis au courant mais bon peu importe, de toute façon je savais qu'il allait vous prévenir que vous être désormais innocenté et tout cela grâce l'intervention miraculeuse de ton frère.** Continua-t-il avec soulagement. **C'est pour dire, les preuves, c'est qu'il nous manquait et je n'avais franchement pas envie de vous demander de me rendre votre plaque ainsi que votre arme.** Ajouta-t-il alors que je devinais qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

**- Pour tout vous dire, Derek me l'a dit et je crois que je vais aller remercier mon frère pour ce qu'il a fait parce que sans lui, je n'aurais pas pu réintégrer l'équipe !** Dis-je en réjouissant d'avance.

**- Attendez, comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes plus suspendue ?** M'interrogea Jacob, sans avoir louper le moindre mot de ma déclaration.

_Il était peut-être directeur mais il restait un flic. _Pensais-je en haussant les épaules alors que je tentais de ranger mon pain de mie dans le placard du haut malgré ma petite taille.

**- Morgan ! Oh !** S'exclama-t-il, se rappelant de celui qu'il l'avait trahit. **Il m'avait promit qu'il ne dirait rien mise à part sur le fait que vous êtes désormais loin d'avoir de nouveaux problèmes.**

En l'entendant parler de cette manière, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Derek n'arrivait jamais à garder un secret en ma compagnie bien que je ne fasse rien pour qu'il dise tout. Je n'avais même pas recours à une petite bouille craquante pour le faire céder. Non, pour lui, c'était automatique de ne rien me cacher même si c'était pour me faire une surprise. Quoi que, parfois, il y arrivait sans aucun problème.

**- Ne rigolez pas Swan !** Dit-il frustré que je ne prenne pas partis pour le _consoler._

**- Hum … Excusez-moi. Mais vous connaissez Derek tout comme moi et vous savez qu'il ne changera pas, surtout avec moi.** Déclarais-je en affichant un petit sourire alors que je m'occupais de mettre à la poubelle les sacs en papier carton, me forçant à sortir de l'appart, juste dans le couloir pour faire le tri. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui se chargeait de les descendre, inutile de lui retirer son travail.

**- Mouai … Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir, je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avant de reprendre votre travail, reposez-vous, même si vous aviez pu le faire en attendant d'être innocentée, je sais que cette période a été dure et je tiens à ce que mon meilleur agent revienne en pleine forme dès votre retour lundi**. Dit-il, reprenant son sérieux.

_Il y avait une limite à tout … _

**- Merci. Je suis contente de revenir parce que mine de rien, vous m'avez tous manqué.** Dis-je, émue que tout finisse bien pour moi. **Par contre, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. Vous connaissez Démétri Volturis ?**

**- Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Attendez, je vais mes petites recherches.** Me répondit-il sérieusement.

J'entendais quelques tapotements sur les touches de son clavier alors que je m'activer pour me laver les mains. Sentir la poussière sur mes doigts ne pouvait que me dégoûter.

**- Alors, il me semblait bien que je le connaissais. Un ami à moi, qui est chef de police dans un secteur de Washington m'a parlé de lui en me disant qu'il était recherché car il y a plus d'un an, il a fuit sa chambre d'hôpital où il était interné.** M'informa-t-il, se remémorant ce que son ami lui avait dit sur ce Démétri**. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?** Ajouta-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

**- Oh tout simplement parce que cet idiot en a après moi depuis que j'ai rencontré Kyle Hunter, ce dernier m'a avoué que c'est lui qui l'a forcé à … lever la main sur moi. Et depuis, c'est comme s'il me traquait pour en finir avec moi.** Avouais-je, honteuse de ne pas avoir dit tout ce que je savais.

J'en avais eu l'intention, mais les événements ont fait que je n'en ai pas eu la possibilité. Bien spur que j'aurais pu le dire à Derek après ma rencontre avec Kyle. Mais ce même jour, je m'interrogeais sur ce qu'étais réellement Edward. Et personnellement, ce sont les questions sur l'homme avec qui je partageais ma vie qui l'avait emporté. Mais maintenant que tout cela était presque terminé, je devais régler l'histoire de Démétri. Je ne voulais plus que ce dernier me retrouve d'une quelconque manière et finisse par me tuer. _La vie reste cruelle. _

**- Et puis il m'a retrouvé à Seattle et sans l'intervention de … Kyle, je crois que je ne serais même pas en train de vous parler au téléphone … Ou peut-être que si.** Continuais-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il attendait la suite. **Bon d'accord, je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire bien avant mais j'étais trop préoccupée à penser à ce que je devais faire de ma vie. Seuls Jasper et mon père sont au courant.** Me défendis-je en faisant une petite grimace, m'attendant à sa réaction.

**- En fait Swan, je tiens à vous informer que j'étais déjà au courant.** Avoua-t-il, me forçant à écarquiller les yeux, ne m'attendant pas à cette révélation.

**- Quoi ?** **Mais comment cela se fait-il ?** Demandais-je, toujours surprise.

**- Swan, n'oubliez pas que votre frère est très protecteur envers vous et il m'a appelé dès qu'il est rentré à Vegas. Il tenait à m'informer que ce malade vous voulez du mal. Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien sur lui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, avec la patrouille de Vegas, de Seattle et de Washington, nous allons réussir à le coincer. Et puis de toute manière, nous avons avertit la police de chaque état du pays, histoire qu'eux aussi soient informés.** M'expliqua-t-il en ne laissant aucun détail. **Quant à Kyle nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Mais si vous arrivez à le voir ou à le croisez, je compte sur vous pour nous l'avertir, j'ai besoin de l'interroger un petit moment histoire de savoir pourquoi il cherche tant à vous parler et à vous secourir.** Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Je ne pus que acquiescer. Il était toujours mon patron. Et puis si je voulais mettre un terme à tout ce bordel, je devais suivre ses instructions. Kyle m'avait fait du mal et même s'il m'avait sauvé des bras de Démétri, son ami, cela n'allait pas me faire oublié ces huit mois de malheurs où il me frappait avec tant de force et de plaisir. Parce que, bien qu'il me disais qu'on l'avait forcé, rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Une chose était clair, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et rien dans son regard me disait qu'il ressentait une certaine culpabilité. Rien que pour cela, je ne pourrais jamais me dire qu'il est sans doute devenu quelqu'un de bien.

_Un homme qui frappe recommencera toujours. _

Après que ma conversation avec mon directeur soit terminé, je me rendais compte que j'avais dix minutes que retard et que le temps que j'arrive au tribunal, j'en aurais vingt en plus. Mais bon, je savais déjà comment se déroulait une audience. J'avais été forcé d'y aller pour voir la punition que méritais Kyle. Sauf que bien sûr, cela me concernait. Généralement, les juges tardaient souvent avant de débuter avec un petit discours annonçant le sujet aux jurés. C'est seulement après que les avocats pourront commencer leurs questions et tout le protocole jusqu'à le verdict. Enfin bref, cela ne m'empêchait pas de faire mon maximum pour être à l'heure. Je n'aimais pas être en retard et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela allait changer.

**- Taxi !** M'écriais-je en hélant un taxi, pas le temps de prendre ma voiture et de la sortir du garage. **Merci.** Fis-je essoufflée, un fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

**- Où est-ce que je vous emmène ?** Me demanda poliment le chauffeur en me regardant à l'aide de son rétroviseur accroché juste au-dessus de sa tête.

**- Hum … au tribunal pénal s'il vous plaît.** Lui indiquais-je en souriant.

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'engouffra dans la circulation où les bouchons ne manquaient pas. Tout compte fait, prendre ma voiture aurait fait le même résultat. Et si j'y allais à pied ? Non beaucoup trop loin par rapport à mon appartement. Bien que j'arrivais à voir le grand bâtiment au loin – de toute façon on ne pouvait voir que ça dans la capitale – il était suffisamment éloigné pour que je refuse cette option. Un dernier coup de klaxon et le taxi pu reprendre tranquillement le trajet me menant à mon lieu de destination. Finalement, je serais vraiment en retard. Je soupirais, en le voyant s'arrêter de nouveau. Voilà le seul gros problème des grandes villes américaines : les bouchons. J'aimais vivre dans les grandes agglomération, avec le métier que je faisais, la campagne n'était pas le meilleur lieu, mais parfois j'y songeais, lorsque viendra le jour de ma retraite. Mais pour le moment, j'étais trop jeune pour y penser.

**- Bon laissez tomber, je vais y aller à pied !** M'impatientais-je en tendant tout de même un billet de vingt dollars même s'il n'avait avancé que de deux mètres.

Je sortis de l'habitacle légèrement énervée en ne perdant pas de temps pour marcher. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrivais à trouver un raccourcis me permettant de couper la route. Je marchais durant vingt bonne minute ce qui me rappela que je n'avais aucune chance d'arriver à l'heure. Dès que j'arriverais, je ferais en sorte d'entrer en silence, pour que personne ne me voit bien que cela soit impossible.

Une fois arrivée à destination en sentant bien mes pieds endoloris par l'effort que je venais de fournir en rappelant à mon dos me faisais encore plus souffrir. J'entrais donc à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment et lorsque je dû me présenter à un des agents de sécurité, je présentais mon insigne que le patron m'avait permis de garder, pour qu'il puisse me laisser entrer dans la salle sans être obligé de me poser des questions. C'est en ouvrant la salle d'audience, que je ne perdis pas de temps à repérer Edward qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce où les avocats, surtout celui de ses parents. Surprise de les voir ici, je compris rapidement qu'eux aussi subissaient leurs jugements. Enfin je disais parents, juste Carlisle et Rosalie. Esmée, elle, se trouvait à l'arrière avec Alice et Emmett qui eux, ne s'étaient pas installés près d'elle pour autant. Me rendant compte que je ne pouvais pas rester à l'entrée éternellement, je cherchais du regard Derek afin de pouvoir repérer une place. _Super, il m'en avait gardé une ! _Pensais-je en marchant sur la pointe des pieds – merci d'avoir pensé à prendre des ballerines – et m'assis sur le siège juste à côté de mon meilleur ami. Je le vis sourire lorsque je jetais un regard en biais, je compris qu'il était content que je sois là où alors qu'il savait que je viendrais tôt ou tard.

**- J'ai loupé quelque chose ?** Chuchotais-je en penchant légèrement ma tête près de mon ami afin de pouvoir entendre sa réponse.

**- Pas grand chose.** Répondit-il en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille. Pour le moment ce n'est que le début. **D'ailleurs, je suis content que tu sois là et Edward t'a déjà repéré.** Remarqua-t-il en agrandissant son sourire tandis que mon regard se porta sur_ lui._

Il était là, devant moi, ou plutôt à quelques mètres de moi, à répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Sauf que là il s'était arrêté subitement, prêtant une trop grande importance sur ma personne ce qui attira le regard de l'avocat ainsi que de quelques juré. Évidemment, ces derniers venaient de tout comprendre … Serait-il possible qu'un jour je passe incognito ? De plus, je n'allais sûrement pas rester là les bras croisés, je le sentais bien. Son regard vert sur moi me paralysa et je ne sentais plus mon cœur battre. Il semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à lire à l'intérieur de ses prunelles tellement leurs beauté était déstabilisante.

**- Monsieur Cullen ?** Le rappela le maître Granger, si je me fiais à la pancarte mise à sa place, voulant rappeler à tout le monde qui il était. **Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question s'il vous plaît ?** Continua-t-il à la limite de l'agacement.

**- Pardonnez-moi maître, je n'étais plus concentré.** Répondit Edward en me quittant du regard afin de le faire sur l'avocat.

**- Est-ce cette jeune femme qui vous déstabilise ?** Demanda-t-il d'un sourire sadique.

**- Objection votre honneur !**

**- Objection acceptée. Maître Granger, ce qui se passe entre cette femme et lui n'a rien à voir avec son procès.** S'exclama le Juge en parlant au principal concerné.

**- Je comprends votre honneur, mais ils ont tous les deux eu une liaison pendant que monsieur s'amusait à tuer des innocents.** Se justifia l'avocat, ravis de me mettre en avant.

En fait, je connaissais cet homme. A chaque fois que l'on se voyait, son directeur lui imposait des clients coupables de meurtres, agressions, vol, viol, etc. Pourquoi ? Parce que cet homme était doué dans son métier. Il savait comment s'y prendre. Pourtant, même s'il était payé pour rendre la liberté à ses clients, il arrivait toujours à détourner la séance pour qu'ils puissent finir en prison comme ils le méritaient. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment il faisait mais grâce à sa technique, il est désormais un avocat très bien réputé dans tout Washington. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui s'était chargé de défendre Kyle. Il l'avait parfaitement fait avant de faire une erreur sur les questions, ou du moins, faire semblant de se tromper et Kyle avait eu sa peine de prison. Pour être ensuite libéré avec sursis, mais ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

**- Oui nous avons eu une liaison mais je ne tuais personne lorsque j'étais en sa compagnie votre honneur, je peux vous l'assurer. Être avec elle, c'était comme si je revivais, comme si mon échappatoire c'était elle. Je n'oubliais pas les gens à qui j'ai retiré leurs vies mais j'arrivais mieux à me regarder dans la glace.** Déclara-t-il, me touchant profondément.

_Même si j'ai eu le droit aux mêmes paroles la veille … _

**- Hum … Je vois. Et comment se fait-il que vous passez votre temps à tuer alors que vous n'aimiez pas le faire ? Je trouve cela stupide, vous pouviez parfaitement vous arrêter !** Répondit Granger en l'examinant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

_Qui avait-il prévu de mettre en prison ce soir-là ? _

**- Mon père. L'homme présent dans cette salle en est la cause. Croyez-moi maître, si j'aurais eu le choix et la possibilité de m'enfuir avec mon frère et ma sœur, je l'aurais fait.**

_D'ailleurs, eux aussi allaient passer devant la barre … _

**- Mon père me forçait à faire des choses que je n'aimais pas faire, que je ne supportais pas faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cet homme que vous voyez tous aujourd'hui, n'a aucun instinct paternel et il aurait été capable de me tuer si je refusais l'une de ses missions.** Avoua-t-il, en montrant toute la peine qu'il ressentait dans les yeux.

**- Je vous crois monsieur Cullen. Je sais lire la vérité sur un visage.** Annonça Granger en souriant amicalement.

**- J'appelle monsieur Carlisle Cullen à se présenter à la barre !** Ordonna le juge en n'oubliant de taper sur le bureau à l'aide de son petit marteau.

Le concerné se leva, jeta un regard à mon encontre de façon sévère et cruelle – ce qui me fit froid dans le dos – avant de s'avancer devant la barre, là où il échangeait la place avec Edward, son fils, qu'il ne considérait plus comme tel désormais.

**- Je promets de dire la vérité et seulement la vérité.** Dit-il en posant ses mains sur la Bible que lui avait tendu le juge pour ensuite le reposer sur la table.

Carlisle se retourna face à l'assemblée, prêt à répondre aux questions. Je ne le quittais pas du regard, sentant qu'il n'allait pas utiliser la douceur dans les mots qu'il prononcera. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour ensuite affichait un sourire des plus sadique. Quant à l'avocat qui défendait la partie gentille des Cullen, il se racla la gorge avant de se lever et de commencer son interrogatoire.

**- Bien monsieur Cullen, pourquoi avez-vous poussé vos enfants à suivre vos activités ?** Débuta-t-il sérieusement.

**- Pourquoi ? La réponse est simple, je voulais qu'ils soient comme moi, des tueurs. Mais je n'ai pas réussis à faire ce que j'en voulais, maintenant regardez-les, ils sont incapables d'avouer qu'ils aimaient tuer.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas avoir entraîné votre fille dans ce monde ?**

**- Tout simplement parce que c'est une fille et qu'elle ne me servait à rien. Les femmes sont toujours bonnes à chialer dès qu'elles voient un mort ou je ne sais quoi.**

**- Vous rendez-vous compte que vous visez aussi votre femme ?**

**- Oh non, sauf ma femme. Elle au moins a tout compris et elle m'est d'une grande aide. Elle est très douée et je la remercie de m'avoir dit que nos fils tentaient de s'échapper de ce que je leur avais destiné.**

Carlisle prenait tellement de plaisir à répondre que je crois que personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit même son propre avocat. Pourtant je voyais dans son regard qu'il savait déjà une partie, étant donné qu'il devait le défendre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son client ait autant de facilité à répondre aux questions.

**- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, votre femme vous suit comme complice.** Conclut Maître Scott.

**- Bien sûr, qui voulez-vous que ce soit ?** Avoua Carlisle sans hésitation.

_Cet homme n'avait aucun cœur … _

**- Comment arrive-t-il à parler ainsi ? On dirait qu'il ne ressent aucune pitié.** Chuchotais-je à l'encontre de mon coéquipier qui lui ne put que confirmer mes dires.

**- C'est un meurtrier. Mais c'est vrai qu'au moins, les avocats n'auront moins de difficulté à le faire avouer …** Confirma Derek en adoptant le même ton.

_Un meurtrier sans aucune émotion … _

**- Encore une autre question monsieur Cullen, aimiez-vous ce que vous faisiez à ces innocents ?** Demanda Maître Scott, plus calmement, s'attendant sans doute à révélation douloureuse pour les quelques familles des victimes présentes.

**- Évidemment. Comment ne pas aimer voir ces gens souffrir et qui n'ont aucune façon de se défendre ? C'est presque impossible. Alors oui, j'ai aimé passer le couteau sous la gorge et tracer un trait de sang sur leur peau en les entendant crier de douleur. Oh et surtout, le plus marrant était le jour de l'incendie, ils sont bien soufferts ces idiots.** Dit-il, affichant un sourire terrifiant.

**- Une dernière chose, pourquoi avez-vous fait accuser votre fils lors de l'incendie de l'entrepôt et surtout pourquoi avoir tué quinze personnes ?**

**- Pourquoi mon fils ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais découvert qu'il voulait protéger mon autre fils Emmett et qu'il voulait arrêter de faire son travail. En plus, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il était avec un agent du FBI.** Répondit-il, ne s'empêchant pas de me regarder sadiquement. **Il fallait bien que je lui montre ce que cela fait de se sentir trahit.** Continua-t-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce qu'il avait fait était tout à fait normal. **Et pour ces quinze personnes, que vous dire mise à part que je les ai choisis au hasard et que le nombre quinze m'intéressait. En fait, j'aurais très bien en prendre plus mais je n'avais pas assez de place dans l'entrepôt alors je me suis restreint.** Termina-t-il portant son regard sur l'avocat.

Ce qu'il venait de dire à propos de ma relation avec Edward venait de me figer sur place. _Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? _Mais aussi comment a-t-il pu faire cela à son fils ? Comment un père peut être aussi cruel envers sa famille ? Et sa femme, Esmée, n'avait-elle pas de sentiment où était elle aveugle au point de négliger le bonheur de ses enfants ?

**- Comment a-t-il pu savoir pour Edward et moi ?** Fis-je en chuchotant à mon meilleur ami.

**- Il l'a sûrement su grâce à Rosalie Hale.** Me répondit-il, ne quittant pas Carlisle des yeux.

**- Alors tout s'explique, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a fait suivre …** Dis-je presque pour moi-même.

**- D'où l'homme de Vegas qui te suivait.** Confirma Derek alors qu'il semblait lui aussi découvrir quelque chose. **Mais il n'a plus recommencé alors il a sûrement employé quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire.** Continua-t-il, essayant de chercher un personne ayant la possibilité de suivre les ordres de Carlisle sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

**- Tu as une idée ?**

**- Pas vraiment non. Mais il faut absolument que l'on trouve pour éviter que tu n'es plus de problème.**

**- Ok. Là, j'ai peur.**

**- Je peux comprendre, mais pour le moment garde ce que l'on vient d'apprendre pour toi en attendant que l'on trouve quelques indices pouvant nous conduire à cette fameuse personne.** M'ordonna-t-il en me regardant.

**- Il n'y a pas de problème.** Dis-je, acceptant sa recommandation.

Durant plus de trois heures d'affilées, sans compter les dix minutes de pauses entre elles, et après que toutes les Cullen soient interrogés, nous allions enfin connaître le verdict. Ce que les jurés ont décidé pour Edward qui espérait avoir un bon jugement, que sa peine soit prise en cause. Ce qui pourtant, arrivait rarement. Quand on tue, on doit être puni et enfermé. Mais parfois, il arrivait que le coupable soit sauvé, en quelque sorte. Après que les questions sur Edward furent passées, ce fut au tour d'Emmett de subir les attaques de Maître Granger. Par chance pour lui, il arrivait à décrire la cruauté de son père et de montrer que c'était contre son gré. Alice dût aussi en faire les frais mais on savait déjà par avance qu'elle n'aurait rien étant donné qu'elle n'a fait que aider sa famille en demandant un service à mon frère, Jasper, l'agent Swan, qui n'était pas présent aujourd'hui. Esmée passa aussi à son tour mais faisait la gentille maman adorable et maternelle devant tout le monde ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'avocat qui défendait uniquement la cause d'Edward et Emmett, Maître Scott. Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin, le passage de Rosalie qui fut rapide mais efficace. Elle était coupables, il n'y avait rien à faire, mais le jugement l'obligeait. Cette dernière avait moins de facilité à répondre contrairement à son employeur. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait expliquer sans problème était son job de nettoyeuse. Carlisle n'était donc son seul client. Mais pour ce côté-là, elle n'avoua rien, gardant le secret professionnel. Désormais, nous allons savoir ce qui allait nous tomber dessus.

**- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire avant que le juré prenne sa décision finale Monsieur Cullen ?** Proposa le Juge en regardant Edward, désormais assit aux côté des de Maître Scott.

**- Oui, je tiens à dire aux jurés de faire le bon choix. S'il vous plaît, je vous supplie de me donner une seconde chance. Même si je dois subir le sursis, il n'y a aucun problème car je sais que je mérite d'être puni même si j'étais contre ce que je faisais. Je sais que les quelques familles présentes ici ce soir ne veulent qu'une chose, la peine de mort. Je sais aussi que de vous avoir enlevé votre ami ou amie, mari ou femme, mère ou père, frère ou sœur était injuste, que je ne mériterais même pas de vivre. Je le comprends, si on me privait des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. **Dit-il sans oublier de me regarder. **Je serais dans la même posture que vous. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas, et je tiens à vous faire comprendre que si vous m'accordiez une seconde chance, je serais un parfait citoyen, car grâce à vous, je serais enfin libéré des griffes de mon père. Pour moi, pour mon frère et ... pour elle.** Déclara-t-il en se levant, faisant face à toute l'assemblée, son regard dans le mien, me forçant à faire aucun geste.

Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, j'espérais qu'il avait réussis à toucher le cœurs des jurés qui étaient généralement intouchables. Quittant le regard d'Edward, je me mis à fixer les principaux concernés, tentant de lire sur les lèvres mais ces derniers c'étaient placés en rond pour éviter d'être vu par des regards indiscrets, comme les miens par exemple. Un des jurés fit le porte parole et alla communiqué leurs décisions d'où le Juge semblait être d'accord avec ce qu'il écoutait si je me fiais à ses hochements de tête qui se faisaient répétitifs.

**- Bien.** Fit ce dernier une fois que tout le monde venait de retrouver leur place.** Monsieur Carlisle Cullen, après avoir commis de nombreux crimes et forcés vos enfants à vous suivre contre leurs grès, nous vous déclarons coupables.** **Les jurés ont donc décidés de vous sanctionner avec dix ans de prison ferme pour vous punir.** **Quant à Mademoiselle Rosalie Hale, même si votre métier de nettoyeuse peut être utile, les jurés ont décidé de vous condamner pour trois ans de prison ferme. Ensuite, Madame Esmée Cullen, malgré votre petit manège de femme parfaite, nous avons décidé de mon déclaré coupable de complicité envers votre mari. Vos enfants n'ont pas eu le droit à votre aide, vous étiez donc pour ce que faisais votre mari.** **Votre peine sera de cinq ans de prison ferme.** **Vous serez chacun d'entre vous emprisonnés dans une prison différente.** **Pour finir, Monsieur Emmett et Edward Cullen, nous vous déclarons coupable pour avoir à votre tour commis des meurtres. Cependant, les jurés ayant pris en compte votre soumission envers votre père, Votre peine sera de deux ans avec sursis. Sachez que si votre comportement reste légal, la libération reste possible. Quant à vous Mademoiselle Alice Cullen, il n'y a rien dire puisque vous n'êtes coupable de rien mais je tenais à vous dire que vos frères ont de la chance de vous avoir.**

Plusieurs applaudissements, enlacements et félicitations plus tard, la pièce se vida enfin. Nous sortîmes tous dehors exceptés les coupables. Ce qui veut dire que Edward et Emmett étaient en train d'enfiler leurs nouveaux bracelets électroniques. Pourtant, avant de sortir, nous voulions avoir le plaisir de voir les menottes se faire passer autour des poignets de Carlisle, Rosalie et Esmée. Maintenant que nous nous trouvions à l'extérieur, je pouvais enfin respirer l'air frais de la nuit qui était tombée depuis deux bonnes heures. Je tremblais légèrement car il faisait tout de même froid et je ne voulais qu'une chose : rentrer et éviter Edward. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire indéfiniment mais je craignais toujours ce qu'il allait me dire. Alors que je me rendais compte que tout le monde commençait à partir mise à part Derek – qui avait bien compris que j'étais venue à pied – et Alice qui attendait ses frères avant qu'ils ne soient contraint de rester dans les appartements choisis par le juge, et de ne pas dépasser une certaine distance. Ils pouvaient sortir sans trop s'éloigner de leurs habitats. Mais bon, au moins, ils restaient libres, si je pouvais le prononcer ainsi.

Lorsque je le vis sortir au moment où je sortais mes gants de mes poches, son regard croisa le mien après qu'il eut parlé avec sa sœur. Cette dernière était venue peu de temps avant pour me demander comment je me sentais et à quel point elle était contente que je sois venue assister à cette audience. Bon au moins, j'en faisais des heureux. Évitant _son _regard, je soupirais, laissant de la buée blanche sortir de ma bouche, et commençais à marcher en direction de la voiture de mon meilleur ami, qui lui m'avait gentiment proposé de me raccompagner.

**- Bella !** S'écria-t-il en m'attrapant avec le bras, profitant de mon moment de faiblesse pour me forcer à me retourner face à lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Lui demandais-je, comme si je ne savais pour quelle raison il voulait me parler.

**- Je veux savoir une chose Bella. Pourquoi es-tu partie hier ?** Dit-il en passant sa main autour de mon poignet, le réchauffant au passage.

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.** Répondis-je durement, ne voulant pas lui dire les réelles raisons.

**- Justement je ne sais pas.** S'impatienta-t-il, plongeant son regard vert intense dans le mien, me permettant d'entrer dans une bulle où nous avions l'impression d'être que nous deux.

_Comme si personne n'était présent … _

**- Parce que nous deux ce n'est pour le moment pas possible. Il y a encore un obstacle à franchir.** Fis-je en repensant à ma conversation avec Derek un peu plus tôt.

**- Ce n'est plus le cas Bella. Je ne suis pas en prison et toi tu as été innocenté ! L'obstacle que nous pensions long où il nous demandait beaucoup de patience a été finalement facile à franchir. Nous pouvons être ensemble Bella, le problème est résolu.** Expliqua Edward, ne voulant pas lâcher prise.

**- Laisses-moi tranquille !** M'énervais-je en essayant de me dégager de sa poigne bien qu'il ne me faisait pas mal. **S'il te plaît Edward, laisses-moi partir.** Insistais-je, évitant désormais de retomber dans ses yeux.

**- Oses me dire que tu n'as pas aimé et dans ce cas-là je te laisse tranquille.** Dit-il en me poussant contre le mur, sans être violent, afin d'avoir une meilleure emprise sur moi. **Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras répondu.** Prévint-il en arrivant à capter mon regard grâce à son index présent sous mon menton.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela alors que tu sais déjà la réponse ?** Murmurais-je alors que nos lèvres se frôlèrent en une simple caresse.

De sa main droite, il commença à la balader le long de ma mâchoire pour ensuite descendre au creux de mon cou jusqu'à dégager légèrement le foulard qui cachait sa marque de possession, son suçon. De ses doigts frais, il la frôla avec douceur me faisant frissonner et fermer les yeux au passage. Non seulement il touchait l'un de mes points de plaisirs mais en plus il savait bien s'y prendre. Ou alors, il était le seul à me faire cette effet-là. Grâce à son toucher, je me rappelais exactement la pression qu'avait ses lèvres à cet endroit-là de ma peau, de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. De tout, tout ce qui appartenait à la journée d'hier. Alors comment lui dire que je n'avais pas aimé puisque c'est tout simplement le contraire ?

**- Arrêtes …** Ordonnais-je, tentant de mon contenir.

**- Alors je n'abandonnerais pas. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te récupérer Bella.** Répliqua-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me forçant à fermer les yeux sur ce léger contact. **Appelles-moi dès que tu as fait ton choix. Tu sais très bien que moi je ne pourrais plus aller où bon me semble. Et je sais que ton appartement se trouve en-dehors de mon périmètre.** Continua-t-il en s'éloignant, me laissant désormais seule contre ce mur.

_C'était maintenant à mon tour de faire un choix … _Mais comment ne pas se tromper, comment savoir si on fait le bon ? Qui me dit que ce que mon cœur a déjà choisi, n'est pas une erreur ? Et puis, comment reprendre confiance ? Le temps m'aidera sans doute …

* * *

**Eh voilà ! C'est déjà la fin ! **

**Je sais, je suis sadique en laissant traîner les choses concernant notre petit couple chéri. Mais étant donné qu'il me reste dix chapitres à écrire, je tiens à aller doucement et ne pas aller trop vite dans leurs retrouvailles. Mais ne m'en voulais pas ! En sachant que la suite est déjà écrite et prête à entendre vos avis, vous pourrez la lire le week-end prochain. Encore une fois, je sais que je peux parfaitement la poster aujourd'hui, mais je tiens à lire vos avis concernant ce chapitre avant de lire ceux du prochain. Et puis, je tiens aussi à garder mon avance. Je tiens aussi à vous dire, mon inspiration était tellement grandissante que j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 19, vous comprenez alors que je n'aurais aucune excuse à vous sortir concernant un quelconque retard. Mais mes publications s'effectueront toujours une fois par semaine, tous les week-end samedi ou dimanche. **

**Bon, parlons du chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? A la bonne longueur j'espère ! Oh et la petite discussion dans le supermarché vous a plu ? Avec Derek ? Et le directeur ? Ouai je sais, il y a eu pleins de choses avant le fameux jugement. Comme quoi, en une journée on peut faire beaucoup de trucs si on s'en donne les moyens :) ! D'ailleurs, le jugement, le sujet principal de ce chapitre, vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais que j'aurais dû mettre les passages de chaque personnage : Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée. Mais je trouvais cela trop long et je ne voulais pas que ce soit trop lourd. Pour moi, le principal était celui d'Edward, évidemment, et celui de Carlisle pour vous permettre de comprendre certains détails pour la suite. **

**Maintenant que ma petite explication est fait, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter et de vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, peut-être même avant si le temps me le permet. Le seul jour où j'aurais la possibilité le poster en avance sera Mardi mais je vous promets rien ! Allez, je vous laisse les enfants ! **

**Au plaisir de lire vos avis,**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Une petite hypothèse :D ?**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Une autre obstacle

**HEY CHERS LECTEURS !**

**Voilà me chapitre tant attendu qui répondra à votre princpale hypothèse qui n'est autre que : Est-ce que Bella est enceinte ? Rien de lire que vous aviez hâte de lire ce chapitre m'a fait vraiment plaisir car je suis persuadée que vous allez adorer ce chapitre, du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Mais comme à mon habitude, avant de vous laisser lire, je vais répondre aux reviews de mes lectrices fidèles qui se prennent la peine de donner leurs avis :**

**DiNozzo-Ncis : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Comment ça pas d'hypothèse ? MDRR ! Bon, même si tu t'obstines à garder ton ancienne, tu n'auras qu'à lire ce chapitre pour vraiment la confirmer. Tant mieux que tu sois contente pour le jugement, au moins le fait que je ne l'ai pas écrit au complet ne te dérange pas ! Le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long sinon :) Oui, il est naze mais il a été honnête. Pour le moment, même s'il a dit ce qu'il pensait par rapport à Esmée, on ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça hum hum :) Mais je te laisse te poser LA question concernant ce sujet-là et te laisser sans réponse jusqu'à le moment venu :) Je sais, je suis sadique mais qui n'aime pas être sadique surtout lorsque l'on écrit, hum ? Je suis sûr que tu es pareille étant donné que tu es aussi auteur d'une histoire sur la série que j'adore NCIS :) Eh non, je n'allais pas laisser cette histoire de Démétri sans suite, ce serait stupide de ma part. La voici la suite ! Et maintenant que tu auras ta réponse à propos de savoir si Bella est enceinte, j'espère que tu en auras une nouvelle hum ? Bonne lecture !

**Grazie : **Merci pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.

**MissBlinis : **Merci ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu adores, c'est toujours touchant de lire ce petit mot :) Et je suis encore plus heureuse quand tu me dis que c'est ton histoire préférée, :D ! Ah bah pour le jugement, je ne voulais pas que notre petits couples se retrouvent aussi facilement, un autre obstacle les attend, d'où le titre du chapitre. Pour ton hypothèse, lis le chapitre petite lectrice adorée et tu auras la réponse :) Allez, bonne lecture et surtout n'oublies pas de laisser une petite hypothèse à la fin :)

**twilightlove1402 : **Merci pour ton commentaire et aussi d'avoir lu les deux derniers chapitres :) Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle était consentante mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se retrouve si facilement. Comme je l'ai dis à une autre lectrice, il y a encore un obstacle à franchir, d'où le titre du chapitre :) Ah bah oui, c'est à lui de se battre, même si Bella devrait le faire aussi mais c'est à cause de lui, en quelque sorte, qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles, en écrivant cela je voulais aussi montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer et surtout de ne pas perdre Bella. Il veut la récupérer, c'est normal :) Pour répondre à ta petite remarque, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, comme d'hab quoi :) Eh bien, place à toi pour découvrir ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira, bonne lecture !

**Maria Swann : **Merci pour ton commentaire ! Elle est trop chou ta review, je t'éblouie, ça me touche :) Et oui, Belle retourne dans l'équipe, elle est innocentée et elle a la possibilité de retrouver son Edward sans problème puisque lui n'est pas en prison. Mais, un peu de complication ça ne fait pas de mal, sauf pour les deux personnages de l'histoire, un peu de patience ! Ah bah le directeur reste le directeur, il est au courant de tout grâce ou à cause de Jasper, mais bon, Démétri n'est pas encore cerné si tu vois ce que je veux dire :) Ce n'est pas encore la fin, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu plusieurs choses ! :) Eh oui, tous la prison ! Edward veut tout savoir ? Normal lorsque cela concerne Bella :) Allez, je te laisse lire et découvrir la suite ! Une petite hypothèse, n'oublies pas :D ! Bonne lecture !

**Sinon, je voudrais remercier ceux qui suivent désormais mon histoire et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris par la même occasion : Lisa1905 ; Marie-mi & ChiyeNeko. **

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Une autre obstacle**

Debout dans ma chambre, près de mon lit, je faisais des allers et venus restant bloquée par ce que je voyais sur le petit objet que je tenais dans ma main. J'étais sous le choc par cette nouvelle. Ou plutôt cette mauvaise nouvelle. Ne voulant pas y croire, j'en avais utilisé plusieurs mais chaque test de grossesse affichait la même réponse de différente manière : positif, la couleur rose, deux points j'ai même eu le droit à un petit smiley qui sourit. Comme si avoir un bébé sans l'avoir prévu était génial. Enfin le dernier allait droit dans la précision puisqu'il indiquait deux mois de grossesses. Je soupirais tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit, laissant tomber l'objet au sol et me prenant la tête dans les mains.

**- Je ne veux pas être enceinte. En tout cas pas maintenant !** M'exclamais-je en mettant un coup de pied au test tellement j'avais les nerfs.

En plus de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles par rapport à la personne qui était susceptible de me suivre, je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis un mois déjà. Pourquoi autant de temps ? Tout simplement parce que la situation n'arrangeait rien. Dans un premier temps, ce dernier avait un certain périmètre à ne pas dépasser d'où grâce à son bracelet, ceux qui le surveillait pouvait le suivre à la trace. Même si le fait qu'il soit semi-libre ne me dérangeait pas, il est clair que je préfère qu'il soit là plutôt qu'en prison, mais je tenais tout de même à notre intimité. Bien que d'une autre part, je n'étais pas encore allée le voir pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord pour reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Dans un deuxième temps, bien que je ne savais pas mon statut de femme enceinte, tous les symptômes que j'avais eu comme le mal de dos, à la poitrine, à la tête et bien sûr au bassin étaient lié plus, mon dos endolori m'empêchais déjà de me tourner dans mon propre lit alors imaginez lorsque j'essayais de me lever …

**- Non cela ne peut pas être possible …** Murmurais-je en secouant la tête.

Une chose est sûr, si j'étais réellement enceinte, Edward est le père de cette chose dans mon ventre. Parce que, comme je ne l'avais pas prévu, il n'est pas question que je le garde. Il n'y a rien de sadique dans le fait que je veuille avorté. Je n'ai tout simplement pas la vie facile avec mon métier alors si en plus il faut que je rajoute un enfant par-dessus. De plus, j'avais arrêté des milliers de gens et Edward a forcément des ennemis qui chercheront tôt ou tard à se venger. Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant se retrouve sans parents du jour au lendemain. Je le protégeais en quelque sorte. Même si le tuer sans avoir attendu les neufs mois prévus pour le serrer dans mes bras.

_Et puis de toute manière, je ne veux pas d'enfant ! _

Mais avant d'aller faire que semble bon pour moi, je devais d'abord en parler à Edward. Qu'il m'en veuille à cause du fait que je fasse cela dans son dos ne lui plaira pas et je le comprends. Il fallait que je lui demande quand est-ce qu'il s'était permit d'oublier de mettre une protection ! Il n'oubliait jamais ! Et comme moi je ne prenais pas la pilule et que je comptais uniquement sur ce moyen de contraception, le fait de l'avoir oublié venait de me mettre enceinte. Oh oui, il allait m'entendre. Lui ne pouvait pas venir chez moi, mais moi oui.

Pourtant une partie de moi, espérait qu'il m'empêche de faire une bêtise et d'une autre voulait qu'il m'accompagne pour avorter. Mais dans les deux sens, je ne savais pas lequel allait me faire le plus mal. L'avortement ou le fait de garder l'enfant ? En plus, contrairement aux femmes, les hommes n'avaient pas cette décision à prendre, ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter sur le fait qu'un jour ils réussiraient à avoir un autre enfant. Après tout, je pouvais parfaitement devenir stérile après tout ça. Tout pouvait arriver. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'âge non, au contraire. Je pouvais tout à fait devenir maman mais je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à faire ce grand pas vers la responsabilité. Je savais que je serais une mauvaise mère alors pourquoi faire souffrir ce pauvre enfant ?

_Il me semble qu'une partie de moi vient de l'accepter … _

Non ! Je n'en veux pas, point barre ! Pas d'enfant maintenant. J'avais encore le temps d'en avoir d'autre. Encore, si entre Edward et moi cela se passerait bien, peut-être que j'aurais changé d'avis – je dis bien peut-être – mais ce n'est pas le cas, notre couple n'est pas stable, mon métier non plus, rien n'est bien dans ma vie. Je soupirais.

**- Je suis tellement choquée que je ne fais que de me répéter …** Marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. **Bon de toute manière, il va bien falloir que je le mette au courant.** Fis-je à moi-même en haussant les épaules, comme pour me convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_Voilà que je me mets à parler toute seule ... _Pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je soupirais de nouveau, me levant difficilement de mon lit, n'oubliant pas de tenir mon dos à l'aide ma main droite, comme si ce dernier risquait de tomber. Mais la douleur était tellement intense qu'il m'était impossible de ne pas réagir. Je ramassais le test au sol pour ensuite prendre les autres sur ma table de chevet afin de pouvoir les jeter dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Inutile de les garder maintenant que j'avais ma réponse. De toute façon, j'en avais essayé six et aucun d'eux ne disait le contre de l'autre. J'étais donc bel et bien enceinte.

_Je portais réellement la vie en moi … _

Serai-ce l'instinct maternel qui se met en place pour me faire penser de telle chose ? Oui je portais la vie mais cela ne me touchait pas du tout. Bon, d'accord sentir quelque chose dans notre ventre était étrange et fascinant mais je n'arrivais pas encore à me mettre à l'idée que je pouvais être une bonne maman, quelqu'un qui saura s'occuper de ce petit être. Avant toute chose, je devais en parler à Edward, être honnête. Et après, je prendrais ma décision. Si sur son visage je ne me vois pas heureux de cette annonce, dans ce cas-là, je suivrais ce que j'avais prévu de faire. En revanche s'il me montre que pour lui c'est super alors je pèserais le pour et le contre. Je ne pourrais évidemment pas agir en égoïste. _Non, impossible. _

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortais de mon appartement en prenant soin de bien le fermer à clé et partis rejoindre ma voiture pour me rendre chez Edward. J'entrais dans l'habitacle, démarrais et m'engageais sur la route après que la porte du garage se soit ouvert automatiquement. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, les bouchons se firent rares et plus rapides. Comme si la ville était en compassion avec ma situation. De plus, étant donné que Edward habitait, car oui, après avoir compris qu'il allait resté sur Washington, d'après Derek, ce dernier a demandé une faveur s'il pouvait s'acheter son appartement. C'est à partir de son nouveau chez lui que son périmètre a été établit. Maintenant, reste à savoir ce qu'il a fait de celui de Vegas … Bon, après tout, Edward n'avait pas de problème d'argent, avoir deux appartements pouvait paraître banal pour lui. Mais, j'ai tout de même l'intention de lui poser la question. Juste par curiosité. Du moins, quand le problème _bébé _sera résolu. _Chaque chose en son temps. _

**- Bella ?** S'étonna Edward après avoir toqué trois coups sur sa porte.

Au lieu de m'intéressais directement à la réponse que je pouvais bien lui donner, mes pauvres yeux ne purent s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il était là, devant moi, serviette autour de la taille laissant ses pectoraux trop parfaits pour moi à la vu de tout le monde. Ou du moins, si cela n'aurait pas été moi, il n'aurait pas été question qu'il se présente ainsi ! _Jalouse ! _

_Cet homme me faisait toujours autant d'effets … _Pensais-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure ce qui ne manqua pas à Edward qui ne put montrer sa satisfaction grâce à son sourire en coin.

La seule chose qui gâchait tout le plaisir que son corps presque dénudé me procurait était son bracelet accroché à sa cheville gauche. Honnêtement, je ne savais ce que cela faisait de vivre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre avec ce machin. Pour marcher encore cela peut passer mais pour dormir … C'est comme si nous avions un truc dur sous la jambe, qui nous fait mal, mais que nous ne pouvons pas retirer. Et bien là, j'imagine qu'il est contraint de dormir sur le dos ou sur le côté droit. _Pensons à autre chose … _J'étais venue ici pourquoi déjà ? En plus de m'attirer dans n'importes quelles situations, cet homme me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

**- Hum … Edward, je suis venue te parler de quelque chose d'important …** Dis-je après avoir repris possession de mon corps.

**- Eddy, qui est-ce ?** Intervint une voix de gamine, me rappelant vaguement un épisode passé à Vegas.

Je vis Edward fermer les yeux, ne voulant sans doute pas que cette femme intervienne. Malheureusement pour lui, cette dernière ne mit pas de temps à se montrer, se plaçant à côté de l'homme qui me disait m'aimer il y a un mois de cela. J'avalais ma salive difficilement, retenant un prochain sanglot. La jeune femme ou plutôt la blondasse, ce surnom est mieux qualifié pour ce type de personne, était simplement vêtue d'une robe bustier rouge, laissant sa poitrine refaite dépasser un peu trop à mon goût. Elle portait des escarpins noirs de dix centimètres de hauteur, mettant en valeur ses jambes longues et fines. Et ne parlons pas de son visage beaucoup trop maquillé. Un véritable pot de peinture que Edward semblait apprécier.

_Il a vite tourné la page … _ Pensais-je, sentant une traîtresse tracer son chemin sur ma joue.

**- Bien. Je vois que t'es occupé alors, je vais te laisser.** Dis-je difficilement montrant l'escalier qui me permettra de sortir de cet endroit de malheur.

**- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.** Tenta-t-il de se justifier tandis que la blondasse, dont je ne me souvenais plus de son nom, posa ses mains sur son torse dénudé. Il ne perdit pas de temps à la repousser mais ce n'était suffisant.

**- Excuses-moi, mais moi je crois ce que je vois.** Répondis-je, essuyant la larme du revers de la main.** Tout ce que je vois c'est que l'homme qui disait m'aimer et prêt à me récupérer il y a un mois se trouve à moitié nu accompagné de cette … pimbêche en tenue vachement décontractée pour me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ou qu'il n'allait rien se passer.** Expliquais-je, sentant mon cœur se comprimer dans ma poitrine assez douloureusement.

**- Oh ! Tu as vu comment elle vient de m'insulter cette pauvre folle ?** S'exclama la blondasse en regardant Edward, la bouche grande ouverte, voulant se faire consoler.

M'attendant à une suite aussi blessante que la première partie, je fis plusieurs hochement négatifs de ma tête, le regardant dans les yeux, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, cette fois-ci, prête à éclater en sanglot.

**- La ferme Tanya.** Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure et sèche, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

**- Oh, j'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres.** Ronronna-t-elle en le touchant là où j'étais la seule à y mettre mes mains, ce qui me blessa encore plus.

**- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez vu.** Fis-je, ne le laissant pas répondre à ma supposition, commençant à partir direction les escaliers.** Je ne pensais pas te retrouver avec cette femme venue de Vegas pour coucher avec toi.** Ajoutais-je, me retournant afin de dire ce qui circulait dans mes pensées.

**- Bella, il ne s'est rien passé avec cette femme ! C'est elle qui est venue alors que je sortais de ma douche.** S'expliqua-t-il, ayant pour but de me rattraper et de me faire avaler encore une fois un mensonge.

**- Arrêtes de me mentir Edward, merde ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'elle est entrée chez toi par effraction alors que tu te trimbalais seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille ?! Arrêtes de me prendre pour la pire des connes d'accord ?** Hurlais-je, laissant les larmes de rages dévaler mes joues avec plaisir.

Non seulement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais me blessait jusqu'au point de m'énerver mais en plus, les hormones ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer. Au contraire, tout s'amplifier.

**- Bella, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais une crise de jalousie alors que nous ne sommes même pas ensembles ?** S'emporta-t-il, ne comprenant sans doute pas comportement.

**- Hum … Ouai, tu as raison. C'est débile de te faire une crise de jalousie alors qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous deux. Tu sais quoi, comme je t'ai dis au début, j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire et peut-être que tu m'aurais aider à prendre ma décision mais finalement je vais la prendre toute seule vu que tu as l'air occupé. Je vais te laisser t'amuser avec cette femme, t'éclater comme un malade avec ton ancienne conquête pendant que moi je serais sûrement en train de faire une erreur.** Déclarais-je, lui montrant à quel point j'étais blessée et qu'il pouvait toujours courir pour me rattraper.

**- Bella attends !** S'écria-t-il, tentant de me rattraper.

_Mais c'était trop tard … _

Je courrais presque en dévalant chaque marche de l'escalier, pleurant à chaudes larmes. _Putain mais quel con ! _Comment avais-je imaginer une seule seconde qu'il serait capable de m'attendre hein ? Non, mais je suis vraiment idiote. Je ne savais que je l'étais à ce point. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le trouver accompagner surtout par l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes et s'il vous plaît qui vient tout droit de Vegas. Il fallait que je me calme, que je respire. Après tout, en lui annonçant ma grossesse peut-être m'aurait-il empêcher d'avorter, de faire une bêtise ? Mais maintenant j'allais le faire. S'il était avec cette Tanya, il est clair qu'il ne voudra pas de cet enfant et moi non plus. Donc nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

Marchant dans la rue, je tentais tant bien que mal d'essuyer les perles salées toujours présentes en sentant quelque fois les regards de pitié que pouvaient me lancer certains passants. La pluie avait prit la place du soleil brûlant, laissant les gouttes d'eau se mélanger aux larmes. Le temps avait toujours cet effet de nous rappeler notre situation. J'avançais doucement, n'ayant pas la force d'aller plus vite. Je ne savais pas où j'allais et c'est seulement plusieurs minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que j'avais dépassé ma voiture. Pourtant, je ne retournais pas en arrière. Je n'avais pas la tête à conduire. J'étais bien tenté par boire un bon litre d'alcool mais je n'avais pas le droit d'oublier que j'étais enceinte même si j'avais l'intention d'avorter. Alors, je passais devant les bars, jetant quelques regards, savourant de loin l'effet de la boisson alcoolisée qu'elle pouvait avoir sur mon corps. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêtée devant l'appartement de Derek, mon coéquipier, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Celui à qui j'avais besoin de parler en ce moment. Même s'il faisait jour, étant donné que nous étions en week-end et que les recherches sur la personne susceptible de me suivre n'avançait pas, le directeur avait décidé de nous laisser un peu de repos. Ce qui était super reposant de mon côté. Je soupirais en entrant dans le hall pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'étage demandé, j'avançais prêt de sa porte, toquant trois coups, attendant ensuite qu'il vienne ouvrir.

**- Bella ?** S'étonna-t-il à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser apparaître son visage, marquant l'inquiétude de me voir en larme devant chez lui.

**- Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie.** Dis-je en pleurant..

**- Entres.** Fit-il, me laissant un écart pour que je puisse entrer à l'intérieur et me confier.

Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur son canapé en attendant qu'il prépare un chocolat chaud, histoire de me réchauffer après m'avoir donné une couverture qu'il avait soigneusement posé sur mes épaules. Mes cheveux étaient trempés par la pluie et le maquillage qui devait se trouver sur mon visage était sûrement étalé autour de mes yeux. Autant j'aurais pu filer dans la salle de bain de mon ami pour retirer le noir mais je m'en foutais. Il y avait plus important pour le moment que de vouloir se refaire une beauté.

**- Bien. Racontes-moi.** Dit-il, me donnant la tasse chaude que je pris entre mes mains avant de s'installer à mes côtés, prêt à être attentif à ce que j'allais lui dire.

C'est alors que je lui racontais tout en passant par la discussion que j'avais eu avant le jour du jugement d'Edward, c'est-à-dire il y a un mois plutôt. Notre moment intime que nous passé ensemble y passa aussi. J'aurais très bien pu éviter ce détail mais j'avais besoin de tout déballer et Derek était la dernière personne à juger mes actes. Ce dernier m'écouta mot pour mot sans intervenir, me laissant me libérer de ce poids. Je lui avouais qu'avec Edward nous nous étions dis de nous attendre, que la patience nous réunira à nouveau et que ensuite j'avais refusé de revenir vers lui aussi facilement lors de l'annonce de sa peine. Qu'il avait prévu de tout faire pour me récupérer. Et enfin, je finissais par ce que j'avais découvert tôt ce matin à l'aide d'un test de grossesse avant de terminer sur ce qui rendait ma journée encore plus horrible.

**- Donc tu es enceinte ?** Conclut-il, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu ce mot.

**- Ouai.** Fis-je, buvant ma troisième gorgée de ma boisson chaude.

**- Je le savais.** Dit-il en secouant la tête, ne me regardant pas.

**- Comment ça tu savais ?** Lui demandais-je, surprise par ses paroles.

**- Du moins j'avais un doute. Lorsque je suis venu te voir pour t'annoncer ton innocence et bien j'étais persuadé que tes nausées n'étaient pas liées aux fruits de mers mais après tu en avais l'air tellement convaincu et je savais que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu tombais malade après en avoir mangé alors j'ai abandonné l'idée.** Avoua-t-il, me regardant cette fois-ci.

**- Peu importe.** Fis-je, lui montrant que de toute manière je ne pouvais lui en vouloir pour ça, ce qui serait ridicule. **Je suis enceinte et je ne veux pas de cet enfant.** Ajoutais-je, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour le lait qui se trouvait dans mon bol.

**- Tu veux dire que tu as l'intention d'avorter ?** Répéta-t-il, comme pour avaler mes dernières paroles. Et Edward dans tout ça ?

**- Derek tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis ? Il avait l'air tellement occupé que j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ma décision. Et puis réfléchis deux minutes Derek, crois-tu sérieusement que je suis fait pour être maman ? Je suis du FBI en plus de cela, j'ai un psychopathe qui me suit et qui veut sûrement me tuer. En ce qui concerne Edward, malgré que la moitié de sa famille soit en prison, il a quand même tué plusieurs innocents et je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes de ces fameuses familles de victimes qui veulent se venger, se foutant de savoir qu'il le faisait contre son gré.** **Alors crois-tu sérieusement que c'est ce que le bébé a besoin** ? Débitais-je sans prendre la peine de reprendre ma respiration.

**- Bella, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais t'es-tu entendu, tu viens de dire le mot bébé sans aucune amertume. Je sais que tu sauras une maman parfaite et que tu es faite pour ça.** Déclara-t-il, posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

**- N'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas faite pour être maman. A chaque fois je fais pleurer tous ces gamins ! Je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette éventualité mais tu peux tout de suite l'oublier !** M'emportais-je, reposant le bol sur la table basse, voulant libérer mes bras pour faire certain geste.

**- Bella, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce petit garçon il y a un an et demie ?** Me demanda-t-il, me calmant au passage.

**- Du petit Jules ? Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, personne ne peut l'oublier cette histoire d'ailleurs.**

**- Te rappelles-tu que tu as été la seule à pouvoir lui parler alors que la psychologue chargée des enfants n'arrivait même pas à le faire ?**

**- Ce garçon venait de voir ses parents se faire assassiner sous ses yeux, c'est normal qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.**

**- Tu oublies une chose Bella, la psychologue a tout fait pour lui parler, pour l'aider à se libérer de ce poids mais elle n'a pas réussit. Toi, tu as réussis là où elle a échoué en le faisant rire. Tu as su t'y prendre et personne de l'équipe n'osait intervenir. Ce gamin avait l'air d'être vraiment bien avec toi.** Déclara-t-il, me forçant à me rappeler de ce moment.

Bien sûr que je m'en rappelais. Comment oublier cet enfant, assis sur un banc, complètement sous le choc ? J'avais agis tel que mon instinct me le dictait. Ce jour-là, nous avions eu une nouvelle enquête, celle de l'assassinat de d'un couple dont le petit garçon à su se cacher et rester en vie. Alors, je suis allée le voir, ne voulant qu'il dise ce qu'il avait vu, je ne voulais pas qu'il raconte la scène dont il avait été témoin. La psychologue pour enfant ne savait pas s'y prendre. Je lui avais même donné mon insigne pour qu'il le garde en porte-bonheur. Je ne sais pas s'il a toujours d'ailleurs, mais je sais que durant toute l'enquête, il ne le lâchait pas. Ensuite, il a réussit à se confier, à moi et seulement à moi. Mais maintenant qu'était-il devenu ?

**- Tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?** Lui demandais-je, espérant qu'il ai quelques informations à propos de cet enfant.

**- Il est toujours à l'orphelinat. Il vient de fêter ses cinq ans. Mais il n'a aucun parent qui souhaite l'adopter. Par contre, je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'a pas oublié.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?**

**- Lorsque je suis allée le voir il y a plusieurs mois, il tenait toujours ton insigne dans les mains.** Sourit-il.

**- Tu es allé le voir ? Je lui avais promis de lui rendre visite autant de fois que je le pouvais mais je ne l'ai pas fait.**

**- Cela s'est passé il y a un an et demi et tu n'avais pas encore rencontré Kyle. La suite des événements a fait que tu n'étais pas disponible pour aller le voir mais je suis certain qu'il ne t'en voudras pas. Vous aviez été tellement complice durant les périodes de l'enquête qu'il ne peut pas t'avoir oublié.**

Je soupirais. Maintenant que j'en avais la possibilité, je devais aller rendre visite à cet enfant. Ce petit Jules. Pourquoi personne ne voulait l'adopter ? Il n'était pourtant pas insolent. Il était loin d'être ses enfants mal élevé. Pourtant, on m'avait proposé de le faire mais j'avais refusé. Pourquoi ? Le problème est le même que aujourd'hui sauf que je ne suis pas traquée. Et puis maintenant que je devais gérer ma propre grossesse non désirée, je ne pouvais pas penser à cela pour le moment. Je pouvais très bien lui trouver des parents adoptifs, l'aider à être accueillit dans une famille qui serait prête à lui donner une bonne éducation et à l'aimer. Mais moi, je n'en étais pas capable. J'avais beau avoir passé des moments de complicités avec lui, rien ne justifiais que j'étais prête à être maman.

**- Derek, même si ce jour-là je me suis bien entendue avec lui, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis douée pour être maman. Je ne suis pas prête pour le moment et la seule solution à laquelle je pense c'est d'avorter.** Fis-je, bien déterminée à ne pas changer d'avis.

**- Tu n'as pas peur de regretter ?** Demanda-t-il, me faisant peser le pour et le contre.

**- Justement, je comptais sur Edward pour peut-être me faire changer d'avis. Mais il avait l'air de tellement bien s'amuser que je ne lui ai pas dit. Et puis, à quoi bon garder cet enfant si ses propres parents ne s'entendent pas ?**

Derek soupira, passa sa main sur son visage, essayant de trouver la réplique capable de faire bouger mes pensées un peu trop têtues. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Dans le fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. Je pouvais toujours regretter de tuer ce bébé qui grossissait en moi. Ce petit être qui prouvait que je portais la vie. Mais je savais aussi qu'il s'agissait de la bonne décision.

**- Tu es consciente que si tu le fais dans le dos d'Edward il risque de t'en vouloir ? Imagines qu'il veuille garder l'enfant ? Supposes que cette femme était là pile au moment où tu avais besoin de lui sans qu'il ne s'attende à la voir ? Tout est possible Bella. Même si tu penses que cela se passe uniquement dans les films, la réalité existe. Alors moi ce que je te propose c'est de retourner le voir et lui dire la vérité. Attends d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire à propos de cette situation, parce que si tu ne lui dis pas, ce sera un nouveau obstacle pour votre couple et tu en souffriras.** Déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux et de détermination.

**- Tu as raison. Sur ce point-là, je veux bien aller le revoir pour tout lui dire. Mais concernant cette femme et connaissant Edward, je ne pense pas qu'il lui a ouvert la porte en serviette. Même s'il a fait avec moi, mais il possède quand même un judas merde !**

**- La seule chose que je peux te dire est d'aller le voir et d'entendre ses explications. Même si tu te fies à ce que tu as vu, ce que j'aurais sans doute fait à ta place, entendre sa version des faits, encore une fois, pourrait te permettre de mieux comprendre.**

Je soupirais. Je ne vais pas retourner chez lui, lui disant que finalement je suis prête à entendre son explication alors qu'i peine une heure il m'avait blessé avec ses paroles et la scène que j'avais eu le droit de voir. Mais le problème c'est que j'étais obligée de faire le premier pas étant donné que les heures à laquelle Edward pouvait sortir était limitée. Même si la nuit était loin de tombée. Et puis, mon ami avait raison. Je ne voulais pas ressentir un regret après l'avortement parce que je n'en aurais pas parler de cette histoire au principal concerné. Alors je devais le faire.

**- Donc d'après toi, je devrais le voir maintenant ?**

**- Bien sûr. Étant donné que tu es partie en lui disant que tu avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire, il doit sûrement se poser des questions à l'heure qu'il est alors vas-y.**

**- Ouai tu as raison. Je devrais y aller et ne pas perdre de temps alors.**

Derek me prit dans ses bras de façon réconfortante en n'oubliant pas de me dire qu'il savait déjà que je n'irais jamais avorter. Bien que j'essayais tant bien que mal de lui dire que ma décision était prise et qu'elle était encore valable jusqu'à ce que je parle à Edward. Et qui sait, peut-être que ce dernier voudra que je fasse la même chose … C'est donc après cette étreinte que je sortis de chez lui pour aller retourner voir cet homme qui me rendait folle en ce moment. Je pouvais très bien ne pas écouter mon meilleur ami mais il avait raison, alors autant y aller maintenant et classer cette histoire au lieu d'attendre et de faire une erreur. Une erreur que je pourrais regretter toute ma vie.

Cette fois-ci, je mis moins de temps à me retrouver en bas de son immeuble, hésitant une nouvelle fois à entrer. Et s'il était encore avec sa blondasse ? Aucun problème, lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici n'était pas compliqué. Je pouvais parfaitement la prendre par la racine de ses cheveux ou plutôt de ses rajouts s'il fallait que j'en arrive là. Je n'avais peut-être pas eu la chance de faire ma propre marque de possession mais pour moi, Edward m'appartenait toujours, parce que je lui appartenais moi aussi. Son suçon n'en ai pas la seule et unique preuve bien que celui-ci avait disparu au bout d'une petite semaine et que j'avais été contente de pouvoir enfin retirer mon foulard, surtout lorsque je me rendais au travail. Et puis la façon dont il m'avait fait l'amour la veille de son jugement ne pouvait être qu'une évidence. Cet argument me donna le courage d'entrer dans le hall du bâtiment et de refaire exactement la même chose effectuée tôt dans l'après-midi. La colère ayant évacuée mon corps, il n'y avait aucune raison à ce que je m'énerve en le revoyant. Mais, en sachant que je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes hormones, valait mieux se méfier.

**- Tu est de retour.** Dit-il doucement, me lançant un regard triste, me faisant de la peine au passage.

**- Ouai. Comme je voulais te parler de quelque chose de vraiment important alors je suis revenue.**

**- Je m'en doute.** Fit-il en me laissant entrer, ce que je fis sans hésiter.** Installes-toi, je vais enfiler un pull.**

En attendant qu'il revienne, je pris le temps de m'asseoir contre son canapé qui était installé juste devant un écran plat de dernière génération. Edward ne manquait pas d'argent et ce que je voyais ne pouvait être que confirmation. D'ailleurs tout le salon en lui-même était moderne et décoré avec goût. Il me rappelait vaguement son appartement qu'il possédait à Vegas. Mais d'après mes constations aucun meubles ne ressemblaient à ceux qu'il avait déjà. Au moins, il savait comment utiliser l'argent qu'il avait en trop …

_Bon revenons à la blondasse … _Pensais-je en cherchant du regard une tête blonde qui manifestement avait disparu. _Tant mieux ! _Pourquoi se plaindre alors que ce que nous ne voulions pas voir n'était justement pas là ? Inutile, en effet.

**- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Me proposa-t-il soudainement me faisant sursauter, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il intervienne maintenant, pensant qu'il mettrait plus de temps.

_Pour enfiler un pull ? _Non, il est clair que ce n'est pas la tâche la plus longue lorsque l'on veut s'habiller mais Edward était un homme qui aimait prendre soin de lui …_ Ce qui était loin de me déplaire … _Le revoir en train de se regarder dans le miroir pour chercher les quelques imperfections était quelque chose qui m'avait choqué au début de notre relation mais qui maintenant ma plaît d'avantage. Et puis, même s'il ne l'avouait pas, je savais qu'il trouvait que son physique était un avantage et je ne serais pas la dernière à le constater.

**- Euh … Juste de l'eau s'il te plaît.** Fis-je en le regardant, restant désormais hypnotisée par sa tenue totalement sexy qui n'était autre qu'un sweet et un jean décontracté après avoir repris le contrôle de mes pensées.

_Dans n'importe quelle tenue, cet homme était le plus beau de tous. _

Pourquoi de l'eau alors que je ne voulais pas de l'enfant ? Tout simplement parce que si je décidais de le garder ou il pouvait tout simplement y avoir un imprévu qui pourrait m'empêcher de faire ce que j'avais prévu. Et puis, s'il y avait bien un bébé qui grandissait en moi, l'alcool pouvait toujours m'atteindre. Je voulais tout de même garder une bonne santé.

Edward, lui, me regarda en sourcillant sans pour autant poser de questions pour ensuite se mettre de dos et se diriger derrière le comptoir du bar qui séparait le salon de la cuisine. Il ouvrit alors son réfrigérateur à deux portes, où il chercha de l'eau fraîche ainsi qu'une bière. Ce qu'il mit assez de temps à trouver.

**- Il n'y a plus de Tanya à ce que je vois.** Commentais-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

**- Je l'ai mise dehors dès que tu es partie.** Fit-il. **Je me suis ensuite habillé pour aller te rattraper mais je ne savais pas quelle destination tu avais pris alors j'ai abandonné.** Avoua-t-il, se tournant pour me faire face tandis que je le regardais, pas encore prête à le quitter son regard vert émeraude.

**- Pourtant, je n'ai pas couru.** Dis-je, déçue qu'il ne m'ait finalement pas rattrapé.

Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il se retournait sans prendre la peine de me répondre. Comme ça, de dos, je pouvais me permettre de faire balader mes petits yeux sur son corps d'homme parfait. Sa musculature que je pouvais parfaitement deviner même à travers son sweet. Ou alors, comme je l'emplacement de ses abdominaux par cœur, il était plus facile pour moi de les apercevoir. Mon regard descendit jusqu'à son jean clair signé Hugo Boss qui dessiné amplement ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses mollets. _Euh je m'emballe-là … _

**- Bella ?Est-ce que ça va ?** S'exclama-t-il me faisant de nouveau sursauter, me coupant de ma contemplation.

M'avait-il vu en train de le regarder ? Aucune idée. A vrai dire, j'avais l'air tellement concentré que même lui n'a sans doute pas osé m'arrêter. _Sauf jusqu'à maintenant. _De toute façon, je n'étais pas venue pour savourer son corps rien qu'à la vue mais pour lui parler de cette histoire avec Tanya et de ce bébé. _Ou plutôt de cet accident. _J'ai pour le moment encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il y a en moi. Il ne faut pas de précipitation …

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?** Lui demandais-je sans être douce dans mes paroles.

Le fait qu'elle l'ait touché devant moi m'avait déplu et rien que parler d'elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une amie me torturait. Elle n'était pas mon amie, je ne la connaissais pas. Enfin si, je l'avais croisé à Vegas. D'ailleurs, il me semble l'avoir mise en garde mais visiblement cela ne l'a pas empêché de venir ici, à Washington, pour se taper mon mec. Euh, hum … l'homme qui deviendra peut-être mon petit-ami. _Il n'était pas mon ex._ Nous étions juste dans cette phase où les américains appellent cela un break.

**- Je t'assure Bella que quand j'ai entendu frappé j'étais sous la douche. Mais comme j'ai pensé que la personne était partie, je ne me suis pas inquiété et je suis sortie de la salle de bain en serviette, étant donné que je suis chez moi. Sauf que cette idiote s'est déjà crue tout permit en entrant après avoir remarqué que la porte était ouverte.** M'expliqua-t-il avec sincérité.

**- Ouai. C'est facile à dire quand tu sembles oublier qu'elle est venue de Vegas pour venir te voir.** Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

**- Cette femme n'habite pas vraiment à Vegas. Elle est souvent en déplacement à cause de son métier en tant que journaliste. Mais crois-moi, je ne sais même pas comment elle a trouvé mon adresse et tu sais quoi, je m'en fous parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi contrairement à ce que tu penses.**

**- Hum … Tu aurais réagis comme moi si cela aurait été le contraire et que je t'aurais ouverte en serviette avec un homme à côté de moi. Et ne dis pas le contraire.**

**- Je l'avoue. Sauf que ce n'est pas le contraire qui s'est passé. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je me tapes d'autres filles pendant que toi tu prends le temps de réfléchir à propos de nous deux. Je t'ai toujours respecté Bella et je te respecterais toujours.**

N'arrivant pas à trouver quelque chose de valable à répondre, j'attrapais mon verre qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et le portais à ma bouche, avalant deux gorgées maximum. _Beaucoup trop fraîche. _J'étais certes assoiffée, mais je ne voulais pas congeler mon palé au passage.

**- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose** ? Débuta-t-il après avoir à son tour bu une gorgée de sa bière de la marque Heineken, sa préférée, changeant de sujet ce qui n'était pas si mal.

_La tension venait de disparaître. _

**- Oui, et c'est suffisamment important pour que je revienne chez toi.** Déclarais-je en reposant mon verre sur le table, profitant d'avoir les mains libres pour m'installer plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

_Mon dos me faisait toujours souffrir … _

**- C'est-à-dire important ?** Demanda-t-il, voulant absolument que j'aille au but.

_Hum … Comment pourrais-je commencer ? _

Edward, je suis enceinte. _Non, trop brusque. _Il ne faut pas oublier que lui non plus ne s'attend pas à cette nouvelle. _Enfin nouvelle ..._ Edward, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, un bébé grandit en moi. _Non plus, _si je veux montrer que je n'en veux pas il faut que j'aille doucement dans la révélation, sans mettre de sentiments, avant de lui dire la phrase magique. Même si l'annonce d'un avortement n'est pas vraiment magique … Alors comment pouvais-je m'y prendre ? _Edward tu vas être papa ! _Ce n'est toujours pas la bonne phrase … Avant de lui dire cette petite révélation, pourquoi pas lui poser quelques questions histoires de le préparer ?

**- Hum … La dernière fois que l'on a fait l'amour Edward, est-ce que tu t'es protégé ?** Demandais-je en ne quittant pas des yeux, mes mains soigneusement posées sur mes cuisses.

**- Celui où tu es partie ? Oui, comme toujours.** Avoua-t-il en me regardant de façon incompréhensible.

- Non, pas ce moment-là. Dis-je en portant mon regard dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Je veux dire, bien sûr que l'on a fait l'amour ce jour-là, mais je ne parle pas de celui-là. Je te parle de celui où nous étions encore ensembles. Continuais-je S'il te plaît Edward, essaye de te rappeler ! Le suppliais-je alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce que je lui demandais.

**- La dernière fois avant que tu ne découvres tout ?** Fit-il, voulant confirmer ce qu'il avait trouvé.

_Pourquoi posait-il autant de questions ? _

**- Oui. Ce lundi où nous avons fait l'amour et que tu faisais attention à ne pas me faire mal à la jambe à cause de la balle que j'avais reçu par ton oncle. Tu t'en souviens ?**

**- Bella, je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour.** Commenta-t-il comme une évidence.

**- Que tu te rappelles de chaque jour où nous avons eu un rapport est une chose bien mais ce que je te demande est, est-ce que tu t'es protégé ce jour-là ?** Répliquais-je.

Je savais déjà la réponse certes, puisque de toute façon il y avait forcément un jour où il n'a pas mit de préservatif. Il est le seul homme avec qui j'ai eu des rapports sexuels, le père de ce bébé ne peut être que lui. En sachant, si je me fiais à l'indication d'un des tests de grossesses, j'étais enceinte depuis deux mois. Ce qui veut dire que …

**- Bien sûr que je me suis protégé Bella, comme toujours.** Déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de sincérité dans le regard.

**- Alors ça ne date pas de ce jour-là !** M'emportais-je en me levant difficilement du canapé, contournant la table pour pouvoir marcher et réfléchir.** Il y a forcément un jour où tu as oublié de mettre une capote, ce n'est pas possible sinon !**

**- Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ?** S'impatienta-t-il en posant sa bière sur la table et se lever à son tour, cherchant ce que je cherchais à lui dire.

**- J'ai une douleur insupportable au niveau du dos qui me force à rester droite dans mon lit alors que je pourrais profiter de sa largeur. J'ai des nausées atroces qui me donne l'impression que je passe mon temps dans les toilettes et dans la salle de bain afin de me rincer la bouche. En plus de me faire mal, le volume de ma poitrine augmente tellement que je suis obligée d'acheter un nouveau sous-vêtement chaque semaine. Mon réfrigérateur se vide plus rapidement que d'habitude, je me rends plus souvent au supermarché pour le remplir à force de manger, bien que j'essaye de me contenir mais j'ai constamment envie de glace au chocolat ou d'un yaourt à boire à la fraise !** Débitais-je en racontant tout ce que je subissais depuis maintenant un mois, puisque les douleurs ne sont apparues qu'à ce moment-là.** Ah oui, et j'avais oublié, en plus d'avoir des sautes d'humeurs, ça fait trois mois que j'attends d'avoir mes règles alors que je n'ai jamais eu de retard. Je sais, être pressée de les avoir est complètement dingue …** Ajoutais-je, voulant lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. **A ton avis Edward, à quoi appartiennent ces symptômes ?** Lui demandais-je, attendant patiemment le bon moment pour parler.

_Eh bien vas-y, moi j'attends ! _Pensais-je en tapotant des pieds, attendant qu'il devine où je voulais en venir.

**- Mais merde Edward ! Je suis enceinte !** Hurlais-je alors que les larmes de rages coulaient le long de mes joues. **Il y a un gosse qui grandit en moi, là, ici !** Ajoutais-je en pointant du doigt mon ventre.

Pourquoi de rage ? _Hum … Bonne question._ Je n'étais pas vraiment énervée, enfin peut-être que si. Mais en sachant que mes hormones jouaient parfaitement leurs rôles là-dedans, on va dire que j'étais pardonnée. _Eh puis merde ! _Il devrait être capable de reconnaître au moins le symptôme le plus courant lorsque l'on est enceinte, c'est-à-dire les nausées !

**- T'es pas un homme pour rien toi !** Fis-je la remarque en haussant les épaules, essuyant mes larmes au passage. **Dis quelque chose parce que là, je ne tiens plus.** Continuais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, sans avoir remarqué qu'il s'était approché de moi.

**- C'est pour ça que tu me demandes si j'ai utilisé une protection ?** Dit-il, stupidement.

**- Bah non, comme tu vois je me suis dis, tiens et si j'allais emmerder Edward pour savoir s'il y a un jour où tu n'as pas utilisé de capote sans avoir de but en retour !** M'énervais-je en faisant bouger mes bras dans tous les sens. **Excuses-moi de m'énerver comme ça, ce sont les hormones …** Dis-je plus calmement me rendant compte qu'il n'y était pour rien et je ne devrais pas m'énerver sur lui de cette façon, ce qui n'allait pas arranger le problème.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse de m'en prendre à lui de cette façon alors que nous étions tous les deux fautives dans cette histoire, bien que je pensais qu'il n'avait fait aucun oubli à propos de la protection lors de nos ébats. Parce que en réalité, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne savais pas s'il était content d'être père ou pas du tout. J'étais perdue.

**- Bella.** Débuta-t-il en relevant mon menton à l'aide de son index, me rendant soudainement compte qu'il était beaucoup plus proche de moi qu'il y a quelques minutes. **Je pensais que tu prenais la pilule.** Fit-il de sa douce voix, me faisant reculer à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Enfin Edward, cela fait je ne sais pas combien de fois que je te répète que la pilule me rends malade. Et pourtant, j'en ais essayé plein et des différentes conseillées par mon médecin mais rien puisque ça me donne de la fièvre.** Dis-je, lasse de lui répéter une nouvelle fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble, bien que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. **En plus, nous étions ensemble lorsque nous l'avons constaté, tu devrais t'en rappeler !** Ajoutais-je.

**- Désolé. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu es enceinte ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau de moi, voulant sans doute avoir un contact physique.

**- Deux mois pour être plus exacte. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pu lire sur le test.** Répondis-je sans hésiter, en me noyant dans ses pupilles vertes.

**- Ok. Inutile de se poser la question sur quand est-ce que j'ai oublié de mettre un préservatif puisque ce que nous voulions éviter est arrivé.**

**- Tu as raison …** Marmonnais-je en baissant de nouveau la tête.

**- Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?** Répliqua-t-il alors que je m'asseyais sur le rebord du canapé, trouvant une incroyable admiration pour mes pieds.** Tu veux avorter ?** Ajouta-t-il, devinant le fait que je ne réponde pas, comme s'il voyait que j'avais honte de mon choix.

**- Oui. De toute façon j'allais le faire avec ou sans ton accord.** Décidais-je en le regardant, attendant sa prochaine réaction.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas partager ma décision. _Voulait-il garder le bébé ?_ Parce qu'il était clair que moi non. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant et mon envie n'allait pas changer parce que je suis enceinte. Et puis pour le moment, notre histoire n'était pas stable, même s'il suffisait que je dise à Edward que suis prête à la reprendre, ce n'était pas encore le cas. _D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que j'attendais ?_ Une partie de sa famille était en prison, sa sœur n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, son frère ainsi que lui était semi-libre et moi je n'étais plus suspendue depuis moins d'un mois. Plus rien ne m'empêchais de sauter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Peut-être pas maintenant, pas dans un moment où nous sommes en train de régler cette histoire de bébé. _Mais alors quand ? _

**- Alors pourquoi es-tu venue me voir pour enfin m'annoncer que tu as déjà pris ta décision ?** M'interrogea-t-il, légèrement énervé.

_Ce que je comprenais … _

**- Parce que je voulais être honnête et ne pas te cacher que j'attends un enfant de toi.** Avouais-je, en m'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé, honteuse de lui annoncer de cette façon que j'allais tuer son bébé.

**- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire c'est ça ?** Devina-t-il en se mettant à genoux, près de moi, pour me faire comprendre qu'il était là pour me soutenir.

_Cet homme était trop gentil avec moi … _

**- Non. Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je sais que l'avortement est la meilleure solution.** Murmurais-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

**- Même si je sais que tu feras une bonne mère et que je connais tes craintes, je veux pouvoir t'accompagner. Qu'on y aille ensemble. Je veux que que tu puisses voir que je te soutiens, d'accord ?** Dit-il sans vraiment me laisser la possibilité de le faire changer d'avis.

De toute façon, je voulais qu'il m'accompagne. Cela me prouvera qu'il est là et qu'il accepte ma décision. Mais quelque chose en moi, ressentait quelques remords vis-à-vis de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Edward n'avait pas son mot à dire, je ne lui laissais pas dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça et peut-être qu'il voulait garder l'enfant. Et moi comme une égoïste, je décide d'aller avorter.

**- Nous devrions peut-être prendre un rendez-vous dans ce cas-là.** Proposa-t-il en cherchant le numéro d'un centre d'avortement sur la capitale à l'aide de son Iphone.

Les larmes aux yeux, voyant qu'il sacrifiait ce que lui désirait, je n'osais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Merde, j'allais vraiment l'empêchait d'être père ? _Il semblerait oui …_ Que dire ? Je voulais lui dire de ne pas le faire, mais les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge. Je restais sans voix, le voyant composer le numéro et poser son téléphone sur son oreille. Il demanda un rendez-vous dans la journée si possible ce qu'il put obtenir vers cinq heure trente de l'après-midi. Je soupirais une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

**- Bon, je devrais peut-être rentrer.** Fis-je en me levant difficilement prête à partir, mais je fus rattrapée par la poigne d'Edward qui n'entendait pas mon départ de la même façon.

**- Non Bella, même si le problème est réglé, il suffit que tu ressentes une douleur au ventre pour te faire provoquer un accident. Tu vas donc te reposer dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive.** M'ordonna-t-il en abordant une expression sérieuse. Et je t'interdis de renoncer. Ajouta-t-il alors que j'étais sur le point de refuser sa proposition.

**- D'accord. Va pour le repos.** Acceptais-je, le laissant le loisir de m'accompagner jusque dans sa chambre où son odeur masculine était beaucoup plus présente.

_Au moins, je n'aurais pas de difficulté à m'endormir … _Pensais-je en souriant légèrement, portant involontairement ma main sur mon ventre. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ? _Si je voulais avorter ce n'est pas en m'attachant à ce bébé … hum à cette chose que j'allais y arriver.

**- La salle de bain est libre si tu préfères te laver avant de te coucher.** Indiqua-t-il en souriant chaleureusement. **Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans le salon.** Ajouta-t-il en me laissant seule dans sa chambre.

Avant de m'allonger pour me reposer, comme il le disait si bien, j'avais besoin de faire mon petit tour dans sa pièce secrète et intime comme il le disait si bien lorsque nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois dans son appartement. J'inspectais donc les environs, remarquant qu'il possédait même un miroir dans son dressing où des chemises et autres costumes étaient présents. En avançant un peu plus à l'intérieur, je remarquais qu'il avait garder quelques habits m'appartenant que j'avais laissé chez lui, ceux que j'avais acheté lors ma journée shopping passée seule et lors de la seconde où il m'avait proposé de me faire l'amour dans une cabine d'essayage. _Que de bons souvenirs … _Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il les garde. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on rapporte toutes ses affaires exceptée les miennes dans son nouvel appartement. _Lui manquais-je réellement ? _Mon cœur se resserra rien qu'à cette pensée. Non seulement j'étais égoïste par rapport au bébé mais aussi concernant notre couple. Il avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin de lui. _Alors pourquoi le fuir ?_ J'agissais comme une idiote à essayer de chercher une excuse pour retarder ce que au fond je voulais alors qu'en réalité il n'y en avait plus. A cause de moi, non seulement je souffrais de ma vie sans lui mais en plus, je le faisais souffrir à son tour. _Ma décision était prise. _Mais comment l'aborder, comment lui dire que c'est bon, que je suis prête à revivre notre histoire d'amour ? Je n'avais pas les mots pour. Et puis, une fois l'avortement fait, notre couple ne se fera que de dispute et je ne voulais pas de cela. _Je ne suis toujours pas obligée d'avorter … _Ma décision était prise.

Soupirant de lassitude, je sortais du dressing pour ensuite m'allonger du côté droit du lit, ma place en quelque sorte. Mon dos ne perdit pas de temps à me faire comprendre le soulagement que je pouvais ressentir. Je crois que rester coucher serait la meilleure solution. Je recouvrais mon corps à l'aide de la couverture où je pouvais savourer l'odeur qu'elle portait. Je tentais de rester un minimum droite ne voulant pas me faire mal au passage. Je remontais le duvet contre ma poitrine, faisant attention à ne pas la frôler. Même lorsque je l'effleurais, une douleur lancinante me faisait grimacer. _Pire lorsque j'ai mes règles ! _C'est donc dans cette position que je réussis à m'endormir contre _son oreiller, _croisant mes mains contre mon ventre. Il avait raison, j'avais besoin de repos et même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble, il voulait prendre soin de moi. Ou il voulait tout simplement me montrer que j'avais trop attendu pour franchir le pas …

**- Bella ?** Murmura une voix douce en plein dans mon rêve.

_Il s'agit d'un beau rêve alors … _

**- Bella, nous devons partir.** Répéta-t-il me forçant à me réveiller.

**- Hum … je faisais un beau rêve.** Marmonnais-je en m'étirant, provoquant un lancement au niveau du dos, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment ces derniers temps.

**- Excuses-moi de t'avoir réveiller alors.** Rigola-t-il, laissant sortir un son magnifique parvenir à mes pauvres oreilles. **Si tu veux, nous pouvons toujours annuler le rendez-vous.** Proposa-t-il, cherchant à me faire changer d'avis.

Au lieu de répondre, je me levais du lit sans dire un mot par rapport à sa proposition. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ma petite sieste ne m'a pas réellement aidé. Certes, j'ai rêvé d'Edward mais pas de mon avortement prévu dans une demie-heure. _La nuit porte conseille, je n'y croirais plus désormais. _Puisque si cela aurait été le cas, je ne serais peut-être pas en train de réajuster ma coiffure et donc me préparer pour partir. _On verra une fois sur place … _Il se pourrait que ma raison se réveille au bon moment …

Une fois prête, Edward m'emmena dans le parking sous-terrain de l'immeuble, je me rappelais soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas dépasser son périmètre désigné par le juge lors de son procès. Je soupirais, me rendant compte qu'il ne sera pas avec moi lors de cette épreuve. Peut-être le savait-il ?

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** Me demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas loupé mon soupir.

**- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'accompagner à cause de ton bracelet.** Fis-je en fixant sa cheville où l'objet était soigneusement accroché.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appelé le centre d'avortement le plus proche et celui où l'on va se rendre se trouve juste après la frontière que je ne dois pas dépasser.**

**- Oui, bah, c'est ce que je disais, tu ne seras pas avec moi.** Confirmais-je en haussant les épaules.

**- Pas vraiment non. Mais je t'attendrais, tu peux en être sûr.** Promit-il en hochant plusieurs fois la tête avant d'enclencher le démarreur de la voiture, de présenter la carte magnétique une fois présent devant le voyant rouge, permettant au garage de s'ouvrir.

Le trajet fut d'une rapidité non désirée. En même temps, le périmètre qu'il possédait n'était pas plus grand que cinq cent-mètre. Il avait juste de quoi vivre un hôpital, une supérette, un petit restaurant français connu sous le nom de Et Voilà, ainsi que de quelques magasins de vêtements chics – il n'y avait que ce genre de boutique dans la capitale – pour pouvoir se faire un petit plaisir.

Une fois devant le centre, ou du moins, à une centaine de mètre du centre, Edward s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte avant de m'enlacer pour me soutenir en n'oubliant pas de dire qu'il sera là pour me faire oublier ce dur passage de ma vie. Faisait-il en sorte de me faire renoncer ? _Peut-être que oui …_ Je pouvais très bien lui en vouloir car après tout, c'était ma décision, mais s'il faisait cela pour me protéger, pour éviter que je ne souffre après cette dure épreuve. Mais aussi pour me montrer qu'il voulait garder le bébé. Je soupirais une seconde fois. Je le laissais déposer un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne de façon protectrice avant de le laisser seul et de me diriger à mon lieu de rendez-vous. Je soufflais plusieurs fois avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, de me présenter à l'accueil qui me proposa d'attendre dans une salle d'attente où malheureusement je n'étais pas seule à être dans la même situation que moi. Sauf que moi, je n'étais pas encore sûr de ma décision. Je remettais tout en cause et cela me rendais nerveuse. Après tout, avoir un enfant, ce n'est pas si mauvais. Surtout si son père est un homme bien dont je suis amoureuse. Je pouvais toujours partir de cet endroit et aller lui dire que je suis finalement incapable de tuer notre bébé. _Notre petit nous._ Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Même lorsque je serais avec le médecin chargé de le faire, je pouvais toujours lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?** Interpella une assistante, aux cheveux blonds mi-courts, s'arrêtant aux épaules, habillée de sa tenue de travail, c'est-à-dire en blouse blanche.

**- C'est moi.** Dis-je en me levant de mon siège, reposant le magazine que j'avais en main pour me décontracter, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment marcher.

**- Bien suivez-moi je vous prie.** Indiqua-t-elle en souriant.

Je la suivais en traversant un long couloir où plusieurs noms de médecins étaient inscrits sur chaque porte sauf sur certaine où je pouvais voir radiologie ou même toilettes. Si je me fiais au bureau dans lequel on m'avait emmené, le nom du docteur qui allait s'occuper de moi n'était autre que Docteur Wentis. Ce dernier se présenta à la porte, me serra la main avant de m'indiquer la chaise sur laquelle je pouvais m'asseoir. Ce que je fis, toute tremblante. Difficile de m'imaginer ainsi en sachant que je suis du FBI et que rien n'est censé me faire peur. Sauf pour des cas d'urgence comme celui-ci. Je n'étais pas en mode flic mais en femme qui était sur le point de faire une terrible erreur._ Je ne pouvais pas._ Je ne pouvais pas. _Je ne pouvais pas._ Je ne pouvais pas.

**- Bien Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez à tout prix avorter et …**

**- Pardonnez-moi moi docteur mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux plus avorter. Excusez-moi.** Le coupais-je, partant en courant sans le laisser répliquer.

Je longeais de nouveau le couloir, en larme, cherchant désespérément la sortie. Une fois devant celle-ci, je me précipitais à l'extérieur, ignorant l'assistante qui tentait de m'appeler pour me faire signer quelques papiers. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à payer puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune intervention. Je cherchais du regard la voiture d'Edward qui était toujours présent ainsi que lui qui se trouvait adossé contre celle-ci, ce qui me rassura. _Il avait tenu sa promesse._ Je courrais pour aller le rejoindre. Une fois à la bonne distance, je me jetais sur lui ainsi que sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer ce que mon cœur criait sans pouvoir se faire entendre. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre mon geste et répondit avec facilité à notre étreinte, me serrant contre lui à l'aide de ses mains contre mes hanches.

**- Je suis désolée, pardonnes-moi d'avoir été aussi égoïste.** M'exclamais-je en pleurant à chaude larme tandis que ces deux mains s'activaient pour les essuyer.

**- Chut. Ne pleure pas, je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur, je suis là.** Me consola-t-il en déposant un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. **Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste maintenant je suis là pour t'aider à remonter cette épreuve.** Ajouta-t-il pensant que j'avais franchis le cap.

**- Non Edward, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je n'ai pas pu tuer cet enfant de nous. Je ne pouvais pas agir ainsi alors que j'ai très bien vu que tu voulais le garder et être le papa de ce bébé. Il est encore là, dans mon ventre.** Le rassurais-je, toujours tremblante, prenant sa main gauche pour la poser sur mon bedon légèrement arrondi.

**- Alors nous allons être parents ?** Dit-il sans s'empêcher de nous le rappeler.

**- Oui.** Affirmais-je hochant la tête. **Mais je suis terrorisée à l'idée d'être maman.** Lui confiais-je en souriant, laissant de nouveau les larmes dévaler mes joues.

**- Et moi à l'idée d'être papa. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de l'être.** Se confia-t-il à son tour.

Nous échangeâmes un second baiser marquant nos retrouvailles. Désormais j'étais comblée car je venais de le retrouver. De sentir cette partie de moi qui s'était envolée avec lui. Nos langues se chamaillèrent, tournoyant ensemble, laissant une certaine tristesse et soulagement envahir nos touchers. _Que cela faisait du bien … _Nous étions de nouveau ensemble et cette fois-ci je n'allais pas le lâcher. Concernant le bébé, oui j'étais terrorisée, il s'agissait de la première fois que j'allais être maman et que dans moins de sept mois, je m'occuperais de lui comme chaque femme ayant déjà des enfants. Comme on dit si bien un proverbe français, _il faut une première fois à tout_. Mais là, c'était flippant à l'idée que j'avais peur d'être une mauvaise mère, de ne pas savoir faire mon possible pour être là.

**- Écoutes chérie, nous sommes tous les deux terrorisés à l'idée d'être parents. Mais après tout, ça s'apprend non ? Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à qui cela arrive. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous y arriverons et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te retrouver ainsi que de savoir qu'il y a un petit bout qui grandit dans ce corps si parfait.** Déclara-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe, déposant un baiser furtif, prouvant son excitation.

**- Oui, nous allons avoir un enfant.** Rigolais-je, calmant peu à peu mes tremblements. **Et nous sommes de nouveau réunis.** Ajoutais-je en passant ma main sur sa joue alors que les siennes venaient de retrouver mes hanches.

**- Je t'aime Bella et je te promets que cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je veux te garder auprès de moi et pour rien au monde je te mentirais comme j'ai pu le faire, tu en as ma promesse.** Jura-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Je le jure sur ma vie, que rien ni personne ne pourra ou n'arrivera à nous séparer. **Nous sommes …**

**- Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre.** Dis-je, lui voulant sa réplique, ayant moi aussi envie d'ajouter ma touche personnelle dans nos déclarations. **Je t'aime Edward.** Déclarais-je en l'embrassant encore et encore.

De retour chez lui, à peine nous eûmes le temps d'entrer dans le salon qu'il attaqua mes lèvres avec férocité tout en allant doucement ne voulant pas faire mal ni à moi, ni au bébé. Nous avions besoin de marquer nos retrouvailles, de les graver à jamais dans notre histoire qui désormais venait de retrouver une certaine stabilité. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Et dans quelques minutes, il me fera sienne comme je ferais de lui, mon homme, celui que j'ai toujours aimé, celui dont j'ai mis un certains temps avant de comprendre que c'était lui avec qui je voulais vivre et avec qui je voulais avoir mon premier enfant.

Il retira doucement ma veste, la jeta au sol suivit de mon maillot blanc, me laissant en sous-vêtements devant lui. Si je me fiais à son regard désireux, je pouvais comprendre qu'il était satisfait du volume que ma poitrine avait prit. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, cela changeait de ma petite taille habituelle. Il déposa un baiser juste au-dessus de celle-ci, faisant frissonner chaque millimètre de mon épiderme. Rien que cette réaction me prouvait l'attraction que j'avais pour lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une évidence. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. J'avais trouvé mon âme-sœur, celui avec qui je finirais ma vie.

C'est lorsqu'il me porta par la taille, me forçant à passer mes jambes autour de la sienne ainsi que mes mains sur ses épaules, que je me rendis compte que j'étais partie dans mes pensées au lieu de me concentrer sur notre moment intime. Il tenait fermement mes hanches pour transporter plus facilement jusque dans sa chambre tandis que je m'activais à ma tâche favorite en m'attaquant aux ficelles de son sweet avant d'apercevoir que je n'allais pas arriver à le lui retirer. Heureusement pour mes pauvres mains qui aimaient se balader sur sa peau nue, j'eus la possibilité de les passer sous son pull, le touchant et le caressant avec sensualité et désir. Même si cela ne servait à rien, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas intérêt d'oublier la capote. Je ne voulais pas avoir une de ces maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Une fois sur son lit, où j'avais dormis il y a de cela une bonne heure, il retira mon jean avec efficacité, l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je m'occupais du sien mais comme à son habitude il me stoppa au moment où je posais ma main sur son bouton, posant la sienne dessus tout en me répétant que nous pouvions prendre notre temps. Mais comprenant que je ressentais comme une injustice, il céda à ma demande avant de m'embrasser avec passion et de déposer des baisers papillons sur chaque partie de mon corps. Malgré la douleur, mon dos se cambra sous la sensation de ses lèvres et mes yeux se fermèrent, savourant ses caresses sur mes hanches.

C'est en regardant le plafond, totalement essoufflée par notre ébat rempli de passion et d'amour que je tentais de me mettre en tête que tout était réel. Oui, il y avait bien Edward à côté de moi, oui j'étais bien chez lui et oui j'étais enceinte de lui. Je ne cessais de me répéter cette phrase pour ne pas me faire penser que j'étais en train de rêver. C'était tellement magnifique.

**- Avant que tu ne t'endormes, je tiens à te dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je te promets de protéger les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, à commencer par toi.** Déclara Edward en embrassant mon cou, puis ma joue en finissant par mes lèvres.

Ne cherchant pas vraiment à comprendre jusqu'où ira sa protection, je lui souris et m'endormis contre son torse nu, respirant à plein nez son odeur si enivrante. Son bras passa derrière mon dos et c'est à l'aide de sa main qu'il commença à faire quelques mouvements sur mes hanches avec douceur.

_Je venais de retrouver l'homme que j'aimais … _

* * *

**THE END ! **

**Et oui, c'est déjà la fin, mais une fin heureuse tout de même ! Je voulais laisser une peu de tranquillité à notre petit couple avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses ! Le problème de Démétri & Kyle n'est toujours pas réglé ! En sachant que je suis en plein dans l'écriture du chapitre 19, du point de vue d'Edward, oui je sais un petite indice, qui est assez dur à écrire mais je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi hum, et bien je peux vous assurer qu'il va s'en passer des choses. Je dois tout de même boucler tous les problèmes avant de clôturer l'histoire. Mais ne vous affolez pas, il reste encore 9 chapitres ! Bien que j'ai pris une certaine avance. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain mardi soir, ce sera suivant le temps mais je vais tout faire pour que vous ayez les suite. Après tout, ce n'est pas en postant un chapitre en plus que cela va rattraper mon avance. Et vous aurez aussi le prochain qui le précédera dimanche ou lundi au plus tard. **

**Bon, concernant le chapitre, tout d'abord, qu'en pensez-vous ? Normalement, le chapitre n'est pas aussi long mais après l'avoir relu mardi, car je m'apprêtais à le mettre en ligne ce jour-là, je me suis rendue qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important. Je ne pouvais mettre seulement notre couple favoris dans ce chapitre, alors une petite touche de Derek et Tanya c'est ce qu'il fallait. Ce qui fait qu'il est assez long. Et donc, vous en pensez quoi de ces deux passages ? Et j'attends votre avis sur LES RETROUVAILLES ! C'est plus important tout de même ! Je voulais y aller en douceur, voilà pourquoi j'ai mis plusieurs chapitres avant de les réunir à nouveau, mais maintenant c'est fait alors tous à vos claviers et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Ah ou, et Bella est bien enceinte ! Même si je savais que la découverte allait être facile pour vous, j'avais quand même envie de m'amuser sur les petits symptômes que l'on peut rencontrer, le web m'a beaucoup servi :) Je ne voulais les débuter avec des nausées ce qui est classique alors qu'il y a beaucoup plus de choses ! Mais maintenant que votre hypothèse est confirmée, place à une autre bien sûr :) **

**Bon, suffit de blablater sinon je risque d'y rester toute la journée, enfin j'exagère bien sûr. Mais avant de vous quitter par de sincères salutations, je tiens à vous dire que je suis en train de préparer une nouvelle histoire qui s'intitule L'Héroïne, à vous de me dire ce que le titre vous inspire :) Je vous ferez part des deux résumé que j'ai écris sur lesquels j'hésite, un petit avis par mes plus fidèles lectrices c'est toujours utile :) **

**Sur ce, passez de très bonnes vacances, étant donné que les miennes n'ont pas encore commencé (sniff),**

**XO XO XO **

**F.B.F**

**PS : Une petite hypothèse ? :D**


End file.
